Entre el mar y las montañas
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: AU, En el mar una joven capitana, en las montañas una joven noble, todo su pasado envuelto en el misterio...
1. Nuevas tierras

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise._

Capítulo 1

_Nuevas tierras_

-¡Escúchenme malditos perros, o sacan los cañones o los tiro por la borda como lastre!- Gritó la mujer, afirmándose de las cuerdas que ataban la vela al mástil.

-¡Si, Capitana!- Los marineros corren cumpliendo sus mandados, se levantan las escotillas y el pequeño barco unión del estilo tortuga* con un bergantín ligero* quedó erizado en hierro -¡Cuando mande!- Con los once cañones de la banda de estribor y el cañon de proa cargados, las mechas estaban encendidas, la tripulación esperaba la señal de fuego para lanzar su carga contra el desprevenido navío mercantil. La mujer morena escrutó un poco más el horizonte con el catalejo, la bandera de 'La Nao'* que se encontraba delante era del imperio Serigo, sonrió, hacía algún tiempo no se metían en problemas con ellos. Guardó el aparato en su cinturón de cuero, junto a una de sus pistolas y la espada, descendió deslizándose por el mástil. El pisar de sus suelas con la madera del piso era lo único que retumbaba en la embarcación. Oteó la proa y popa del barco, donde se encontraban recogidas las placas metálicas que convertían al navío en una tortuga, pero no serían necesarias para la ocasión. Respiró profundamente la pólvora del ambiente, esperó a que el otro barco se acercara un poco más para tomar el control del timón. Los mercantes dieron la voz de alarma y la nave desplegó las velas para ganar velocidad, intentando alejarse del barco pirata. Pese a los vanos intentos de sus ocupantes de apurar la velocidad a golpe de remo el navío con cabeza de lobo se acercaba irrefrenable. Giró el barco en noventa grados, para exponer el flanco de fuego a la embarcación contraria. Sacó una de sus pistolas y disparó al timón de la nave contraria, el hombre cayó sin un grito, con el corazón perforado. Se tapo los oídos para no lastimarse con los disparos, pero no escucho nada.

-¿Y qué entienden por fuego brutos?- Les recriminó la capitana, golpeando la cabeza de la primera persona a su alcance, que resultó ser una pelirroja, su contramaestre y primera a bordo. La marinera se acercó a la escalera que conectaba la cubierta con los pasillos y los cañones. Los miro con caras de pocos amigos y comunicó la sutil orden de la capitana

-¡Fuego maldita sea, es a mí a quien dejan calva por su incompetencia!- La mujer echaba humo mientras ellos se aprestaban a que los cañones vomitaran el fuego que contenía la barriga del barco. Los hombres en cubierta alzaron los ganchos y se dejaron caer como lobos hambrientos entre los aterrorizados mercantes, la diversión comenzaba.

* * *

"Veamos, cien gallinas, algunas cargas de oro, más de plata y varios cofres de joyas, ¡ah!, y por supuesto, un barril de semillas de mostaza, por fin podré volver a tener mayonesa*" Calculó la capitana mientras deambulaba por los restos del barco mercante, la tripulación se hallaba descuartizada en el suelo y sus hombres corrían de cubierta a cubierta cargando el botín. "Sin mencionar los cerdos que solo se suman a los míos" pensó divertida observando la hilera de hombres que miraban con alegría y cierta codicia las riquezas obtenidas -¡Mai!, ¿Dónde diablos te metiste mujer?- Demandó la capitana, buscándola con la mirada.

-Si la capitana Kruger me hiciera el favor de bajar y tener una buena memoria, se daría cuenta de que estoy revisando el polvorín, como TÚ me pediste- Una exasperada pelirroja asomó la cabeza por la escalera trampilla, con una joven pirata sonriente colgándole del cuello.

-Cierto, ¿y bien qué hay?- La capitana se acercó, descolgándose por la abertura afirmándose solo con los pies trabados en el piso de la cubierta -¿Algo que nos sirva?-

-¿Algo?, estos tipos tenían pólvora como para volar el panteón- Señaló los barriles amontonados en la sala –Pero con lo cobardes que eran, dudo que supieran siquiera para que les servía, estos mercaderes no importa la nación, siempre terminan corriendo y rogando clemencia-

-Que pasen una cuerda y empiecen a subir, reestableceremos nuestras municiones- La capitana se impulso con las piernas, subiendo con un salto ligero nuevamente a la cubierta. Se alejó, buscando el dormitorio del capitán, a lo lejos podía escuchar a Mai gritarle a la tripulación que si no tenía una cuerda digna en cinco minutos la haría con el cabello de todos. La mujer morena pasó de las habitaciones con las puertas saltadas o abiertas, sabía que una pieza importante como la del capitán estaría más protegida como para que se saltara tan fácilmente de los goznes. Bajó por una escalera más ancha que el resto y encontró una puerta bastante suntuosa, la abrió de una patada, adentro estaba la recamara del capitán. Desenfundó la katana que le colgaba del cinto y examinó la habitación. Unos cuantos muebles clavados, la litera y mapas pegados por toda la habitación, relajó la guardia y se acercó al armario pegado a la pared. Lo atravesó de extremo a extremo con su espada, sintió la resistencia de la carne y un grito de dolor no muy varonil.

-Vamos hombre, ¿sabes cuantas veces he sacado gente oculta de esa manera?, ¿es qué no se les ocurre nada más ingenioso?- La capitana retiró la espada cubierta de sangre y de un rápido movimiento limpió la hoja, esparciendo un poco del líquido por el piso.

-'¡Maldia mujer!, ¡que te follen los mares perra!'- El hombre, que a juzgar por las ropas y la espada que portaba, era el capitán, salió a tropezones del armario.

-Eh, no sé tu jodido idioma- Natsuki, a pesar de no tener idea de la lengua, supuso el significado de la oración, pero le resto importancia, nada nuevo e ingenioso –Bueno no importa, me traes cabreada, así que cállate y dime donde tienes las cartas- Estiró una mano, pero la retiro inmediatamente para que no quedar manca –Esta bien, es a mí estilo entonces- Con un rápido movimiento de pies y un golpe ascendente desarmó al hombre, luego le puso el filo del acero en la garganta -¿Entonces?- El capitán vomitó una bola de sangre, y maldiciendo por lo bajo, sosteniendo uno de sus costados, se acercó tambaleante hasta el escritorio, abrió un cajón y en este un compartimiento secreto. Las cartas eran unos pedazos de papel enmohecidos y dañados, pero legibles. Natsuki tomó el papel que se le ofrecía y sonrío, en ellas estaba dibujada el lado oeste del los Imperios, tando del central como del Serigo, además de información importante sobre las corrientes, el clima y los reinos. Se las guardó dentro de la camisa, luego empujó al hombre y de una monumental patada en el trasero lo envió directo al océano, a través de las ventanas -¡Nada personal!- Gritó, enfundando nuevamente y registrando el resto de la habitación.

-¡Capitana!, terminado el reestablecimiento de pólvora- La marinera, casi una niña de pelo oscuro, la miró con una sonrisa tatuada en sus ojos dorados. Ella se encargaba de la provisión de armas del barco, además de ser la asistente de Mai, ambas conformaban los cargos de primera a bordo y contramaestre, sin mencionar que Mikoto adoraba pasar colgando de la cofa y su visión no dejaba nada que desear. Con una media sonrisa la joven le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

-Bien, volvamos al barco y mandemos esto a pique, ¡Muero de hambre!- La pequeña se emocionó al escuchar comida, y salió corriendo en dirección a la contramaestre. La morena volvió a examinar todo rápidamente. Concluyó que ya no había nada de importancia dentro del navío, así que se retiró a su nave, a sus dominios. Encendió la mecha que llevaba al resto de pólvora y saltó de una cubierta a otra, los remeros pusieron la embarcación en movimiento y a los pocos minutos, ya alejados del barco, escucharon la explosión y vieron como la madera estallaba en pedazos.

-Mai, mirar esa pirotecnia me abre el apetito, ¿qué hay para comer?- La aludida observó con intenciones asesinas a su superiora y obviando el hecho de que el almuerzo solo había transcurrido hace un par de horas, fue a buscar al cocinero, que ya se hallaba en proceso de fabricar mayonesa para su capitana.

* * *

-¡Mikoto!, ¡¿Algo nuevo? - Natsuki usó sus manos a modo de bocina, considerando la distancia entre el timón y la cofa.

-¡Nada capitana!- La joven colgaba de la cofa, afirmándose con los pies, mientras observaba el horizonte en busca de alguna novedad y saludaba a la mujer en el timón con una espada negra casi de su tamaño -¡¿Algo de lo que quiera especial información?-

-¡Lo de siempre!, ¡Si aparecen taros avisa de inmediato!- "Porque esos taros comercian joyas, especias, tejidos finos y en ocasiones mujeres preciosas dispuestas a servir a cualquiera" rió la capitana, dejándose llevar por el momento y perdiendo ligeramente el curso.

-Capitana, ¿vamos al 'Imperio Central' o a las 'Tierras congeladas'?- Preguntó la contramaestre, subiendo por las escalera con un farol en las manos -¿O simplemente decidió que quería llegar a la 'Mitad de la tierra'?- Sonrió burlonamente, mientras a Natsuki le subían los colores al rostro al notar la desviación en el curso, corrigió la dirección y puso nuevamente la proa del barco hacia el Imperio Central, 'Santempo' específicamente, a una isla donde podían fondear despreocupadamente. –Se que le gusta el ambiente tarco, las alfombras mágicas, los castillos con esos jardines enormes, la comida, los camellos, cuanto adoras subir a una de esas moles pestilentes de grasa y por supuesto las mujeres- Un golpe en la nuca la calló de golpe.

-¡Basta!- Siseó la mujer, con una gama de colores subiéndole por el rostro. La capitana tuvo que enderezar nuevamente el rumbo, ya que al girarse había llevado el timón con ella.

-Sucede siempre lo mismo, cada vez que hablas de taras se te van las manos del timón a las caderas de esas mujeres- Mai tanteó el chichón que se formaba en su cabeza, luego prosiguió prendiendo los faroles ubicados en las barandas del barco, la capitana se abstuvo de reclamar nuevamente, era imposible rebatir si se trataba de esa mujer. La contramaestre era una de las pocas que podía bromear a la capitana y conservar la lengua (cosa que sabían muy bien la mayoría de los desafortunados que intentaron pasar a mayores con ella), se conocían de años, cuando Natsuki le robaba a los caballeros descuidados que iban de paso por 'Consulm', en ese entonces Mai tenía un hermano y una pequeña choza armada de desperdicios en las calles de la ciudad, ahora no tenía choza o hermano, sino una litera, a la joven Mikoto, y claro está, un precio por su cabeza bastante suculento.

-Coincido en que las taras son bastante atractivas, pero no es muy productivo atacar un barco de ellos solo por la esperanza de encontrar una mujer que finalmente terminaras tirando en la siguiente isla que encontremos- La capitana miró hacia el lado, sin fijar la vista en la mujer que la sermoneaba –Además, los taros ya pusieron un precio exacerbado por tu cabeza, ¡Con eso podríamos comprar un pequeño país!, ¿Se te olvidó la vez que escapamos de milagro?, Duran parecía un colador en vez de un barco pirata- Mai le giró la cara a Natsuki, obligando a que le mirara –Y- prosiguió, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro –No pasará mucho hasta que la tripulación se entere, y más de alguno estará tentado a delatarte por el dinero y la absolución ante el gobierno de paso- La morena irguió la espalda y sus facciones tomaron un rictus severo.

-No me sermonees, se perfectamente los riesgos que me persiguen, nos alejaremos de los moros un tiempo… por eso vamos al Imperio Central, ellos no tienen una buena relación con ninguna de las de la Mitad… y…-No terminó la frase, apretó el timón, haciendo crujir la madera y fijó la mirada en el horizonte. A esa hora el océano era un mar de sangre, el atardecer daba de lleno en el rostro de la joven, el barco navegaba hacia el enorme sol rojizo que empezaba a ocultarse en el mar oscuro, provocando el ocaso y la noche, tibia en esa época del año. La contramaestre no pudo dejar de admirar el porte severo y digno que rodeaba a la capitana. Las ropas de cuero algo holgadas, el cabello revuelto por la brisa marina que hinchaba las velas y los ojos centelleantes mirando el atardecer. No era muy alta, pero sabía perfectamente como imponer respeto, e incluso en ocasiones temor, sobre todo cuando desenfundaba la katana en una mano, la pistola en otra y sonreía socarronamente. Podían ser amigas desde hace tiempo, pero para la joven su capitana era antes que todo su superiora, y confiaba en ella para el cargo.

–Mai- La pelirroja se acercó para escuchar mejor a su capitana, aún pensativa respecto a la morena -¿Ya está lista la cena?-

* * *

Luego de cenar como Dios manda, mayonesa con cerdo asado, virtuoso descubrimiento de los imperiales, Natsuki se encontraba en su camarote, con los pies sobre la mesa y balanceándose peligrosamente en la silla. Cualquier persona sin los años de experiencia en el cuerpo sobre el natural bamboleo de los barcos, se habría matado del golpe en la nuca. Pero la capitana silbaba despreocupada de esas nimiedades, más bien examinaba las cartas arrebatadas a los serigos bastante interesada, mostraban mares aún inexplorados por ella, después de todo su infancia la pasó mucho más al este… La cara de la mujer se ensombreció recordando los años pasados y sacudió violentamente la cabeza, prefería no recordar, ahora se encontraba muy lejos de ese lugar, estaba en medio del océano, de su patria y ella manejaba el rumbo de su vida. Volvió la vista a las cartas, observando con cuidado las riberas más alejadas del Imperio, había algunos puertos que parecían fáciles de atracar, con un poco de suerte y astucia quizá podrían planear un asalto para robar un par de casas ricas. Pero antes de eso tenían que fondear y dejar que sus hombres descansaran después de todo luego de tres meses en altar mar todos estaban algo hartos, ni hablar sobre el celibato, hacía solo una semana que Mikoto había ensartado tres marinos lascivos en esa enorme espada que traía en la espalda. Pasó el dedo rápidamente por la vela más cercana, algo aburrida también de estar en alta mar, hacía un par de días que se había acabado el licor y desde los tres meses no habían encontrado un solo barco conocido. Esperaba encontrar a Midori en medio del océano, pero la fugitiva seguramente había elegido la ruta más extraña que podría ocurrírsele "Claro, seguramente esta buscando algún tesoro o reliquia antigua, que ojala desate el apocalipsis y nos meta a todos en problema intentando salvar su trasero". Guardó las cartas en una de las tablas sueltas bajo el suelo y se lanzó a la litera, por acto reflejo quedo boca abajo dejando su espalda encarando el techo, se recriminó mentalmente por volver al viejo hábito, hacía años que ya no necesitaba de esos cuidados, después de todo las cicatrices cierran, sin importar lo profundas que sean.

Natsuki se giró en el jergón de paja y sintió el cansancio invadiéndola, no le tocaba ronda esta noche y confiaba en Mai para que todo estuviera bajo orden. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los sueños, mientras las sombras se la llevaban a la lejana dimensión escucho el grito de su madre llamándola.

-¡Capitana!- Mai zarandeó a su amiga del hombro -¡Natsuki!, ¡Abre los ojos que ya llegamos!- Natsuki se aferró un poco más a la almohada, sin ganas de volver al mundo de los vivos -¡Maldición levántate mujer!, ¡Llegamos a las 'Baltes'!, ¡Ron, mujeres, peleas!- Natsuki saltó de su cama en cuanto entendió el mensaje, se puso apresuradamente una chaqueta y el gorro, se paso el antebrazo por la cara para sacarse la cara de sueño antes de correr por la escalera y llegar a la cubierta. La tripulación esperaba ansiosa la orden de bajar a tierra. La capitana con los brazos en jarra los observó a todos de mal talante.

-¡¿Y qué esperan?, ¡¿Se los tengo que decir acaso todo yo?, ¡Salgan de mi vista, los espero en cuatro días más acá y si se pierden los dejo aquí, estúpidos!- La cubierta quedó vacía en cinco segundos, todos se precipitaron por la rampa o simplemente saltaron del barco al muelle, algunos se lanzaron por la borda al mar y nadaron hacia la costa en esas aguas tranquilas, desperdigándose por las calles de la indómita ciudad.

-¿Y quién se queda de perro vigía?-

-¡Por supuesto que tú Tokiha!- A la pelirroja le nacieron algunas venas en el cuello, sintió que su vena en la frente también palpitaba –Y espero que me hagas una buena ración de mayonesa, sabes que prefiero la tuya que la del cocinero-

-¿Perdón?- Escupió asesinando a la capitana con la mirada.

-Rayos, no tienes sentido del humor- Natsuki, de buen humor por tocar tierra al fin, la tomó del brazo jalándola –Ya deje a unos cuantos infelices arriba, ahora ¡vamos Mai, Mikoto!, tengo ganas de hablar un poco con Nao, veamos si nos tiene alguna novedad o trabajo, y diablos, ¡Tengo sed!- Mai se maravillo nuevamente, la capitana cambiaba radicalmente cada vez que pisaba tierra, dejaba su rango de marina y pasaba a ser una mujer distinta, si bien no era extrovertida si era muy arriesgada. Siempre algo pasaría, mientras Natsuki Kruger estuviera cerca. Las tres amigas, ahora iguales en la tierra sin ley, bajaron felices y gastándose bromas, mientras a su alrededor los borrachos se agarraban a botellazos, las mujeres cortesanas perseguían a los marineros con un garrote en mano, algunos mendigos estaban durmiendo abrazados a los puercos, los instrumentos destemplados no cesaban de sonar y las balas cruzaban el cielo.

_NdeA: Bien, me ha estado rondando la idea y no pude evitarlo... si se lo preguntan no pretendo que sea algo así estilo 'Piratas del Caribe', así que ya veré que sale... por otro lado por fin aprendí a usar mejor está página así que me tiene de buen humor los recientes descubrimientos... sin más que decir unas cuantas aclaraciones:_

_Nao: Tiene bastantes acepciones este término, pero para efectos de esta historia, las embarcaciones Nao serán un tipo de barco parecido a las Carabelas pero más grandes, con capacidad de carga y de fuego._

_Barco Tortuga: Fue desarrollado en Corea alrededor del siglo XV, poseía 11 cañones por banda, 1 en proa y 2 en popa. Lo más notorio eran las placas de madera que cubrían la cubierta del barco para evitar que los enemigos abordaran (aunque aquí me di la libertad de usar placas de metal...) y la cabeza de dragón en el frente (en este caso de un lobo ^^) que podía botar humo para envolver a la nave y ocultarla del resto._

_Bergartín: Era un barco con dos mástiles que nació en la segunda mitad del siglo XV, muy rápido y manejable gracias a la capacidad de sus velas, se usaba como barco mercante pero también era usado por corsarios por su velocidad. _

_Mi idea era unir la velocidad de un barco como el bergantín con el poder de un barco tortuga, no sé si sea físicamente posible... pero esa es una de las gracias de la ficción. El mapa dentro del cual se desarrolla la historia es inventado, espero no enredarme con mi propio juego... tal véz dibuje un mapa para mí ^^.En fin, esperando que hayan disfrutado esta historia... que no sé si será larga o corta, pero le veo futuro en mi cabeza, me despido.  
_


	2. Mujeres, ron y peleas

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise._

Capítulo 2

_Mujeres, ron y peleas_

Nao observó casi despectivamente la pelea que se daba en frente de ella, algo aburrida de que siempre llegaran a las manos. Las jóvenes trasladaron finalmente su pendencia al suelo, luego de romper unas cuantas sillas, mesas, los huesos de unos cuantos borrachos y destruir todo a su alrededor. Un sonoro Crack dio por terminada la pelea, con una morena irguiéndose triunfante sobre una castaña borracha.

-¡Y que eso te enseñe quien es la mejor pirata de estos mares!, ¡Así aprenderás a cerrar la boca!- Natsuki tomó nuevamente su jarra, mientras alrededor los espectadores de la taberna aplaudían a la brava mujer. Mikoto se acercó saltando por las mesas que aun quedaban, para caer finalmente sobre la caída Midori esperando despertarla con el golpe, pero la mujer solo se dio vuelta, murmurando algo incomprensible antes de ponerse a roncar, ebria. Mai suspiró, mientras le hacía unas señas a la niña para que se alejara de la caída combatiente, Mikoto saltó a sus brazos y se quedo colgando de su espalda.

-Levántenla y llévenla atrás- Ordenó Nao a las marineras algo pasadas en copas. Mai la tomó de una pierna, arrastrándola a la parte trasera de la taberna.

La taberna "Julia" era una de las más grandes en la pequeña isla, de dos pisos, bastante espaciosa, con una dotación inagotable de licor sin importar la fecha o el momento del año, músicos y camareras libertinas. La gran mayoría de los forajidos pasaban su noche en ella y era el mejor lugar para emborracharse, pelear, conseguir una pareja para la noche o enterarse de los negocios y planes secretos de los distintos reinos. Las grandes conspiraciones a los países cercanos solían tener su nacimiento en las burdas mesas de madera del local, acompañadas de ron y de la dueña Nao. La joven mujer sabía moverse perfectamente dentro del círculo de conspiradores, especialmente en los de poca monta. Los identificaba en cuanto entraban y solía dejar los espacios oscuros para ellos, así mientras en el resto del lugar las mesas volaban y sonaban tiros de forma seguida, ella se acercaba a su mesa, con un pequeño barril de licor, varias jarras y moviendo peligrosamente las caderas. Los conspiradores poseían dinero para realizar sus planes, y debían mostrarlo a sus colaboradores para estar seguros de que ninguno cargaría solo con todo los gastos, por lo que se presentaban a la reunión con los bolsillos llenos. Ella sabía perfectamente eso y sabía como utilizar todos los medios a su alcance. Bebía sin beber, guiñaba un ojo en el momento justo, planteaba la duda sobre la veracidad de sus planes, tocaba discretamente cada pierna del grupo, sonsacaba información valiosa que luego vendía, reía tontamente y cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente ebrios sacaba las bolsas de dinero escondidas en diversos sitios de su cuerpo, que iban desde el pecho, las botas y otros lugares bastante increíbles. Ahora, esa misma mujer fría y calculadora se encontraba exasperada con la visita en conjunto de sus clientes 'estrellas', suspiró pesadamente y observó a Mai regresar del cuarto trasero, molesta con su capitana ya que era la novena vez que le pateaba el trasero a alguien en la noche y aún no llevaban más de dos horas en la taberna.

-¡¿Quieres explicarme cómo terminaremos de escuchar el negocio que nos estaba planteando Midori?- Mai se dejó caer al lado de Natsuki, dejando su mirada divagar molesta por los mapas que hasta hace unos momentos Midori les mostraba con excitación.

-Seguramente es otra de sus locuras- Empezó a numerar con las manos, perdiendo la mirada en el techo para recordar mejor -como la vez que intentó llevarnos al polo norte para buscar la estrella madre, o cuando quiso que nos disfrazáramos de caballos y le bailáramos el ula-ula a la diosa del ají, y también la vez que… -Natsuki siguió enumerando sola, hacía un rato que Mai había desistido de escucharla, definitivamente tendría que esperar que la mujer estuviera de mejor humor para escuchar los planes de la pirata inconciente.

-¡Nao!, ¿Algo nuevo para compartir?- La mujer recargó su cabeza en la mano, cuidando de no tocar con sus largas uñas de metal su rostro, haciendo un recuento de las noticias que les guardaba a la capitana.

-Subieron el precio de tu cabeza en los países orientales, Serigo y Benzt entraron en guerra, quieren derrocar al emperador del Impero Blengo en un golpe de estado perpetrado por su general, hay doce borrachos esperanzados de poder unirse a tu tripulación, seis de ellos escaparon de las galeras Taras-

-Que lo olviden, no acepto a nadie que haya estado en las galeras, esos si que son perros viejos, no sirven ni para el látigo-

-Alguien quiere robar tus pistolas-

-¡Que se pudran!, morirán antes de tocarlas- Natsuki llevó una de sus manos hasta su cintura, donde descansaban sus fieles armas. Diseñadas y creadas por ella misma, eran de hierro fundido con un extraña aleación de su invención, que las hacía más resistentes, capaces de soportar el golpe de un disparo o un corte de espada sin desformarse. En el mango, dibujados con incrustaciones de plata, intrincados lobos se entrecruzaban. Era una manada completa que se perdían los unos entre otros. En suma, esas armas tenían un poder de fuego y precisión muy superiores para la época y Natsuki las cuidaba tanto como a la vida.

-Tranquila, no creo que nadie sea tan estúpido como para intentarlo- Nao movió una de sus manos quitándole importancia al asunto -De las tierras congeladas han sacado más cargamentos de sal y plata- Nao bajo un poco la voz, obligando a que las mujeres juntaran un poco más las cabezas, cosa que paso inadvertida al resto del público en la taberna –Yamada les dejo esto- Sacó dos pequeños paquetes y se los entregó a Natsuki y Mai respectivamente –Tokiha, él dice que tu deuda está saldada y que ya no quedan más cabos sueltos- Mai asintió, guardándose el pequeño paquete de papel en el pecho –En cuanto a ti, Kruger, dijo que se acabaron los servicios que podía brindarte, esto era lo último que quedaba- La joven morena sintió la textura suave del cuero y algo pequeño y sólido dentro, su rostro adquirió un gesto serio mientras lo guardaba también en su corpiño –Ahora no me molesten más, ni siquiera saco algo con hacerles favores… aunque Kruger me sorprendes- La dueña sonrío, apuntando con un dedo a la capitana –Han pasado dos horas y aún no te ha golpeado ni una sola mujer, normalmente a estas alturas tienes la cara echa pedazos de tantos golpes por tus propuestas sexuales- Nao sonrío al ver como la capitana tomaba un color rojo.

-¡Cá- Cállate!, ¡Mete tus sucias narices donde te llamen!, ¡O mejor aún, anda a robarle los calzones a algún estúpido incauto!-

-Huy, la capitana Kruger sabe de mis pequeñas conquistas, tengo tanto miedo- Nao se abrazó a sí misma, sobre actuando la situación -¿Qué hará la capitana Kruger?, La famosa bucarena, terror de los mares, ¿Pedirme tímidamente que la acompañe un rato a la cama?- La joven la apuntó con una de esas largas uñas de metal, a penas aguantando la risa, a su lado Mai golpeaba el mesón antes de dejarse caer, revolcándose de la risa y sujetándose el estómago -¡Por favor Natsuki!, ¡Eres una maldita desalmada que mataría hasta Dios para divertirse un rato!, ¡¿Y no eres capaz de echarte una de esas borrachas al hombro?, sabes que dejarían de resistirse a los cinco minutos!, ¡Si sigues a ese paso seguirás VIRGEN toda tu vida!- La capitana sintió como su cabeza estallaba, segura de que toda la taberna había escuchado los gritos de la dueña.

-Tú… ¡TE MATARÉ!, ¡MALDITA NAO VUELVE AQUÍ!- Natsuki saltó el mesón, persiguiendo a la pelirroja que se reía socarronamente, corriendo por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

-¡Vamos!, ¡Ven, perrito, perrito, perrito!- Esquivó una de las mesas que le aventó la joven Kruger desde el primer piso.

-¡Juego!, ¡Juguemos!- Mikoto saltó sobre Natsuki, cubriéndole el rostro y dejándola sin visibilidad.

-¡Mai!, ¡Sácamela de encima!- Tiró del cuerpo de la pequeña, que parecía lapa contra su cara.

-¡Tráeme lo que conversamos, Mikoto!- Nao estiró el brazo, la joven Minagi tomó el sombrero de la capitana con la boca y saltó al mesón y de este, derribando a un par de borrachos incapaces de tener en pie, a la escalera, donde la joven pelirroja le dio un dulce. Natsuki, con varias venas marcadas en la frente, sacó sus pistolas y disparo a sus pies. Ambas corrieron hacia el final de pasillo y saltaron por la ventana hacia el exterior, seguidas de la capitana que no dejaba de decir improperios mientras las perseguía con las pistolas cargadas. Nao se impulsó con una mano en la baranda de la ventana hacia el techo, incrustando las uñas y logrando un agarre firme de la madera inclinada. Lanzó el sombrero de la capitana para que Mikoto lo agarrara en el aire. Con él aún en la boca, saltó hacia la calle y siguió corriendo con las manos y los pies, Natsuki saltó tras ella y la persiguió por las callejuelas infestadas de gente. Nao sonrío observando como se perdían a lo lejos y volvió a entrar por la ventana a su taberna.

Mai y el resto de los clientes aplaudieron a la tabernera, quien con una reverencia saltó nuevamente a su puesto tras la barra en el primer piso. Los curiosos se esparcieron por el local nuevamente y las dos mujeres tuvieron espacio para seguir la conversación.

-No entiendo como sacas a Natsuki tan rápido de sus casillas- Mai observó pensativa su vaso –Esa mujer no pierde la sangre fría ni siquiera en las peores tormentas-

-Es muy sencillo, solo hay que tocar su punto sensible- Nao limpió las astillas y restos de madera que quedaron en sus uñas sonriente, con eso daba por pagados los servicios prestados a la pirata. –Además cuando bebe se pone más explosiva-

-Es cierto, … ¿Cuándo convenciste a Mikoto para que te ayudara?-

-La última vez que atracaron, necesitas hacer algo con el estómago de esa niña o terminaran cazando ballenas para darle de comer- Mai sonrió con cierta ternura, la joven Minagi comía lo suficiente para llenar el fondo del mar, había sido así desde que la encontraron un par de años atrás… -Oye, Tokiha… sobre lo que decía esa loca antes que Kruger le rompiera la mandíbula- La mujer volvió a la realidad, fijándose en la joven delante de ella

-¿Qué hay con eso?-

-Creo que esta vez podrían escucharla, no sonaba como ninguno de sus planes locos y destructivos- Nao tomó una actitud seria –La "Joya de las generaciones"… también he escuchado de ella antes… es una leyenda antigua, pero queda abierta la posibilidad a que no sea solo una fantasía- Volvió a recostar la cabeza contra la mano derecha, tomando una actitud irreverente –Aunque eso a mi no me va ni me viene, su capitana decidirá que es lo mejor para la tripulación… pero tendrá que esperar a que Midori regrese de la borrachera y de la resaca, lleva tomando desde que llego, a la mitad de la tarde- La marina posó su mirada azulada sobre ella e, inconcientemente, fijó la vista en el ojo izquierdo de Nao, al darse cuenta bajo la vista algo apenada.

-La "Joya de las generaciones"… también he escuchado de ella, ¿No se supone que está perdida hace años?- Mai levantó la vista, observando el indiferente rostro de la tabernera.

-Eso es lo que yo sabía también, pero ya sabes como es Midori, seguramente encontró alguna tumba perdida luego de haber peleado contra veinte hombres con un cuchillo en los dientes- Ambas rieron ante la imagen, no muy difícil de imaginar –Pero- Retomó el hilo Nao –Llegó con un mapa, uno con el sello del imperio real- Mai frunció ligeramente el seño, hacia un siglo que el imperio real había sido derrocado, pero sus redes de poder se extendían aún en la actualidad, como las cicatrices todavía vivas del enorme poder con el que contaba esa nación y su reino de mil años.

-¿A quién asaltó?- Tokiha volvió a perder la vista en el vacío –Natsuki tendrá que verlo, tal vez le interese por más de una razón-

* * *

-¡Achus!, ya están hablando mal de mi ese par de…- Gruñó desganada la capitana Kruger, con un pedazo de su sombrero en la mano y Mikoto en la otra dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso. Caminaba de vuelta a la taberna luego de haber atravesado toda la ciudad persiguiendo a la pequeña, que por la oscuridad no vio el hoyo en el puente y terminó cayendo al océano, claro con la capitana detrás, quien es su cólera ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de las aguas heladas que la esperaban. Ambas salieron a la playa, pero en la confusión la joven Minagi había mordido un poco más fuerte de lo habitual y del sombrero solo quedó un trozo gastado de cuero colgando de sus dientes. Apuró un poco más el paso, molesta, faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer y ella estaba arrastrando una marina revoltosa que no paraba de quejarse. Entró en la taberna intempestivamente, golpeando mesas y sillas, lanzó su carga humana a los brazos de Mai, quien se cayó de la silla por recibir a la joven Mikoto y se dejo caer en el puesto más cercano al mesón.

-Sírveme un maldito trago antes de que me reviente la úlcera- Estiró la mano para recibir una jarra de cerveza y tomársela al seco, volvió a tender la mano para recibir otro trago que Nao le entregó algo reticente, pero los gruñidos bajos de la capitana dejaban en claro que no estaba para bromas.

-Ey, Natsuki- Mai se incorporó, dejando a Mikoto en el suelo, con un pie sobre ella para controlarla. –Nao me estaba comentando algo interesante sobre lo que Midori proponía- La marina retrocedió casi imperceptiblemente cuando la morena le clavó los ojos, más parecían puñales esmeraldas que ojos humanos.

-No pienso seguir ni un solo plan de esa enferma, me basta con ustedes para arruinar mi vida- Natsuki volvió a su cerveza, pasando olímpicamente cualquier intento de comunicación.

-Pero capitana…-

-No-

-Podríamos-

-No-

-Puede que-

-¡No!-

-¡Escúchame un momento!- Mai se levantó, golpeando la mesa con las manos, su contraria evaluó la situación, no quería llegar a pelear en serio con su primera a bordo, principalmente porque además de poner en juego su amistad la pelea sería muy reñida, suspirando le hizo un gesto para que procediera a explicarse.

-El Imperio Real- La joven sonrió ante el cambio de actitud de la mujer frente a ella –Midori lo tiene, un mapa del Imperio Real, podemos empezar a comprobar ciertas cosas… y encontrar finalmente los verdaderos bastiones que aún quedan de él-

-¡¿Por qué esa bruta no habló antes?- Natsuki golpeó la mesa con la jarra de madera, eran noticias importantes, seguramente las más importantes que habían recibido por parte de ella -¡Anda a despertarla!, tenemos mucho de que hablar…- Tokiha asintió ante la orden y salió disparada hacia la trastienda –Nao, ¿Agua?- La aludida señaló hacia fuera, en la dirección del pozo -¡Mikoto!-

-¡Si!- La pequeña saltó camino al pozo, la capitana sonrió de lado, satisfecha de la efectividad en sus tropas.

-¿Ron?- Nao llenó el vaso al borde de ron y se lo entregó, sabía perfectamente cual era la forma de sacarle algo a Midori sin soltar nada. Al rato volvió la pelinegra con un balde rebosante de agua y Mai arrastrando una dormida Midori. La morena tomó el balde y lo vació en la cara de la pirata borracha.

-¡¿QUIÉN?..., Ah, eres tú, Natsuki, ¿Quieres seguir peleando?- Midori saltó del suelo para quedar de pie, con la guardia levantada.

-Deja eso y ven aquí- Respondió palmoteando el asiento vacío a su lado –Me contaron algo muy interesante… algo sobre el Imperio Real- Le tendió la jarra de ron incitándola a beber, mientras ella se abstenía de hacerlo -¿Bien, cuál es la propuesta?- A la pirata le brillaron los ojos mientras se bebía el contenido al seco.

-Espera, déjame llenar un poco el estanque- Natsuki esperó, no fue mucho, luego de diez vasos más Midori tenía la lengua bastante suelta como para empezar a preguntar -¿Y bien?-

-Essss muy sencillo…, mira, mira esto- Midori sacó unos mapas de los bolsillos forrados de su chaqueta, poniéndolos de forma violenta en el mesón, todas las mujeres alrededor se encorvaron ligeramente sobre ellos –Ves, los… auntiguoos dominios de esos bastardoss- Señaló las riberas que se encontraban al extremo noroeste del mapa -¡Aquí!, ¡Aquí no se acaba la tierra como ellos decían!- La morena le hizo unas señas para que bajaran la voz, estaban llamando la atención –Aquí esta la tierra perdida, la que se abre solo /hic/ con las joyas de las generaciones- Se recostó ligeramente sobre la barra, pensativa –Aún no se si tiene alguna /hic/ relación con la leyendaaaa… pero esso es fácil de averiguar…- Se dejó caer completamente en la mesa, borracha, mientras las demás consideraban sus palabras. Mai sintió como le tiraban la manga y al bajar la vista se encontró con una mirada dorada inquisitiva.

-¿Qué es eso de la leyenda?-

-Un relato muy antiguo sobre la creación… ¿No lo conoces?- Agregó ante el desconcierto de la pequeña, esta negó con la cabeza – Pues verás- Mai trajo a su memoria los recuerdos de su abuela contándole la historia e intentó reproducirla tal como ella:

_Hace centurias, tanto hombres como bestias y demonios sobrevivían en la tierra. En ese entonces la tierra no era como ahora, no existían ciudades ni caminos, solo habían montañas y mar. Los habitantes de ese lugar se mantenían en un precario equilibrio, cazando y viviendo como podían sin reglas ni nada entre ellos. No eran unos salvajes ni la tierra estaba bañada de sangre, pero tampoco existía lo que hoy se conoce como lenguaje, se comunicaban por extraños dibujos que han perdurado hasta hoy. Dicen que entonces los cielos se abrieron, provocando una cascada de agua en el centro del mundo, agitando los mares hasta ese momento tranquilos y aniquilando a casi todas las formas de vida, un enorme dragón azul descendió por la cascada, abrió el hocico tapizado de dientes y por primera vez desde el inicio de los tiempos se escucho la palabra hablada en el mundo. Él exigió adoración y tributo, amenazando con la muerte de todos de no ser así. Los habitantes se sometieron y durante siglos sirvieron al peligroso ser, que si bien no era un mal gobernante era muy caprichoso. Obligó a todos a aprender el lenguaje que él hablaba y a trabajar las tierras. Con su llegada los hombres, bestias y demonios trabajaron aplanando montañas para hacer valles donde desarrollar la ganadería que servía de alimento al señor. La cascada desde entonces nunca dejó de caer y el agua se desbordó por los mares, volviéndolos violentos y peligrosos. Luego de mucho estar sometidos se planeó el golpe en contra del Dragón, participaron todas las criaturas. La batalla fue sangrienta y la mayoría de los habitantes murieron, los cadáveres se acumulaban en montañas mientras el señor escupía fuego, blasfemando en contra de sus súbditos rebeldes. Al final el Dragón fue sometido por la unión de los representantes de las tres razas, quienes lograron amarrarlo con las cadenas Kyohime, pero aún molesto y poderoso, la bestia golpeó el piso con su cola y bramó un potente salmo, los tres seres fueron fundidos en uno con forma humana y la sangre del vencido fue derramada sobre sus ojos, era una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo, sus descendientes cargarían con el poder oculto de la bestia y el sello de eso serían sus ojos rojos y el cabello castaño, pero guardarían la joya que serían necesarias para el siguiente cambio de fase en la tierra. Además, en castigo por la desobediencia, el gran rey fusiono a los demonios con los humanos y rebajó a las bestias a su condición animal, luego de ello dejo que lo llevaran al extremo del mundo, donde la cascada fue con él, encerrado para siempre en la tierra de nadie, la tierra perdida. El mundo siguió su curso y los hombres empezaron a desarrollarse, olvidando el salmo pronunciado por el Dragón. Los descendientes del héroe se perdieron y el linaje sigue oculto, aún en algún lugar._

-Bueno, eso es básicamente, la joya que supuestamente tiene la familia del héroe guardada se llaman la "Joya de las generaciones"- Mai suspiró, la historia era un cuento para mandar a la cama a los chiquillos –Además, aunque no sean muy comunes los ojos rojos no son algo único-

-Pero…- Midori levantó la cabeza, atenta a las palabras que había estado pronunciando la pelirroja –Hay un linaje de ojos rojos que tal vez sea especial, uno poderoso que organizo una revuelta en los países del este para no ser descubierto- Natsuki y Mai la miraron a los ojos, sabían perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía –Uno que tiene directa relación con el Imperio Real y que siempre ha estado relacionado al control de la tierra… uno que pudo haber encerrado a un Dragón hace quizás cuanto tiempo- Sonrió, tenía toda su atención y no notaron como su borrachera disminuía -¿Qué dicen?, ¿Están interesadas por saber?- Ambas asintieron –Entonces esperen hasta mañana, donde les explicaré en detalle mi plan, ¡Ahora hay que celebrar!- Gritó, elevando su jarra vacía en el aire, Mai se le unió y la capitana Kruger suspiró, sacó el pequeño paquete que Yamada le había dejado con cuidado deslizo los dedos en el objeto frío que estaba dentro. Sacó un pequeño anillo de plata con una gema roja incrustada, alrededor de la gema se podía distinguir la figura rojo oscura de un dragón, una nota a su lado decía simplemente _"Es hora de que la joya se revele" _al parecer tendría que abandonar por un tiempo la piratería para dirigirse tierra adentro.

_NdA: Bien, un capítulo más largo que el anterior... espero no estar metiéndome en algo muy complicado... pero esta historia tiene para largo. No he tocado a Shizuru todavía... pero la referencia no puede ser más clara, espero que no la historia no sea muy fácil de predecir así que tengo un par de ideas para arreglar eso. En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que escribieron, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible ^^, esperando que disfruten este capítulo también. Cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida, adios._


	3. De Pirata a Lord

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise._

Capítulo 3

_De Pirata a Lord_

-¡¿QUÉ YO QUE?- Natsuki azotó el suelo con uno de sus pies, haciendo que su cabellera brillará a la tímida luz del amanecer y que los pájaros volaran alarmados ante el ruido. Estaban sobre el techo de la taberna, luego de que unas botellas de ron las llevaran ahí sin saber el cómo o el por qué. Midori procedió a contarles su plan ahí mismo, considerando oportuna su ubicación para evitar interrupciones inoportunas. Según sus investigaciones el linaje predilecto tenía una estrecha relación con el anterior gobierno del Imperio y aún ahora sería una familia de renombre entre los nobles, siguiendo las pistas de los libros y del cuento popular creía haber dado con la familia en cuestión, unos poderosos y antiguos nobles ubicados en la costa central del Imperio Serigo. Siguiendo el plan de la pelirroja deberían infiltrarse para obtener más información, porque la familia poseía un pequeño ejército a su servicio y sería imposible derribar sus barreras por la fuerza, ahí es donde entraba la capitana al baile, sería ella la agente que infiltrarían con la familia noble, bajo el título de algún Lord importante, cosa que encolerizó a Natsuki.

-Vamos, no seas melodramática- Midori empujó levemente a la incrédula mujer –Solo será por un tiempo corto, hasta que obtengamos la información que necesitamos, luego te piras-

-¿Se puede saber por qué yo?- Demandó Natsuki mientras sentía como sus venas se hinchaban.

-Porque eres la que tiene la voz más ronca- Midori sonrió ante el cambio de colores en la aludida y el gruñido que indicaba 'no', luego de conocer durante unos años a la mujer había aprendido su variado lenguaje de gruñidos, que resumían todas las emociones y manifestaciones vitales para la joven. La pelirroja estaba segura de que si fuera posible, Natsuki solo usaría sus gruñidos para comunicarse con el resto de los mortales -¡No seas estúpida!, yo no puedo tengo que terminar de investigar la situación, Mikoto es una niña aún, Nao no abandonará la taberna y Mai no podría ocultar esas enormes tetas que tiene- La contramaestre le dio un sonoro golpe a la pelirroja, provocando que esta tambaleará peligrosamente en el techo

-¡Cuida tu boca maldita!-

-Si, si- Concedió, tocando ligeramente su cabeza –El punto es que te necesito Kruger, tranquila te daré armadura, caballo y toda esa parafrelnaria para que te luzcas delante de los idiotas esos, cuando sea el momento te iré a buscar, vamos, ¿No quieres saber el secreto de la rebelión del este y que diablos hay en la cueva del dragón?, Kruger, no seas aguafiestas-

-¡¿Y quién se quedará con Dhuran?- La mujer golpeó el techo, haciendo que el precario sostén que les hacía de piso temblara.

-Akane se encargará de la nave, es una buena primera y lo sabes, estoy segura de que estará de acuerdo pero se quedo cuidando a Gakutenou-

-¿La dejaste cuidando la nave?, eres un demonio- Le interrumpió la capitana Kruger, lamentando la suerte de la primera a bordo de Midori, condenada a quedarse en el barco en vez de bajar a tierra por unos días. La aludida le hizo un gesto restándole importancia a la situación.

-Mikoto y Mai te acompañaran también, ¡vamos Natsuki!, ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- Midori sonrió ante la mirada furiosa de la capitana y su gruñido de aceptación -¡Perfecto!, entonces tenemos que organizar los siguientes puntos del plan- Natsuki se alejó del grupo que empezaba a trazar y organizar el golpe maestro, realmente no le interesaba la fama, la fortuna el poder o lo que sea que sea que se escondiera dentro de esa cueva. No, a ella la movía la venganza y un deseo de conocer la verdad, saber el motivo por el cuál su madre había muerto hacia tantos años. Con cuidado acarició el anillo que ahora llevaba en el dedo índice de la mano derecha, curiosamente era el único en el cual la joya se sostenía. Nunca había visto el símbolo antes, pero supuso que estaba relacionado con lo que Midori les había comentado, así que no le dio más vueltas. Se descolgó del techo, cayendo suavemente sobre la calzada, metió las manos a los bolsillos y se alejó, desinteresada de lo que seguía, confiaba en Nao y Midori para formular el mejor plan de la historia. Aspirando el aire marino se perdió por las calles de la ciudad, más tranquilas con la llegada del sol que indicaba la hora de la resaca para la mayoría de sus habitantes.

Nao siguió a la morena con la vista hasta que dobló un par de esquinas más adelante. Se dio vuelta afirmando con la cabeza el visto bueno y las tres mujeres se acercaron un poco más, con sonrisas cómplices dibujadas en el rostro.

-Mikoto- La niña tomó la espada negra a su lado y saltó ante la petición de su contramaestre y amiga especial –Por favor anda y vigila a Natsuki, que no se acerque a la taberna por un tiempo-

-¡Si!- La joven se disponía a saltar del techo cuando la mano de Mai la detuvo.

-Te daré ramen especial cuando vuelvas- Comentó en un tono suave, dejando entrever ternura en sus ojos. Mikoto salto feliz del techo, ante la perspectiva de un plato gigante ante ella cuando regresará, las mujeres se cercioraron de que siguiera el mismo camino que la capitana y las sonrisas macabras volvieron a sus rostros.

-¿Muy bien?, ¿Por dónde empezamos?- Preguntó Nao juguetonamente

-Ya empezamos- Midori se restregó las manos, disfrutando cada segundo –Hace una semana les envié la carta de presentación, Yamada me mostró el anillo de Natsuki cuando le comenté de mis planes, puede que ahora mismo el emisario esté a las puertas de la mansión- Sus sonrisas se ensancharon, el trazado del plan había dado inicio.

* * *

La mujer se detuvo por un segundo, agudizando los sentidos y llevándolos más allá de lo habitual. Podía distinguir el ruido del viento al deslizarse sobre las briznas de pasto, el resoplar de los caballos lejos en el establo, el olor de la cena preparándose no muy lejos. Siguió explorando sus alrededores, inquieta, buscando la razón por la cual sus instintos habían disparado la alerta. El silbido de un objeto cortando el aire acompañado de unos pasos bien conocidos la hizo voltear, preparando una sonrisa cordial ante la persona que solicitaba su presencia.

-Hija- El hombre maduro, con las manos en la espalda, le sonrió, haciendo que las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se acentuaran -¿Tienes un momento para hablar con tu padre?- La voz de su progenitor activo sus sistemas de alerta, algo importante estaba pasando.

La joven le abrió ligeramente los brazos –Por supuesto padre, ahora mismo estoy sola admirando la belleza de los jardines cuando empiezan a florecer- El hombre igualo a la joven, observando con atención el delicado lilium que tenían en frente, era rojo sangre, contrastando con el verde follaje que lo rodeaba –Este en especial es mi favorito, tiene una tonalidad exquisita-

-Tienes razón, más parece la flor nacida del ocaso que la que emerge de una simple planta… pero ven, caminemos mientras vemos el resto del jardín- Puso su mano en la espalda de la joven, instándola a marchar lentamente junto a él. Shizuru le correspondió con una sonrisa, mientras su mente trabajaba descartando y archivando las posibles causas de que su padre se acercara de esa manera a hablarle, analizó las últimas semanas esperando encontrar algún síntoma o indicio que arrojará luces sobre lo que hablarían.

-Me siento muy halagada padre, normalmente no tengo el privilegio de contar con su presencia en mis recorridos matutinos- Decidió atacar directo al grano, tenía prevista una reunión importante en una hora más y no podía posponerla, esa fuente en especial era selectiva y confiable, por lo que era necesario acabar cuanto antes el asunto a tratar.

-Es cierto, normalmente mis labores no me permiten acompañar a mi hija mayor en sus actividades, y mucho me temo que esta no sea una conversación de placer- Los jardines se extendían ante ellos, vastos. Si bien no eran ostentosos, lo compensaban con su tamaño y las intrincadas figuras que se formaban con los arbustos dispuestos como laberintos y que se hacían distinguibles a medida de que el espectador se acercara más a la casa. El jardín se encontraba dividido en cinco sectores, todos nombrados según el animal que estaba representado en las corridas del follaje. El Tigre, el Oso, la Grulla, el Lobo y el Dragón se extendían imponentes por los alrededores de la casa. Shizuru nunca dejaba de admirarse ante las bestias sosegadas que aparecían cambiando de expresión según la perspectiva. Los terrenos familiares estaban cercados por el mar a sus espaldas y llegaban más allá de lo que la vista abarcaba, cruzando una cadena montañosa que se podía distinguir a lo lejos. El océano era una línea azul gruesa que ocupaba gran parte del horizonte, la finca familiar estaba algo alejada de la playa, ubicada en la cima de una colina que terminaba abruptamente en una quebrada baja, haciendo imposible el anclaje de barcos grandes y se encontraba rodeada por cadenas y cordones montañosos, lo que la hacía un lugar fácil de defender y de difícil acceso. –He recibido una carta de un Lord muy importante para la familia, nos hará una visita dentro de uno o dos meses y es importante que estés avisada de ello, él es un Kuga- Shizuru no pudo evitar soltar un poco de aire repentinamente, el solo echo de nombrar ese apellido en voz alta simbolizaba la importancia que tendría esa visita en la familia. –Se que le tratarás con el debido respeto, pero es necesario que estudies con mayor ahínco la historia familiar-

-No debe preocuparse por eso padre, conozco perfectamente lo que espera de mí como sucesora de la familia, y también se que esto no afectará la propuesta de matrimonio que había efectuado la familia Tate- La joven hizo un esfuerzo para que su rostro no se descompusiera, el echo de recordar el matrimonio arreglado con un joven que aún no conocía hacía que sus intestinos se revolvieran –Pero, ¿está seguro que es un Kuga?, no sería la primera vez que un impostor intenta conseguir los secretos de la familia afirmando su relación al linaje Kuga- En respuesta su padre deshizo el abrazo de sus manos en la espalda y le entrego la carta. Estaba escrita con una delicadeza meticulosa y al final se podía ver las marcas que la acreditaban como verídica.

-La carta trae el símbolo del dragón… y reza por la hora de la unión- Ambos se detuvieron, al bode de una pequeña terraza, observando los laberintos que se perdían ladera abajo. La joven miró a su padre a los ojos y se sintió reflejada en ellos, el color sangre destellaba desde ambas miradas y su cabello entre castaño y pelirrojo se mecía suavemente, el parecido entre ambos era asombroso.

-Entonces empezaré los preparativos para recibir al joven Kuga- Shizuru dio por terminada la charla, había mucho que meditar sobre esa visita, hacía siglos que los Kuga y los Viola no se encontraban directamente y solo mantenían un método de contacto a través de las misivas anuales que detallaban los movimientos sociales, políticos y económicos de las familias. Hizo una reverencia ante el hombre, le entregó el papel y se disponía a marcharse cuando su padre le sujeto levemente el hombro.

-Además hija, esperamos la visita de tu prometido en dos meses más, tendrás que ser cuidadosa porque mucho me temo que ambos hombres llegaran y convivirán por un tiempo bajo nuestro techo… ninguno debe saber de las actividades del otro, eso lo sabes bien-

-Tranquilo padre, no espero tener problemas para mantener la situación controlada- Su progenitor le sonrió, contento ante el desplante de su hija, confiaba en ella para seguir la tradición familiar y cuidar del legado que poseía el linaje.

-Me alegra escucharte tan segura, Shizuru, ahora si me disculpas mis obligaciones me llaman nuevamente- Con una ligera reverencia se perdió camino arriba, a la casa donde desde su despacho mantenía los hilos de la familia Viola funcionando. La joven lo observó marchar, esperando a que entrara a la casa antes de ponerse en camino con una mayor rapidez que antes. Deambulo siguiendo su memoria por los laberintos del lado este, el laberinto del Tigre. Siguió el camino durante una media hora, sin detenerse ni dudar, finalmente llegó al centro del laberinto marcado por una fuente de agua con un tigre al acecho. Se sentó en el borde y jugó con el agua cristalina, según sus cálculos ella pronto llegaría.

-¿No me esperaste mucho, verdad?- La voz provenía de su espalda, por el otro extremo del recinto. No se dio vuelta a mirar a la mujer, sino que espero a que ella caminara hasta quedar mirándola a los ojos. No le molestaba que la tratara de tú, era uno de los términos que imponía para trabajar con ella, cero formalidades porque la formalidad no tenía cabida en encuentros que técnicamente no existían. Además, era más cómodo hacerse entender por las vías informales, lo que facilitaba enormemente su trabajo. El más sólido argumento que tenía para defender esa postura era 'Guerras se han iniciado por la falta de claridad en la formalidad'. Para Shizuru no fue una molestia, al contrario, se sintió aliviada de que alguien le hablara de forma más cercana, aunque ella siguió usando la formalidad por la costumbre.

-No la verdad Harada-san- Contestó usando el honorífico que se usaban en las tierras natales de la mujer –Me entretuve recorriendo los jardines antes de llegar a nuestra cita-

-Ya veo…- Se sentó al lado de ella y le extendió unos rollos de pergamino –Edad, sexo, costumbres, hábitos, proyecciones, pasado, retrato y todo lo que pueda interesarte sobre Yuuichi Tate- Shizuru recibió los papeles, guardándolos en un compartimiento cercano a su estómago que había diseñado para sus vestidos –No está nada mal debo decir, pero ten cuidado, no es muy listo que digamos y no ha costado nada sacarle la información… Aoi incluso se sorprendió de que él fuera…- Dejó la frase incompleta, no era necesario agregar algo que las dos sabían y que sería peligroso de poner sobre la mesa –Si llegas a casarte con él cuida mucho cada paso que de, es de esas personas impulsivas que cometerá un error en cualquier momento-

-Lo tendré en mente, ahora le tengo otro trabajo- La joven a su lado se ajustó los lentes sobre la nariz, demostrando así su interés en la propuesta –Necesito todo lo que puedas encontrar sobre los herederos actuales de la familia Kuga-

* * *

-¡Decidido entonces!- Midori se levantó, limpiando sus pantalones de la paja que se había enganchado en ellos. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que habían iniciado con los planes y luego de muchas discusiones y deliberaciones, terminaron echando todo lo relacionado a Natsuki al piedra, papel y tijera -¡Mai se encargará de los modales!, además la acompañarás en calidad de cocinera- La pelirroja sujetaba su cabeza, maldiciendo el día que había nacido ella y la capitana, pensando en el infierno que pasaría para poder enseñarle como tomar un tenedor correctamente, en vez de lanzarse sobre el plato como un lobo hambriento -¡Nao le cambiará la apariencia para hacerla más parecida a un hombre!- La tabernera levantó una ceja, según sus cálculos eso no sería muy difícil, aunque había un punto muy fuerte que tratar… sonrió pensando en como se lo tomaría la pirata -¡Y yo!, me encargaré de enseñarle lo esencial para que no la descubran y aprovisionarla de lo necesario para hacerla pasar por todo una Lord- Las tres juntaron sus manos, sellando el pacto y las obligaciones de cada una.

-¡Demos inicio entonces a la operación Kuga!-

-¡Si!- Las mujeres saltaron a la acera, evitando a las personas botadas en las calles en un evidente estado de ebriedad. Tomaron el rumbo que había seguido la capitana, preguntando a las pocas personas en condiciones de responder sobre la temida Kruger.

-Jugando al tiro al blanco- Una señora de tercera edad les señaló los muelles -Parece que están apostando a una niña- Las jóvenes le agradecieron y se encaminaron al sector de carga, donde una horda de gente gritaba enajenada, formando un círculo alrededor de un pequeño grupo de personas armadas. Al centro de todos estaba la capitana, con una de sus excéntricas pistolas en la mano y la pequeña Minagi, comiendo un enorme costillar de cerdo.

-¡Vamos, Kruger!, ¡Dale a ese pequeño y te doy mi diente de oro!- Escupió el hombre más cercano a ella, un gigante fornido, tatuado y con unos dientes menos. Señaló los pájaros que se posaban en las sogas de las velas y miró de soslayo a la niña manchada de grasa y carne hasta los codos a sus pies. Mai hizó una mueca de desagrado al comprobar que era uno de los tantos bucaneros que habían intentado vender a Mikoto en el trafico de esclavas. Natsuki sonrió ante la proposición y elevó su pistola con brazo firme. Durante una fracción de segundo la muchedumbre guardó silencio, el objetivo era la última ave a la vista, un tiro difícil incluso para la loba de los mares -¡Apúrate, Kruger!, ya sabes cual será mi premio si pierdes- La capitana endureció sus facciones, dejando que un ápice de asco se divisara por sus fríos ojos verdes.

-¡NATSUKI!, ¡SI PIERDES NO TE DOY MAYONESA POR UN MES!- Gritó Mai, colérica. Las tres amigas se habían abierto paso a través de la marea humana y ahora se encontraban al lado de los tiradores. La pelirroja observaba con furia a la capitana, mientras que las otras dos piratas se mantenían al margen, no muy preocupadas por la situación.

-¿Mai?- La joven morena mantuvo la pistola erguida, pero giró la cabeza para encararla -Tranquila, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse- Respondió en tono despreocupado, luego volvió nuevamente la vista al frente y ajustando levemente el ángulo del brazo disparó. A lo lejos el ave cayó al mar y las cuerdas vibraron por la corriente del disparo.

-Entrégalo- Natsuki estiró la mano aún con la pistola humeante y una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, el increpado retrocedió, tanteando las salidas de escape disponibles. Lo más seguro es que todos esperaban ver como pagaba la apuesta y le atraparían en su intentó de fuga, por otro lado... un brillo de determinación le cruzó los ojos negros. La capitana distinguió el leve cambio en la disposición de su cuerpo y tocó con el pie a la joven que aún comía sin preocupaciones -Mikoto- Ordenó.

El efecto fue inmediato, con un poderoso bramido el hombre se lanzó sobe la morena, siendo expedido lejos por una patada que la pequeña encajó en su estómago. El hombre se levantó boqueando para recuperar el aire, calculó la situación y, ahora con más calma, sacó su espada para enfrentarse a la niña. La morena retrocedió unos pasos para darle espacio a la pelea que se desarrollaba en el círculo. Con el rabillo del ojo captó el rápido movimiento de la pelirroja a su lado y estiró uno de sus brazos para detener a su amiga que se lanzaba en defensa de la joven Minagi, ambas conocían las habilidades de la pequeña. La multitud gritó nuevamente enardecida coreando el nombre de los dos combatientes, llenando el aire de ruidos y confusión. El hombre lanzó unas estocadas tentativas antes de lanzarse con todo sobre la pequeña, esta aprovechando su tamaño y haciendo gala de agilidad y velocidad, se dejo caer bajo sus piernas y desde esa posición privilegiada le soltó un patadon en la ingle, la mayoría del publico masculino soltó un aullido de dolor y llevó sus manos a sus partes íntimas al ver como el peleador se retorcía en el suelo, pasando del saludable color rosa a un morado preocupante. Mikoto rodó para evitar que la golpearan cuando su adversario cayó de rodillas y de un rápido golpe en la quijada extrajo el diente de la discordia.

-¿Era este?- Preguntó en tono inocente.

-El mismo, gracias Mikoto- Natsuki tomó el diente y se agachó para quedar a la altura del abatido pirata -No me interesaba tener tu diente, hubiera sido mejor que te callaras y abrieras la boca- Alargo una mano y presionando sus mejillas le hizo abrir la boca, botando un escupitajo de sangre de paso -Ten- Localizó la fuente de sangre y, ante la sorpresa de todos, le coloco nuevamente el diente de vuelta, presionando levemente para que el tejido blando se uniera nuevamente -Mantenlo así por un rato y no comas por ese lado, luego de unos días estará igual que siempre- La capitana se levantó y le hizó una seña a sus camaradas para que se retiraran. La gente les abrió paso en silencio, por esas actitudes impredecibles, a veces sanguinarias a veces compasivas, esa mujer era temida y respetada por igual. Y no era solo ella, el grupo de mujeres se había forjado una reputación de guerreras formidables, y solo aquellos que querían probar sus habilidades o no conocían la zona se atrevían a desafiarlas.

Natsuki se alejó con el pecho levemente hinchado, estaba feliz y orgullosa de haber ganado la competencia con facilidad, de tener suficiente dinero en los bolsillos para esos tres días, porque Mikoto le había pateado el trasero al idiota alejando así las miradas de los marinos incautos. En resumen, estaba feliz de existir, en el fondo de su mente, olvidado estaba el asunto del lord y los problemas que eso acarrearía en su vida. El grupo se alejó en dirección a la taberna a paso rápido, deseosas de llegar a comer algo de desayuno.

-Muy bien Kruger- Se detuvo en seco, un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda mientras se daba vuelta lentamente al sentir el tono tétrico de Midori -ya está decidido, Nao comenzará acondicionándote para que te asemejes más a un hombre- Nao la saludó irónicamente, levantando una de sus extrañas uñas de metal -Como ella no nos acompañará los tres días que quedan serán un intensivo de "Kruger a Kuga"- Las mujeres a su alrededor empezaron a sonreír macabramente, disfrutando de la expresión de pánico que embargó a la capitana.

-Empezaremos ahora- Ronroneó la tabernera, enfrentando miradas verdes con la morena -Convertiremos a la loba en un refinado perro de caza- Le tomó la mano, llevándola prácticamente a la rastra al interior de su casa ubicada en la trastienda de su local, cerrada a esas horas. Natsuki miró suplicante a sus amigas, pero Midori solo sonrió socarronamente y Mai le hizo un desprecio notorio, aún enfadada por usar a Mikoto como moneda de cambio. Resignándose a su suerte se dejo conducir al interior, y las puertas del terror se cerraron tras ella.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece si te preparo ese ramen?- Inquirió la pelirroja, poniéndo su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra.

-¡Um!, ¡Ramen de Mai!- Mikoto le sonrió de oreja a oreja, feliz ante la posibilidad de comer algo preparado por la marina.

-Sígueme, además tenemos que hablar de unas cosas, desde ahora en adelante tu serás el aprendiz de Natsuki- La joven Tokiha llevó a la pequeña hacia la cocina de la "Julia" -Vamos Midori, haré suficiente para todas-

-Claro- La capitana se puso las manos tras la cabeza, siguiendo a la pareja. Un grito femenino, inusualmente agudo, cruzó el aire, las dos mayores rieron maléficamente al imaginar la escena.

* * *

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO Y NO!- Natsuki aferraba su refinada pieza de lencería como si la vida se le fuera en ello -¡Jamás dejaré mi colección en tus manos!- Toda la ropa íntima de la capitana se encontraba esparcida sobre la cama de Nao. Bragas y sujetadores de finísima costura apilados desordenadamente en montañas, el patrimonio de Kruger su valiosa colección.

-Por favor Natsuki, no tienes mucho busto pero no puedes andar con ellas- Señaló las 'nenas' de la capitana -Sueltas por ahí, tienes que vendártelas y olvídate de usar lencería el tiempo que estés con los Viola, sería demasiado peligroso- Nao tomó parte de la pila de ropa amontonada en su cama y la dejo en el baul abierto a los pies de la cama -Déjala conmigo mientras estás en tu 'misión especial'- La morena observó a la mujer al otro lado de la habitación con desconfianza, su colección era una de sus posesiones más valiosas, junto a sus pistolas y su barco, y no podía confiar en que Nao cuidara de ella como era debido, pero era cierto, no podía pasearse por la casa de sus víctimas con un sujetador era demasiado riesgo.

-Solo si me juras no venderla- Pronunció finalmente la capitana luego de meditarlo seriamente.

-Claro, tienes mi palabra, además nadie querría algo usado y sudado por tí Kruger- La pelirroja esquivó la almohada que lanzó su compañera y sin darle importancia guardó el resto de la ropa, iba a cerrar el baúl cuando un quejido la detuvo. Levantó la vista y vió a una Natsuki con ojos suplicantes -¿Qué?- Inquirió, algo extrañada.

-Déjame por lo menos ordenarla como es debido- Balbuceó, acercándose al baúl con todas sus prendas.

-Claro- La pelirroja se alejó, la capitana se acercó a la ropa y casi con veneración dobló y guardó cada prenda. Nao esperó pacientemente a que terminara y se acercó por detrás a la mujer, sacando una venda de sus bolsillos y con una de sus largas uñas tocó la espalda de la capitana, provocando que esta se diera vuelta al instante -Hora de que probemos esto- Susurró divertida. Natsuki reparó en la venda y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda -Sácate la ropa- Ordenó, señalando la chaqueta de cuero burdo y la camisa holgada que usaba la mujer. Con un gruñido esta obedeció, dejando expuesto su torso desnudo, tiró la ropa a un rincón de la habitación y visiblemente sonrojada desabrochó su sostén, colocándolo con cuidado en el baúl mientras tapaba sus pechos con un brazo y le daba la espalda, mirando los pies de la cama. -No te muevas mientras aprieto esto- Nao pasó la venda alrededor del torso de la mujer, divertida, casi podía ver el humo salir por las orejas de la joven Kruger e inclusive su piel de la espalda estaba tomando un color sonrosado. Puso uno de sus pies sobre el catre y tiró. Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, luego, la capitana tomo un color rojo brillante y se levantó furiosa, ahogando un grito, encarando a la tabernera.

-¡Maldita perra!, ¡¿Quieres matarme?- Nao esquivó un golpe por poco y saltó, para quedar de espaldas a la mujer.

-Ey tranquila, si no las aprieto se te caerán y parecerás una vieja amargada-

-¡Vuelve aquí!, ¡Voy a sacarte el alma con esto!- Natsuki tomó el resto de la venda y se lanzó en la persecución de la pelirroja -¡VEN HE DICHO!- Nao saltó al techo y, sacando un hilo finísimo de sus mangas se colgó de la lámpara de techo.

-No se me antoja- Soltó el hilo y moviéndolo con maestría en el aire envolvió a la mujer. La capitana saltó, aflojando el hilo, pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el nudo que se cernía sobre ella y descargó un potente puñetazo en el rostro de la tabernera. Nao cayó, aturdida, pero alcanzó a tomar el resto de venda que seguía a Natsuki como un halo y se dejó caer con él al suelo. La venda se enredó en los fierros del candelabro y, al caer la mujer arrastrándolo hizo un contrapeso, manteniendo a la mujer morena en el aire. La morena sintió como perdía su aire, intentó sujetarse del armazón de hierro para obtener un punto de apoyo, pero sus manos se resbalaron y quedó balanceándose, sujeta por el pecho, a media distancia del techo.

-Rayos, Kruger, si que serás bestia- Nao se levantó, sonriendo socarronamente -Pero por lo menos ya encontraste una forma de apretarte la venda que va contigo- Se agachó para evitar la patada de la colgada y sacó otro hilo de sus mangas, esta vez uno rojo, con el cual cortó el sobrante de tela para liberar a la morena.

-¡Me voy de aquí!, ¡Y que Midori si vaya al carajo!- Natsuki se puso rápidamente sus ropas y se dirigió a la salida, pero las manos de la pelirroja sobre sus pechos la hicieron detenerse y sonrojarse notoriamente -¡¿Qué…?- La capitana, al borde de un acceso de rabia ciega buscó sus pistolas, con intenciones asesinas.

-Mmhhh, si, creo que está bien, tampoco se nota mucho, ahora- Nao volvió a esquivar un tiro de la mujer. Se deslizó hasta los cajones bajo su cama y sacó una prenda, exhibiéndola con burla –Tendrás que usar estos- Estiró completamente la prenda para mostrar unos calzoncillos estilo boxer. Natsuki pudo jurar como se le caía la cara al suelo –Y además hay que hacer algo para que tu cabello no se vea demasiado femenino con una trenza.

-¡ME NIEGO!-

* * *

Natsuki se apeó de mal talante a la puerta del carruaje deseando desaparecer. Unas profundas ojeras le surcaban el rostro y su pelo, su orgullo, su bandera de cuidado personal, se encontraba recortado cerca del rostro de manera que no quedaran más que patillas y una fina trenza algo corta le colgaba de la nuca. Nao había terminado por emborrachar y amarrar a la capitana para lograr cortarle el pelo apropiadamente sin cercenarle el cuello y conservar sus dedos de paso. Después, en alta mar, habían sido un par de semanas de práctica, mientras navegaban hacia las tierras de los Viola. Luego de seis noches sin dormir, veintidós peleas a muerte con Mai, una pelea de espadas con Mikoto y una competencia de alcohol con Midori, había logrado dominar de forma decente los modales necesarios para hacerse pasar por noble. Luego de ese tortuoso proceso la joven Tokiha había jurado que prefería lanzarse al mar infestado de tiburones hambrientos con los brazos atados y seis tiros de bala antes de enseñarle nuevamente modales a Natsuki, la joven Minagi fue más sencilla de 'adiestrar' solo le prometió cocinarle por un mes si dejaba de correr en sus cuatro extremidades, se cortaba una trenza y fingía ser el escudero de su Lord Kuga, la niña había aceptado feliz con tal de probar la comida de Mai todos los días. La joven Kruger creía que había pasado lo peor luego de la sesión de modales con su primera, pero la siguiente semana se la pasó estudiando la historia de los Kuga y los Viola, aprendiendo expresiones, significados, simbolismos y otra sarta de idioteces que sinceramente no le interesaban, no entendía el por qué nadie seguía su plan de reventarlos como a cerdos hasta que soltaran todo lo que sabían. Ahora, enfundada en esos ridículos pantalones azul oscuros, algo sueltos y bombachos, botas de cuero fino negras, una chaqueta a juego con los pantalones en la misma línea elegante con bordados de oro y una camisa no muy suelta y con terminaciones primorosas en los puños que picaban como el demonio. Estaba agradecida de que al menos le hubieran permitido conservar sus armas, intentaba abrir la maldita puerta del maldito carro antes de que le explotara la maldita úlcera que debía crecer en su estómago.

-¡Ábrete maldita cosa!- La puerta rechinó sobre sus goznes cuando la capitana, ahora noble, descargó una patada sobre ella, entró al lujoso carruaje y se dejó caer sobre el primer asiento que encontró. Mai y Mikoto le hicieron compañía, cada una en sus ropajes de nobles y con una mirada de fastidio, Natsuki molesta era el peor dolor de trasero que podían desear.

-¡Ey!, ¡Kr- Kuga!- Midori asomó la cabeza por la entrada, haciendo señas a la morena para que la acompañara –Tengo algo que puede que te guste, ustedes también vengan- Dijo, desapareciendo por la apertura, la joven Kruger y sus 'súbditos' la siguieron y quedaron atónitas al observar al hermoso ejemplar. Un enorme caballo de batalla, negro con reflejos azulados al sol, piafaba nervioso mientras rascaba el suelo con una de sus manos –Como noble tienes que tener un caballo digno, ¿Sabes montar cierto?-

-Si, era el único medio de transporte cuando era pequeña- Alargó una de las manos al animal, quien la olió desconfiado, luego con un ligero bufido de aceptación permitió que la mujer le acariciara los belfos -¿Y los aperos?-

-En la parte trasera del carro, además tengo uno más para Mikoto y Mai- Comentó, señalando hacia el bosque que delimitaba con la playa, donde se veía otro equino similar al de Natsuki, pero en tonos marrones –Cuídenlos, son animales valiosos- Las tres asintieron, la mujer morena tomó de la jaquima a su caballo y lo amarró a la parte posterior del carro para enjaezarlo. Mai, por su parte, fue en busca del caballo marrón y también se acercó en busca de la silla y los otros aperos para salir a dar un paseo. Una vez enjaezados los animales lucían soberbios, con sillas de cuero negro fino y riendas delgadas pero firmes.

-Bueno, den una vuelta y luego nos despedimos, son dos días de viaje hasta la finca Viola- Midori le alcanzó un mapa a Natsuki, que ya se encontraba sobre su cabalgadura –Recuerda, Mikoto debe adelantarse para anunciar tu llegada y por sobre todo salúdalos por el Dragón y la unión-

-Lo sé, dile a Akane que cuide de Dhuran- La joven guardó el mapa en uno de los compartimientos traseros de la silla -¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?- Inquirió, sorprendida de todo los lujos previstos por Midori.

-Digamos que planeo esto hace tiempo, aquí nos separamos- Palmoteó el muslo de Natsuki y le hizo señas a Mikoto y Mai que aún enjaezaban su caballo –No lo estropees, recuerda en tres meses termina todo- La joven asintió con la cabeza, el plan estaba memorizado y almacenado en su memoria, por lo que no fallaría con las fechas –Entonces, ¡Adiós!- Midori se alejó hacia los pequeños botes que la llevarían a los barcos anclados cerca de la playa. Las tres mujeres la observaron hasta que subió a su Gakutenou.

-Bueno, Obsidian- Susurró, acariciando el suave pero fuerte cuello del animal -¡En marcha!- El cochero las observó y sin darle importancia a toda la plática anterior azuzó a los animales para que se pusieran en camino, el trío de imitadoras lo siguió, a paso medio siguiendo la línea costera hacia la casa que tanto tiempo habían buscado.

* * *

-¡Ey!, ¡Bubuzuke!- Shizuru suspiró, solo una persona la llamaba así en todo el reino, y era su compañera de la infancia y nexo entre su familia y los Suzushiro. Haruka Suzushiro era la única noble que podía saltarse el protocolo de tal manera, pero su familia había desistido de usar la fuerza para implantar el hábito de la educación.

-¿Si, Haruka?- Preguntó amablemente, con una sonrisa medida a la perfección.

-Tu padre te llama, dijo algo sobre el escudero de Kuga, como sea estaba bastante preocupado- La castaña se alertó, eso significaba que el joven Kuga había llegado antes de lo previsto, le agradeció a su amiga por la información y se dirigió a la sala que daba directamente al vestíbulo, donde seguramente se encontraría su padre. Abrió las puertas desde el interior al mismo tiempo que se abrían las del exterior, dando paso a tres figuras recortadas por la luz. Se acercó a su padre y tocando suavemente su mano le dio a entender que ya estaba ahí. Las puertas de la entrada se cerraron y pudo distinguir a las tres personas con claridad. Un joven vestido de negro con una enorme espada cruzada en la espalda, una joven de unos veinte años, pelirroja y con los vestidos usuales de la servidumbre privilegiada y al centro estaba el Lord. Era un joven, de unos veinte años también, alto y de pelo azulado como su ropa, los tres se acercaron para presentarse. Shizuru sintió como su respiración se aceleraba cuando distinguió los ojos verdes de la figura central, su máscara decayó levemente y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el color esmeralda. Nunca había visto antes unos ojos de un verde tan puro como ese, el joven le devolvió la mirada por un segundo y el carmesí de su vista se enfrentó al esmeralda, dejándola anonadada, sin advertir la turbación que causó en el otro lado. Su padre se acercó para saludarlos, lo que la hizo reaccionar, despegando la vista del joven Kuga y recuperando sus facciones de serenidad.

-Es un placer recibirle, joven Lord, soy el señor Viola, Hitoshi Viola- Se presentó, estirando una mano de saludo. El joven la estrecho, en su mano un destello rojo oscuro dejo en claro su linaje, con una sonrisa algo ladeada en el rostro, que Shizuru no pudo dejar de notar algo falsa, por más hermosa que fuera. Sus instintos saltaron, activándose nuevamente.

-Celebremos este encuentro por el Dragón y el grito de las tres almas, en unión ante las blasfemias del destino- Respondió, Natsuki sonrió internamente, aliviada de haberlo dicho sin tropezones –Este es mi escudero, Minagi Mikoto y mi sirviente y cocinera personal Mai Tokiha- Sonrió mientras las aludidas hacían una reverencia, le causaba mucha gracia pensar que ellas podrían ser sus sirvientas, aunque eso era lo más alejado de la realidad –Y yo soy Kuga, Natsu…- Un relámpago de miedo le recorrió la espalda, nunca había pensado un nombre para ella. Su cerebro entró en pánico mientras intentaba encontrar un nombre adecuado antes de que la situación se hiciera insostenible. Sin embargo el patriarca Viola ensanchó su sonrisa y le hizo una reverencia.

-Un gusto conocerle Natsu Kuga- Se hizo a un lado y con una delicada vuelta de la mano señaló a su hija –Ella es mi hija primogénita, Shizuru Viola- La joven se acercó al 'heredero Kuga' y le estiró la mano, Natsuki, algo avergonzada y molesta entre tanta formalidad, se acercó y beso su mano. La castaña sintió un leve rubor en las mejillas e inconcientemente deseó que el joven tuviera sus manos entrelazadas un lapso más largo "Ara, esto será un problema" pensó, antes de pedirles cortésmente que la acompañaran para mostrarles sus habitaciones.

_NdA: Debo reconocerlo, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora... no soy de capítulos muy largos pero este salió así y me resistí a cortarle algo... en fin, ya se conocieron, ahora a ver que pasa con esta 'amena' visita. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos quienes siguen la historia ^^, intentaré mantener un ritmo de actualización de un capítulo por semana, cualquier duda, comentario o reclamo, ya saben que la mesa está abierta. Hasta la próxima actualización._


	4. Misión: Sobrevivir el primer mes

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise._

Capítulo 4

_Misión: Sobrevivir el primer mes._

Mi piel subía y bajaba a un ritmo anormal bajo mi ojo derecho, podía sentir como la cabeza me palpitaba y la sangre pujaba mis sienes. Tenía la respiración algo irregular y podría jurar que estaba pálida. Las manos me temblaban imperceptiblemente sobre mis rodillas, sudadas y unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo me dominaban. Tragué duro, intentando disimular la incomodidad e intenté fijar la vista al frente. Era la segunda semana que llevaba dentro de esa mansión y lo único que deseaba era un buen trago de cerveza acompañado de un tarro de mayonesa y desaparecer de ahí para siempre. Tenía hasta el cuello con todas las formalidades y modales que se podían ir al reverendo carajo si fuera por mí. Justo ahora, enfrente de esta mesa decorada como si fuera un pavo real, me pedían a mí que presidiera las palabras ceremoniales, ¡A mí!, nunca en mi perra vida tuve que decir algo antes de comer y ahora tenía que soltar ese maldito discurso ante todos los estirados de los Viola. Molesta me levanté, empujando la silla ruidosamente, Hitoshi entornó los ojos hacia mí, pero dejo pasar la falta de cortesía y Shizuru pareció no notar mi 'escandalosa' falta de propiedad, como había decidido llamar a cada gesto que se me escapaba. Carraspeé para aclararme la garganta y recordar poner mi voz algo más ronca que lo habitual y repetí las enseñanzas de Midori como un mantra –Que las cosechas fructíferas que hoy nos dan de comer tengan otro año de esplendor, que el sol sea benéfico y tanto él como la lluvia nos honren con su presencia, que el día y la noche sean hermanos así como nosotros en la tierra- Proclamé, con la vista fija en mi plato, todos asintieron y tomaron sus servicios, esperaban que hundiera mi tenedor en el estofado para empezar a comer. Miré la magra porción de alimento con la que ilusamente mis anfitriones esperaban mantenerme y pinché un bocado sin mucho entusiasmo. Todos empezaron a comer, provocando cierto revuelo en la mesa y de soslayo miré a la señora Viola a mi lado, para cerciorarme que el tenedor que tenía en la mano era el correcto, suspiré inaudiblemente cuando confirmé que había echo la elección correcta, no sería gracioso equivocarme por quinta vez en lo que va de mi estadía en este infierno lento. La mujer miró mis manos e hizo una sutil mueca de desprecio con la boca, algo entrada en años, mantenía un porte altanero insoportable. Fue la única en cuestionar mi 'cuna de alcurnia' cuando nos conocimos hacía dos semanas.

**Flashback**

-Un momento, hija- Volteé la cabeza al escuchar esa voz serena, pero dura -¿No piensas presentarme a nuestro distinguido invitado?- Bajando las escaleras por el lado contrario a donde íbamos venía una mujer adulta, de una edad algo avanzada, pero con porte y majestuosidad, aunque de un rictus severo. Como todo en esa casa estaba ataviada hasta las orejas de sedas, con algunas joyas decorativas, pero lo que más me llamó la atención eran sus facciones, se parecía mucho a su hija solo el color de los ojos era algo distinto, su tonalidad era más ocre y apagada que las de su descendencia. Olvidé por completo mis modales principescos y me acerqué a la que supuse era la señora Viola, dejando atrás a mi sorprendida comitiva.

-Soy Kuga Natsu- Me presenté, estirando mi mano derecha en forma de saludo, pude escuchar el golpe de la frente de Mai contra su mano, la mirada extrañada de ella y la sorpresa general a mi alrededor. Caí muy tarde en mi error y no pude hacer nada más que seguir con el espectáculo, la mujer se repuso y estiró su mano izquierda, exhibiendo el dorso, donde un enorme anillo le decoraba el dedo anular.

-Tamae de Viola, pero seré señora Viola para usted, joven Kuga- No pude evitar mirarla con ira, ¡La perra me estaba obligando a hincarme frente a ella y encima besarle la mano!, refunfuñando posé una de mis rodillas en el suelo y besé, casi mordí, su mano estirada –El placer es todo suyo- Mallusco, solo para que yo la escuchara. Retiró la mano y me dio la espalda, caminando hacia su marido –Creí que un noble como usted tendría más consideración al tratar a una dama, joven Lord- Comentó con un dejo de desprecio, me levanté exaltada, quería matar a la maldita zorra y luego bailar samba sobre su mustio cadáver, pero la mano de Mai en mi hombro me contuvo. Con una rápida reverencia me excusé para retirarme, Shizuru estiró uno de sus brazos, indicando el camino, y se puso en marcha, la seguí roja de ira y vergüenza. Toda la impresión que me había causado tanto lujo y mis esperanzas de tener una vida algo más placentera en ese lugar se fueron al traste. Cuando Mai cerraba la puerta pude sentir la maldita risa de la vieja esa resonando por la estancia.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Casi me atraganté de rabia al recordar la escena, luego de eso la mujer y yo simplemente evitamos los encuentros y solo la veía para la hora de la cena. Barrí el lugar con la vista, Shizuru estaba sentada al lado derecho de su padre, frente a mí, a su lado estaba la loca de Haruka Suzushiro, una mujer rematadamente loca y su sirvienta personal o algo así Yukino Kukikawa. El patriarca ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa entre ambas mujeres y a mi lado izquierdo Mikoto comía con la mayor calma que le era posible su cena. Mai estaba con los demás empleados, solo la pequeña a mi lado tenía el derecho de acompañarnos a la mesa, al ser parte de mi guardia personal. Suspiré resignada y terminé la última parte del estofado de cerdo, estaba bueno debía reconocerlo, pero con lo que me daban normalmente no duraría ni un solo día.

-Dígame joven Kuga, ¿El tiempo ha sido clemente con sus regiones estos últimos años?- Me preguntó el Viola mayor, haciéndome levantar la vista del plato, repasé rápidamente el supuesto lugar donde estaban las tierras Kuga y lo observé a los ojos para responder.

-Lo ha sido, si, últimamente los vientos han soplado algo más fríos por las tierras del sur, pero nada fuera de lo habitual- Contesté, si Nao me viera en estos momentos seguramente se revolcaría de la risa… de hecho Mai ya lo hizo, al recordar cada una de mis frases en la mesa.

-Ya veo… tal vez el clima solo ha decidido cambiar por estos lados- Sonrió, supongo que intentando sonar comprensivo, Shizuru levantó la vista y supe que haría acto de presencia en la conversación.

-Bueno, padre, tal vez el cambio está empezando por nosotros, quizás cuando regrese, el joven Kuga también encontrará cambios en su región- Esta mujer me exasperaba, su voz era armoniosa, dulce y suave, su cuerpo corría sin precedentes haciendo que se me agolpara la sangre a la cabeza, sus ojos de tonalidades rojas eran indescifrables y siempre escondía la verdad tras ellos. La primera vez que la vi me sorprendió mucho su altura, soy alta para ser mujer normalmente le saco una cabeza a mis congéneres y estoy acostumbrada a bajar la vista para mirarlas directamente, inclusive con hombres me pasa lo mismo, pero ella me iguala en porte y creo incluso que me supera, si no fuera por las botas que Midori mandó a hacer para darme unos centímetros más de altura tendría que levantar levemente la vista para observarla de frente. Aún no sabía como proceder en su presencia, me ponía nerviosa y parecía estar siempre cerca de mí, por lo que normalmente la trataba con indiferencia, hasta que a algún estúpido dios se le ocurriera lanzarme un poco de ayuda.

-Tienes razón Shizuru- Concedió su padre, la conversación de la cena transcurrió en torno a las maravillas que rodeaban sus tierras. Intenté mantenerme atenta y no parecer demasiado descortés con ellos, pero realmente me daba igual si en su parte del planeta el sol sacaba un desierto o se les abría una gotera de un metro en medio de la casa, ¡Por dios!, ¡El clima!, ¡Normalmente gritaba a cuantos idiotas les había pateado el trasero, cuantos barcos había secuestrado y finalmente terminaba echando pulsadas y peleas con todos los de la cantina!. Mi ojo derecho amenazó nuevamente con dejarse llevar por un tic mientras sentía los inminentes síntomas de un terrible dolor de cabeza. Miré hacía la ventana a la noche sin luna, no… estaba nublado, odio esas ventanas con distintos colores que me hacen mal interpretar hasta el cielo. Suspiré y terminé el postre, excusando mi presencia por lo que restaba del día. Hitoshi permitió mi retirada y me recordó la cita que tenía con él mañana, como olvidarlo, seguramente me pediría el motivo de mi visita y yo tendría que soltarle el atajo de mentiras que Midori había amarrado en mi cabeza. Mikoto me siguió a las habitaciones, las nuestras estaban la una al lado de la otra en el segundo piso, mientras que la de Mai estaba en la planta baja, junto al resto de los sirvientes. El asco me escaló por el esófago y unos increíbles deseos de mandar toda esa porquería de nobleza a la mierda me dominaron, azoté la puerta de mi habitación y me cambié el estúpido traje por una ropa suelta más cómoda, la única que me acomodaba dentro de la que habían puesto en los baúles. Me amarré mi cinturón con armas, me puse mi capa de viaje y luego, golpeando la pared de Mikoto con nuestra señal de siempre, me descolgué de la ventana, hacía los jardines de la finca, lo único bueno dentro de toda esta casa maldita. Esperé que la niña apareciera por la ventana, pero cuando apareció su cabeza pude ver atrás de ella la silueta de Mai. Chasqueé la lengua, molesta, si estaba con Mai, Mikoto seguramente estaría dándose un banquete y no bajaría ni aunque la llamara el mismísimo demonio, aunque creo que me asemejaba mucho en ese momento. Indignada llevé mi mano a mi largo cabello para hacer mi acostumbrado gesto de molestia, pero solo cuando tanteé el aire recordé que ya no tenía mi melena azul. Bufé sonoramente y me encaminé a los jardines. Un trueno resonó en el cielo, pero ahora mismo estar bajo la lluvia me vendría bien.

* * *

-¿No ha encontrado nada Kukikawa?- Pregunté, golpeteando ligeramente la mesa con mi dedo medio. Haruka me observó con ojo clínico y volvió la vista hacia la mujer con lentes, que tenía la nariz sumergida en uno de los enormes volúmenes enciclopédicos con los que contaba la enorme biblioteca familiar. Levantó la vista unos segundos para negar con la cabeza y nuevamente volvió su atención al libro.

-Estás demasiado ansiosa, Bubuzuke, no es normal en ti- Haruka se paseaba entre los estantes, sin posar la vista en nada.

-Lo siento mucho, Haruka, pero estoy segura de haberlo visto en alguna parte- Guardé el libro que se abría frente a mí y me detuve frente a la gran chimenea que humeaba, sentí el calor al sentarme frente a ella, la hora volvió a sonar en el gran reloj de pared y decidí que ya era suficiente –Dejémoslo por hoy, Kukikawa, Haruka, ya es muy tarde y ambas deben estar cansadas- Suspiré, yo también estaba cansada, había revisado gran parte de la biblioteca relacionada con los historiales Kuga y la leyenda que perseguía a mi familia, había un solo dato que no había logrado esclarecer en toda la historia, un incidente ocurrido hace poco tiempo poco después de que naciera. Las dos se retiraron casi inmediatamente, era medianoche y afuera se dejaba caer una copiosa lluvia lo que no dejaba de ser extraño, no solía llover al inicio del otoño, un presentimiento oscuro no me dejaba tranquila pero podía ignorarlo lo suficiente como para llevar una vida normal. La visita del joven Lord no estaba resultando como lo había planeado, en primer lugar el susodicho Lord no había dado ni señas sobre el por qué de su visita, mi padre no dejaba de apremiarme para que consiguiera información, como resultado dormía menos gastando mis noches en la biblioteca y mis días atenta a las necesidades de nuestro huésped, para colmo de males mi madre planeaba distintas formas de dejarlo en vergüenza, que por cierto habrían funcionado de no ser por la extraordinaria agilidad del moreno. Sonreí recordando como había saltado para evitar ese barril que rodaba hacia él soltado por 'accidente', o como había recogido los platos de la sirvienta antes de que cayeran sobre él. Natsu Kuga… era todo un misterio para mí, no podía leerle, a veces me parecía distinguir una mirada tierna en sus verdes ojos, otras veces parecía cargada de ira y odio, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo mantenía un ojo frío, analizando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Me acerqué a la ventana y me pareció distinguir una sombra que se movía en los jardines hacia la Grulla, alarmada me cercioré de la hora, era demasiado tarde como para que alguien saliera sin más, menos sin algo para cubrirse de la lluvia. Tal vez la falta de sueño estaba afectando mi juicio, porque salí sin pensarlo dos veces, solo tomando una sombrilla para cubrirme de la lluvia en lugar de llamar a la guardia familiar. Deambulé por los corredores sin encontrarme con nadie, me adentré por los laberínticos jardines y empecé a buscar a la sombra. Luego de media hora, algo mojada, con los faldones de mi vestido empapados y cubiertos de barro, decidí que ya era hora de regresar. Había registrado gran parte del jardín y no había señales de nadie, tomé el atajo que había abierto cuando era niña y acorté camino entrando al jardín del Lobo. Al centro estaba la sombra que buscaba, la figura del joven Kuga destacaba en medio del lugar, cortando la lluvia frente a la estatua del lobo aullante. Me acerqué, intentando no hacer ruido, pero al ponerme a su altura para cubrirlo de la lluvia inclemente no pareció darse por enterado. Nos quedamos bajo la lluvia mucho tiempo, el suficiente para empezar a sentir mi espalda, ahora desprotegida al compartir el paraguas, mojada.

-Sus jardines son muy hermosos- Comentó con voz ronca, un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió al escucharlo hablar, pero lo más seguro era que fuera ocasionado por las traviesas gotas que me corrían por el cabello hacia la columna.

-Lo son, los diseño mi bisabuela hace ya casi un siglo- Por fin volvió el rostro hacía mí, me sorprendió un poco notar la calma que se reflejaba en sus facciones. Por primera vez podía ver su ceño relajado y no pude dejar de notar que era muy buen mozo –Han sido mi refugio desde que era una niña… me alegra que se haya fijado en ellos joven Kuga-

-Me gustan mucho estas estatuas… parecen tener vida-

-Es la primera persona que me ha hecho saber que son de su agrado… sobre todo esta del lobo, normalmente la gente guardar cierto recelo a este animal- La estatua se distinguía apenas en medio de la noche y más bien parecía más un mal augurio que un adorno.

-Es lejos la que más me agrada, a veces siento que se parece un poco a mí, aullándole a la luna oculta o tal vez inexistente- Murmuró, bajando más la vista.

-¿Perdone, joven Natsu?- Busqué su mirada verde, perdida en el piso.

-Natsu- Susurró casi inaudiblemente.

-¿Disculpe?- Me recliné ligeramente para escucharlo mejor.

-Natsu bastará, por favor señorita Viola estoy algo cansado de tanta formalidad- Me miró a los ojos y distinguí algo parecido a un ruego tras ese verde esmeralda. Lo consideré unos segundos, normalmente una proposición de ese tipo conllevaría algún interés de tipo amoroso, pero el joven a mi lado no parecía interesado en esas cosas, nunca me había observado con ojos lujuriosos, por lo que decidí acceder.

-Ara, veo que la formalidad no le acomoda… Entonces solo será Shizuru, joven Natsu- Ante mi sorpresa resopló y farfulló algo que no entendí -¿Joven Natsu?-

-Si me permite saltarme la etiqueta, me gustaría que me tratarás de tú Shizuru, por lo menos mientras estamos sol- … solos- Distinguí un toque rojizo en sus mejillas y me causo algo de gracia mi suposición anterior, ningún hombre casanova se habría sonrojado por proponer algo tan sencillo como eso.

-No veo inconvenientes, Natsu, pero solo será cuando estemos solos, si eso hace tu estadía aquí más agradable estaré muy feliz de tener una mayor confianza contigo- Le sonreí, intentando traspasarle confianza y algo en sus ojos cambió ligeramente. Dudé un momento y luego decidí lanzarme al ataque de frente contra, al parecer ese era el mejor método para abordar a Natsu –Dime, hace mucho tiempo nuestras familias no se han encontrado y es un tanto inusual que te presentaras de forma tan repentina…- Callé, esperando que él continuara la frase y me diera una explicación. Pareció meditarlo unos segundos, supongo que sopesando cuanta información deseaba entregarme.

- Se han puesto en movimiento, las cadenas se están debilitando y venía a dar una vuelta para estar seguro de que la joya estuviera segura, ya sabes, lo normal cuando las estrellas se alinean con el dragón- Respondió luego de un momento, caminando lejos de la protección del paraguas, paseándose alrededor de la estatua con una mano en la empuñadura de su arma –Lamento haber llegado de improviso, pero me inquietaba y ya que mi padre no parecía darse por enterado de la situación decidí venir por mi propia cuenta, mandé la presentación de camino, así que no llegaran en al menos tres meses, que es lo que toma el camino desde el extremo sur hasta acá- Detuvo su marcha y me miró de frente intensamente, algo en mí interior se movió y me sorprendí cambiando el peso de mi cuerpo de un pie a otro, intranquila –Espero no molestar, si es el caso por favor dime y me marcharé-

-Claro que no, es un agrado tenerte con nosotros- Respondí, debo confesar que su explicación no me dejo para nada satisfecha, pero preferí no ahondar más en el tema - Entonces, ¿No te parece que es hora de regresar?, el viento empieza a soplar y está bastante helado, no me gustaría que te resfriaras por mi descuido- La verdad que era yo quien deseaba guarecerme de la lluvia, empezaba a temblar por el frío y mi cuerpo reclamaba un descanso de mis extenuantes jornadas. Al parecer comprendió mis intenciones, porque se acercó y puso su capa sobre mis hombros. Intenté protestar, pero me calló de una mirada, mientras amarraba el juego de cordones, quedamos frente a frente y el corazón se me descolocó un poco. Fijé mi vista en sus manos, eran delgadas y blancas, muy blancas, aunque aún en esta oscuridad podía distinguir que se oscurecían levemente en el interior de los dedos y cuando palmeó levemente mis hombros indicando que estaba listo pude sentir la aspereza de las manos acostumbradas a cargar un arma.

-Es impermeable, te abrigara un poco mientras tomamos el camino de regreso- Dijo antes de que tomáramos el camino de vuelta, lo guié por los intrincados pasillos de follaje hasta la entrada principal, me costaba concentrarme y orientarme en una noche tan oscura y con el olor de él pegado a mi nariz, gracias a dios conocía el camino de memoria y no tuvimos inconvenientes para salir. Di media vuelta para despedirme, pero él se acerco antes tiró suavemente de un hilo para sacarme la capa de los hombros y con un movimiento de la mano en señal de adiós entro a la mansión, dejándome algo descolocada. Por primera vez en lo que recordaba de mi vida alguien lograba dejarme sin tener idea de que hacer, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos entré a la casa, en busca de mi cama seca y caliente.

* * *

-Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota- Repetía como un mantra, acompañando cada palabra con un golpe de cabeza –Soy una gran e increíble idiota- Dejé la muralla semi-hundida y con la frente roja me tiré a la cama. Esto estaba mal, muy mal, no debía pedirle a la hija y primogénita de la familia que odiaba y venía a sepultar que me tratara de tú, mucho menos sonrojarme frente a ella o ponerle mi capa, que ahora apestaba a su olor, para protegerla del frío. Había violado mi propio pacto de la indiferencia y lo peor de todo es que fue sin siquiera notarlo, suspiré pesadamente y me tapé el rostro con el brazo. Debía salir de esa casa, alejarme de ella, beber un poco, recuperar mi barco, gritar groserías y ser feliz… alejada de ella. –Claro como si fuera tan fácil- Solté, sorprendiéndome a mí misma -¡¿Qué mierda me pasa?- Me increpé, levantándome y pasándome las manos por la cabeza. Suspiré audiblemente y nuevamente caí sobre la cama. No entendía que me pasaba, pero debía controlarlo y mantener la cabeza fría para seguir con el plan tal como estaba planeado.

Escuché pasos fuera de mi puerta, pero a juzgar por el sonido seguramente era Mai que venía en sus visitas nocturnas. Mi amiga abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar y se acercó a mi cama.

-¿Qué tal el paseo con la señorita?- Se me erizó la piel, por el tono de la voz podía estar segura que me esperaban unos momentos de tortura indescriptible. Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa socarrona y me picaba una de las costillas con el dedo.

-Nada especial, la mujer esa quería saber porque estaba aquí- Gruñí dándole la espalda –Le conté la misma idiotez que le diré mañana a su padre, pero no estoy segura de que me haya creído-

-Eso no será un problema, si no metes la pata equivocándote con algún dato estaremos bien- Mai se sentó a mi lado, haciendo que me relajara -¿Has tenido acceso a la biblioteca?-

-Nada, no puedo entrar ahí hasta que tenga una autorización del Viola padre- Giré para mirarla de frente, pero tenía la cara vuelta hacia la puerta y solo veía su espalda.

-Podrías pedirle a la señorita Viola que te ayudara- Comentó en tono meloso –Seguramente está esperando que el joven Kuga la haga sentir mujer- Rió, pude sentir como los colores me subían al rostro y le lancé el almohadón más cercano.

-¡Cállate!, ¡No me interesa nada que tenga relación con ella!-

-Si, si, si, tranquila lobita. Se que tienes serios problemas de desplante- Mai me miró y algo en su rostro me llamó la atención, pero no podía distinguir que era en la noche –Pero tienes que aceptar que a veces Shizuru te da unas miradas extrañas… y tú Natsuki…- Me incorporé para encararla, su mirada estaba seria y era algo que me preocupaba, sabía por experiencia que Mai me conocía mejor que nadie y si había caído en cuenta de algo necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Yo qué?-

-Nada, estoy segura que eres tan lenta que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta- Me hizo un gesto para restarle importancia –Aunque es raro que le hayas prestado tu capa- Nuevamente un brillo juguetón le alumbraba los ojos –¿Ara, tal vez el acento provinciano te conquistó?-

-¡Basta!- Me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana –Como sea, tener una relación más cercana con ella nos puede resultar beneficioso para obtener información- Empecé a desvestirme, colgando del perchero mi cinturón con armas y quitándome las botas empapadas, Mai me alcanzó la camisa que usaba de pijama y me cambié rápidamente. Mi amiga observó con gracia la venda y los calzoncillos holgados que usaba ahora, en contraste con la fina lencería que acostumbraba a llevar antes.

-¿No crees que deberías cambiarte esa venda de vez en cuando?- Miré la venda que ataba mis pechos y farfullé un par de explicaciones, molesta. Odiaba la maldita venda y no tenía una de repuesto, así que debía usar la misma, cosa que ya comenzaba a exasperarme. Mai dejo el tema, restándole importancia, lo que me permitió terminar de desvestirme y ponerme la camisa suelta, pero bastante gruesa para abrigar en esa época del año. La lluvia cayó un poco más fuerte y un relámpago iluminó la noche. Entonces lo vi, un corte cruzaba la mejilla de mi amiga, me acerqué atónita y ella me miró extrañada, siguió mi vista hasta ver que observaba en su rostro. En sus ojos se dibujo algo parecido al miedo. Prendí torpemente una lámpara y la acerqué a su cara para ver mejor la herida, a pesar de sus intentos de alejarme y sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

-Mai, ¿Qué pasó?- Pregunté, mi tono era frío y escalofriante.

-Nada, Natsuki, me corté preparando la cena- Respondió, ocultando su mejilla con la mano, el corte iba desde cerca de su cien derecha hasta unos centímetros de la comisura de los labios.

-¡Al diablo tu maldita explicación!, ese corte es limpio… te lo hicieron, es imposible que te cortaras de esa manera en un descuido, ¡Y menos en la cara!- Mai miró el suelo, nunca había sido una buena mentirosa y ahora la tenía encerrada.

-En serio, no te preocupes por esto- Susurró, quitando su mano para que pudiera examinar mejor el corte.

-No lo preguntaré de nuevo, Mai, ¿Qué pasó?- Estaba lívida de ira, ese corte había sido intencionado y seguramente a sangre fría, muy pocas personas serían capaces de tocar a Mai con su habilidad eso lo sabía muy bien, después de todo pasamos años aprendiendo a pulir nuestras habilidades.

-Estaba en la cocina terminando de cocinar el estofado, de repente me dí cuenta de que estaba sola, los criados se habían ido. Miré hacia la entrada y vi a la señora Viola que se acercaba… bueno… ella…- No pudo terminar la oración, ya que me levanté enceguecida por la ira. ¡Esa perra se había atrevido a atacar a mi amiga!, ¡Todo por su estúpida organización y sangre noble para intimidarme!, le sacaría el alma por las entrañas para que aprendiera su lección. -¡Natsuki!, ¡Ya tuvimos suerte de que Mikoto no lo notara, no lo arruines tú!- Mai intentó detenerme tomándome del hombro, pero me puse mis pantalones y abandoné la habitación echa una bestia.

-¡Le voy a dejar la cara llena de cortes!- Farfullé, arrastrando a Mai en mi loca carrera, patee la puerta para abrirla y enfilé hacia el dormitorio principal.

* * *

Me levanté alarmada, hacía poco había logrado entrar en calor al recostarme en mi cama, pero antes de conseguir conciliar el sueño ruidos de gritos y peleas me levantaron. Asustada e intrigada me dirigí hacia la fuente de los gritos con precaución, estaban cerca de las habitaciones de los huéspedes. Pegué la espalda a la pared, buscando la palanca que accionaba la entrada a los pasadizos secretos que conectaban todas las alas de la casa, dispuesta a desaparecer silenciosamente de ser necesario. La noche era oscura, así que no podía distinguir con propiedad las sombras que se acercaban por el pasillo.

-¡Suéltame, Mai!- Esa voz me era muy conocida, pero sonaba algo más aguda de lo que la recordaba, asomé el rostro por la esquina y al centro del pasillo vi a las dos sombras forcejeando cerca del dormitorio de mis padres.

-¡Que no, déjalo!- Me pareció que esa era la voz de la sirvienta que había venido con Natsu.

-¡Pero ella!, ¡Ella te…!-

-¡Basta por favor!, no fue nada serio, estoy bien y lo sabes… por favor- Ambos dejaron de pelear, una punzada de celos me retorció el estómago al ver como la mujer lo abrazaba por detrás –Estaré bien, tienes que estar tranqu- Se detuvo abruptamente, hubo movimiento entre ambos y luego pude ver que Natsu le había tapado la boca con la mano.

-Hay alguien aquí- Susurró, mirando en mi dirección. El pánico me invadió, pero mantuve la calma, no podía dejar que me descubrieran escuchando la conversación a escondidas, así que retrocedí unos pasos y luego me acerque, haciendo algo de ruido al caminar, al doblar la esquina los encontré casi en la misma posición, solo que Natsu había bajado sus manos y no tocaba ya a su sirvienta. –¿Señorita Shizuru?- Tanteó el joven, intentando ver más allá de la oscuridad.

-¿Joven Kuga?- Pregunté, fingiendo sorpresa, prefería parecer sorprendida, inclusive ingenua para causar una falsa impresión de mis conocimientos -¿Qué hace a estas horas deambulando por los pasillos?- Inquirí, pasando por alto el motivo que me había llevado hasta ahí.

-Lo sentimos mucho, nosotros…- Natsu no hiló nada coherente por unos segundos, hasta que la joven Mai se adelantó para dar la explicación.

-Lo sentimos mucho, señorita Viola, pero visité a mi señor esta noche por algunos asuntos de salud… él me acompañaba a mi habitación para asegurarse de que llegara bien a ella, a pesar de que le insistí que no era necesario- Por dónde lo mirara eso sonaba a una mentira monumental, pero decidí pasarlo por alto y atacar después.

-Claro, por favor continúen- Ambos se pusieron en marcha nuevamente y cuando pasaron a mi lado carraspeé para llamar su atención –Joven Natsu, recuerde que mi padre mañana lo espera temprano para salir de cacería con usted- La sombra más alta hizo un gesto con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Con una reverencia volví mis pasos nuevamente a mi habitación, preguntándome que era realmente lo que había sucedido, algo le había ocurrido a la joven cocinera, algo que había enfurecido a Natsu, algo que averiguaría mañana en la mañana.

* * *

Me sentí libre, Obsidian era una maravilla equina, saltaba los obstáculos sin problemas y su agilidad hacía que alcanzará los lugares en el momento preciso. Mi montura se afirmaba estupendamente en el terreno resbaladizo por la niebla y la lluvia. Zigzagueamos entre los árboles, dejando atrás al noble y todo su sequito, los perros de caza eran los únicos seguían nuestro ritmo. Solo escuchaba el tronar de los cascos de mi caballo y los ladridos de los perros, estaba extasiada por el olor a sudor y esfuerzo del animal bajo mis piernas, el bosque se perdía en un remolino verde de olores y ruidos extraños. Una sed de sangre y violencia me atenazaba la garganta, por fin me sentía en mi elemento. A lo lejos distinguí las patas traseras del venado perdiéndose en la espesura, el animal estaba herido y no podía correr a todo su potencial. Azucé al caballo y los perros para que apretaran el paso, saltando un par de arroyuelos y unos troncos los perros cercaron a la presa asustada. Obsidian quedo justo detrás del animal fugitivo y, sacando mi pistola con la mano derecha apunté a la nuca, el tiro fue certero y el venado cayó sin un solo quejido, muerto. Los perros se acercaron para olisquear la presa y desmonté a mi caballo, palmoteándole el cuello en señal de que había echo un buen trabajo. El venado sangraba profusamente por la herida, alejé a los perros y até las patas traseras del animal con una cuerda que me había pasado el padre de Shizuru, la pasé sobre una rama gruesa y luego por la montura de Obsidian. Tiré e hice unas señas para que el caballo tirara también, elevando así al cuerpo del animal unos centímetros de la tierra para que se desangrara con facilidad. Amarré el extremo del cordel a un tronco grueso y me senté a esperar que llegara el resto de los cazadores. Al poco rato sentí el retumbar de los cascos sobre el suelo y el grupo llego, resollando.

-¡El joven Kuga si que sabe cazar!- Hitoshi se acercó al tocón donde me había sentado, con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro. No pude dejar de sentirme incómoda, era la misma sonrisa de su hija, una bella, grande, deslumbrante pero algo falsa.

-Es algo que aprendí desde niño- Contesté sonriendo suavemente, era cierto, desde niña practicaba la cacería para poner la carne en la mesa –Pero esta fue sencilla, el venado a estaba herido por las trampas que se pusieron ayer-

-Aún así fue una persecución muy corta- Observó como degollaban al venado, cosa que concernía solo a los cazadores de la familia –Aún tenemos un tiempo antes de volver a la casa- Comentó mientras veía la sangre correr, asentí, supuse que aprovecharía el momento para abordarme –Me pregunto que maravillas harán con la carne de este venado- Pareció pensarlo un momento, mientras se sentaba a mi lado –La cantidad de platos que pueden prepararse es variada, por lo menos aquí en el norte- Me miró a los ojos y distinguí algo extraño en ellos -¿Cuántos pueden hacerse en el sur?- Preguntó con tono inocente. Crucé los brazos y me recosté meditándolo un rato, no nací en esos lugares, pero había pasado unas temporadas en las heladas tierras más al sur cuando logramos escapar de la ciudad con Mai. Obviamente lo habíamos vivido a todo dar cazando en esos tupidos bosques, durmiendo en las cabañas de los cazadores y reventándole los rostros a todos quienes intentaron aprovecharse de nuestra 'candidez'. Ahí fue cuando me gané mi apodo de lobo, era la única que se metía al bosque sola a buscarlos y salía ilesa.

-Bueno, es muy variada también la cantidad de platos, pero los que más me agradan son los distintos tipos de asados… sobre todo en el que hierven la carne primero y luego, sazonada con diversas especias, la asan- Respondí, saboreando en mi mente el plato. Lo sentí acomodarse a mi lado, abrí los ojos y fuera lo que fuera que había en los suyos ya no estaba, sino que nuevamente me miraba con esa sangre tranquila.

-Me pregunto… ¿Será una molestia pedirle a su cocinera que prepare dicho plato?-

-Para nada, la verdad es que al recordarlo me han entrado muchas ganas de comerlo nuevamente- Observé que la sangre terminaba de correr por el cuello del animal para empezar a gotear y me levanté, limpiando mi capa del barro. El señor a mi lado hizo lo mismo y se acercó a su montura, una hermosa yegua baya.

-Joven Kuga, como invitado de honor debe cargar el cuerpo del venado hasta la casa- Indicó, señalando el cuerpo que aún se balanceaba en la soga. Me acerqué al nudo para soltarlo, los hombres a mi alrededor me miraron extrañados y divertidos, supongo que se burlaban del pequeño noble que hacía las cosas mal, pero yo no hacía nada mal, solo lo hacía a mi manera. Desaté la soga y el venado cayó al suelo pesadamente. Desenredé la cuerda del nudo que hice en mi montura, solté las patas traseras del cadáver y enrollé la cuerda. Luego sonreí de medio lado, esperaba poder ver la cara del resto de idiotas que me rodeaban, hinqué una de mis rodillas en el suelo y pasé los brazos bajo el cuerpo ya frío, con un resoplido levanté al animal en mis brazos y me enderecé con el cuerpo en los brazos. Lo dejé con cuidado sobre el anca de mi caballo y puse el pie en el estribo, solo entonces me permití mirar el resto de rostros que me observaban, la mayoría con asombro. Eso le enseñaría a los idiotas a no mirarme en menos, subí al caballo y lo espoleé para comenzar el camino de regreso. Hitoshi se puso a mi altura, su mirada también parecía sorprendida.

-Es muy fuerte joven- Musitó luego de un rato, alrededor nuestro los árboles empezaban a dejar de ser tan tupidos.

-Desde pequeño he llevado una vida saludable-

-Así veo- Pareció meditar un momento, mientras observaba el camino –Tengo una duda joven, la carta que recibimos de presentación venía a su nombre, ¿Por qué su padre no la envió como corresponde?- Inquirió en tono suave. Un escalofrío me bajo por la columna, el padre de Shizuru era más agudo que ella… pero no podía echarme atrás ahora, tenía que mentirle al igual que su hija.

-Vine sin la autorización de mi padre, le prometo que no será por mucho tiempo… solo es que me encontraba algo preocupado por la alineación del Dragón y mi padre no me consentía el investigar en su biblioteca… así que- Dejé la frase incompleta, había observado el semblante de Hitoshi donde un mirada compasiva se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Esta bien, tranquilo, mi padre tampoco solía dejarme husmear en su biblioteca, pero…- Miró el vacío un rato, pensando supongo que hacer conmigo –Usted sabe que si su padre viene a buscarlo no podré ocultarlo… es bienvenido en esta casa joven, pero esta conversación nunca ocurrió- Dijo, asentí visiblemente. Una jugada inteligente, la conversación no había ocurrido pero estaba segura de que no había terminado tampoco –Si desea mirar la biblioteca estoy seguro de que Shizuru estará muy complacida de ayudarle-

-Claro- Me estaba echando su perro guardián encima, esa mujer era bastante astuta también, no podía relajarme con ella en frente, menos después de conocer los efectos que tenía en mí. A lo lejos apareció la finca Viola mientras la lluvia nuevamente volvía a caer.

* * *

-Disculpe joven Mai- La pelirroja se dio vuelta en cuanto la llamé, me llamó la atención el corte en su cara –Ara, ara, eso no se ve bien… ¿Ya lo ha revisado?-

-No se preocupe señorita Viola, es solo un corte sin importancia- Sonrió, intentando desviar mi atención, pero en sus ojos se esbozo algo de dolor. –Además, ahora mismo tengo que terminar este asado de venado… el señor Kuga lo trajo para la cena- Me percaté en la carne en que la mujer estaba trabajando, a mi nariz llegaban los olores a especias y me sorprendió oler algunas que no conocía.

-Eso es más peligroso todavía, joven, por favor acompáñeme arriba, solo serán unos minutos mientras le limpio la herida- Le ofrecí una sonrisa, la pelirroja me miro algo perturbada.

-Señorita yo no podría… por favor…- Levantó las manos, ofreciendo disculpas, pero la tomé de una de sus mangas y la lleve al segundo piso, la veía turbada y algo asustada. A la entrada del cuarto que servía de enfermería nos topamos con mi madre, noté su mirada sorprendida y luego molesta ante Mai, quien se encogió supuse que de miedo, pero mi instinto me decía que esa no era la respuesta correcta.

-Hija, ¿Qué hace esta sirvienta acá arriba?, es una cocinera, su lugar es la cocina- Distinguí el desprecio en su voz, ahora ya sabía que había pasado y porque Natsu estaba tan enfurecido ayer.

-La joven Mai tiene un corte bastante feo en la mejilla y no me pareció correcto dejarlo sin revisarlo- Respondí, poniendo atención, debía deducir que había sucedido y porque mi madre estaba involucrada en esto. –Después de todo son nuestros invitados, debemos tratarlos con respeto, además…- Enderecé mi columna, puse mis hombros en una línea sacando un poco más el pecho y luciendo mi altura, superaba a mi madre por media cabeza. Abrí los ojos, que hasta el momento tenía entrecerrados, y supe que se leía la advertencia silenciosa en ellos –Cualquier acto contra ellos en nuestra casa se considerada traición a las antiguas creencias familiares… sobre todo a quién guardé en su pecho el símbolo que nuestra familia tan honrosamente protege- Mi madre captó mi indirecta y, despidiéndose rápidamente, se marcho. Más tranquila entre en el cuarto y busqué las medicinas.

-Realmente me apena que usted limpié mis heridas, señorita Viola- Se sentó en la cama como le indiqué, me acerqué con el botiquín y observé sus piernas. Me llamó la atención la musculatura que tenían, sus brazos también se veían fuertes bajo la tela. Lo anoté en mi memoria como un dato importante, esta mujer era algo más que una simple cocinera.

-Oh, tranquila joven Mai, solo soy cortés con nuestros invitados…- Terminé de desinfectar y vendar el corte. –Eso debería bastar, no era muy profundo…debe tener más cuidado al cocinar-

-Lo tendré, ahora iré a terminar de preparar la comida- La mujer se levantó y me hizo una reverencia rápida antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Me preocupaba mi madre… su manera de actuar estaba siendo totalmente irracional e inaudita. Guardé todo y divagué por los pasillos, nuestros huéspedes me tenían bastante intrigada. Un lord con arranques de informalidad y destreza guerrera, una cocinera con potencial militar y ese extraño niño capaz de comer todo el día… algo extraño había, además se acercaba el joven Tate y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo lograr que ambos hombres mantuvieran cierta distancia. Ambas familias eran los brazos militares de la nuestra, pero no se conocían la una a la otra directamente y era más que claro que con la existencia de una bastaba, no lograba dilucidar aún que era lo que mi padre pretendía con todo esto, pero no sería nada bueno. Terminé en el salón principal, donde el joven Kuga conversaba con mi padre, ambos se detuvieron en cuanto entré y mi progenitor me vio como caída del cielo.

-Hija, que bueno verte, justo le contaba al joven Natsu sobre los tomos que contenía nuestra biblioteca, supongo que estarás feliz de ayudarle a encontrar lo que busca- Entendí el tono de mi padre, quería que vigilara lo que buscaba. Asentí, dándole a entender que había comprendido cuanto me pedía.

-No habría problema con eso padre, creo que Haruka y la joven Yukino se encuentran en la biblioteca ahora, estoy segura que encontraremos algún tema interesante para buscar con el joven Kuga- Estiré un brazo para que me acompañara, él se despidió de mi padre y me siguió por los pasillos desiertos. Mantenía mi ritmo, caminaba rápido y en silencio, a su alrededor sentía el olor al bosque y algo parecido a la fragancia del verveno, supuse que se había bañado hace poco por la cacería. -¿Qué buscas?- Pregunté luego de un rato, para evitar perderme en su olor y evitar las molestas cosquillas que me atenazaban el estómago. Pensó un rato antes de responderme, sus ojos verdes eran soberbios y toda su presencia me sobrecogía un poco.

-Tengo curiosidad por toda la historia de nuestras familias en conjunto- Respondió, no me agradó demasiado la idea, además de ser demasiado amplia la respuesta analizar toda esa información nos tomaría un par de semanas. Aunque la expectativa de pasar más tiempo a su lado me animaba. Ara, ara… debo mantener la cabeza fría, miré de nuevo al hombre a mi lado y sacudí ligeramente la cabeza. Si mis temores se hacían realidad tendría que aceptar que me estoy enamorando y eso no me hacía nada de gracia.

* * *

-Dos semanas- Suspiró Natsuki cansinamente –Y todavía no encuentro nada que no supiéramos- Mikoto la observo un momento y le ofreció parte de su plato de ramen, cosa que sorprendió tanto a la capitana como a su primera.

-Tranquilízate, aún tenemos tiempo y ya has avanzado cerca de dos mil milenios en la historia Viola- Mai se sentó a su lado en la cama de la joven Minagi. La vida había transcurrido tranquila durante esas dos semanas, la madre de Shizuru no se había acercado nuevamente a la pelirroja y la joven escudera tenía su rutina diaria en las mañanas de practica con el arco para ayudar a poner carne fresca en la mesa. Por otra parte Natsuki se mantenía gran parte del día en la biblioteca junto a las herederas Suzushiro y Viola. Mai observó a su amiga con preocupación, últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo perdida en sus propios pensamientos, se inclinó sobre la morena con una mirada socarrona, pero esta no le prestó mayor atención –Natsuki, ¿Otra vez un problema con Haruka?-

-¿Mh?, no, a esa loca la controla Yukino y gracias a los cielos siempre suele estar cerca de ella…- Respondió distraída, las luces que proporcionaban las velas eran insuficientes y el rostro de la mujer estaba cubierta por las sombras.

-¿Entonces qué es, lobo?- Inquirió la pelirroja preocupada.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos a esa manada de lobos en el sur?-

-Como olvidarlo, salimos por los pelos… de no ser por tu brillante idea de gruñirle al último nuestros huesos estarían helándose por esos lados-

-En esa manada… un lobo rojo cuidaba de nosotras… nos había aceptado como parte de su familia luego de compartir un tiempo con él y le dio la espalda a su familia por nosotras… al final lo destrozaron- Natsuki se giró, para enfrentar los ojos inquisidores de Mai. –No deseo ser como ese lobo-

-Natsuki… no me digas… ¿te estás enamorando?- Preguntó suavemente la mujer, la morena se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo.

-No es enamorar enamorar… solo… me gusta un poco- Susurró bastante avergonzada. Mai la observó unos segundos antes de sonreír y luego reírse a carcajadas -¡No te rías de mi sufrimiento!- Natsuki le saltó encima, ambas rodaron por la cama midiendo fuerzas.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no me ría si era tan obvio?, ¡Eras la única que no lo sabía Nasuki!- Mai se la sacó de encima con fuerza y siguió riéndose -¡Hasta Mikoto se dio cuenta por dios!- La pelirroja recibió a la niña, que saltó a sus brazos en cuanto sintió su nombre, le acarició la cabeza un rato y luego miró con seriedad a la mujer delante de ella –Natsuki… no te vamos a prohibir que estés con ella, pero no podemos abandonar ahora… y ya sabes que pasará cuando ella se entere, todo está en tus manos-

-Lo sé…- La morena se levantó, era la hora en que se reunía con la castaña en la biblioteca pare revisar la infinidad de volúmenes que esta contenía. –Nos vemos en un rato- Dijo antes de salir, deambuló por los pasillos hasta la entrada del dormitorio de Shizuru, esta la esperaba ya. Sin palabras de saludo se encaminaron a la biblioteca, al entrar en la enorme habitación se dieron cuenta de que estaban solas.

-Ara, me parece que estaremos solos Natsu. Bueno, hoy revisaremos los últimos cincuenta años- Comentó la castaña, encaminándose hacia esa sección de la biblioteca. Empezaron a buscar en los distintos volúmenes, Natsuki saltó hasta las décadas más recientes en busca de incidentes en los países del este, pero no lograba encontrar nada. Ya habían pasado varias horas y el lugar empezaba a oscurecerse, para cuando la morena cerro el libro y levantó la vista nuevamente se encontró sumergida en las penumbras, le extrañó de sobre manera que Shizuru no hubiera prendido las luces como solía hacer cuando el sol se ocultaba. De hecho se dio cuenta de que la mujer había mantenido el mismo tomo abierto durante toda la tarde.

-Shizuru… ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó, tanteando las emociones de la mujer frente a ella.

-No es nada…- La castaña se levantó para encender las luces, pero tropezó con una de las mesas en el camino, parecía perdida en su propio mundo.

-¡¿Shizuru?- Natsuki saltó hacia ella, le tocó un hombro y esperó. La joven se dio vuelta y posó su mirada rojiza en los ojos verdes, la morena se dio cuenta de que los tenía vidriosos.

-Me temo que ya no podré acompañarte en la biblioteca, mañana esperamos el arribo de mi prometido y no sería cortés de mi parte no atenderlo durante el día…- Natsuki la observó atónita, no se detuvo a pensar en lo que haría, solo sintió como el aire la abandonaba y se lanzó sobre su presa. Acercó su cuerpo a ella, rodeando uno de sus hombros con su brazo.

-¿Prometido…?- Los colores abandonaron su rostro al pronunciarlo y sujetó casi imperceptiblemente una de las manos de la joven con su brazo libre. Esta elevó nuevamente el rostro, la capitana no podía distinguir que había en sus ojos y su rostro resultaba borroso por la penumbra. Acercó lentamente su cara a la de ella y le rozó la nariz con la suya. Shizuru no respondió, pero tampoco se alejó ante ese toque. Natsuki sintió que perdía la cabeza, solo podía sentir el olor de la mujer y eso la volvía loca, apoyó su frente con la de ella y saltando el vacío que las separaba la besó, beso que fue correspondido por la joven Viola. Ambas se abrazaron en la biblioteca, disfrutando de esa complicidad efímera, de ese amor prohibido, de ese amor que no podían negar. Natsuki sentía como la mujer en sus brazos temblaba, se lo atribuyó a la falta grave a todo lo que conocían y volvió a besarla intentando pasarle algo de su propia seguridad, pero nunca pensó que le había dado su primer beso a la joven Viola. Aspiró nuevamente la fragancia de su cuello y nuevamente sintió como le aullaba a la luna oculta por las nubes.

_NdA: Y otro capítulo más... un poco más largo que el anterior. Quise poner un poco de las dos, por eso cambié de punto de vista a lo largo de la historia (aunque también admito que me fascinan los cambios de persona dentro de la narración...), en fin, el siguiente capítulo ya está empezado, así que para la próxima semana espero tenerlo listo... las cosas se calentaran un poco xD. Agradezco a todas las personas que siguen la historia y a quienes la comentan, espero que les siga gustando. Saludos._


	5. Misión: Sobrevivir… esperen

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise._

Capítulo 5

_Misión: Sobrevivir… esperen ¿Qué no hay segundo mes?_

Shizuru camino deprisa por los jardines, el alba aún no despuntaba del todo y una fría neblina cubría el lugar. Sin miedo se adentro un poco más hasta llegar al centro del laberinto del Tigre, al lado de la estatua ya la esperaba la mujer de anteojos con una sonrisa y papeles en la mano.

-Harada-san- Saludó Shizuru, con educación.

-Buenas, Viola-san- La joven se acercó, cubriéndose un poco más con la manta que llevaba en los hombros –Veo que necesita está información con urgencia…- Comento mientras estiraba los papeles –No pude conseguir mucho, acceder a esa familia es realmente difícil, sobre todo por la distancia que existe entre su región y la nuestra- Observó como Shizuru leí rápidamente los papeles y la observaba confundida.

-¿Esto…?- Inquirió, mientras palidecía.

-Es lo que parece que es, según nuestras investigaciones no existe ningún Natsu Kuga, el único heredero de los Kuga en este momento es un niño de seis años- Chie se acercó para sostener a la joven Viola, que parecía cerca de un colapso emocional –Viola-san, levántese por favor, hay algo más que debe saber… un extra por ser mi último trabajo con usted- Shizuru la miró extrañada.

-¿Último?- Preguntó, estaba absolutamente confundida, la noche anterior había comprobado que estaba enamorada de una persona que supuestamente no existía y ahora debía enfrentar a su prometido con la mejor cara posible mientras intentaba ignorar por completo al protagonista de sus sueños y ensueños. Y además la joven salía con esta extraña afirmación.

-Hay una armada que se acerca por el mar hacia su propiedad no he tenido tiempo para cerciorarme pero me parece que es de su prometido… Yuuichi Tate, un barco pirata también esta cerca de su finca y creo que tienen suficiente poder de fuego como para alcanzarlos… su casa está desprotegida por la confianza y tal vez su padre no le ha hablado con la absoluta verdad. Mi consejo es que huya, ahora mismo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, luego podrá volver para intentar poner orden al desastre que se avecina- Chie le entregó un sobre a la consternada joven – No confíe en los Tate, hace tiempo su familia ha estado actuando extraño… abra eso cuando ya este en un lugar seguro, un poco de su historia que quizás usted desconozca y le aseguro que le conviene no saberlo por ahora…- La mujer se levantó, mirándola algo dudosa –Ha sido un gusto trabajar con usted, señorita Viola, ya sabe como contactarme si me necesita, estaremos a su completa disposición por ser una 'cliente habitual'- Le sonrió y con un gesto se alejó, perdiéndose entre los laberintos. Shizuru se abrazó un rato a sí misma, procesando la información que acababa de recibir y luego se dirigió con paso firme a la gran casa, si lo que venía se precipitaba de esa manera irrefrenable, ella se dejaría llevar hasta que pudiera salir de la ola para dominarla. A lo lejos distinguió al falso Lord que caminaba hacia ella. Un odio fino le recorrió la columna y le amargo el sabor en la boca, esa boca que había tenido por gloriosa unas horas antes. Su madre tenía razón él no era de la nobleza, cegada por la rabia alcanzó al joven y antes de que pudiera articular una sola sílaba le cruzó el rostro de una cachetada.

-¿Shizuru?- Preguntó Natsuki, desconcertada.

-No uses mi nombre con tanta propiedad… impostor- La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada -¿Quién eres en realidad y qué quieres de mi familia?- Espetó tomándolo de las solapa de su chaqueta -¿Qué sacaste jugando conmigo?, ¡¿Te das cuenta de que me enamoré de ti?- La morena se dejó sacudir por la castaña hasta que esta se canso, luego le tomo una de las manos y la llevo a tirones al bastión más cercano del bosque, donde estarían a salvo de miradas indiscretas.

-Mi nombre es Natsuki Kruger- La joven se sorprendió de su tono frío, realmente quería a la mujer delante de ella… pero sus recuerdos y deseos de venganza la animaban a continuar en el embrollo en que estaba metida. Tomó uno de sus hombros con la fuerza suficiente para demostrar su poder sin llegar a dañarla –Guarda silencio, o sino tendrás problemas- Shizuru la miró con desprecio y Natsuki se sintió morir con esa mirada, pero mantuvo su postura firme. La joven noble despegó los labios para blasfemar en su contra, pero una explosión reventó la pared de la casa que tenían más cercana y ensordeció sus palabras. Aturdidas, se voltearon en dirección al estruendo. Aún atónitas por el fuerte estallido escucharon un par más. El ruido venía desde la casa. Se lanzaron en carrera hacia la finca. Natsuki rebasó a la mujer con facilidad, pero relajó el paso para mantenerla cerca suyo. Cuando llegaron el lugar tenía un par de murallas en el suelo y reinaba el caos dentro de ella. Natsuki sujeto del brazo a la que ahora era su prisionera y miró hacia la costa, a lo lejos distinguió el fuego de unos cañones bajos.

-Dhuran- Susurró, antes de cubrir el cuerpo de la joven Viola con el suyo, protegiéndola de las explosiones y los objetos que salían despedidos en todas direcciones. Levantó nuevamente la vista y alarmada noto fuego de cañón de otros barcos, algo malo había ocurrido, algo que obligaba a Midori a sacarlas antes. Nuevos resplandores de fuego le constataron que eran seis los barcos en la orilla cercana a la casa, pero solo Dhuran disparaba hacía ellos.

-¡Natsuki!- Mai se acercaba corriendo con Mikoto que cargaba su espada tras ella, arrastrándola -¡¿Qué diablos pasó?- Preguntó alterada, nuevamente las balas impactaban las murallas de piedra, reventándola como metrallas hacia sus habitantes.

-¡¿Y qué me preguntas a mí?, ¡Midori dijo que sería solo una distracción, no un ataque con todo!, ¡Rápido lárguense, las alcanzo en el punto de reunión!- Mai la examinó unos segundos antes de asentir y correr hacia los establos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra morirte!- Gritó, antes de desaparecer por la puerta que conducía a los caballos. Natsuki observó de reojo a la mujer a su lado, aún atónita ante la situación.

-Shizuru- La remeció, la joven la miró y forcejeó para que la soltara –Tranquila, Shizuru… tranquila- Intentó abrazarla, pero ella se revolvía furiosa contra sí. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió el fuego y volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de la mujer. Esta vez las balas impactaron cerca de ellas y uno de las esquirlas de metal se clavó profundamente en el hombro de la pirata. Natsuki sintió el latigazo del dolor recorrerla por el brazo derecho. Tanteó su malherido hombro, arrancándose la esquirla y decidió que era momento de irse, algo estaba mal, muy mal aquí. Empujó a la joven castaña que se resistía hacia los establos. La gente a su alrededor corría desesperada y unos cuantos cuerpos estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Buscó a los dueños del lugar, pero no pudo distinguir a ninguno de sus anfitriones en medio del caos que reinaba. Por las paredes destruidas escapaban los pocos sirvientes que aun estaban en la casa y el humo se elevaba en columnas gruesas hacia el cielo. Se abrió camino a punta de empujones hasta Obsidian que piafaba nervioso, aún quedaban caballos dentro de los establos pateando desesperados las puertas de sus corrales para escapar del pánico. Abrió la puerta de su animal y lo condujo al centro del recinto, amarró a Shizuru con una de las cinchas de montar y ensillo a su caballo, puso también las alforjas de emergencia que había escondido en las pesebreras. Agradecía siempre llevar con ella sus armas y la capa de viaje, así no tenía que subir a la casa a buscarlas. Desamarró a la joven que intentaba escapar y la subió al caballo, delante de ella, luego montó y afirmó la cintura de la castaña con su brazo derecho. Punzadas de dolor que terminaban en palpitaciones subieron y bajaron desde su hombro hasta la punta de sus dedos y el fin de su espina, pero bloqueó cualquier indicio de dolor. Picándole los flancos a la montura salieron a galope tendido de la destruida casa, saltando las vallas y portones de hierro que delimitaban los confines de la propiedad. La castaña vio como su hogar se perdía poco a poco en la distancia y las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas. La pirata sintió sus manos húmedas por los ojos de la prisionera y un escalofrío de culpa la recorrió, quería susurrarle que todo estaría bien, que la protegería, pero no podía abandonar su papel de victimaria. Aún se oían las explosiones cuando se internaron por el bosque. Al rato Natsuki bajó el paso del caballo, llevándolo al trote durante mucho tiempo y luego en caminatas cortas, no cruzaron palabra por todo el día, mientras la pirata realizaba el camino que había memorizado con Midori hacia el punto de reunión. Shizuru dejó de pelear o pensar escapar y se dedico a mirar los alrededores, intentando ubicarse en medio de ese mundo… pero ella siempre viajó dentro de un carruaje y el camino que tomaba ahora como sus alrededores se le hacía desconocido. Solo sabía que se adentraban en un bosque, lejos de su hogar, de su familia, de todo lo que conocía y amaba. Lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas al considerar la muerte de sus seres queridos.

-¿Dónde vamos, Natsuki?- Inquirió fríamente, al no tener respuesta supuso que el hombre no hablaría, por lo que no intentó sacarle palabra nuevamente. Luego de un rato algo tibio descendió por su brazo derecho, alarmada dirigió su vista a su antebrazo, sangre lo cubría parcialmente. Tanteó su extremidad, en busca de heridas ya que no sentía dolor. No encontró nada, aún confusa subió su mirada y vio el río de sangre que bajaba por el brazo de su captor -¿Natsuki?- El hombro del mismo estaba inundado de sangre, parecía ser la fuente de ella -¡Natsuki!- Buscó su mirada, pero al encontrarla vio sus ojos verdes perdidos, el hombre había perdido el conocimiento quizás hacía cuanto tiempo. Se giró y bruscamente detuvo el trote del caballo, el movimiento hizo que su acompañante soltara las riendas y cayera al suelo pesadamente. Shizuru saltó de la montura y se acercó al caído. Natsuki miraba sin mirar, totalmente inconsciente y seguía sangrando por el hombro. Levantó su cabeza, golpeando suavemente sus mejillas.

-¡Natsuki!, ¡Natsuki!, ¡NATSUKI!-

* * *

Estaba recostada, algo cubría su cuerpo, pero el dolor y la confusión no le permitían pensar. Sintió que se hundía nuevamente sin llegar a tocar el fondo, solo deseaba caer esa noche, entregarse totalmente y olvidarlo todo. La conciencia no la abandonaba, pero tampoco la dominaba, era como una masa pegajosa que la rodeaba sin asfixiarla pero sin entregarle libertad. El estómago le subía y bajaba sin llegar a sentirse característicamente con resaca. Definitivamente algo estaba muy mal, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para hacer algo por ello. Recurriendo a toda su voluntad Natsuki hizo un esfuerzo y se obligó a abrir un ojo, el cielo oscuro resplandeció en su pupila y las estrellas saludaron ese color verde tan extraño, "Extraño" fue el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente al ver la noche de invierno despejada. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta poder dar un sentido a lo que veía e intentó incorporarse, la punzada aguda del dolor la hizo detenerse inmediatamente. Poco a poco los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, el ataque, la huida… la herida, había perdido el conocimiento por la sangre. El crepitar de unas llamas cercanas le llamaron la atención, no había reparado en las llamas que bailaban alegres frente a ella. Se recostó con cuidado sobre su flanco izquierdo y apoyó su espalda al árbol más cercano, bufando por las punzadas de su hombro. Tanteó la herida y se percató del torniquete que apretaba su carne, entumeciéndola, el torniquete que seguramente le había salvado la vida. Sujetó la tela que cubría su cuerpo, su capa de viaje, y cayó en cuenta que estaba desnuda del torso, solo la venda manchada de sangre que afirmaba sus pechos seguía en su lugar. Desconcertada levantó la vista, estaba sola en medio de un claro. Obsidian pastaba a unos metros y un poco de carne se asaba cerca del fuego. Unos pasos alertaron sus sentidos y esforzando la vista distinguió la silueta de la castaña que se acercaba. Una punzada de dolor muy distinta a las que atenazaban su hombro le clavó un costado al ver a la joven noble caminar con una actitud derrotada.

-¡Sh-Shizuru!- Llamó, su voz se sintió débil y más aguda de lo normal. Natsuki se encontraba al borde del abismo, estaba segura de que Shizuru era quien había sanado su herida, por tanto también sabía que era mujer y una inseguridad desconocida le oprimía la garganta -¡Shizuru!- Gritó nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza en la voz. La joven llegó hasta ella, cargando un balde de agua, la observó con una nota de tristeza en los ojos y le dio la espalda -¡Shizuru!, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Có- Tragó duro al ver el acero de su espada a milímetros de su garganta, el filo brillo en la noche. Ella conocía su espada y la respetaba.

-Yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí- Susurró escalofriantemente la mujer bajando el arma. Suspiró y enfundo nuevamente, Natsuki cayó en cuenta de que estaba usando su cinturón de armas. Algo chasqueó en su mente y una veta de ira se dibujó en sus pupilas, estaban usando sus armas, sus posesiones sagradas y eso la molestaba lo suficiente como para infundirle nuevamente valor. La miró con ferocidad, esperando el siguiente movimiento, lista para enfrentar lo que viniera. Shizuru se acercó y, ante la perpleja mujer, limpió con cuidado su hombro, aplicando las medicinas necesarias para evitar la infección, luego soltó el torniquete y vendó la herida que sangro levemente. Una vez terminado el trabajo se sentó frente a ella sin mirarla a los ojos. Solo el fuego crepitando y la suave respiración del equino a unos metros de ambas resonaban en el lugar –Así que eres mujer… esa venda y el usar ropa holgada ocultaban muy bien tus formas de…- Pronunció finalmente la castaña. Natsuki percibió el tono débil con el que esas palabras abandonaron sus labios y sus fuerzas la abandonaron.

-Si…-Susurró mirando el suelo, esperando la siguiente pregunta.

-Natsuki Kruger… ¿Quién eres en realidad?, ¿Qué querías de mi familia?- La aludida levantó la vista, buscando esos ojos carmines, pero Shizuru también tenía su vista fija en el vacío.

-Soy una pirata, mis terrenos de acción se ubican más al suroeste… así que es bastante probable que nunca hayas escuchado de mí, solo quería información, no pretendía herirte ni nada por el estilo- Contestó escuetamente, sin ánimos de explicar la situación.

-Veo que no me has entendido- Shizuru levantó la vista, sus ojos colmados de lágrimas lanzaban destellos rojos, podían verse tristes pero también decididos. –Entraste a mi casa, abusaste de nuestra hospitalidad, planeaste un ataque que mató a la mitad de mis sirvientes, me sedujiste, robaste información y… me enamoraste- Con un rápido movimiento desenfundo la katana nuevamente y la clavó en el suelo entre ambas –Por eso quiero… no, exijo respuestas de verdad- Ordenó, mirándola a los ojos. Natsuki lo meditó unos segundos, la katana brilló amenazadoramente al ser removida por la empuñadura y la mujer la observó un momento antes de gruñir y soltar un poco más la lengua.

-Me llaman el lobo plateado, nací en las tierras del este, justo antes de que el mundo se desbarranque por las laderas de las bestias. Mi madre murió en una revuelta cuando era pequeña, una revuelta que afectó todas nuestras tierras, una revuelta injustificada, sangrienta, cruel, maldita. En la que tu familia se vio involucrada. Quería esa información- Natsuki dio vuelta su rostro, no quería seguir viendo esa mirada acusadora.

-¿Una revuelta?, no sé de que hablas pero…- Shizuru se detuvo un segundo, meditando y luego siguió –¿Esas cicatrices en tu espalda… que son?- Inquirió, la capitana la observó atónita, ocultaba esas marcas a todas las miradas indiscretas, solo Mai y Nao las habían visto. Hablar de ellas reavivaba las brazas del pasado y resultaba demasiado doloroso. El silencio se volvía cada vez más pesado y la castaña empezaba a dudar si seguir con su siguiente pregunta cuando la morena por fin habló, mirándola de frente.

-Eso, Shizuru, son marcas de látigos- La aludida abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendida –Cuero de hipopótamo, ocho metros de largo, cuatro centímetros de grosor, seis colas en la punta, treinta latigazos antes de considerar que estaba moribunda- Se acomodó contra el árbol, los recuerdos caían como cascadas sobre su cansada mente- Yo tenía unos ocho años cuando ocurrió, era muy alta para mi edad, así que las cicatrices son largas también, cruzaron mi espalda totalmente…

**Flashback**

El aire silbó, vibrando, alrededor del cuero que se retorcía como una víbora antes de caer sobre la piel desnuda. Las colas del látigo se abrieron y una flor de sangre marcó cicatrices al cielo en esa oscura tarde de otoño.

-¡Veintinueve!- Gritó el soldado. Ante él el tocón de escarmiento. La niña lloró asustada, mientras sujetaba las faldas de la mujer que había sido su vecina. Ella la miró y con miedo la despegó de su cuerpo, era peligroso tenerla cerca ahora. La niña, desesperada, cerró los ojos y refugió su rostro en el cuerpo del perro a su lado cuando el grito desgarró el aire. Su madre respiraba entrecortadamente, las uñas rasgando la madera que sostenía su maltrecho cuerpo. Era el tercer día de aleccionamiento y la guardia real vigilaba que todos los reticentes presenciaran la condena. La pequeña peliazul se debatía entre el amor materno y el temor al dolor, su madre le había dicho que huyera, le había explicado que no habían echo nada malo, pero los secretos a veces deben mantenerse como tales… Un nuevo latigazo recorrió la piel de su progenitora, haciéndola temblar. Su madre ya no se debatía en defensa de su vida, solo estaba ahí, colgando de las cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas sobre la cabeza. En un momento alguien comentó lo parecido que se veían las reces muertas y faenadas colgando de los ganchos carniceros y los prisioneros luego de dos días seguidos de castigo. El solo imaginar a su madre, su mamá, su familia, su vida, como un pedazo de carne sin vida le provocó escalofríos. Quería huir, pero no podía abandonarla, la había acompañado esos tres días, tres días de dolor y de angustia. El aire chasqueó y el cuero abrió un nuevo camino por su espalda. El cuerpo de ella ya no respondía, el verdugo que levantó el látigo nuevamente ante la indefensa se detuvo, se acercó a la mujer y sosteniendo su cabello desde la nuca elevó su rostro, luego le escupió en la cara.

-¡Esta perra se murió!- Gritó para que el soldado a cargo de los castigos le comunicará su siguiente orden. La niña soltó al perro, su madre… ¿Muerta?, ¿Muerta?, ¿Ese muerta, de verdad?. Las lágrimas atenazaron su rostro nuevamente y un grito mudo moría en sus labios, muerta, muerta, muerta, susurró. Ya nadie la esperaría en casa, nadie le haría la cena, nadie la regañaría por sus imprudencias, no habrían más sonrisas, más caricias, más abrazos, no tendría nunca más a su madre porque se la habían arrebatado. Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y el dolor la atravesó limpiamente, dejándola en blanco. El soldado pensó un momento y luego se volvió a la multitud atemorizada.

-¡Esta mujer pagó por sus crímenes contra el orden y la paz!, ¡Era una vil alborotadora que no conocía su lugar en el mundo!, ¡Sin embargo, aún debe treinta latigazos a la ley, si no me entregan a su familiar más cercano para pagar su deuda los azotaré uno por uno hasta que los latigazos hayan sido saldados!- Promulgó sin piedad en la voz. La muchedumbre elevó un murmullo sordo, debatiéndose entre las opciones hasta que el grito desconocido cruzo el aire.

-¡Ella es!, ¡Su hija!- Gritó el anónimo antes de empujar a la pequeña fuera de la masa. La niña elevó su vista, comprendiendo lo que le esperaba. La invadió el pánico, pero no pudo huir, sus piernas no respondían. Sus pupilas se dilataron por el miedo. El verdugo se acercó, la tomó del pelo y la tiró brutalmente contra el cuerpo de su madre. Ella se aferró a su único consuelo, se manchó de su sangre, de su tormento, llamándola a gritos para que volviera a mirarla con amor. El hombre la pateó, desamarró el cadáver y encadenó a la niña, que colgaba de las cadenas agitando sus pies desesperadamente. Elevó el látigo y el soldado comenzó nuevamente la cuenta.

-¡Uno!- Gritó mientras el aire volvía a silbar, la niña cerró los ojos y desesperadamente llamó a su madre.

**Fin del flashback**

-Sobreviví, soy una mala hierba y no iba a morir tan fácil- Natsuki se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, inclinada hacia la castaña. La emoción y los sentimientos la devoraban –Pero la sed de venganza no se ha ido… no importa lo que haga, mi madre no era una alborotadora… descubrió algo turbio, estoy segura- Miró a la joven aún atónita por el relato con furia –Quemaron nuestra casa y me obligaron a viajar como indigente durante un par de años para que no me encontraran, luego de eso conocí a Mai… me las he arreglado sola estos quince años, esa es la historia, ¿Estás feliz ahora, Shizuru?, ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber de mí?... tu familia… me lo quitó todo, por eso no dudé en abusar de su hospitalidad, que no es un crimen muy terrible que digamos… y si lo preguntas no, yo no planeé ese ataque- Se recostó sobre el árbol nuevamente, suspirando por las puntadas de dolor. Inconscientemente Shizuru se acercó, preocupada, pero la morena subió una mano para detenerla. –Esta bien, no me compadezcas, si te cuento esto es simplemente porque me obligas con mi propia arma- Comentó con un poco de humor. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sumergidas en sus pensamientos, el fuego crepitaba lentamente, exigiendo ser alimentado. La joven Viola levantó la vista y se fijó en los rasgos de la pirata. Eran algo fuertes, decididos, pero si se miraba con atención podía ver a la mujer bajo ellos. Una punzada de deseo le nubló el juicio, por lo que se levantó para avivar la fogata y retirar la carne que ya estaba en su punto.

-Ten- Susurró, estirando la carne ensartada –Tienes que alimentarte- Natsuki recibió el alimento con la mano izquierda y agradeció en voz baja, comiendo con avidez. –Tengo… una pregunta más- La morena levantó la vista, atenta a los ojos rojizos, ahora de un color más vivo a la luz de las llamas, y a la katana que volvía a sostener la mujer. -¿Qué soy yo para ti?, ¿Por qué me secuestraste?- Natsuki se atragantó y tragó duro, boqueando para recuperar el aire y pensar una respuesta decente.

-Esas son dos preguntas- Comentó, fingiendo molestia -La verdad… no lo sé- Su vista se perdió en la noche y los colores le subieron al rostro –Se que te quiero, pero no se de qué forma… cuando te dije que no quería hacerte daño no mentía- La respuesta no era satisfactoria, pero era la más sincera que podía ofrecerle en el momento y la mujer lo sabía. –Respecto a por qué te traje conmigo- Natsuki se detuvo, algo sorprendida, no tenía una respuesta tampoco para eso, había actuado llevada por sus impulsos –Fue… porque aún me falta información y creo que tú puedes tenerla- Farfulló rápidamente, era una respuesta válida, después de todo aún habían huecos de información que llenar. Shizuru suspiró y con una indicación de la cabeza dio a entender que estaba satisfecha. –Ahora yo tengo una pregunta… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me curaste y me salvaste?, pudiste haberme abandonado llevándote el caballo, las armas y las provisiones… sin embargo estás aquí- Fue el turno de la castaña de ruborizarse, meditó un segundo la respuesta y se la entregó con una sonrisa triste, cargada de dolor.

-Porque aunque no te he perdonado… aún te quiero, Natsuki…-

* * *

Los pasos resonaron por las ruinas de la antigua y majestuosa finca familiar, despejando el camino de los escombros y apagando los pequeños incendios que aún vivían en la casa. La mujer se acercó intranquila ante el visitante, el hombre la observó con un rostro benéfico y se arrodilló para saludarla como era debido.

-Señora Viola- Susurró, levantándose para enfrentar su mirada. -¿El señor Viola?

-¡Joven Tate!, ¡Nos debe una explicación!- Estiró una de sus manos para señalar la destrucción a su alrededor -¡La mayoría de nuestros sirvientes murieron y nuestra hija se encuentra desaparecida!-

-Créame que traeré de vuelta a la señorita Shizuru y le compensaré los daños, pero ahora me urge hablar con el señor Viola- Su mirada seria petrifico a la mujer unos segundos antes de asentir y guiarlo en silencio por las murallas semi-derruidas que antes formaban la imponente arquitectura de la casa. La casa volvía a su antigua majestuosidad a medida que se adentraban por los pasillos alejándose de la costa, finalmente la noble abrió las puertas que conducían al jardín trasero, donde se encontraba el patriarca Viola junto a una enorme fogata improvisada para ofrecer calor y luz ante la noche de invierno. El hombre mayor se acercó al recién llegado, con una sonrisa en los labios y una amenaza en los ojos.

-¡Joven Yuuichi!, ¡Al fin ha llegado!- Exclamó, saludándolo efusivamente. –Lo esperábamos un poco antes, justo después del ataque- Su mirada fría traspasó al hombre, le indicó unas sillas provisorias para que pudieran charlar más cómodamente y le pidió a una de las sirvientas que aún se encontraba ilesa que trajera algo de agua y pan, lo único disponible por el momento. –Bien, explíqueme por favor que sucedió- Su voz sonó filosa, por lo que el rubio carraspeó, ordenando los sucesos ocurridos esa mañana.

-Llegué a la hora prevista, un poco antes de que amaneciera, a las costas cercanas a su propiedad. Preparaba los cañones para el ataque simulado con el que pensaba expulsar a Kuga, pero mis hombres divisaron unos barcos a la distancia. No tenían bandera, así que atacamos, los barcos se cubrieron rápidamente de niebla y respondieron el fuego. Eran dos, uno nos rodeó y nos espoleaba a la vez que disparaba, el otro barco, bastante bajo, disparaba hacia la casa. Luego de un rato de batalla el barco enemigo partió a la mitad uno de mis buques, mandé que le dieran espacio y lo atacaran a la distancia, mientras preparaba la bomba incendiaria que habíamos preparado por su orden. Pero el barco del espolón nos embistió, por lo que la bomba impactó la casa en lugar de los terrenos delanteros. Finalmente ambos barcos se perdieron en la niebla, perdí dos buques de guerra y unos treinta hombres. Perseguimos los barcos hasta el medio día y luego retomamos el camino de regreso- El joven agradeció el vaso de agua que le tendían y apagó la sed que producía el ambiente seco en los alrededores de la casa. -¿Qué sucedió con la señorita Shizuru?- Inquirió, una vez vaciado el contenido del vaso.

-Mi hija desapareció en medio de la confusión, tampoco esta el joven Kuga ni sus acompañantes o caballos, por lo que supongo que se encuentran juntos, nadie los vio partir- El noble se inclinó hacia él –Es su deber traer a mi hija de vuelta sana y salva, espero que aprese al joven Kuga y nos libere finalmente de la opresión de esa familia… ¿Tiene las cartas aún en su poder?- Inquirió, volviendo a apoyar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

-Si, aquí las tengo- Sacó un pequeño fajo de papeles de un bolsillo interno.

-Bien, guárdelas, cuando encuentre a mi hija debe mostrárselas para que comprenda la situación en las que nos encontramos.- Se levantó, paseando alrededor del fuego. Su esposa camino hasta él y tomo una de sus manos, infundiéndole seguridad. –Espero que organice las cuadrillas de búsqueda para que salgan de madrugada, quiero a mi hija ilesa y al joven Kuga vivo- Se giró para enfrentar al hombre con sus pupilas rojas destellando –Puede pasar la noche en los cuartos aun intactos de la casa, y más le vale no fallar esta vez- El rubio se levantó y con una reverencia se retiró del lugar. Camino por los pasillos casi desiertos de la casa hasta que se encontró con un joven pálido y albino que paseaba admirando las ruinas.

-Señor Nagi- Susurró, al quedar frente a él. El joven sonrió y lo insto con una mano a acercarse más.

-Ven, Yuuichi, ven, dime ¿Qué quiere ahora el señor Viola?, ¿Qué podemos hacer por él antes de que nos ceda la joya de las generaciones?-

* * *

Aspiró profundamente, mientras despertaba, olía a bosque, a madera y un vago rastro de mar, una mezcla muy extraña pero no desagradable. El calor a su lado la embobaba y su cuerpo pedía quedarse en esa comodidad por toda la eternidad. Con un poco de esfuerzo abrió uno de sus ojos y la luz grisácea del alba brilló en su rubí. Lentamente empezó a conectar lo sucedido, abrió ambos ojos y observó los restos humeantes de la fogata. A lo lejos Obsidian dormía tranquilo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada entre el hombro y el cuello de Natsuki, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados, traspasándose el calor para resistir la noche fría y ambas se apoyaban contra un gran árbol. Con cuidado intentó levantase sin despertar a la mujer a su lado, pero la pirata abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió movimiento a su lado. Tomó una de las manos de Shizuru y la sostuvo, para que la mujer no se moviera. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, aún en esa comprometedora posición.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó la castaña, levantando la vista.

-Si, ya casi no duele- Mintió, Natsuki, la verdad era que el hombro le ardía como si le pusieran brasas ardientes sobre él. Shizuru se levantó y le tendió una mano a la mujer para ayudarla. La peliazul aceptó la ayuda y, sosteniendo la capa de viaje que les había servido de manta, se levantó junto a su rehén. Limpiaron los restos de la fogata, comieron algo de las alforjas y ensillaron al caballo oscuro. Natsuki montó ágilmente y estiró su mano para que Shizuru montara tras ella, pero la mujer la miro reticente. -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Preguntó en un susurro, la peliazul recordó de golpe que estaban en los roles de víctima y victimaría. Se debatió mentalmente sobre lo que debía hacer y, sonriendo, tomó de la cintura a la castaña con su brazo bueno, colocándola con cuidado tras ella.

-Te dejaré libre en cuanto me respondas un par de cosas y lleguemos al punto de reunión- Respondió, taloneo las costillas de su montura y se pusieron en marcha, a un ritmo suave, Shizuru rodeó su cintura y se recostó contra su espalda, en silencio. Avanzaron durante un par de horas, en las cuales se encontraron con algunos riachuelos, Natsuki aprovechaba esos pequeños cauces de agua para subir o bajar por el lecho del agua, borrando sus huellas, haciendo más difícil su rastreo. Finalmente llegaron a una encrucijada y tomaron un camino algo más ancho y con puentes que permitían el rápido paso sobre los ríos.

-Hay algo que me llama la atención- La pirata se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su acompañante, giró levemente su cabeza y asintió para darle a entender de que la escuchaba. –Ayer hablaste sobre la guardia real… la guardia real cayó junto al Imperio Real hace unos siglos-

-La guardia real sigue activa, los brazos de poder del Imperio están y actúan en las sombras… ellos también estaban tras la revuelta del este- Saludo con un gesto a los viajeros que se encontraron en el camino. –Tu familia mantiene relaciones con ellos a través de los Tate, mientras que los Kuga son el brazo armado que defiende a la joya- Volvieron a tomar uno de los caminos estrechos que guiaban hacia el interior del continente. –Creo que ambas familias pueden tener problemas, pero eso no es tan importante para mí- Los árboles a su alrededor dejaron de ser tan tupidos, y pudieron apreciar el cielo cargado de nubes. –Pronto lloverá- Susurró Natsuki, siguiendo la huella apenas marcada.

-Si…- Shizuru se removió, inquieta, esa mujer sabía mucho respecto a su familia, y no había leído nada de eso en la biblioteca, ya que solo le había dado acceso a la historia superficial de la familia. Recordó las palabras de su informante y, la carta aún cerrada, le escoció en el pecho, deseaba leerla, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo con Natsuki tan cerca. Moviéndose despacio, y aprovechando la zona de terreno accidentado y embarrado que estaban atravesando, sacó la carta con cuidado y la leyó. Era muy corta, pero sus ojos se abrieron ante la información garabateada en ella. La guardó en una de sus mangas y volvió a rodear a la mujer en un abrazo. Su mente era un caos, repentinamente se encontraba perdida en los bosques secuestrada por una pirata que le alborotaba las hormonas, su familia revelaba caras que ella ni siquiera sospechaba, ya no confiaba en los Tate y tenía serias dudas con el proceder de su padre. Aspiró nuevamente el extraño olor de la pirata y sus sentidos se nublaron, no importaba la situación o los parentescos, por alguna razón Shizuru sentía que podía confiar en esa persona, se dejo llevar por esa sensación y algo en su pecho se calentó ante la certeza de que la protegería de todo lo que se avecinaba.

-¡Ahí está!- Natsuki, ignorante de todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la castaña, detuvo al caballo y señalo hacia delante. –El punto de encuentro- Entre la tenue niebla se erguía una cruz sobre un campanario. Un relincho lejano y la respuesta de Obsidian le dio a entender a Natsuki que Mai y Mikoto ya habían llegado, contenta picó los flancos del animal y se dirigieron hacia la iglesia. –Te prometo que pronto estarás en casa, Shizuru- Susurró la mujer, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuchara. La aludida se pegó un poco más a su espalda, ya no sabía realmente donde estaba su casa. En ese momento, las nubes preñadas de lluvia dejaron caer su carga.

_NdA: Y otra entrega más... si a alguien le molestó o le pareció demasiado el Flashback de Natsuki pido disculpas, pero me parece que necesitaba algo fuerte para provocar una venganza de este calibre, además algo me poseyó y me obligó a escribir así... En fin, agradezco todos los comentarios y a la gente que sigue regularmente la historia ^^, es muy estimulante recibir sus comentarios y opiniones. Este capítulo sale un día antes de lo normal, pero el siguiente saldrá como siempre, los lunes de cada semana, este lo adelanté solo porque estaba listo. Algo más corto que los anteriores, pero las cosas ya empiezan a __esclarecerse__, en los dos siguientes espero que todo quede perfectamente explicado, el papel de los Viola, los Kuga y los Tate, el pasado de Mai, etc... Hasta entonces, saludos._


	6. ¿Un trato?

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise._

Capítulo 6

_¿Un trato?_

Las campanas resonaron en medio del silencio, removiendo ligeramente las copas de los árboles cercanos. Uno, dos, tres, Shizuru perdió la cuenta del ritmo sereno que le infundía el metal al lugar. Sabía que era de noche, que estaba en una pieza bastante amplia con un ventanal cruzado por barrotes, que unos ligeros grilletes le unían las muñecas y una cadena bastante fina y larga unía su pierna con la de la pirata que roncaba en la cama. El incesante retumbar de las campanas apagó sus sones, dejando a ambas mujeres en el silencio que acompañaba a la respiración. La castaña se acercó a la morena y arregló uno de los mechones que le corrían traviesos por el rostro. Se fijó en cada detalle que adornaba el rostro de la dormida, sus cejas oscuras y algo delgadas, la piel blanca de sus mejillas en contraste de su pelo oscuro, ahora suelto y salvaje corriendo como cascada por su espalda. Imaginó sus ojos verdes tras los párpados cerrados y dejó que su vista rodara por las pequeñas cicatrices que se dibujaban cerca de sus sienes. Supuso que eran las marcas que la vida de errante le había marcado a la mujer.

-Ara, ara, Natsuki está siendo muy descuidada- Pensó en voz alta, perfectamente habría podido asesinarla, aprovechándose de lo indefensa que la dejaba el sueño. –Pero tenías que descansar… perdiste mucha sangre- Susurró cerca de su oreja. La mujer no lo entendía, estaba frente a la impostora que la había secuestrado y le exigía información valiosa para dejarla en libertad, y aún así sentía como el piso se movía cada vez que se fijaba en que esos ojos verdes la miraban. Se sentía bien tenerla cerca, poder percibir su olor natural y escuchar la rítmica respiración de la peliazul. Tomó una de sus manos y las sintió fuertes y duras, eran unas manos acostumbradas a combatir. Una extraña alegría la embargó al pensar en la posibilidad de que esas manos empuñaran la espada en su defensa. Agitó su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente. Cubrió el cuerpo de la pirata, algo frío al estar durmiendo sobre la cama, y se alejó hacia la ventana. La noche estaba cerrada y gruesas gotas de lluvia lloraban en el vidrio. Su mente jugueteó en los últimos acontecimientos, sobre todo la acogida que había tenido su presencia entre el resto de 'las implicadas'.

**Flashback.**

-¡REGRESA KRUGER!, ¡VAMOS A PARTIRTE LA CARA!, ¡Y ME DEVUELVES EL MALDITO ANILLO!- Shizuru observó sorprendida como Natsuki escapaba de una extraña mujer castaña que la perseguía con una espada bastante larga y una joven que corría tras ella, con un par de armas parecidas a unas tonfas, y que más parecía avergonzada que enfadada.

-¡Olvídalo!, ¡¿Además que mierda pasó para que nos sacaras así?, casi me desangro por tu maldita culpa!- La pirata se lanzó por una de las puertas abiertas, aún perseguida por las otras mujeres, el ruido de destrozos y golpes no se hizo esperar en la habitación.

-Señorita Shizuru- La aludida se dio vuelta, algo extrañada de que la llamaran con tanta formalidad considerando su posición. –Lamento todo esto, pero ahora es nuestra prisionera- Mai la miró intranquila, en sus manos un par de esposas demostraban sus intenciones.

-Esta bien, joven Mai, lo comprendo- La castaña decidió que no valdría de nada oponerse. Eran seis en contra de ella, por lo que estiró sus muñecas para ser apresadas por el duro metal. Lo cierto era que no podía quejarse, estaba en calidad de prisionera y se sentía como si ellas fueran sus huéspedes en una visita a alguna familia noble.

-Quién diría que la lobita se iba a traer un poco de carne fresca- Nao observaba desinteresada, recostada sobre el altar de la iglesia, disfrazada de monja. –Hermana Julia- Respondió al ver la pregunta en los ojos rojos. –Dueña de esta iglesia, donde se perdonan los pecados de la avaricia, la lujuria y la gula- Completó, riéndose por lo bajo.

-Ve a ver si Natsuki sigue viva- Mai señaló la puerta por donde habían desaparecido las piratas, que ahora estaba en silencio.

-Si, si- La 'hermana' se alejó, y luego de un momento, regresó con Midori, que blasfemaba como demonio, sujeta de los brazos. Akane traía a Natsuki sujeta de su brazo derecho, por el cual volvía a correr algo de sangre.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- La peliroja se acercó a su amiga, tanteando su brazo sangrante. Siguió el hilo rojo hasta el hombro y rasgó la maltraída ropa de noble para evaluar el corte del hombro.

-Un par de esquirlas, nada del otro mundo- Natsuki giró el rostro para evitar ver como la ceja de su primera se alzaba hasta el cielo.

-Claro, claro. Ven, vamos a cambiarte el vendaje y terminar de cocer esto… será una nueva para tu colección- La tiró de la mano, conduciéndola a una de las habitaciones interiores, pero la morena se resistió.

-¡Espera!... Shizuru- Miró a su rehén con preocupación, dejarla con ese puñado de locas no la dejaba para nada tranquila.

-Estará bien, Midori le hará unas preguntas y luego veremos que hacemos- La joven Tokiha la empujó de la espalda, obligándola a caminar –Nos costará cara tu gracia- Susurró cuando ya se habían alejado de los oídos curiosos. -¡Te lo encargo, Mikoto!- Gritó por sobre su hombro antes de cerrar la habitación. La puerta creo una ligera ráfaga al cerrarse tras ellas. Midori se soltó del agarre de Nao y se acomodó la ropa, aún molesta. Miró a la cautiva y suspiró profundamente, luego le ordenó a su primera que trajera dos sillas y algo de comer. Una vez sentadas y con un poco de alimento tibio frente a ellas Midori la abordó.

-Bien… veamos, por ahora solo preguntaré y contestarás con si o no, ¿De acuerdo?- Se acomodó, cambiando la posición de su silla para apoyar los brazos en el respaldo, sentándose de revés. La castaña asintió, procesando de forma rápida la mejor manera de evitar entregar información vital. Aunque tampoco estaba segura que era esa información vital. Estaba cansada, exhausta, sin saber en quien confiar. Se sentía sola y por unos momentos la idea de contarlo todo cruzo su mente, luego decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era jugar las únicas cartas que le quedaban con cuidado y sabiduría.

-¿Eres Shizuru Viola, hija de Tamae y Hitoshi Viola?-

-Si-

-¿Conoces la leyenda de la "Joya de las generaciones?-

-Si- Shizuru identificó la alegría cruzar por los ojos de su interrogadora. Midori se recostó un poco más, sonriendo, sobre la silla.

-¿De qué forma se relaciona con tu familia?, ahora obviamente puedes hablar más- Shizuru lo pensó un momento, antes de contestar con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Me parece que la leyenda es solo una leyenda, no veo porque debería encontrarse relacionada de manera real con mi familia- Respondió con voz tranquila. A su captora se le formaron un par de venas en la sien, pero se mantuvo en su sitio.

-Tenemos información que relaciona a tu familia con los de la familia de la historia. Los ojos rojos son una señal, y seguramente los tuyos reaccionarían a las pruebas correctas- La interrogadora sonrió triunfal, tenían los medios para hacer que Shizuru reconociera el linaje que corría por su sangre. Pero la cautiva sonrió suavemente otra vez, manteniendo la calma y contesto con voz tranquila nuevamente.

-Le repito, hasta donde yo se la leyenda es solo una leyenda, no entiendo el por qué insiste en relacionarla de alguna forma a mi familia.- Nao rió socarronamente mientras Midori rabiaba y pensaba como sacarle información a la joven.

-¡Esta es una gatita muy hábil!, las leyendas solo son leyendas, nada hay en ellas que puedan interesar a los vivos ahora, ¿Eso es lo que dices, no?- La castaña asintió, el mejor método de defensa que tenía al alcance por el momento era negarle cualquier valor a la leyenda. -Bien pensado... ¿Qué estaría pensando Kruger cuando te trajo?- La peliroja se acercó a la mujer encadenada y sonrió de medio lado. Estiró una de sus largas uñas y tocó una de sus mejillas. -Tranquila, a mi no me interesan esas cosas sobre leyendas y todas esas idioteces que se les ocurren, solo me llamas la atención- Comentó, al ver como Shizuru se encogía casi imperceptiblemente a su toque. Mikoto apretó levemente la espada en señal de aviso. Sentada sobre la cruz, vigilaba como se lo había pedido Mai que la prisionera no fuera lastimada. Nao se encogió de hombros y se alejó de la cautiva, sonriendo inocentemente.

-¡No puedes negar la veracidad de la leyenda!, ¡Sueltalo, Viola!- Midori se levantó, pateando la silla lejos. -¡He investigado durante años a tu maldita familia!, ¡No puedes negar la existencia del Dragón!- Alzó un puño, dispuesta a descargarlo en el rostro de la joven prisionera. Mikoto saltó desde la cruz hasta la espalda de Midori y sujetó sus brazos por detrás. -¡Suéltame, Mikoto!-

-Mai dijo que no la golpeáramos- La pequeña afianzó su agarre entrelazando sus manos por el pecho de Midori, impidiéndole mover los brazos.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA PERRA!- Natsuki saltó desde el marco de la puerta hasta donde se hallaba la revuelta y se unió a Mikoto, sosteniendo a la capitana. -¡Déjala en paz!- Las tres forcejearon unos momentos más, antes de que Mai llegara con una expresión de fastidio y una tabla de madera parecida a un garrote.

-¡Ya basta!- De un rápido movimiento conectó el macizo palo con el cráneo de las tres mujeres, separándolas. -Es increíble, las dejo sola unos minutos y ya están ahorcándose mutuamente- Tomó a Mikoto con una mano, a Midori con la otra y le puso un pie sobre la cabeza a la caída capitana. -Ahora se calman y conversan como los monos civilizados que no son, pero que fingiremos que son-

-Si mamá Mai- Contestaron a coro las tres mujeres. Nao y Akane estallaron en risas, acostumbradas a la familiar situación. Shizuru, por su parte, se debatía entre lo hilarante de la escena ante ella y la violencia natural de todas a su alrededor. Finalmente dejo que una sonrisa verdadera se dibujara en su rostro. El lío de piratas enardecidas se disolvió y cada una volvió a tomar un lugar en la iglesia. Natsuki se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Shizuru en una actitud protectora. Por un momento la castaña imaginó a un perro guardian al lado de ella y tuvo que contener las ganas de acariciarle la cabeza.

-Propongo algo- Mai aún sostenía su garrote en las manos, por lo que toda la atención recayó en ella de inmediato. -Descansemos por el resto de hoy y mañana seguimos con las preguntas, eso le dará tiempo a todas de pensar y ordenar sus ideas- Sus palabras sonaron increíblemente convincentes, a media que el garrote se balanceaba por sus dedos. -¿Qué dicen?- Midori cruzó los brazos, pensándolo un momento. Luego se levantó y llamó a Akane a su lado.

-Esta bien, que sea mañana entonces. Ahí explicaremos también que ocurrió- Observó de reojo como la capitana de ojos verdes se removia ansiosa. -Y tranquila Natsuki, Dhuran solo recibió unos rasguños. Bien, Akane, vamos a mover los barcos lejos de esta costa, no queremos que nos encuentren tan pronto- Las mujeres salieron de la habitación, luego el ruido de los cascos contra el barro se perdieron hacia la costa.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer de momento- Nao se levantó y se estiró. -Estaré por el ala trasera de la iglesia- Comentó, alejándose del grupo.

-Bien, Natsuki, sube a la señorita Viola, hay un par de habitaciones que puede ocupar...- Mai se detuvo, dubitativa, luego extrajo de uno de los cajones del altar unas cadenas. -Tienes que encadenarla a ti, ya sabes, por precaución- La morena se sonrojó y tomó el hierro farfullando un par de excusas. -Estaré con Mikoto en la cocina- Empujó a la joven Minagi para que se alejara un poco y se acercó a Natsuki -Te dejo para que solucionen sus problemas- Susurró con picardía, la morena sintió como todo su cuerpo se coloreaba y miró asesinamente a su primera.

-Entonces... ¿Tienes que encadenarme?- Shizuru se sorprendió del tono en que su voz hizo esa pregunta, era casi juguetón. Natsuki intentó explicar algo, de manera lamentable, y terminó por amarrar uno de sus pies a los de la castaña. Luego la guió, sin dirigirle la vista, por los pasillos de la iglesia. -Ahora estoy unida a tí- Susurró la joven noble, sin entender si eso era algo bueno o no.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Su mano en la ventana le enviaba señales de frío, pero se resistía a quitarla del lugar. El contacto de su piel con los objetos que la rodeaban era lo único que la ataba a la realidad. Todo lo demás se sumergía en el caos, ¿Qué hacer ahora?, no tenía deseos de regresar con su familia, tampoco de casarse con el heredero de los Tate, menos conociendo las intenciones tras sus actos. Sus sentimientos eran una mezcolanza de pena, rencor, amor, indecisión e incertidumbre. Observó a la mujer, aún dormida sobre la cama, y suspiró. Tenía un plan y podía resultar lo suficientemente bien como para empezar a rehacer su vida, lejos de la manada de locos y los enredos milenarios que su familia arrastraba. Se acercó a la pirata y se recostó a su lado. Suavemente, cuidando de no pasarla a llevar con el metal de los grilletes, tocó una de sus mejillas.

-¿Qué cree Natsuki que debería hacer?- Susurró, cerrando los ojos y abandonándose al sueño. Su respiración se acompasó a la de la peliazul. La mujer abrió sus ojos verdes, con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios. Acostumbrada a la vida difícil, Natsuki tenía el sueño muy liviano, y había despertado desde que Shizuru se recostó al lado de ella.

-Quedarte, así, conmigo- Respondió con tristeza, devolviendo la caricia recibida unos momentos antes.

* * *

-Se está moviendo-

-Siempre se mueve en está época, lo sabes-

-No… algo más, algo más grande se acerca…-

-¿Crees que por fin el linaje ha decidido liberarlo?-

-Puede ser, pero hasta ahora no creo que la sangre se haya despertado, después de todo, él está muy tranquilo. Solo están dando vueltas en círculos cerca de la joya, ni siquiera conocen su ubicación-

-Ahora no sacamos nada con preocuparnos…-

-Pero hazte a la idea… el horizonte pronto se cubrirá de sangre si la división no es igualitaria-

Ambas sombras miraron como el sol se ponía, más allá del mar de fuego. Un rugido bajo hizo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies, pero le restaron importancia, él solía comportarse así. Dentro de la cueva se escucharon murmullos, una voz masculina las llamaba.

-El color de la sangre… ¿Otra vez veremos la guerra nacer entre ellos?- La pregunta quedo en el aire, mientras las sombras se retiraban al interior de la cueva que custodiaban. Después de todo, ya sabían la respuesta.

* * *

-Shizuru, despierta, Shizuru- Natsuki removió a la mujer por el hombro. La noche había terminado de cerrarse sobre ellas. Mai esperaba en el marco de la puerta, con un cambio de ropa para las dos y un par de toallas. La castaña se removió, liberándose del sueño reparador que la sometía.

-¿Natsuki…?- La joven estiró sus extremidades, intentando recuperar con rapidez la lucidez. -¿Qué pasa?- Se extrañó al ver a las dos piratas juntas, más al distinguir un brillo plateado en las manos de la capitana.

-Hora de un baño y un cambio de ropa- Tomó las manos de la prisionera y sacando la llave de su palma liberó sus extremidades. –No puedo sacarte la de la pierna… lo siento- Susurró, bajando levemente la cabeza. Shizuru se sintió morir en un arranque de ternura, Natsuki parecía un perro reprendido por su amo. Sonrió y con la mirada le dio a entender que no importaba. –Entonces vamos, te prestaré algo de mi ropa… no es a lo que estás acostumbrada, pero servirá de momento- Ayudó a levantarse a la castaña. Mai le sonrió con algo de timidez, Shizuru se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que se sentía en su presencia, por lo que se acercó sonriéndole.

-Tranquila, joven Mai, me han tratado con respeto y créame que no le guardo ningún tipo de resentimiento… si bien no me parece la mejor forma de proceder, no la juzgo- La peliroja le sonrió y le entregó el atado de ropa.

-Iré a preparar la cena- Dijo a medida de despedida. Natsuki y Mai intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, era distinto asesinar a alguien dispuesto a entregar su vida que a un prisionero llevado contra su voluntad. La morena guió a la castaña a través de los pasillos hasta una puerta de madera común, al abrirla el vapor se deslizó suavemente y la calidez las envolvió. La joven Viola se sorprendió al encontrar dos tinas, luego comprendió que el lugar no tendría una bomba de agua para permitir el vaciado y llenado de una sola tina dos veces.

-Yo… estaré de espaldas mientras te bañas- Susurró Natsuki, volteándose a la pared, para evitar mirar a la joven Viola. Shizuru observó su espalda y, por un momento, imaginó las cicatrices que la adornaban. Empezó a desvestirse, sacándose el rasgado vestido, manchado de barro y sangre. No pudo dejar de pensar en las marcas de su captora, no había podido evitarlo, cuando hizo ese torniquete vio sus heridas, eran muchas. Más allá de las cicatrices del látigo, la castaña intentó imaginar la forma en que se había echo cada una de las marcas que divisó en su cuerpo. Algunas parecían cortes limpios, otras le recordaban una de las cicatrices de su padre cuando al cazar le rozó una bala. Observó por un momento sus bragas y luego las rompió para poder sacárselas, por su mente pasó la idea de sacarlas por la cadena que la unía a Natsuki, pero imaginar el rostro de la pirata al recibir la prenda de ropa fue más que suficiente para hacerla desistir. No estaba de humor para bromas. En otro momento seguramente habría echo eso y mucho más, pero tampoco deseaba darle alas o algún tipo de intimidad mayor a la morena. Lanzó su ropa interior a un lado y se sumergió en el líquido tibio, la confortó estar un momento en esa conocida sensación. -¿Está bien?- Inquirió la joven Kruger, acomodando la cadena en su tobillo.

-Perfecta- Susurró Shizuru, dejándose llevar por el agua. Su mente se despejó y, luego de relajarse unos momentos, decidió que era hora de elegir bando en medio de esa locura. Repasó sus opciones con cuidado, mientras jabonaba concienzudamente su piel y lavaba su cabello. Usó los cubos a su lado para enjuagar su cuerpo y tomó la toalla que colgaba de la pared más cercana, tenía una idea de lo que podría hacer, pero necesitaba la cooperación de Natsuki. Observó nuevamente a la pirata, aún en la misma posición, dentro de todo ese baile macabro era la única en la que se fiaba un poco, a pesar del 'pequeño' engaño que había montado en su casa por un mes. Se secó con rapidez y se puso la ropa que le había dado Mai. Su asombro fue notorio cuando saco, de entre las ropas de cuero curtido, un fino conjunto de lencería. Miró a la mujer frente a ella, luego la ropa en sus manos y finalmente la cadena que unía su tobillo al de ella. –Nat-su-ki- Silabeó.

-¡¿Shi-Shizuru?- La aludida refrenó el impulso de darse vuelta para encarar a su desnuda prisionera. "Eso… ¿fue lo que creo que fue?" pensó, confundida.

-A menos de que desees que estire o corte tu ropa, creo que será un poco difícil ponerme esto- Señaló la braga en su mano. Por dentro Shizuru se sorprendía a sí misma, después de todo ella era la hija de un noble, jamás había usado ese tipo de seducción, ni tampoco había empapado sus palabras de ese tono coqueto que usaba ahora, pero sabía que en esos momentos era su mejor arma. La morena apenas giró la cabeza, roja de vergüenza al notar con el rabillo del ojo el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña, que ni siquiera se cubría con la toalla.

-Yo… yo… he…- "¡Piensa, cerebro piensa!, ¡No estás de adorno ahí adentro!". –Este… creo que tengo la llave por aquí- Articuló al fin, buscando con desesperación la pequeña herramienta de metal. –O por acá… o… ¡Aparece maldita cosa!- Pasó sus manos por su cabello, la dichosa llave no aparecía, sin importar cuantas veces registrara sus bolsillos.

-Tal vez Natsuki guardó la llave en su bolsillo trasero- Apuntó la castaña, divertida por el espectáculo que montaba la pirata por una simple llave. Natsuki la observó de reojo, ahora de un vivo color fucsia, y registró el dichoso bolsillo. La llave resplandeció ante las luces del baño. Shizuru se preocupó un poco ante el color que tomaba la morena frente a ella. Esta farfulló un par de palabras ininteligibles y soltó la cadena de su tobillo, sosteniéndola solo con su mano. Luego, aún sin voltearse, estiró su brazo libre hacia atrás. -¿Natsuki?-

-Tus bragas… y tu pantalón… los pasaré por la cadena para que puedas ponértelos…- La joven estiró las prendas, y además hizo una leve caricia a la mano de la morena. Luego, riéndose por dentro de la expresión incrédula en la cara de su captora, se vistió con rapidez. Necesitaba una Natsuki conmocionada para que accediera a su plan. –Ahora, me bañaré yo… mira la pared por favor- Susurró, girándose para encararla, Shizuru se extrañó un poco, aún no podía comprender como una pirata podía llegar a ser tan tímida, pero asintió y se giró, mostrándole la espalda a la morena. Natsuki se quitó la ropa con rapidez y volvió a colocar la cadena en su tobillo. La castaña sintió el olor de la pirata emanar de su ropa, y, aprovechando ese momento de complicidad, cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento. Tras ella podía escuchar como la joven limpiaba su cuerpo con rapidez, le tomó mucho menos tiempo que a ella terminar de bañarse y empezar a vestirse. Escuchó el característico 'click' de la molesta cadena al abrirse y supuso que era el momento para empezar a hablar.

-Natsuki- Shizuru, aún sin girarse, dio inicio a su plan.

-¿Mmh?- La mujer volvió a cerrar el candado sobre su pierna.

-Tengo algo que proponerte-

-¿Proponerme?- Natsuki terminó de abrochar su sujetador y miró la espalda de la castaña con interés.

-Hablaré, diré todo lo que se de mi familia, pero con una condición- El corazón de la pirata se aceleró, por fin empezaba a sujetar el hilo que tanto había ansiado.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó con avidez, mientras abotonaba su camisa, algo más pegada al cuerpo que las que usaba en su tiempo de noble.

-No quiero que me devuelvas a mi casa, quiero ser tu socia, por lo menos hasta que esto acabe o decida que deseo quedarme en un puerto- A Natsuki se le cayó la mandíbula, ¿Su socia?, ¿Ella, la noble, de alta cuna, la mujer a la que había engañado y secuestrado, su socia?. -¿Natsuki?- Tanteó al demorarse la respuesta de la pirata.

-¿Te das cuenta que no estás en posición de exigir condiciones?- Pronunció por fin, aún algo choqueada por la proposición. Shizuru se dio vuelta y fue su turno de quedarse boquiabierta, sin la venda y con una ropa algo más ajustada solo un ciego confundiría a Natsuki con un hombre. Sus curvas se pronunciaban ligera, pero irrefutablemente bajo su ropa. El cabello suelto y la camisa a medio abrochar le daban un toque salvaje. Su piel brillaba por la humedad y sus ojos verdes refulgían sobre la palidez de su carne y la oscuridad de su pelo. "Hermosa" pensó. Cruzó sus brazos en un acto reflejo para no caer bajo el impulso de saltarle encima que la devoró en un solo instante. Recuperó rápidamente sus facultades de habla y despegó la mirada del cuerpo de Natsuki, para dirigirla a sus ojos.

-Lo sé, pero… creo que podría ser de ayuda- Lo dijo con todo el aplomo que podía, necesitaba sonar convincente para que la mujer aceptara su idea, una vez junto a ella podría hacer con su vida lo que quisiera.

-¿Por qué debería aceptar?, eres la hija de la familia que posiblemente mató a mi madre, a los que estoy buscando por venganza, eres mi prisionera y eres una noble, nunca has estado en medio del mar, de una guerra o de una simple escaramuza, ¿Por qué, entonces?- Natsuki se cruzó de brazos, sonó mucho más dura y fría de lo que en realidad se sentía, pero no podía aceptar solo llevada por la emoción del momento. Aún así, ella no deseaba vengarse o hacerle daño a Shizuru, más allá de sus sentimientos por ella, la castaña no tenía la culpa de las decisiones tomadas por sus padres en una época en la que seguramente todavía andaba en pañales.

-Porque- Shizuru decidió que era hora de sacar su as bajo la manga, la única carta que le quedaba. –Porque tú me quieres- Afirmó, rogándo porque fuera cierto. La mirada verde esmeralda flaqueó notablemente ante esa declaración y Shizuru supo que había dado en el blanco, ahora debía atacar nuevamente. –Me quieres, y yo también te quiero Natsuki. No te propongo una relación de ese tipo… pero, por lo menos, por ese amor y en honor a tus palabras de que no querías hacerme daño, acepta mi trato, o ¿Acaso esas eran solo palabras?- La pirata la miró unos momentos y luego estiró su mano.

-Esta bien, socias entonces, pero como mi socia tienes que saber algo muy importante- Dijo seriamente, pero sus ojos brillantes y alegres delataban su verdadero estado de ánimo. Las pupilas encendidas y los iris rojos le respondieron con igual felicidad. Ambas sellaron su trato con un escueto apretón de manos.

-¿Qué?- Inquirió Shizuru, curiosa.

-Mai siempre tiene la razón, no importa el tema o la situación, créeme que la tiene- Sentenció Natsuki.

* * *

-Hacia el este, señor- El hombre se cuadró delante del general, señalando con una mano a su superior y con la otra la dirección. –No hay rastros de huellas que salgan de la finca de los Viola, pero nos han informado sobre los barcos que atacaron el otro día a nuestra armada. Además, un caballo negro de batalla cabalgado por dos personas fue divisado en esa dirección también-

-Entiendo rastreé toda la costa hacia el este hasta que encuentre los barcos- El rubio dio las órdenes con tono seguro, el hombre ante él volvió a saludar-Puede retirarse-

-Si, sargento Wong- El soldado se retiró rápidamente de la tienda apostada fuera de los restos de la gran casa, montó su caballo y se perdió en el crepúsculo que asaltaba ese día cubierto de nubes y lluvia. El hombre paseó su mirada por los planos en la mesa frente a él, la costa hacia el este era accidentada y habrían pocos lugares en los cuales unos barcos grandes pudieran recalar. Marcó unos cuantos puntos, tomó el papel y se dirigió hacia su señor, que conversaba con el patriarca Viola dentro de los cuartos aún intactos de la casa. Espero paciente a que el Lord Tate levantara la vista y le indicara que se acercase. Hacía años que servía a esa familia y había aprendido a respetar y obedecer sin chistar, por ello no hizo preguntas en cuanto apareció ese pequeño joven de aspecto andrógino y enfermizo, él seguiría a su señor que normalmente obraba hasta buen puerto.

-¡Sargento Wong!, por favor acérquese- Levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos ámbar de su señor. -¿Algo que informar?- Inquirió, los ojos del Lord ocultaban algo, algo que intentaban decirle, y él creyó comprender el mensaje. Con una reverencia de saludo para ambos nobles extendió ante ellos el mapa que llevaba en la mano.

-Si se me permite, mi señor, los barcos rebeldes escaparon hacia el este, esperamos poder encontrarlos fondeados un poco más allá y, quizás con suerte, la señorita Shizuru y el joven Kuga se encuentren también en esa dirección, ya que unas personas que responden a sus características fueron vistos bordeando la costa por el este- Tomó una bocanada de aire, para dar un mayor aplomo a las palabras que su señor le había pedido pronunciar. –Según mis informantes, el señor Kuga sería más bien un impostor, ya que la familia Kuga no tiene descendientes directos de esa edad, sé que ustedes mantienen una correspondencia anual y que los hijos solo son presentados ante las familias cuando cumplen los veintiún años, pero el siguiente Kuga en la familia en estos momentos tiene seis.- Espero tranquilo, mientras los hombres examinaban el mapa y los puntos donde posiblemente habían recalado los barcos.

-Ya veo, entonces lo más posible es que este ataque fuera parte de un plan para poder raptar a mi hija…- Hitoshi se recostó contra su silla, cansado. -¿Qué piensa hacer, señor Tate?-

-Enviaré partidas para buscar a su hija inmediatamente, señor Viola- Yuuichi despidió con una mano a su sargento, fijando la vista en los mapas. –El sargento Wong se encargará personalmente de guiar un pequeño grupo de caballería ligera para inspeccionar los alrededores y traer a la señorita Viola- Sergey Wong hizo una reverencia a medida de despedida y se marcho, dejando a los hombres en sus cavilaciones. Sabía que si recuperaban a la heredera de los Viola no era por la unión entre las familias, sino para mantener la ubicación de la joya dentro de su poder. Por un momento escuchó sus pasos resonando contra las paredes destruidas de piedras y se dio cuenta que algunas tenían manchas de sangre. Una sensación de asco le subió por la garganta, no era la sangre, sino el saber que sus manos estaban cubiertas de la vida de los inocentes, lo que lo asqueaba. Pronto el infierno ardería cerca, pero las órdenes de su señor debían seguirse al pie de la letra. Dobló en una esquina, hacia su tienda de mando y se encontró de golpe con Nagi, el invitado de honor de la familia a la que servía.

-Que gusto encontrarte, Wong, ven tenemos algo de que hablar- Lo llamó, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El militar lo siguió sin una expresión en el rostro, esperaba que se apresurara en lo que diría, tenía que organizar una partida hacia el este.

* * *

-Natsuki… sabes que te quiero, pero realmente hay veces que deseo matarte…- Mai masajeó su frente por onceava vez en la noche.

-Piensa en las oportunidades que nos dará esto… y lo mejor es que será sin violencia, así nos ahorraremos muchos líos- Natsuki se paseaba por la habitación de la iglesia. Shizuru la observaba impávida, aunque por dentro sus nervios la asaltaban, sentada al borde de la cama y estirando cada cierto tiempo su pierna para darle más cadena a su captora.

-Si, ¡pero nos echaremos a toda la familia Viola encima!- La joven Tokiha posó la mirada sobre la prisionera y suspiro audiblemente. –Señorita Viola, sabe que no es algo en contra suya, pero el trato que ha hecho con 'mi brillante' capitana nos pone en una situación delicada-

-Créame que no las defraudaré joven Mai, puede que sea una noble, pero poseo ciertos contactos e información que podrían ayudar- Shizuru enfrentó su tranquila mirada contra la de la primera. Reconoció la fuerza y prudencia en sus ojos, y secretamente admiro a la mujer frente a ella, era una rival que podría darle la talla.

-¡Tranquila Mai, todo irá sobre ruedas!- La pirata se acercó a su amiga, con intenciones de palmotear su espalda para reducir la presión, pero la pelirroja solo tomó su brazo y la empujó fuera de la habitación de tal manera que arrastrara a Mikoto en el proceso. Ambas se levantaron indignadas, dispuestas a saltarle encima para cobrar venganza.

-Quédense fuera un rato, tengo que hablar con la señorita Shizuru.- Dijo, cerrando la puerta de una patada y sin darle tiempo a replicar. La cadena se tenso ligeramente, pero al ser larga permitía que las dos mujeres unidas por ellas estuvieran separadas por la puerta.

-Usted dirá joven Mai- La castaña se levantó, sería una batalla silenciosa y estaba empezando a disfrutarla. Afuera se escuchaban los gritos de las dos mujeres y sus golpes contra la puerta.

-Muy bien, ¿Está conciente a lo que se enfrenta?- La joven se cruzó de brazos, esperando la respuesta tranquila.

-Tengo una idea…-

-Vera gente morir, asesinada por nosotras o si es el caso por usted, no volverá a ver a su familia, a sus amigos, se acabaran todos los lujos, créame que es una fortuna tener siquiera un baño arriba de un barco. En los puertos la trataran como una perra y tendrá que aprender a defenderse no puede depender de Natsuki en ese ámbito durante toa su vida, o terminará matándolas a ambas. La vida de forajida es divertida, no puedo negarlo, pero es dura y no está echa para ser abandonada…- Mai examino los ojos rojos en busca de dudas, pero no pudo leer lo que en ellos había, lo consideró una buena señal. -¿Está dispuesta a pasar por todo eso?-

-He pensado en todo ello antes de proponerle el trato a la capitana, no sé si tengo la madera para lograrlo todo lo que me está diciendo, tampoco se si tendré la fortaleza para defenderme como es debido, pero haré el esfuerzo. Por otra parte no tengo intenciones de volver a ver a mi familia, sin embargo me gustaría ver a mis amistades por una última vez… sin que sospechen nada, claro está- Shizuru intentó sonar segura, estaba asustada ante lo que venía, pero ya no era momento de dar pie atrás y por alguna razón sentía que esa era el camino que debía tomar. Mai estuvo un rato en silencio, observándola, luego asintió y se descruzó de brazos.

-Tengo otra pregunta, ¿Qué siente por Natsuki?- La joven Tokiha la miró con seriedad, esa era la verdadera pregunta que tenía que aprobar para subirse a su tripulación. No permitiría que nadie dañara de esa manera a Natsuki si estaba a su alcancé evitarlo.

-Eso… es complejo- Shizuru se sentó nuevamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas para describir sus sentimientos. –No puedo odiarla, no puedo detestarla por lo que ha hecho, me gusta estar con ella, me gustar escucharla y tocarla… dios ni siquiera me importa que sea una mujer, ella, con sus defectos, sus mañas y sus virtudes… es suficiente, es… todo lo necesito para ser feliz- Sonrió de forma inconciente, mientras jugaba con la cadena. –No por eso la dejaría besarme, aún tengo que perdonarla por lo que me hizo… pero si me lo preguntan iría a donde fuera gustosa con ella…- La castaña se perdió entre sus pensamientos, y por primera vez sus ojos dejaron traslucir un poco su sentir. Mai la observó profundamente unos segundos y suspirando se encogió de hombros.

-Pues creo que no hay nada que hacer- Se acercó a la joven y le estiró una mano. –Bienvenida a bordo, desde ahora en adelante seré solo Mai, la primera a bordo y contramaestre- Sonrió con calidez.

-Shizuru, solo Shizuru, la socia de la capitana- Alcanzó la mano y se la apretó suavemente, sonriéndole en respuesta.

-Perfecto, ahora que ya lo arreglamos, creo que es momento de dejar entrar a ese par de bestias que aporrean la puerta- La joven Viola rió con ella, caminando juntas a la puerta. Mai la abrió y un huracán azul pasó a su lado, en dirección a la castaña. Natsuki tomó a Shizuru por los hombros y la registró de arriba abajo, luego suspiro tranquila y fulminó a su amiga con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué se supone que fue eso, Mai?- Exigió, Mikoto a su lado asintió, ambas estaban indignadas por haber sido sacadas de forma tan repentina.

-Nada, nada. Mikoto- La joven estiró su mano, para alcanzar la cabeza de la niña. –Shizuru es ahora parte de la familia, pero es un secreto entre nosotras, ¿Está bien?- La joven Minagi la observó unos momentos y luego registró con la mirada a la castaña. Se acercó y sonrió ante la mano que le estiró la antigua noble. La tomó feliz.

-¡Claro!, si ella es parte de nuestra familia la protegeré.- Mikoto soltó la mano que le daban y retrocedió junto a Mai –Además, huele muy bien- Comentó, tomando ahora la mano de la primera. Natsuki sonrió ante las muestras de afecto de la niña, luego miró a Mai quién le asintió y con un guiño se retiró de la habitación, llevándose a la joven Minagi a su propia habitación.

-¿No te dijo nada malo?- Natsuki se dio vuelta, buscando la mirada de la castaña, pero esta le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Nada, Natsuki, tienes una primera muy capaz- Shizuru buscó la mano de la capitana y la apretó suavemente.

-Lo sé,… lo sé muy bien- Respondió a la presión de su mano. Por un momento se mantuvieron en silencio. La capitana buscó la mirada rojiza con la suya, estaba ahí, parecía tranquila, pero no podía engañarla a ella, su presencia siempre inquietaba a Shizuru de alguna manera. Sintió su respiración y una puntada de deseo le atenazó el cuerpo. Acercó su rostro, buscando sus labios, pero la mujer corrió la cara, solo dejándole alcanzar la mejilla.

-No… no todavía… por favor- Susurró, mientras la abrazaba suavemente. Natsuki se rindió a su toque, se dejo llevar, se abandonó a esa mujer. Shizuru la soltó y se alejó, apagando las velas y dejándolas a oscuras. Por el sonido la pirata adivinó que la mujer se había recostado sobre la cama. Tanteando el camino llego hasta el lecho y se tendió, a su lado podía sentir el rítmico subir y bajar de la respiración. Dudó unos momentos, y luego se dio vuelta, rodeando con sus brazos el torso de la joven. Esta se puso tensa con su toque, pero fue relajándose poco a poco. Natsuki podía sentir su olor suave y dulce mezclado con el suyo, hundió el rostro en su pelo aspirando hondo, quería impregnarse de ese olor, un olor que no había sentido nunca antes. La mujer tenía razón, ella la quería como nunca había querido a alguien. Inconcientemente empezó a acariciar sus brazos, luego encontró su clavícula con sus labios. Buscó el resplandor de sus ojos en la noche y sintió su respiración algo más agitada, pero en lo que podía distinguir de su mirada no había dibujado un no. Empezó a marcar el recorrido de su cuerpo con besos, fue subiendo lentamente desde el inicio de la clavícula, pasando por el cuello, delimitó la suave quijada de la joven que ya respiraba entrecortadamente ante cada toque, y finalmente llegó a la esquina de su boca. Natsuki se levantó, apoyada en sus brazos, buscando la aprobación en la mujer frente a ella. Shizuru asintió en silencio, esperando a la joven que la miraba con unos ojos que mezclaban el deseo y el amor. La castaña devolvió lentamente el beso, dividida entre las sensaciones, la culpa y la inexperiencia. Abrió ligeramente los ojos cuando sintió la lengua de la otra pidiendo paso para sentir la suya. Tímidamente la dejó profundizar el beso. Natsuki rompió el contacto unos segundos, mirándola fijo, para luego cambiar de posición en la cama y sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella. Shizuru abrió totalmente los ojos, algo asustada por la acción de la morena.

-Natsuki…- Intentó protestar, pero la joven la calló con un beso.

-Shh… tranquila, tranquila- La joven Kruger volvió a besarla. Recorrió su espalda con las manos y se empapó de su olor, cuando sintió que la mujer soltaba un ligero suspiro entremezclado con un gemido separó sus labios y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola por atrás. –Esto me basta por hoy- Le susurró en la oreja, respirando algo agitada. Si seguía seguramente hubiera perdido los estribos de su autocontrol.

-No creas que será así siempre- Shizuru sentía un extraño calor que le subía del vientre, por una parte había disfrutado de las caricias de la morena, pero había faltado a su promesa de hacerla esperar un poco más. Acomodó su cuerpo un poco más pegado al de la joven a su lado y sonrió. Podía sentir su respiración en la oreja y su olor muy cerca de ella.

-Perdona por la cadena… cuando mañana terminemos de hablar con Midori podré sacártela…- Suspiró Natsuki, a pesar de haber dormido casi toda la tarde sentía el cuerpo cansado y pesado, por lo que los ojos se le cerraban. Además, el calor que recibía de la castaña la embriagaba, perdiéndola en sus propios sentidos.

-Esta bien- Shizuru tomó las manos que la rodeaban. –Mañana les contaré la historia de Kagutsuchi…- Susurró, antes de que ambas se durmieran. Afuera la lluvia arreció un poco más fuerte.

_NdA: Pues... este capítulo en realidad era la mitad de uno, pero como salió tan largo preferí cortarlo en dos. El siguiente espero colgarlo como siempre los lunes de cada semana, pero (a pesar de mis esfuerzos por esconderme bajo mi cama) mis obligaciones me encontraron, así que no es seguro que pueda seguir publicando de forma puntual. Haré todos mis esfuerzos para no atrasarme con la entrega de esta historia. Les agradezco mucho a todos quienes la siguen y comentan, espero que les siga gustando la historia... veremos si puedo resolver bien todo este lío xD. Hasta una nueva actualización, Saludos._


	7. Secretos develados

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise._

Capítulo 7

_Secretos develados._

-¡PRIMERO SUELTAS EL COMO TERMINAMOS ASÍ!- Natsuki golpeó la mesa que las separaba, haciendo vibrar los objetos sobre ella. -¡Se suponía que serían tres meses!, ¿Qué rayos paso?, ¡Y sácanos esta maldita cadena!- Midori la miró irritada por unos segundos, luego gruñendo se sentó en la silla al lado de ella, sin darle la cara en un gesto de enfado.

-Podría escaparse- Gruñó, señalando a la joven Viola.

-No te preocupes, ya lo arreglé con ella- Respondió la peliazul, echando humo. Midori chasqueó la lengua y le hizo una seña a su primera para que las liberara de la cadena, cosa que cumplió solicita Akane. Con un par de clicks ambas fueron libres al fin.

-Apareció una armada de unos seis barcos y nos disparó, Akane dio aviso con los cañones, solo que pusó balas en vez de salvas- Comentó, asesinando con la mirada a su primera. -Y se le pasó la mano con los disparos, con Gakutenou eché a pique a dos, pero el más grande de todos, un galeón, disparó una bomba incendiaria, ahí huimos, estaban locos- Respondió de mal talante. -¿Ahora si puedo interrogarla, gran y noble lord defensora de su princesa en apuros?- Natsuki gruñó en respuesta y miró a Shizuru, esta asintió y se acercó a las piratas.

-Bueno, el nombre del Dragón es Kagutsuchi...- Empezó Shizuru, para ser interrumpida por la mujer.

-¡¿Kagutsuchi?- Midori la miró incrédula. -¡Hasta sabes el nombre del Dragón!- La pirata se levantó, golpeando la mesa que las separaba. -¡Maldita mentirosa!- Acusó, apuntándola con el dedo, dedo que retiró para evitar que Natsuki se lo cortará de un mordisco.

-Espero sepa perdonarme, pero era la única manera que se me ocurrió para mantener algo de poder en la situación- Shizuru mantenía un semblante serio, pero interiormente reía ante la situación. Buscó la mirada de Mai y solo le sonrió al ver la mueca de fastidio y alegría que se enfrentaban en su rostro. –Ahora, si no me interrumpe podré seguir contando lo que se-

-Como iba diciendo...- Shizuru reacomodó su postura en la silla, podía sentir la expectación que la rodeaba. Inclusive Mikoto seguía sus palabras con atención, era obvio que habían esperado demasiado tiempo por la historia. -El Dragón del que tanto se habla se llama Kagutsuchi, está encerrado en las últimas islas del noroeste, en la tierra perdida, por donde cae la cascada eterna, se encuentra en una caverna sellado con la espada de la bestia. Le cruza el hocico y le mantiene la mandíbula cerrada unida a la tierra, así no puede usar el destructivo poder que posee su habla. Lo mantienen en su lugar la cadena Kiyohime, un metal echo con las garras del Dragón y las de la bestia mayor de ese tiempo, un lobo gigante que no podía combatir contra ella a causa de su ceguera- La castaña hizo una pausa para respirar, pero notó la impaciencia de Midori y decidió darle tiempo para las preguntas. Con una aprobación de la cabeza le indicó que podía hablar a su gusto. La pelirroja parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo, la expectación la hacía balancear las correas que colgaban de su abrigo y la tenía al borde de la silla.

-¿El Dragón es azul como cuentan las leyendas?-

-No, es blanco y no es un Dragón como los que estamos acostumbradas a ver en las ilustraciones. Tiene cuatro ojos y bueno... no sabría describirlo con exactitud, pero puedo dibujarlo en un momento más- La interrogadora asintió con rapidez, impaciente por continuar.

-¿Qué hay de eso de la unión del demonio el humano y la bestia?, ¿Esa parte de la leyenda es real?-

-Lo es, mi linaje proviene en línea directa de ese ser, pero a lo largo del tiempo los descendientes fueron diferenciándose los unos a los otros, así nacieron tres familias...- Todas pusieron una cara de extrañeza, Shizuru les sonrió y se levantó, acercándose a la mesa de madera rústica que habían puesto cerca del altar para cenar y usarla de escritorio de ser necesario. Manchó uno de sus dedos con la mermelada que aún estaba del desayuno y dejo una mancha en el único plato de cerámica que había sobre la superficie. -Durante la batalla, por maldición de Kagutsuchi los tres representantes de las razas se unieron en uno, pero la maldición fue bendición al sumarle los poderes de tres en uno. Ese ser tenía la fuerza y ferocidad de las bestias, el ingenio e imaginación de los humanos y la rapidez y capacidad de volar de los demonios. Luego, sus descendientes fueron encarnando solo los rasgos de una especie- Dibujó tres líneas desde la primera, marcando los tres caminos sobre la blancura manchada del plato. -Así, finalmente la familia se dividió en tres... los Tate que guardan el poder de los demonios, los Kuga poseedores de la fiereza de las bestias, por eso Natsuki y su salvajismo y fuerza bruta no despertó sospechas, además...- Shizuru dejó esas palabras al aire, su mirada se perdió solo por un momento, pero volvió en si cuando Midori carraspeó. Observó a su alrededor sonriente, Mai, Mikoto y Akane la miraban atentas, Midori resplandecía ante la información, Natsuki no había cerrado la boca desde que empezó a hablar, Nao jugaba con sus uñas sobre el altar, sin despegar la vista de ella. -Y los Viola tenemos la sangre humana fresca aún en nuestras venas. Las tres familias juraron proteger el secreto del Dragón, por lo que se organizaron de forma tal que cada una cumpliera la mejor labor según sus capacidades, pero los Tate y los Kuga se pelearon hace cerca de un milenio y ya no tienen relaciones, solo a través de mi familia. Aún así, los Kuga son los guardianes 'personales' de nuestro secreto mientras los Tate se encargan de la protección en apariencias. Ambos son los brazos armados de la familia Viola-Se detuvo un momento, llevándose el dedo a la boca y saboreando el dulce toque de la mermelada en sus labios. Luego tomó un trago de agua. La voz le fallaría si seguía con la boca tan seca. -El anillo que tiene Natsuki aún en la mano es el símbolo de los lazos que unen a los Viola con los Kuga... me pregunto como lo consiguieron...- Shizuru divagó unos momentos, poniendo su dedo bajo la barbilla.

-¿Y tú familia?- Inquirió Natsuki, con la voz ronca de la impresión. Shizuru sintió una punzada de melancolía, por un momento sintió como solo ellas dos estuvieran en su finca, cuando aún pensaba que era hombre.

-Mi familia guarda el secreto de la joya- Respondió con simpleza. Midori sintió que los ojos se le desorbitaban ¡La joya!, ¡Ella sabía dónde estaba la joya!.

-¡Habla!, ¡¿Dónde está?, ¿Cómo la escondieron?, La joya!, ¡Ustedes la tienen!- La pirata saltó hasta la castaña y la zamarreó, esperando así que la respuesta fuera más rápida.

-¡Contrólate Midori!- Natsuki se acercó, con intenciones de volver a golpear a la mujer, pero Shizuru levantó las manos para indicarle que mantuviera distancia y tomó las de Midori, esperando calmarla. Finalmente la mujer la soltó y la miró impaciente, si hubiera tenido cola seguramente esta se habría movido frenética. Todas guardaron silencio, esperando por fin la ansiada revelación.

-No sé dónde esta la joya- Shizuru contó mentalmente "Uno, dos, tres..."

-¡¿QUÉ?, ¡MENTIROSA!, ¿¡CÓMO NO VAS A SABERLO?- Midori volvió a zamarrearla, esta vez con furia. -¡Escúpelo Viola!-

-¡Tranquila Midori!- Mai, Natsuki y Mikoto se lanzaron sobre la mujer, para evitar que siguiera asfixiando a la castaña que ya empezaba a tomar un color morado. Luego de forcejear unos momentos y un sonoro golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Mikoto lograron que la tigre soltara a su víctima.

-Eso...-Boqueó Shizuru, recuperando el aire perdido y sujetándose el cuello -Solo lo saben los herederos de mi sangre cuando cumplen los veintiún años, ¡Y yo tengo diecinueve!- Las recriminó con la mirada. -Si lo hubieran planeado en un par de años más habría funcionado- Comentó, enarcando una ceja. Todas las perpetradoras se miraron y maldijeron en voz alta, Shizuru le restó importancia, buscó con la mirada la tetera aún con agua caliente y preparó un poco de té para sus nervios.

-Entonces... esta bien, no importa, ya buscaremos la manera de saberlo...- Midori se dejó caer en la silla, frotándose una de sus sienes. No lo podía creer, por fin habían hallado la información que faltaba, ya sabía que se encontraba dentro de su alcance la cueva solo faltaba la maldita joya para abrir la maldita puerta de la maldita caverna.

-A veces el Dragón puede adoptar forma humana, y moverse fuera de su prisión, pero es por poco tiempo- Agregó Shizuru, luego ante la pregunta muda en los ojos de todas sonrió. -Lo siento, pero no lo conozco, nunca viaje a la isla, sin embargo sé su ubicación- Todas se relajaron, y empezaron a moverse por fin, luego de la tensión por la ansiedad. Natsuki se acercó un poco a Shizuru que le daba la espalda mientras tomaba su té. -Eso es todo lo que puedo decirles sobre Kagutsuchi- Midori asintió y se alejó del compacto grupo que habían formado, avisando que iría a buscar algunos mapas que había dejado en el barco para afinar detalles, Akane la siguió, fiel a su superiora. El frío y la lluvia se adentraron en cuanto las mujeres abrieron la puerta, el mal tiempo volvía a caer sobre la tierra. La capitana peliazul esperó a que se perdiera por la puerta para por fin encontrar su verdad.

-Hay algo más- Natsuki buscó los ojos de Shizuru, deseaba verlos y encontrar la verdad en ellos. La aludida se dio vuelta algo sorprendida, pero la escuchó con atención. Mai también se acercó, intuía lo siguiente que Natsuki preguntaría y necesitaba oírlo. -Tu familia ha estado muy emparentada con el poder durante toda su existencia, y lo entiendo si pienso en todo lo que guardan y manejan...- Por unos momentos guardó silencio, buscando las palabras y el valor para continuar. -El Imperio Real... ¿Siguen las conexiones hasta hoy, no?- Susurró finalmente, Mai no se movió, pero sus ojos pedían respuestas. Nao aún sobre el altar se sentó en la mesa, para escuchar mejor.

-Si, las conexiones del Imperio Real provienen de los Tate, pero tanto como los Kuga y los Viola mantienen las antiguas redes en el enorme territorio que cubrió-

-Entonces, ¿Qué sabes de la revolución dónde mataron a mi madre?- Shizuru tragó duro, levantó una mano para pedir algo de tiempo y rebuscó entre los bolsillos. De uno de ellos sacó la nota que le había entregado antes del golpe Chie y la dejo en la mesa. -Esa revolución fue planeada por los Kuga... pero participaron las tres familias- Susurró, un nudo se le había instalado en la garganta y, al recordar las cicatrices en la espalda de la peliazul, sentía culpa al hablar de lo que sus ancestros habían echo. Enfocó sus ojos rojos en los verdes de la capitana y no le sorprendió el ver dolor en ellos, lo que la sorprendió fue sentirlo ella al notar cuanto sufría Natsuki. -Tu madre, Saeko Kruger, era una desterrada de los Kuga, escapó por un matrimonio impuesto, algo usual en nuestras familias.- La morena abrió los ojos y asintió, siguiendo sorprendida el hilo de la conversación. -Los Kuga creyeron que habían acabado con ella, supongo que fue muy astuta para esconderse, pero cometió un error y investigó demasiado sobre sus familias. Finalmente cuando se dieron cuenta que aún vivía intentaron asesinarla, pero ella era demasiado astuta como para poder cazarla con facilidad. Por eso organizaron una revuelta moviendo los hilos del ejercito imperial aún vigente para acallarla.- Shizuru miró a los ojos colmados en lágrimas de la morena y se sorprendió al ver como Mai lloraba silenciosamente a su lado. Deseó detenerse u ocultar el papel de su familia en todo ese embrollo, pero decidió contarle la verdad a ambas, se la merecían. -Mi padre le pidió al patriarca Tate que sublevara las tierras del este, con los contactos adecuados las dos familias lograron sacar a tu madre a la luz y de paso, para no provocar sospechas en el resto de las familias que controlan los bastiones del Imperio Real, asesinaron a cerca de mil personas como un aleccionamiento.- Hizo una pausa para observar las reacciones de ambas, pero ninguna había abandonado su lugar. -Se cumplió el objetivo de la revuelta, la familia Kuga mantuvo su identidad en secreto y acabaron con la amenaza que era Saeko Kruger, o Saeko Kuga en realidad... Las tres familias unidas lograron hacerlo.- Señaló el papel, que corroboraba su historia y que además tenía un par de cuadros garabateados bajo la escritura. -Lo... lo lamento mucho, mi padre fue uno de los tres que dirigió la revolución del este...- Shizuru sintió asco de su padre y de su sangre, manchada por la de miles de inocentes. Deseó lanzarse a los brazos de la morena de ojos verdes y suplicarle perdón, pero se encontraba clavada en su asiento, incapaz de mover un músculo. Natsuki miraba el piso, aún en silencio, solo sus manos apretadas en puños y blancas reflejaban su estado. Mai a su lado lloraba silenciosamente mientras Mikoto le rodeaba los hombros en un abrazo mudo. La pelirroja parecía no darse cuenta, solo pensando en todo lo que había perdido esos días.

-Mamá...- Susurró suavemente al fin la morena.

-Natsuki, Mai...- La castaña estiró la mano para tocar a la primera, pero la mujer se levantó antes de que llegara a rozarla.

-Voy a caminar un rato- Malluscó, nuevamente su voz estaba ronca. Mai y Shizuru la observaron salir por las puertas de la iglesia, con un aire de derrota sobre los hombros.

-De verdad lo siento, Mai- Susurró la castaña otra vez. La pelirroja la miró algo sorprendida, pero se limpió las lágrimas, acarició el cabello de Mikoto y como pudo formó una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, Shizuru, después de todo no fue tu decisión... pero espero que no me culpes por odiar a tu familia-

-Lo entiendo... yo tampoco se qué pensar de mi familia- Sonrió ante la mirada extrañada de Mai y abrió la boca para explicar, pero Nao se le adelantó, señalando el papel sobre la mesa.

-¿Es esto?- Inquirió, su semblante estaba tranquilo, pero incluso ella se estaba contagiando de la excitación y la tristeza del ambiente.

-Si...- Shizuru se levantó y recogió el papel, guardándolo otra vez en uno de sus bolsillos. -¿Dónde hay papel y tinta para dibujar a Kagutsuchi?, les contaré de que va todo esto mientras lo hago-.

* * *

-Llueve señor, ¿Quiere que bajemos el paso?, no podremos mantener la caballería y la artillería a este ritmo con el lodo- Sergey Wong observó a su señor, esperando la respuesta, pero el hombre parecía hermético y meditabundo. El sargento consideraba repetir la pregunta cuando el noble asintió despacio. El rubio picó los flancos de su caballo y se alejó, dando voces a la pequeña partida de soldados que bajaran el ritmo y cubrieran el cañón que el noble había insistido en llevar para el rescate, a pesar de las protestas de su sargento ante una decisión tan extraña y descabellada como esa. Volvió a paso rápido con su superior, observando preocupado como el camino rápidamente se transformaba en un barrial pegajoso y traicionero. -¿Está seguro que desea llevar el cañón cargado?-

-Ya veras, Sergey, ese cañón será muy necesario- El joven al fin levantó la vista, examinando las condiciones del terreno. –Avanzaremos solo un poco más, si la lluvia continua de esta manera luego será muy difícil avanzar, los caballos se enterraran hasta las rodillas en el camino y podríamos perder la carreta con los enseres.- Meditó unos segundos más, jugueteando con el pomo de su espada –Dile a diez hombres que bajen la marcha y que se adelanten un kilómetro más para preparar el campamento-

-Si señor- El hombre reunió a la vanguardia, transmitiéndoles la orden, luego volvió junto a su lord. –Disculpe mi impertinencia…, pero ¿Qué pretende hacer cuando encontremos a la señorita Viola?- Inquirió, habían partido sin información, solo con ordenes de seguir a marcha forzada hacia el este de la propiedad, buscando la famosa iglesia en la que supuestamente recalaron los barcos y en la que se encontraba la heredera Viola.

-Eso es algo que no te concierne, sargento, pero…- El hombre guardó silencio, sonriendo ante la perspectiva, su oficial prefirió guardar silencio y no insistir en la pregunta. A lo lejos distinguieron a los hombres trabajando en limpiar el terreno de la madera y las rocas, la lluvia arreció un poco más fuerte. –Apuremos el paso, estoy empezando a calarme- Ordenó, subiendo las solapas de su chaqueta y apurando a su montura. El resto de la tropa lo siguió inmediatamente, solo su sargento se retrasó un poco "Esto se parece mucho a esa misión…"

* * *

Natsuki volvió empapada, el temporal no había sido clemente con su estado de ánimo incierto y la había mojado hasta los huesos. Abrió la puerta de la iglesia con prisa y subió con rapidez, buscando el calor de su habitación para cambiarse y secarse el pelo. Tiró las ropas empapadas lejos y buscó algo entre las bolsas de cuero que habían desperdigadas en el suelo. Aún no podía creerlo, ella, ¿Una… Kuga?, agitó la cabeza con violencia, lo había decidido mientras caminaba buscando explicaciones, ella podía tener la sangre Kuga, pero su madre siempre la crió como una Kruger. Abrochó los pantalones, buscando algo para ponerse en el pecho. Una Kruger… eso era ella, entonces ¿De dónde lo sacó su madre?, no conocía a su padre y ella le dijo que ese apellido no provenía de él. Por otro lado por fin tenía lo que quería, ya sabía donde atacar, donde morder y dañar a quienes asesinaron a su familia.

-Y no solo eso… también la exiliaron- Gruñó, amarrando el sistema de cuerdas de la chaqueta que se ponía –Malditos perros…- Por su mente pasó la idea de saldar la deuda con sangre, con la sangre de la joven heredera que era su cautiva. Cambió las botas mojadas por otras secas, desechando la idea, no sería capaz de asesinarla. Seguramente Midori podría hacerlo por ella, pero tampoco deseaba que la castaña muriera… se había vuelto parte importante de su vida, ¿Entonces, como podría cobrar la venganza que tanto deseaba?. Terminó de ajustar su cinturón e hizo un nudo rápido y alto en su cabello, ahora que ya no estaba tan largo prefería usarlo atado, así era más cómodo. Un matrimonio impuesto, la imagen de su madre al lado de un desconocido la atenazó "El podría haber sido mi padre", pero ella escapó antes, entonces, ¿Dónde rayos quedaba su progenitor?, bufó, molesta, todo era un gran lío. Abrió la puerta y bajó, buscando a sus tripulantes y a su socia. Shizuru… ella también tenía un matrimonio impuesto, ¿Por eso huía?, ¿Escapando del famoso Tate?. Demasiadas preguntas para su cabeza, Natsuki deseó desaparecer bajo las piedras del recinto. En la planta baja del edificio Nao, Mai y Mikoto conversaban animadas, usando el altar como mesa para jugar cartas, cerca de ellas una alegre fogata alumbraba.

-¿Y qué acaso aquí no hay chimeneas?- Preguntó, acercándose al grupo. Las tres la miraron sin hacer preguntas, si Natsuki había regresado luego de esa escapada de horas significaba que ya estaba mejor y si deseaba hablar sobre lo sucedido tendrían que esperar a que ella empezara.

-Esto era un claustro, sabes que las monjas prefieren tener un sabañón sobre la uña a desobedecer el rigor de dios- Mai lanzó un par de cartas al centro, poniéndose a la cabeza del juego. -¿Qué crees Nao?, ¿No deberías estar orando?- Inquirió, con una sonrisa de picardía. Nao resopló sobre su mano, vestida de monja en vez de sus usuales vestidos algo cortos se veía extraña.

-Pues me jodo en dios y en todas esas monjas traumadas de…- Susurró, robando una carta. –Si no te has dado cuenta solo me visto así para ayudarlas, deberían agradecerme- Subió las piernas a la mesa y, con la mano libre, lanzó el crucifijo a la fogata.

-Eres una blasfema Nao, y te quemaras en el infierno- Natsuki robó el vaso de Mai y lo tomó al seco sin escuchar las protestas de esta.

-Ahí te espero, Kruger- Sirvió un poco más de cerveza en su jarra, pensando. –A todas en realidad, ninguna de ustedes se salva de que les pinchen el culo allá abajo- Fijó su mirada en el juego y la cara se le descompuso. -¡¿Cómo ganó Mikoto?- Gritó, lanzando las cartas lejos.

-¡Paga!- La niña sonrió, estirando su mano para recibir la apuesta. Nao la miró con fastidio y le entregó el paquete de carne seca que guardaba en el corpiño. Natsuki sonrió ante la escena.

-Nunca subestimes a Mikoto-

-Si, si…- Le hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. –Mejor anda a ver a tu novia- Comentó con malicia.

-¡Ella no es mi novia!, pero… ¿Dónde está Shizuru?- Preguntó, buscándola con la mirada.

-No lo entiendo, cuando por fin consigues una tipa buena te desentiendes del tema… está en el confesionario- Nao barajó, mientras Mai le sonreía con complicidad. Natsuki les puso mala cara a ambas, eso le costaría muchas bromas después.

-No me digas que está rezando- Susurró, la idea cruzó fugaz por su cabeza y le molestó, lo menos que deseaba era una socia religiosa.

-Por supuesto, y se asota también para expiar nuestras culpas. Idiota, dijo que necesitaba algo de silencio para dibujar al famoso Dragón ese- La capitana les dio la espalda, el confesionario era una caja de madera con algunas decoraciones y de tamaño minúsculo. Abrió con lentitud, dentro de él Shizuru dibujaba con los papeles apoyados en la pared y la tinta en el suelo, cerca de uno de sus pies. Carraspeó para llamar su atención pero la castaña no se dio vuelta, extrañada acercó una mano para tocarla, pero la voz de la mujer la detuvo.

-Si me mueves en este instante te asesino- Susurró, marcando una nueva línea en el papel. Natsuki sonrió y con cuidado se metió en el confesionario, ambas lograban estar ahí dentro si se apretaban la una contra la otra. Tomó la puerta para cerrarla, mientras el trío de mujeres en el altar le chiflaba y lanzaba expresiones de victoria y aliento para la capitana. Esta las miró con furia dando un portazo. Por un momento ambas se quedaron en silencio y en penumbras -¿A qué debo el motivo, o mejor dicho la desgracia, de que mi socia interrumpa mi trabajo?- Inquirió Shizuru, intentando alcanzar el tintero de suelo. La peliazul logró pasar la mano con dificultad entre sus piernas y levantar el pequeño recipiente de vidrio.

-Nada, solo quería hablar contigo…- Susurró, observando el trabajo de la mujer, algunos dibujos colgaban de la pared, agarrados en los resquicios de las esquinas o en la unión de dos maderas. –Eres bastante buena- Los dibujos mostraban al extraño Dragón, atravesado por la espada.

-Solo copio lo que salía en los libros de mi casa, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?, lamento las malas noticias…- Shizuru la observó con el rabillo del ojo, intentándo identificar las expresiones en el rostro de la morena sumergido en las sombras.

-Esta bien, tranquila… mi sangre es mi sangre, pero ella no hace mis recuerdos…- La pirata sonrió, intentando convencerse a si misma, pero aún no lograba asimilarlo del todo.

-Ya veo… ¿Sobre qué querías hablar?- Dejó el bosquejo junto a los otros, evaluando su trabajo.

-Tu matrimonio… ¿También era arreglado, cierto?- Natsuki se golpeó mentalmente por empezar de forma tan estúpida y bocajarro en cuanto Shizuru posó sus ojos sobre ella.

-Creí que había dicho que era costumbre en nuestras familias casarnos por acuerdo…- Suspiró la castaña, apoyando la cabeza en la pared de madera y cerrando los ojos. –Los matrimonios se hacen para conservar la pureza de sangre y desde pequeños nos instruyen de la importancia de eso…-

-Entiendo- Natsuki en realidad no entendía nada, el que arreglaran un matrimonio entre dos personas basándose en poder, tierras y dinero se le antojaba como una patada en el trasero, una broma de muy mal gusto –Y él… ¿Cómo es?- Inquirió, curiosa, quería conocer por lo menos de palabra el hombre del que Shizuru, en parte, huía.

-No lo conozco, supe de él por… otras fuentes- Respondió con simpleza, sin darle importancia. La peliazul a su lado se quedó unos momentos muda, con la quijada rozando su pecho. –Natsuki, te hará mal abrir tanto la boca y necesitas una tapadura- Sonrió, señalando con los ojos, ya que no podía mover los brazos, la carie ficticia. La aludida cerró la boca, mientras tomaba un prendido color rojizo. Shizuru rió, le resultaba muy divertido observar los cambios de humor reflejados en el rostro de la mujer. De echo, a su lado se sentía cómoda, por eso no le molestaba estar junto a ella en ese reducido espacio charlando de las cosas de la vida.

-¿No lo conocías?, ¡Te iban a casar con alguien que ni siquiera habías visto!- Contagiándose de la rabia de sus palabras, la capitana se levantó, chocando la cabeza con el techo de la caja. El ruido sordo fue silenciado rápidamente por la blasfemia que soltó por el dolor. La castaña solo ensanchó su sonrisa y asintió.

-Vamos, no era tan terrible. No es que me hiciera gracia… pero desde pequeña me criaron para eso- Como pudo puso una de sus manos en el hombro más cercano de la pirata, para calmarla. –Además él no era para nada feo… es el heredero de los Tate, un par de años mayor que yo y almirante de la armada real- Shizuru observó la vena que se marcaba en la frente de la pirata con cierta malicia, decidió explotar esa veta para ver dónde la conducía. –No habría sido un mal matrimonio, seguramente hubiera tenido un par de hijos, mi casa, los negocios familiares…- Bajó el rostro para que la morena a su lado no viera su sonrisa, mientras la otra empezaba a insultar por lo bajo. -Una vida hogareña…- Terminó, suspirando la palabra final. A su lado Natsuki tomó una de sus manos posesivamente y la miró con furia.

-¡Pues qué mala suerte que no estés con él!, ¡Ahora estás conmigo y cualquiera que se acerque con esas intenciones le parto la cara en tres!- Farfullaba, en la penumbra sus ojos verdes eran lo único que Shizuru podía ver con claridad, y estos centelleaban, embargados por la cólera. -¡Y si ese tal Tate aparece!- Gruñó, sin terminar la frase. La castaña sonrió y soltó su mano aún atrapada por la de la pirata.

-Esa es la vida que cualquiera desea, la de la estabilidad- Susurró, enfureciendo más a la mujer a su lado. "Pero yo deseo alguien que me ame" pensó, y al parecer algo estaba logrando con la pirata.

-¡Pero!… ¿Entonces por qué me ofreciste el maldito trato?- Natsuki bufaba, enfurecida por las idioteces que soltaba la castaña.

-¿Puede ser que Nat-su-ki esté celosa?- Preguntó, silabeando para molestar e incomodar un poco más a su compañera.

-¡No estoy celosa!, ¡Me molestan las basuras que estás hablando!- Sin notarlo la morena retrocedió un poco, cediendo terreno ante el ligero avance de la castaña que se giró para encararla. -¡Y aún no respondes mi pregunta!- Añadió, acusándola con la mirada.

-Eso es algo que no me apetece decir ahora- Shizuru se sorprendió de la lujuria que resbalaron por sus palabras… ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto a la morena?, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?, ambas eran mujeres, eso no estaba para nada bien y lo peor de todo es que había jugado con la situación, había aprovechado el reducido espacio para pegarse lo más posible a la pirata, de echo ¿Cómo fue que estaba prácticamente sobre ella? se sonrojó al caer en cuenta que fue ella quién se lanzó sobre la morena… pero… miró los ojos verdes turbados de la mujer y algo tibio le bajó por la garganta. Nunca se había sentido así, volvía a sentir el estómago como un mar turbulento. Bajó la mirada hacia los labios de Natsuki y se dio cuenta cuanto los deseaba. Una sacudida ligera al aspirar el olor de la mujer movió su mundo Lentamente se acercó un poco más. La joven Kruger observó los cambios de color en las mejillas de la castaña y como sus ojos descendían a sus labios, la mirada de deseo que le brindó encendió todos sus ánimos, de repente hacía demasiado calor en el confesionario.

-¿Shizuru…?- Susurró, la joven la calló con un dedo y se acercó, buscando sus labios. Inconcientemente Natsuki cerró los ojos para recibir el beso. Podía sentir la respiración de la joven Viola sobre sus labios, fundiéndose con la suya y la separación se le hizo inaguantable. Se lanzó a capturar su presa, pero la violenta apertura de la puerta y una mano poco amigable la sacaron del sueño, tomándola del cuello de su camisa y arrojándola fuera de la oscuridad. -¡Pero qué…!- Gritó, sentándose en el frío piso de piedra que la ayudó a volver a la realidad. Enmudeció al ver las miradas graves que le dirigían Mai y Midori, tras ellas Nao sonreía socarrona, levantando el dedo pulgar para felicitarla y Mikoto le hacía porras sobre el altar.

-¡Por fin Kruger!, ¡Ya puedes decir oficialmente que no eres una virgen pura y casta!- Rió, acercándose a la puerta aún abierta del confesionario, por donde salía una Shizuru conmocionada, sonrojada y con la respiración alterada. En su mano sujetaba la pluma, el tintero y la serie de dibujos que había realizado –Debo decir que te tocó la lotería o ella es ciega, porque por tus encantos no hay por dónde- Comentó, analizando a la castaña con la mirada.

-¡Cállate Nao o te parto el hocico!- Se levantó, para cumplir su amenaza, pero el cucharón de Mai detuvo su movimiento. Miró con algo de miedo a ambas mujeres, totalmente subyugadas a su ira fría.

-Natsuki, estamos en medio de una huída, con el mayor secreto del mundo entre las manos, nos persiguen dos o tres familias importantes y tú… ¡SOLO PIENSAS EN FOLLARTE A LA PRISIONERA!- Mai levantó su instrumento de cocina amenazadoramente. -¡NI SIQUIERA LA MALDITA IGLESIA RESPETAS, TÚ ANIMAL NINFÓMANA SEXÓPATA!-

-¡Mai te juro que no es lo que parece!- Natsuki levantó sus manos, en señal de paz y tregua, pero su primera la levantó de la camisa, aún echa una furia. -¡Ni siquiera alcancé a …!-

-¡No quiero saberlo!- La interrumpió, sacudiéndola en el aire. -¡Y si no pudiste violártela fue solo porque te detuvimos!, ¡No llevan ni dos días juntas y ya están como conejos!, ¡Den gracias al dios que deshonraron que no pueden tener hijos!- Shizuru se acercó, intentando dialogar con Mai, para que por lo menos dejara respirar a su capitana que tomaba un bonito color morado.

-¡Maldición Mai, suéltame!- Natsuki pateó el estómago de su amiga, consiguiendo que esta aflojara el agarre. Respiró el aire necesario para recuperar su color y esquivó el sablazo que le lanzó Midori. -¡¿No te basta con qué Mai casi me ahorcara?- Aulló, molesta.

-¡Tú y tus idiotas planes!, ¡Por eso te la trajiste, para …!- Midori prefirió callar, en vez de soltar la florida descripción que tenía para Natsuki. Guardó el arma y tomó a la joven Viola bruscamente del brazo. -¡Vamos a terminar de armar el maldito plan y acabaremos con esto!- Arrastró a la castaña hasta la mesa, botando los vasos y platos que había en una parte para dejar espacio libre. Respiró hondo un par de veces, intentando recuperar la calma perdida y extendió los mapas sobre la madera. –Bien, Viola, ¿Dónde está la isla?-

-Aquí- Shizuru señaló una parte en blanco del mapa, casi en la esquina izquierda superior del pergamino. –Pero solo podremos encontrar el camino si un guardián de la joya viaja hacia ella, de lo contrario el barco dará vueltas a la redonda- Añadió, tomó la pluma y dibujó un pequeño círculo en el área que señalaba.

-Eso lo arreglamos fácil- Comentó Midori, observándola de reojo. Tomó los dibujos que la joven Viola había dejado en la mesa. -¿Esto es un Dragón?- Inquirió, ante el extraño dibujo.

-Si, ese es Kagutsuchi- Shizuru hizo un par de anotaciones cerca del lugar marcado, sobre mareas y otras cosas útiles para la navegación y que había aprendido en la parte secreta de la biblioteca. –Si viajamos hacia allá debemos tener cuidado con las corrientes, entre más cerca de la quebrada final más fuertes son las corrientes… y nadie sabe que hay cuando el agua termina de caer- La pelirroja observó las anotaciones y sonrió.

-Esto es lo que necesitábamos- Susurró, volvió la vista a los dibujos nuevamente. -¡Hey, acérquense!, vengan a ver esto- Llamó a las otras piratas, que seguían enfrentándose por el pasado incidente. Natsuki y Mai se acercaron de mal talante y sin mirarse, ambas tenían algunos moretones y cardenales, signos de su pelea reciente. Midori les mostró los mapas, la emoción nuevamente la embargaba, abrió la boca para hablar pero Mikoto saltó desde la cruz y cayó a su lado, tapándole la boca.

-Hay gente afuera- Susurró, con la mirada seria. –Son varios, a caballo- Las mujeres se miraron entre sí. Asintieron y silenciosamente empezaron a recoger los mapas y las cosas importantes, dispuestas a una retirada de emergencia. Natsuki tomó a Shizuru por la muñeca y la tiró, para guiarla y mantenerla cerca de ella. Todas se dividieron, buscando por entre las butacas algo útil que llevar. Mikoto levantó la vista y el pánico se dibujó en sus ojos dorados, no alcanzó a gritar la voz de advertencia cuando la bala de cañón impactó contra el campanario de la antigua iglesia. Las piedras cayeron, elevando el polvo y el estruendo. Natsuki usó nuevamente su cuerpo para cubrir el de Shizuru, cerrando los ojos para protegerlos de las esquirlas y el fino polvo de piedra que las hacía toser. Cuando por fin abrieron los ojos buscaron a las demás, al otro lado del derrumbe Mikoto y Mai se levantaban, Nao colgaba con uno de sus hilos del techo lateral de la iglesia y Midori con los mapas en las manos se acercaba a la salida trasera.

-¡SABEMOS QUE ESTÁS AHÍ, KUGA!- La voz del hombre retumbó por la iglesia, la peliazul se agachó, tirando a su compañera de paso al suelo también. Ambas eran las que más cerca estaban de la entrada, no podrían escapar sin ser vistas. Buscó con la mirada a las demás mujeres y por señas se comunicó con ellas, al otro lado de los escombros. La orden era clara, ¡Huyan!. Mai la miró con recelo y Mikoto desenfundó su enorme espada, dispuesta a pelear, pero ante la insistente mirada verde asintieron y se alejaron sigilosamente, seguidas de Nao. Las tres desaparecieron por la puerta trasera, dónde Midori las esperaba. -¡SAL O VOLVEREMOS A DISPARAR!- Natsuki procesó con rapidez la información, si disparaban nuevamente lo más seguro era que la construcción no resistiera y se derrumbara sobre ellas y las otras que aún tenían que recorrer un buen trecho para salir. Miró a la mujer a su lado, Shizuru estaba asustada y tomaba su mano con fuerza.

-Tranquila, saldremos de esta- Le susurró, acariciando la mano que le sostenía. Ante la mirada rojiza atónita se levantó lentamente y se acercó a la entrada, el polvo ya había bajado bastante y podía distinguir la silueta masculina en la puerta de entrada. –Ya estoy aquí- Le comunicó, plantándose frente al rubio. Observó sus rasgos, el hombre era joven, seguramente tendría su edad, pero sus facciones eran varoniles y frías.

-¿Kuga?- Pareció un poco sorprendido al ver a la mujer, pero su mirada se endureció nuevamente. -¿Dónde tienes a la señorita Viola?- Preguntó con voz seca. Shizuru se levantó y camino hasta Natsuki, escondiéndose parcialmente tras ella. –Señorita Viola, su padre y yo estábamos muy preocupados- Le sonrió y estiró una mano, pero la castaña lo miraba dubitativa. –Oh, entiendo- Comentó, levantó una mano y un pequeño grupo de hombres se acercó a la joven Kruger, para apresarla. –No se preocupe, está a salvo ahora-

-¡Espera!- Natsuki levantó su guardia y le gruñó de medio a lado a uno de los soldados que se acercó demasiado.

-Olvídalo Kuga- Yuuichi la apuntó con su pistola, directo al entrecejo. La joven malluscó un par de maldiciones y se sacó su cinturón con armas. Se giró, encarando a la joven de mirada rojiza y le entregó sus preciadas posesiones. –Cuídalas hasta que vuelva por ellas- Susurró, guiñándole un ojo. Shizuru la observó y sus ojos se agrandaron, luego, en silencio y con paso algo tambaleante, caminó hacia su prometido. Unas enormes ganas de llorar la asaltaron al ver la sonrisa del rubio que le tendía una mano y escuchar el sonoro golpe de rodilla que recibió la mujer tras ella. "¿Cómo piensas sacarnos de esta, Natsuki?" Pensó, otra vez el futuro se veía incierto.

_NdA: La que se quemará en el infierno es la autora blasfema de esta historia... Bueno, este capítulo sale con un día de retraso y con mucho esfuerzo de mi parte (¡rayos no sabía que volvería tan pesada la carga de todo!, sino definitivamente me habría escapado a los alpes...). Este capítulo fue bastante más esclarescedor, por lo menos ya está algo más clara toda la historia de Kagutsuchi y el papel de las familias con él. Respondiendo al comentario de **whitewarrior70**, solo intento hacer a los personajes los más fieles posibles según su situación, así que entre una pirata con bastante mundo a cuestas y una noble que solo conoce la alta sociedad... ^^ me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Agradezco todos los comentarios y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Mmhhh... creo que ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir... ¡Ah sí!, casi lo olvido. Tengo mi pequeña fiesta personal porque esta es la historia más larga que he escrito, así que me agasajaré ehh... bueno con algo. Hasta la próxima entrega. Saludos._


	8. Estadía en el castillo

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise._

Capítulo 8

_Estadía en el castillo_

-¡¿Acaso nunca les enseñaron a montar?- Idiotas, ya ni siento el golpe que me lanzaron por vociferarles lo obvio. Mierda, ¿Es que no saben siquiera moverse por un terreno escarpado?, me tienen como una maldita bolsa de carga en el anca de esta bestia. No tengo idea hacia dónde vamos, me taparon la cabeza con un saco de cuero y me dieron un par de patadas para desorientarme. Claro, ahora voy en la mejor posición, atravesada tras la montura con las manos abrazadas, me duele hasta el alma, entre los golpes y el traqueteo del galope, mi sangre está abombada en mi cabeza y en mis pies. Frío, hace mucho frío, la lluvia nos ha calado a todos, supongo, hasta los huesos y estos perros no son capaces ni de ponerme mi capa para protegerme de la lluvia. Llevamos varias horas de marcha forzada, pero no tengo idea si es de día o de noche, no se han parado a descansar y el caballo que me lleva tirita bajo el peso, si no hacen algo pronto al animal le estallará el corazón antes de llegar. Intento reacomodarme sobre el lomo para que las cadenas que me apresan las manos y los pies no pasen por mi resentido estómago, me dieron una paliza antes de encadenarme y lanzarme arriba de esta cosa.

-¡No te muevas perra!- ¡¿Qué mierda de riendas usan?, eso fue un latigazo con todas las de la ley en mis piernas. Genial, ahora estoy segura que sangro. El caballo vuelve a tiritar bajo nosotros, puedo sentir el olor a sudor y cansancio. Necesitaran uno nuevo. Me gustaría ver hacia donde vamos, pero todo está oscuro y es difícil respirar con esta dichosa cosa, no es como si fuera mi primera vez maniatada y tapada, pero nunca antes me habían llevado en caballo de esta manera. Intento girar la cabeza, pero es inútil, solo puedo escuchar, sentir y oler, son las únicas puertas que tengo para acceder a la realidad. ¡Por la grandísima…! El caballo finalmente cedió, que idiotas, pensar que podría correr con dos personas por horas. Claro, ahora volamos. Cayó primero por las patas delanteras, oí el ruido de los cascos al patinar y luego sus rodillas al caer y quebrarse, genial, una catapulta equina, justo lo que necesito. Por unos segundos estamos en el aire, puedo sentir mi cuerpo rozar el de otra persona, supongo el jinete, antes de caer sobre el suelo embarrado. ¡Mierda como duele!, ¡Tengo barro en todas las heridas abiertas!, ¡Quema, quema, quema!, me deslizo unos metros más antes de revolcarme contra el suelo, ahogando los gritos que me duelen en la garganta. ¡Mierda, ni siquiera puedo usar las manos para intentar levantarme!

-¡Arriba zorra!- Un tirón y mis muñecas arden, ¡Como me voy a levantar grandísimo imbécil! -¡Que te levantes!- Mierda mis piernas se niegan a obedecerme, las tengo entumecidas y adoloridas, pero mis manos y muñecas sangran y lloran para que me levante. Con esfuerzo logro ponerme de pie. Una mano ruda toma uno de mis brazos y me sube sobre otro caballo de golpe. Genial… por lo menos la capucha esconde mis lágrimas y mi cara de dolor.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- Suspiro, mientras el grupo se pone nuevamente en marcha, los traqueteos de los cascos sobre la tierra húmeda son ahora el único sonido que me acompaña. Shizuru… ¿Dónde estará ahora?, espero que esté cuidando mis armas como le pedí, Mai llegará a sacarnos de esta pronto, lo que más me preocupa ahora es llegar entera hasta la prisión y que mi socia no se encuentre muy resguardada para que el rescate no sea muy complicado. El ruido de los cascos cambia, me pongo alerta, ahora se escucha como si las herraduras chocaran contra piedras, si, son piedras. Esfuerzo un poco más e intento contar el retumbar de los cascos, son… cinco, no seis caballos galopando. Contando al que murió hace poco, fueron siete hombres la partida que me apresó y me trajo hasta aquí. Aflojan el paso, debemos estar llegando, ahora algunos de los soldados se adelantan y dan gritos de alarma, quedan solo cuatro caballos a paso de marcha… pensaría en escaparme si las cadenas no pesaran tanto y no estuviera tan molida por el viaje. Solo quiero que me dejen en paz unos momentos. Una persona sale a encontrarnos, puedo escuchar sus botas contra la piedra, debe ser piedra pulida de río porque las pisadas se escuchan de manera muy clara y los caballos se tropiezan en ella.

-¡Traemos a Kuga, general!- ¿General?, ¿Será el mismo hombre que nos emboscó en la iglesia?, el hombre se acerca, ahora son más, seguramente estamos frente a un castillo o algo así, ya que ninguno de los jinetes ha descendido de su montura. El hombre llega hasta mi altura, no giro mi rostro, pero el me obliga a darlo vuelta. Una mano dura toma la capucha y me la saca. No está muy claro, mis ojos se acostumbran con rapidez a esa penumbra, ante mí esta nuevamente el tipo de la iglesia. Da una orden a los soldados que lo rodean y en un par de segundos estoy de pie frente a él. Considerando las puntadas de mi cuerpo y el temblor de mis rodillas es un milagro que pueda plantarle cara.

-¿Kuga, desde cuando te crecieron… pechos?- Levanta una ceja, claro esperaba a un hombre, que mala suerte para él. Respondería alguna grosería, pero ni fuerzas tengo para hablar, la sangre baja por mis dientes, creo que están algo flojos luego de tanto golpe… no, prefiero callar y esperar a que se afirmen, mis dientes y mi voz. El rubio se da unas vueltas entorno mío, lo sigo con la mirada. ¿Será parte de la familia Tate?, el odio me revuelve hasta las entrañas de solo pensar que él sea el prometido de Shizuru… la trataba de una forma familiar en la iglesia… ¡Este maldito se iba a casar con MI socia!, pedazo de escoria, no vales para esa mujer, me encargaré de dejarte eso más que claro. Lo haré… cuando no me duela tanto enderezar la espalda. –Las órdenes eran apresar y traer hasta aquí a esta persona, no molerla a palos- Gritó, su voz tenía un tono bastante frío, claro quería el filete entero para hincarle el diente el solito. -¡Ustedes!- Apuntó a los jinetes, que palidecieron ante el dedo acusador de su general. -¡Serán castigados por desobedecer las instrucciones!, ¡Ahora fuera de mi vista!- Los caballos se lanzaron a la carrera en cuanto sintieron los hierros en las costillas, los examino mientras se van, a la mayoría le tiemblan las verijas, será un milagro si no les da un ataque de cólicos o los pulmones no se les resienten. El rubio se paró frente a mí otra vez, me examina y suspira. –Hablaré contigo después… cuando puedas contestar a mis preguntas- Me susurró. –Llévenla a la prisión y denle algo para que no se muera antes de tiempo- Un par de hombres se acercaron y me llevaron en vilo hacia el interior del castillo, genial, no me dejaran morir hasta que lo cante todo, Mai tiene tiempo de sobra para llegar porque no pienso soltarles nada.

* * *

No puedo creerlo, solo he estado alejada del lujo un par de días y las cortinas con encaje ya se me antojan insoportables. Paseo mi mirada por la gran habitación que me asignaron y me siento dentro de una prisión, confinada entre las paredes del lujo y las sedas que adornan las piedras desnudas. Todo sobrecargado, con un leve toque de color suave y un vago olor floral… mi habitación en la casa de mis padres solía ser así, pero… extraño el olor fuerte de la iglesia, su decoración rústica y esa sencillez sobria que le daba un carácter especial. Me siento en la enorme cama, si hubiéramos tenido una de estas con Natsuki seguramente habríamos podido dormir en diagonal sin tocarnos. Natsuki… aquí tengo sus armas, amarradas a mi cintura. Repasé el contorno del cuero oscuro con mi índice, siento algo parecido a un temor reverencial hacia este acero y aún no me he atrevido a desenfundarlo, tampoco deje que nadie me lo quitara, a pesar de que por eso tuve una pequeña discusión con el joven Tate. Acarició las frías empuñaduras de los revólveres de esa mujer, supongo que parte de ella está aquí y, si es así, no dejaré que nadie me lo arrebate. Apoyo completamente mi espalda en el mullido lecho. Sé que mis padres están bien y eso me deja muy tranquila, pero ahora solo quiero marcharme de aquí, quiero explorar y recorrer, ver más allá, sonrío, supongo que de forma algo triste. –Ara, ara, Natsuki me despertó las pasiones- Susurro, tapando mi rostro con uno de mis brazos. Mi vida había cambiado radicalmente y eso no me molestaba. Debo reconocer que cuando supe que era mujer sentí unos poco sanos deseos de asfixiarla lentamente, pero… ella no cambió, era lo mismo si estaba con Natsu o con Natsuki, ambos eran la misma persona, la persona de la cual me enamoré… ¿Estoy sonrojada?, dios, hacía años no me sonrojaba tanto, bueno, hacia años no tenía tantas emociones… tocan a la puerta, me enderezo con rapidez, no puedo dejar que nadie me vea en estas divagaciones, suelto el cinturón que asegura las armas y arreglo algo mi pelo. Confío en Natsuki, saldremos de esto pronto…

-¿Señorita Shizuru?- El rubio de mi prometido abre la puerta, lo había visto antes por los retratos y sabía casi toda su historia. No es un mal partido, pero definitivamente no es para mí "Claro que no, si a ti te gustan los ojos verdes…" ¡Maldito subconsciente!, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ruborizarme por mis propios comentarios.

-¿Si, joven Tate?- Inquirí bajando la mirada, para que no leyera el pequeño aprieto que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-La cena está lista, ¿Desea comer en el comedor o prefiere que la haga subir aquí?- Considero la situación, ya pasé por gran parte del interrogatorio, pero aún no les digo que Natsuki es en realidad Kruger… aún así, me interesa saber que ha sucedido con mi socia. Me levanto y con una sonrisa le señalo que cenaré gustosa en el comedor, puede ser un buen momento para sonsacarle información y saber que piensa hacer con Natsuki. Me guía por los largos pasillos de techos altos, no conocía este lujoso castillo, no es la residencia ni de los Tate ni alguna propiedad de mi familia, supongo que lo arrendaron por algunos días. Algunos sirvientes corren presurosos por las escaleras hacia el sótano y distingo una bandeja con algo de comer de consistencia extraña.

-¿Qué hay en el subterráneo, joven Tate?- Pregunto, más que segura de la respuesta.

-Oh, solo son las mazmorras, señorita Shizuru, pero por favor tráteme de Yuuichi- Responde con una sonrisa. Le respondo de la misma forma, me molestaba un poco que usara mi nombre con tanta confianza, pero no estoy en posición de exigir muchas cosas y es mejor que maneje mis pasos con cuidado.

-Ya veo…- Suspiro sin muchas energías, estaba cansada y no lo había notado.

-Estamos interrogando a la joven… ¿No le dijo nada respecto a su familia cuando la secuestro?- Por décima vez sonrío para evitar gritarle al idiota que no me pregunte algo que supuestamente no sé.

-No, me sorprendió cuando noté que era una mujer, pero en todo lo que estuve con ella no dijo nada sobre su familia o nombre- "Nada que tú siquiera merezcas saber…" completó mi mente, el cansancio la vuelve subversiva y rebelde, nota mental, nunca tratar asuntos de importancia cansada.

-Ya veo… lo importante es que ahora se encuentra a salvo y pronto estará con su padre…- Se detuvo ante las enormes puertas de madera que custodiaban el comedor, pensativo. –Y podremos hablar sobre nuestro matrimonio- Completó, empujando sin mirar atrás las manillas, abriendo paso al enorme salón que servía de comedor. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al considerar la posibilidad del matrimonio, de pronto, me ví arrojada por mis recuerdos. Al parecer mi cerebro hoy es mi enemigo, escenas de esa noche, en la que Natsuki me hizo temblar y desearla con sus caricias, recorren mi cerebro con rapidez. Bajo nuevamente la vista hacia la alfombra, intentando controlar mi respiración y mi corazón desbocado. "¡Piensa algo, Shizuru!, ¡Rápido!" me ruego a mi misma, para evitar que mi anfitrión note mis dudas. Suplante el recuerdo del cuerpo tibio de la mujer, imaginando que en su lugar estaba el rubio que me invitaba a pasar con un gesto de la mano. Mi apetito murió en la boca del estómago, a medida que las arcadas suavemente subían por mi garganta. Otra vez mi cabeza estaba lo suficientemente fría como para encararlo.

-Adelante- Pronunció galante aún con su mano estirada para cederme el paso. La mesa que se extendía ante nosotros no era muy grande, pero estaba ricamente ataviada de adornos y comida, manjares exquisitos descansaban sobre la blanca superficie del mantel. Recordé mi porte aristócrata y desfile con parsimonia y delicadeza hacia lo que supuse era mi lugar en la mesa. Yuuichi se adelantó para ofrecerme la silla y luego se sentó frente a mí. Comimos en silencio, de vez en cuando lanzaba algunas preguntas al aire sobre mi familia, preguntas que respondía solicito. Una duda me cerraba la garganta y me impedía comer mis alimentos con facilidad, observaba el rostro del hombre ante mí y no sabía como afrontarlo, finalmente decidí atacar por un costado.

-Joven Yuuichi- Susurro, mientras limpio mis labios con una servilleta. -¿Ha hablado algo la prisionera?- Pregunto de forma ingenua, por supuesto que recordaba nuestra conversación hacia solo momentos atrás. Él me miró un tanto sorprendido, pero luego sonrió, benéfico.

-Nada, no hemos podido sonsacarle nada aún, pero no se preocupe, pronto la haremos contar todo lo que sabe- Se recostó sobre la silla, ante él el plato de comida estaba limpio. –Aunque… me gustaría inspeccionar sus armas, ¿Me permitiría observarlas por un rato?- Su mirada no me gusta, no del todo, rápidamente mi mente planea algo para evitar que toque las armas de Natsuki.

-Ara, ara, me encantaría, pero esas armas pertenecen por derecho a la familia Viola, le fueron entregadas a la impostora cuando arribó en nuestra casa- Por un momento sentí deseos de correr y tirarme ante los pies de Natsuki, pidiéndole perdón por tildarla de impostora.

-Ya veo… entonces no tienen nada que delate algo de ella- Sus ojos lo decían, sabía que no me había creído. Pensé en las armas dejadas con descuido sobre la cama y desee volver luego para custodiarlas.

-Aún así… me pregunto…- Pongo una cara de meditación, el hombre ante mí levanta una de sus cejas, supongo que le cause algo de expectación.

-¿Si?- Inquiere, para acelerar mi pregunta.

-Me parece que algo puede delatar a la mujer… pero no estoy del todo segura, algo sobre su rostro…- Es una petición, él lo sabe y yo también. Me evalúa por unos segundos y luego apoya una de sus manos sobre la mesa, la madera cruje.

-Puede visitarla si lo desea, aunque usted sabe, todo estará convenientemente vigilado para asegurar su seguridad- Se levanta de la silla y yo le imito, por un momento pareciera que estuviéramos en una reunión de comercios más que en una cena familiar.

-Por supuesto, ahora me retiraré a mi habitación a descansar… con su permiso- Encaminé mis pasos con rapidez hacia el dormitorio que me habían pasado. Suspiré de alivio al ver el lugar tal cual como lo había dejado al irme. Puedo visitarla… puedo verla, vigilada, pero por lo menos podré verla. Pensé en los "interrogatorios" a los que la habían sometido, la imaginé golpeada y herida. El dolor me creció en el pecho ante tal visión y un inexplicable miedo a su presencia me embargó.

* * *

Esto no está bien, nada de bien. Estos hijos de la grandísima me dejaron casi colgando luego de sus interrogatorios. No puedo sentarme para descansar, las cadenas y los grilletes me dañan las muñecas, la sangre seguramente forma un pequeño charco en el suelo, pero no puedo verlo en la prisión no hay ventanas. He estado encerrada antes, pero nunca antes de una manera tan incómoda… rayos, mi barco por una silla, o simplemente alcanzar el suelo. Estar de pie durante horas es demasiado y no puedo recargar mi peso en mis manos atadas sobre mi cabeza, duelen demasiado. Suspiro, intentando controlar mis emociones, no puedo quebrarme en este lugar, debo soportar hasta que Mai y las demás lleguen, no se demoraran mucho, lo sé, deben estar cerca… lo sé, lo ruego. Dejo que mi cabeza caiga sobre mi pecho, es lo único que puede descansar por el momento, la sangre me bulle en las sienes luego de tanto golpe. No han vuelto a usar látigos, supongo que al ver mis cicatrices me creyeron acostumbrada a ellos. Me gustaría por lo menos ver lo que hay a mi alrededor, hace unos momentos me dieron algo de agua y una papilla insípida, bueno, en realidad me la arrojaron los desgraciados. Ahora tengo toda la cara manchada de papilla y sangre seca, pero algo alcancé a comer, lo suficiente para mi resentido estómago. Oigo ruido de puertas, suenan los fierros pesados al ser movidos, alguien viene… tal vez nuevamente Tate para saber quién rayos soy y que quería hacer con 'su' Shizuru. Maldito, si no fuera porque sigo con los dientes flojos y amarrada en esta pocilga le arrearía una paliza de las buenas. Escucho voces, levanto la cabeza para recibirlos con la frente en alto, ni en estas circunstancias me verán flaquear…

-Por aquí es, señorita- Identifico la voz del guardia, un momento… ¿Dijo señorita…? Una pequeña luz aparece ante mi celda, ¡Puede que sea Shizuru! El piso, por completo de piedra como todo en este apestoso lugar, resuena con sus pisadas, son pisadas livianas y solitarias, es ella y viene sola, por un momento mi rostro se anima y logra formar una sonrisa, una salpicada de sangre. La débil y tímida luz de la vela al fin toca la pared contraria a la que estoy amarrada, mis cadenas tintinean al moverme para tener un mejor ángulo de su rostro. Ella aparece, la luz mortecina y opaca le da un toque extraño, sus ojos rojos destellan y me hipnotizan, verdaderamente parece una serpiente danzando ante su presa.

-¡Nat…!- No terminas la oración, en tu rostro atraviesa una mueca de pánico ¿tan mal estoy?, no importa, muéstrame tu sonrisa mejor, eso me dará fuerzas para seguir con esto.

-Hey…- Saludo, apenas pude formular estas palabras, realmente me dieron una buena.

-Por dios, Natsuki, ¿Qué te hicieron?- Susurras pegando tu cara entre los barrotes, la luz tiembla un poco más de lo normal, tus manos deben estar temblorosas.

-Nada que no me hubieran hecho antes… - Eso sonó más como un quejido que como la expresión despreocupada que buscaba. Cambió el peso de mis pies para relajar la tensión de una pierna, oculto ante ella y la luz mi expresión de dolor y las groserías que se me acumulan en los labios –Shizuru, tranquila, llegarán muy pronto a sacarnos de esta- Intento transmitirle algo de mi confianza a ella, necesitaba que estuviera calmada y fría para poder escapar. –No actúes extraño... ¿Qué les has dicho de mí a Yuuichi?-

-Nada, le dije que no hablaste de tu pasado conmigo- Estiras una mano, pero no me alcanzas y yo no puedo moverme hacia ti. –Natsuki…-Susurras tan bajo que apenas puedo oírte.

-No, no, que no te vean así conmigo… están escuchando, sal rápido de aquí, sal…- Estoy agotada, amo a Shizuru pero necesito que se marche… Esperen… ¿Yo dije 'amo'?, mi cerebro se está quedando sin sangre, definitivamente. La causante de mis desvaríos me mira intranquila y retira la mano. Me observa por unos segundos y en esos rubíes puedo ver todo lo que me quiere decir, tranquila mujer, cuando salga de aquí podremos vivir todo eso que deseas. Con una inclinación de cabeza se despide y se aleja, nuevamente sus pasos llenan de ruido la piedra muerta, otra vez a oscuras, pero no importa ahora estoy más optimista, por lo menos ella sigue bien. Suspiro y dejo mi cabeza caer. Pasan los minutos y las horas, en realidad no lo sé bien, pero luego de un tiempo mis instintos se activan, en medio de la oscuridad levanto la vista y busco hasta dar con ese brillo en la esquina.

-¿Nao?- Pregunto, tentativa, es la única que puede colgarse así de las paredes como si nada.

-Vaya Kruger, si que te tienen a mal traer aquí- No oigo sus pasos bajando por la pared, pero puedo distinguir su silueta en medio de la habitación, busca algo entre sus mangas. –Pero tranquila gatita, ya vino tu princesa a rescatarte… tienes todo esto resbaloso con tu sangre…- Su tono de voz como siempre es burlón, pero noto la preocupación detrás de él. Forcejea unos momentos con los grilletes hasta que logra soltar uno e inmediatamente me presta su hombro para que me apoye, no tengo fuerzas para estar de pie.

-Nao… ¿Por qué…?- Juraste que nunca más nos acompañarías en misiones, pagaste un precio muy caro por nuestra inexperiencia y poca habilidad. Era una de nuestras primeras misiones, cuando aún no tenía a Dhuran… Nao nos acompañaba, pero en la noche fue difícil distinguir hacia donde dirigir los tiros y la explosión lanzó lejos las cajas que queríamos abrir, no reventar, enterrándole una pedazo en el ojo izquierdo, fue una suerte que no la matara y sobreviviera a la herida. Pienso en su ojo izquierdo de vidrio y la culpa nuevamente me recorre. Después de eso Nao nunca más nos acompaño, fundo su taberna y lentamente volvimos a ganar su confianza, como cuando las tres corríamos a nuestros dieciséis por los muelles del puerto, robando lo que fuera para poder comer.

-Admítelo, Kruger, no puedes vivir sin mi- Rezongas mientras liberas mi otra mano, eso me devuelve a la realidad. Al fin libre me dejo caer al suelo, ¡Cuánto anhelaba este descanso! –Vamos, ven levántate, Mai está arreglando las cosas arriba-

-Con cuidado… me golpearon las articulaciones de los brazos, hombros y piernas…- Inconcientemente se crispan mis cejas al pasar el brazo sobre su cuello, me duele todo, solo deseo una maldita cama para dormir hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Dhuran está cerca, Midori ya va en camino, nos encontraremos en las últimas islas del norte- Camino tambaleante y Nao avanza a paso lento, ¡El Dragón ese!, ya había olvidado la razón de mis heridas.

-Aún no respondes mi pregunta…- Suspiro, las pisadas suenan tambaleantes y me llama la atención que no aparezca ningún guardia.

-Los amigos primero…- Tanteas la pared para seguir la salida correcta. –Además era un pequeño reto, pero colarme a tu celda fue muy sencillo, hay algunas ventanas de ventilación por los pasillos que conducen hacia unos túneles, siguiéndolos por un par de kilómetros puedes llegar a la parte externa de un acantilado que termina en el mar, Dhuran está un poco más adentro en aguas profundas, cuando sube la marea es fácil usar botes pequeños para llegar hasta él- Doblas a la izquierda y siento el viento que proviene de la boca del respiradero. –Mikoto se encargó de los guardias de esta zona y Mai hará otro tanto con los de arriba, esa niña hiperactiva debería estar ya por aquí, en la boca del camino para ayudarme a cargarte…-

-No necesito que me carguen- Gruño, a pesar de que siento como si mi cuerpo se fuera quedando por partes en el camino.

-Claro, claro, cuando tengas toda tu sangre otra vez consideraré pensar en eso…- Me ayuda a subir con cuidado hasta la ventana, dentro de ella puedo sentir las manos de Mikoto conteniendo mi espalda. -¿Estás bien?, ¿Ya la tienes?-

-Si- La niña me pasa con cuidado una tela bajo el cuerpo, supongo que usaran esa especie de camilla para transportarme, en silencio lo agradezco.

-Mai se unirá con nosotras en el acantilado, ella y Shizuru viajarán por tierra apurémonos, las mareas altas empiezan en una hora… hey ese corte es feo- Susurra, supongo que señalando a Mikoto, esta araña siempre ha tenido una excelente visión nocturna.

-Muchos guardias, fue un poco difícil- Mikoto levanta la parte de la 'camilla' que va a mi cabeza y Nao toma el otro extremo de la tela, con cuidado me levantan. Cierro los ojos y me abandono al sueño, solo quiero oír nuevamente el lento bambolear del mar…

* * *

La respiración de la castaña se aceleró cuando sintió el ligero golpetear en la ventana. Se deslizó con cuidado de las sábanas y corrió las cortinas que cubrían el frío vidrio. No le sorprendió mucho encontrar a Mai colgando de cabeza y saludándola feliz, en una de sus manos tenía por un pie a un hombre. Shizuru se apresuró a sacar los pestillos y descorrer la ventana, un viento frío azotó su rostro cuando la mujer lanzó al hombre al piso de la habitación y luego entró al dormitorio con una ágil pirueta.

-Bueno Shizuru, hora de irnos- Saludó, golpeando sus manos entre sí para limpiarlas.

-Veo que no te costó mucho trabajo llegar- Comentó la castaña, examinando de reojo al pobre guardia que sollozaba de dolor en la alfombra.

-Oh, no, habían muchos guardias, pero ninguno que realmente valiera la pena… me pregunto donde estarán los verdaderos hombres de este tipo… -La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, luego con una mano apuró a la mujer. –Vamos… hay muchas brechas en la seguridad, ahora es cuando… espero que no te moleste, pero creo que a él no le importaba mucho tu seguridad- La joven Viola deambuló unos segundos por la habitación, recogiendo un par de cosas necesarias para el viaje, agradeciendo el haberse acostado vestida y con pantalones, preocupación que tomaba en el castillo para la hora de su rescate, luego se abrochó el cinturón de armas de su pirata favorita y le señaló a su salvadora que estaba lista. –Bien, podemos usar dos rutas, salir por el techo, como he entrado o escaparnos por los pasillos- Mai llevó su dedo índice al mentón, pensando en la mejor solución, Shizuru esperó paciente, cualquiera de las dos soluciones requería de una habilidad física que no sabía si poseía. –Bueno, hace nada que entré, seguramente los soldados aún buscan rastros en el techo, propongo que usemos los pasillos para escapar- Decidió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Bien… Mai, ¿Y Natsuki?- La pirata se detuvo con la manilla en la mano, algo sorprendida por el tono de preocupación de la castaña.

-Mikoto y Nao se encargarán de ella… ¿Está muy mal?- Inquirió a susurros, moviendo con cuidado la perilla para evitar los ruidos. Shizuru solo asintió, luego tomó la mano que le extendía la joven Tokiha y se adentró con ella en la oscuridad. Avanzaron rápido y en silencio, las alfombras que tapizaban las piedras del enorme castillo ahogaban sus pasos y, para sorpresa de la castaña, encontraron rápidamente el primer piso. Shizuru avanzó hasta la ventana que Mai le señalaba y forcejeó unos momentos para abrirla. La peliroja se cruzó de brazos, pero sus sentidos se activaron. Sacó una de las pistolas de Natsuki que la joven tenía al cinto y la empujó bruscamente al suelo lanzándose ella también. Shizuru se golpeó la cabeza con el marco de la ventana y su mundo se partió en dos, vio el estallido de fuego que produjo la pistola al vomitar su carga, escuchó el alarido de dolor que un hombre soltó y se vio expedida por el aire. Mai se había impulsado con la mano que cargaba la pistola hacia la ventana, y con la otra había tomado por la cintura a la joven noble. El vidrio cedió con un estallido ante la patada de la pelirroja. Ambas, aún usando el impulso de Tokiha para levantarse, salieron por la ventana y cayeron al húmedo pasto del jardín. La peliroja tiró de la mano a la castaña y, casi a rastras, la llevó en una carrera loca y zigzagueante hacia dónde había ocultado los caballos.

-¡Vamos!- Nuevamente la pirata la llevó al piso de un empujón, las balas silbaron alrededor de ellas. Shizuru, aún con el mundo dando vueltas y segura de que sangraba por la frente y la ceja, pensó en que esas balas iban dirigidas hacia las dos y cayó en cuenta de que al joven Tate bien poco le importaba su seguridad. Apretó los dientes de ira un momento, sus rodillas ardían por la fricción al caer y sus manos temblaban al tratar de incorporarse. Fijó su vista en la mujer delante de ella que corría como una exhalación y en las balas que ya se escuchaban silbar más lejos. Todo le cayó como una condena mientras se levantaba y seguía la carrera hacia la arboleda que se veía cerca, los Tate habían traicionado también a los Viola. Finalmente dieron con los animales, encabritados por el ruido, sin pararse a pensar en las pocas veces que había montado, Shizuru saltó casi sobre su montura, impulsándose sobre el estribo y cayendo de manera limpia sobre la silla. Giró las riendas hacia el caballo de Mai, que ya empezaba el galope, y le picó los flancos al animal para que lo siguiera. Ambos se lanzaron con rapidez por la noche, atrás escuchaban el ruido de otros caballos persiguiéndolas. Pegó su cuerpo al cuello del animal vigoroso y fijo la vista, ahora ya firme, al frente. La luna apareció por unos momentos tras las nubes y pudo distinguir a Mai delante de ella, abriendo la marcha con su veloz caballo, miró haca atrás y vio a sus perseguidores muy lejos, luego miró su propio caballo y se dio cuenta que era la bestia de Natsuki. Pensando en que ese noble animal era la mujer se abandonó a sus brazos. La castaña no pudo decir si pasaron horas o solo minutos cuando perdieron a los hombres del castillo, solo lo supo porque Mai bajaba el ritmo del caballo y Obsidian imitaba los movimientos de su compañero. La luna estaba a medio cubrir por las nubes de invierno y había suficiente luz como para distinguir los rostros en la noche.

-Estuvo cerca- Comentó despreocupada la pirata, sonriendo a su ahora socia y estirándole la pistola que había sacado de su cinto.

-Si, lo estuvo- Shizuru la tomó algo desorientada, sentía el latir de su corazón retumbando en los oídos, algo caliente le bajaba por el ojo –Ara, ara- Susurró, limpiándose el corte que le subía desde la ceja hasta la base del pelo. Mai abrió los ojos al notarlo y, aún en la noche fría y semi-oscura, la castaña pudo ver su sonrojo.

-Lo siento…- Murmuró, buscando un pañuelo con que limpiar la herida por mientras. Shizuru agradeció el pedazo de tela que le extendían y la posó con cuidado sobre su frente –Puede dejar cicatriz…- Añadió luego de un rato, aún sonrojada la peliroja.

-Esta bien Mai, no es problema, puedo vivir con una cicatriz, no habría podido vivir si no fuera por ti- Respondió con una sonrisa, no le importaba demasiado la cicatriz. Por un momento pensó en todas las cicatrices que adornaban a la peliazul, ella no era más fea por ellas, de hecho, la castaña se sonrojó levemente al ser franca con ella misma, le daban un aspecto un tanto más salvaje.

-Iremos a trotes largos y caminatas cortas, llegaremos en un par de horas hasta la desembocadura de un río, ahí seguiremos la costa hasta donde nos espera el barco- Mai dobló ligeramente la dirección de su caballo –Natsuki, Mikoto y Nao saldrán por las cuevas del castillo, hasta un barranco frente a Dhuran, ahora ya deben ir en camino…- Dijo, apurando al mulato que montaba.

-¿Lo mataste?- Inquirió Shizuru, feliz al notar como Obsidian se ponía a la par que su compañero e imitaba sus movimientos. –Al que le disparaste antes de huir, ¿Lo mataste?- Aclaró al notar la cara de confusión de la peliroja.

-No creo, seguramente le dí en una pierna o algo así… por eso te saqué tan rápido- Contestó la mujer sin darle importancia, luego ambas siguieron en silencio hasta un enorme río que desembocaba con cauce tranquilo al mar. Bajaron la marcha, los caballos avanzaban con algo de dificultad por la arena mojada y ellas los llevaban a paso tranquilo para evitar agotarlos. El sol despuntó por el mar y Shizuru pudo apreciar la bahía cerrada por los brazos de tierra. –Nos costo dar con este lugar, pero una vez aquí fue pan comido- Mai apuró su caballo, hacia el barco que se divisiva a lo lejos. -¿Lo ves?, ahí está Dhuran y seguramente Natsuki- Dijo con cierta malicia la mujer. Shizuru sonríe aprieta el paso del animal. En un par de horas estarán otra vez en mar abierto "Y yo estaré contigo" piensa, el sol naciente con su luz tenue pero rojiza las convierte a ambas en llamas andantes y se refleja con fuerza y furia en los ojos rojos de la joven Viola "pronto…"

_NdA: Y no sé cómo, pero sigo viva... bueno luego de una serie de __inconvenientes __de toda índole (Mi pc decidió que las teclas le molestaban y las expulsó del teclado ¬¬, fue una bonita vista ver como saltaban hasta que tuve que recogerlas, entre otros) les traigo al fin el octavo capítulo de esta historia... espero poder seguir nuevamente el ritmo, pero por como veo la semana que viene será un milagro de los gordos y por el que deberé muchas mandas si sobrevivo airosa... como siempre agradezco todos los comentarios ^^ y esperando que les guste me despido. Hasta la próxima actualización, Saludos._


	9. Entre la cresta de las olas

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise._

Capítulo 9

_Entre la cresta de las olas_

Mai levantó una ceja ante el rostro de la pelinegra, Mikoto bajó la mirada y señaló la cabina de la capitana débilmente con una mano -Dime que la dejaron por lo menos presentable- Rogó la mujer ante la desesperanza que se leía en la joven Minagi. Los ojos de la joven Tokiha se ensancharon al notar la fina línea roja que se extendía desde la nariz hasta el final de la mejilla derecha de la joven pirata. Sintió deseos de abalanzarse sobre ella para revisar la herida, pero debía mantener la calma y lo más seguro era que ya se la había curado. Shizuru a su lado aguantó la respiración, no le gustaba el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas.

-Es un trabajo hecho para tí- Comentó sin humor Nao, saliendo del camarote de la herida -Necesitaras un mapa para ponerle los huesos en el orden correcto otra vez...- Mai suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro, habían subido recién por la escalatina que les habían lanzado desde el barco, seis veces tuvo que detener el avance de las pequeña barca que las llevó hasta Dhuran para evitar que los caballos se cayeran, aún podía escucharlos piafar desde el mar, esperando que los subieran, y, como si correr a contra reloj con una banda de nobles locos pisando los talones no fuera suficiente, por primera vez Mikoto no saltaba a saludarla y Nao la miraba confirmándole que habían dejado a su 'adorada' capitana convertida en una bolsa de huesos y piel buena para nada. Alargó su brazo libre y sostuvo el cuello de la camisa de Shizuru.

-No, primero tengo que arreglarla- Susurró, afianzando con fuerza el agarre para evitar que la castaña se le fuera de las manos. La joven la miró unos segundos de forma intensa con sus ojos rojos y luego bajó la mirada, indecisa -Se que estás asustada- Pronunció con firmeza, a pesar de que ella también lo estaba -Pero es mejor que la trate de inmediato, luego lo más seguro es que me golpeé y me exija verte...- La joven Viola cedió el impulso, relajando la presión que la camisa ejercía en su cuello. Mai le sonrió y la soltó, miró a Nao significativamente y luego a Mikoto, ambas asintieron. La tabernera abrió la puerta, metiéndose nuevamente en la habitación, mientras Mikoto se adelantó hasta ellas, tomando una de las manos de Shizuru y conduciéndola hacia la operación de rescate equino. Mai las siguió con la vista hasta que se asomaron por la borda, donde unas cuerdas empezaba a suspender al primero de los animales. Agitó la cabeza y se adentró hacia la habitación, traspasando el marco con temor, aspirando el aire algo sofocado y oscuro que reinaba en el camarote. -¿Por qué nunca ventilas este lugar?- Inquirió, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Unos candelabros suspendidos precariamente en el techo alumbraban el cuarto, dibujando sombras débiles y escurridizas. Natsuki la miró con un dejo de diversión desde la cama.

-Solo estoy aquí en las noches, ¿para qué necesito ventanas?- Respondió con esfuerzo, la siesta antes de llegar había reponido sus fuerzas, y ahora se sentía capaz de hablar sin que los dientes bailaran por sus encías. Mai se acercó, levantando sus dos cejas en un arco limpio. -Si, les fasciné- Comentó ante la muda interrogante en sus ojos, Nao a su lado bufó algo mientras sacaba los implementos que más parecían de tortura que de medicina.

-Solo lo haces para que te toque, admítelo Kruger, siempre quisiste estar en mis manos- Comentó la pelirroja antes de limpiar una de las heridas de los brazos. Mai se acercó y le metió una mordaza en la boca a su amiga. Sostuvo sus dos manos con las de ella y la amenazó con los ojos -Eso la callará, muy bien, trabajemos, informe de los daños- Exigió a su ayudante con tono profesional, estaba preocupada, aún no veía todas las heridas pero Natsuki estaba cubierta de cortes y moretones, solo esperaba que no hubieran huesos rotos. Nao sonrió y se burló con la vista de la apresada herida.

-Veamos... tiene las articulaciones delicadas porque las golpearon, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para dislocárselas, un par de golpes de látigo en las piernas, brazos y espalda, moretones y cortes de puño y patada por todo el cuerpo, falta de sangre y hasta ahora ni un solo hueso roto- Contó, usando sus dedos para enumerar -Ah, y marca en las muñecas y tobillos por los grilletes. Kruger eres un demonio, aún no me explico como no te quebraron un hueso-Comentó, mirándola de soslayo. Natsuki la traspasó con la mirada, exigiendo que le sacaran el pedazo de tela de la boca para poder hablar.

-Esta bien, ayúdame a sostenerla, vamos a empezar por suturar las heridas más grandes y retraer y estirar las articulaciones- Suspiró la pelirroja, un poco de alivio la invadió al revisar el color sonrosado de las uñas y encías de la mujer y palpar su abdomen aún plano -Créeme- Le dijo a la capitana mirándola a los ojos -Ahora agradecerás la mordaza-

* * *

-Puedes… olvídalo…- Shizuru desistió de llamar a Mikoto que saltaba de cuerda en cuerda, asegurando el arnés con el que subían al segundo caballo a bordo, sin pensar ni temer a las arremolinadas aguas que se estrellaban contra el costado del barco, a solo unos metros de las precarias cuerdas que eran su escenario de piruetas mientras el barco se movía hacia el oeste. Hacía una hora que Mai había entrado a la habitación de Natsuki y aún no tenía una sola noticia de la mujer. Suspiró, recordando el estado en que la dejo la prisión de los Tate. Los Tate. Sus cejas se crisparon sin siquiera darse cuenta, pero levantó una mano hasta su sien izquierda par apaciguar la punzada de dolor que le produjo mover el corte aún no cicatrizado. Esa familia había traicionado a los Viola y a los Kuga, la joven paseó la mirada por el atlético cuerpo de la pelinegra apretando un nudo y se preguntó el por qué se arriesgaría a tanto el rubio, que esperaba conseguir. Apoyó la barbilla contra la baranda del barco y aspiró con fuerza el olor a mar y madera. No podían tener en su poder la joya, ella lo sabía, su padre jamás lo diría, pero tampoco comprendía que ganarían obteniendo las joyas, eran solo la puerta que conducía a Kagutsuchi. –Ninguno de nosotros tiene poder sobre la bestia…- Su padre se lo había dejado claro, sino hacía mucho tiempo que habrían recurrido a los servicios del enorme dragón para solucionar los 'pequeños' problemas que podían aquejar a la familia. –Estamos en la sombra del faro… -Suspiró, recordando lo que su padre solía decir. Un sonoro relincho la devolvió a la tierra, Obsidian saltaba a la cubierta, inquieto y nervioso. Shizuru le sonrió al animal, parecía un destello oscuro sobre la madera cruda. Mikoto le saltó encima y lo guió hacía la bodega, donde habían improvisado unas caballerizas.

-¡Vamos Shizuru!- Gritó la niña, mirándola sobre el hombro con una sonrisa. La joven la alcanzó y le sonrió en respuesta, los cascos del animal resonaban sobre el griterío de los hombres. La castaña se adelantó para abrir la puerta de madera y el equino entró solo a su pesebrera, deseoso de un momento de paz. Mikoto saltó desde su lomo, haciendo una pirueta en el aire que la hizo rozar el techo, para sorpresa de Shizuru la niña encaminó su trayectoria hacia ella.

-¡¿Mikoto?- Alcanzó a gritar antes que la joven le cayera encima y las llevara a ambas al suelo. La pelinegra se rió de buena gana levantándose de un salto y ofreciéndole la mano a la castaña.

-¡Debiste atraparme, Shizuru!- Le reprocho bromeando. La joven la observó atónita sosteniendo su mano, solo había cruzado un par de palabras con la niña, pero al parecer esta no tenía reparos en su presencia. Sonriendo y agradeciendo en silencio esta camarería inaudita se incorporó del suelo.

-¿No te duele?- La joven Viola le señaló el corte en la mejilla, la línea roja llamaba la atención y la curiosidad la embargó al notar como la pequeña seguía sonriendo a pesar de mover todos los músculos afectados por el corte.

-¡Para nada!, además Mai ya me curará y dolerá incluso menos- Contestó sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de la notable incoherencia que había formulado. Shizuru le puso una mano encima de la cabeza de forma matriarcal.

-¿Quieres mucho a Mai, no?- Inquirió, mientras salían a la cubierta ajetreada por el ir y venir de los hombres que preparaban el barco para empezar el viaje.

-¡Um!, ¡Mai es mi familia!- Respondió, saltando nuevamente a la espalda de la castaña, la joven suspiró resignada y cruzo las manos por la espalda para evitar que la pelinegra se resbalara por su cuerpo –Mai, Natsuki, Nao y tú son mi familia- Agregó. Shizuru se detuvo por unos segundos, sorprendida. Un suave calor nació desde la boca de su estómago y luego, con energías renovadas, se puso nuevamente en marcha.

-Vamos a ver como sigue Natsuki- Susurró, encaminándose hacia la puerta de la mujer.

* * *

-¡MIERDA!- Golpeó la pared nuevamente, hundiéndola unos centímetros bajo la fuerza de su puño, el hombre ante él se acobardó. -¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó nuevamente, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Si, el sargento Won fue herido de bala en una de sus piernas, por fortuna el proyectil no tocó el hueso, pero no puede levantarse de su cama el doctor ordenó reposo de días- Se encogió al sentir la presencia del otro cerca suyo, pero el hombre pasó a su lado sin mirarlo.

-Esto cambia los planes… radicalmente, ¿Qué hace ahora Yuuichi?- Inquirió, girando nuevamente hacia el mensajero.

-El lord Tate estableció un perímetro de búsqueda y ordenó que sus barcos más veloces salieran en persecución de cualquier navío sospechoso-

-Mmhhh…- Nagi se rascó la barbilla un par de segundos, antes de mirar directamente al asustado subordinado en el centro de la sala. –Esta bien, dile a Yuuichi que se devuelva inmediatamente, tiene que hablar con Viola y terminar de atar cabos acá, que la operación de búsqueda siga pero solo rastreo, no deben hacer nada sin supervisión- Ordenó, dándole la espalda. El hombre hizo una rápida reverencia antes de salir disparado hacia la puerta, presto a cumplir el mandato. El joven pálido paseó nuevamente por la sala de la finca Viola y finalmente suspiró encogiéndose de hombros, no importaba tanto en realidad, solo era un contratiempo entre tantos. Salió a tomar aire al que antes fue el hermoso patio trasero de la familia, que ahora estaba convertido en su "patio de juegos", el patriarca Viola lo observó desde el fondo, apoyado en la baranda del balcón, en sus ojos rojos había desconfianza.

* * *

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué…?- La joven Viola sintió la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, Natsuki dormía inconciente en la cama, con vendas por todo el cuerpo y un incipiente chichón en la frente.

-La noqueé para que se dejara de molestar, quería levantarse la muy…- Mai le dio vueltas a su brazo derecho para reducir la tensión sobre el hombro. –Tranquila, despertará en unos minutos gritando un par de insultos- Añadió agitando una de sus manos para quitarle importancia al asunto. –Ahora, Mikoto ven, quiero verte ese corte, ¡dios!, no pueden estar ni una hora sin mí- Refunfuñó, tomando a la niña de los hombros y sacándola de la habitación. Nao le sonrió a la joven Viola y le hizo un gesto de gato con la mano.

-Suerte con el lobo, gatita- Comentó palmoteándole el hombro antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Shizuru se acercó a la cama donde descansaba la peliazul, buscando un poco más de luz para distinguir mejor sus rasgos. Sonrió ante la tranquilidad con que la mujer dormía, sin moverse en sueños como solía hacer.

-Ara, ara, si solo dormí con ellas un par de días- Se reprendió, sentándose a su lado en la cama y acariciando levemente su mejilla. Ya no se culpaba ni se censuraba, amaba a la mujer que descansaba a su lado. Se tendió con suavidad, para no molestar a la joven que dormía junta a ella. Mirando el techo de madera uniforme pensó en Natsuki, en su vida pasada y en la vida que podrían hacer juntas –Claro, si escapamos vivas primero- Susurró, recordando de golpe la cola de problemas que las seguían. Forzó su mente un poco más, preguntándose que rayos buscaba Tate, pero su cerebro rápidamente se desconectó, reclamando un merecido descanso por la noche en vela y todos los peligros que habían sorteado hasta el momento. Shizuru se deslizó por el sueño, dándose vuelta y aferrándose a una pirata que empezaba a desperezase de él. Natsuki se incorporó blasfemando un par de groserías, le dolía hasta el alma y a Mai se le había ocurrido darle ese golpe en la cara, como si las sesiones de acupuntura con hilo gratis no hubieran sido suficientes. Notó el peso extra en su abdomen y, extrañada, miró a su lado. Sus ojos verdes se dulcificaron al ver a la joven durmiendo a su lado. Acarició su frente, levantando su flequillo para poder recorrer su piel sin problemas, le costaba distinguir el rostro de la joven por la poca luz, pero el olor dulce hacía que su cuerpo temblara, ya podía reconocerla solo por el tacto o el olfato. Se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, exhausta por el esfuerzo. Shizuru abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos rojos y le sonrió con la mirada a su acompañante.

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté?- Inquirió la pirata a la mujer que se sentaba en la cama.

-No importa, mientras esté cerca de mi Natsuki no importa…- Cruzó las piernas con pesadez sobre el duro colchón, tomó nota mental, debían cambiar ese lecho en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad. -¿Estás mejor?- Inquirió, acercando una de los candelabros para distinguir mejor su rostro, se sorprendió al ver el rostro algo sonrojado de la joven, preocupada se acercó un poco más para revisar la temperatura de Natsuki.

-Si, estoy bien, no fue nada…- Susurró, la cercanía la estaba matando, ya no sabía que le dolía más, el cuerpo, la cabeza o el impulso que sentían sus manos de lanzarse al ataque. Desvió el rostro, consciente de que no era el mejor momento y ella no estaba en condiciones de hacer, su sonrojo se apoderó definitivamente de sus mejillas, todo eso que quería hacer.

-¿No tienes fiebre verdad?- La castaña, ignorante de la masacre cerebral que sufría la capitana en esos momentos y de la cual podía declararse abierta culpable, se acercó, posando su frente con la de ella para medir su temperatura. –Parece que no- Comentó luego de un rato, irguiéndose y estirándose definitivamente. Natsuki admiró su espalda delgada, era suave y sin las líneas que solía ver en las de Mikoto y Mai "Claro, ella no tiene tampoco esa condición física…". Shizuru se levantó y le dio la vuelta a la cama, sentándose a su lado. La joven iba a agregar un par de cosas más pero algo relampagueó en esos ojos verdes, algo que la detuvo, indecisa. -¿Natsuki?- La mujer estiró una mano y le tocó la mejilla, pero su mirada se hallaba fija en su sien izquierda.

-Shizuru…- Natsuki levantó su flequillo, dejando a la vista el corte con un dejo de pánico en los ojos. La línea roja se extendía desde su ceja izquierda hasta el nacimiento de su cabello, corriendo en diagonal por su piel blanquecina. -¿Cómo…?- La castaña no dijo nada, tomó la mano con la que la pirata acariciaba su frente y la besó.

-No importa, ya no importa…- Se paralizó por unos segundos al ver como la mujer hacía esfuerzos por incorporarse. -¡Natsuki no!, aún estás débil…- Agarró sus brazos y sintió la potencia de estos al aferrarse sobre su espalda. La peliazul aprovechó el agarre para impulsar su cuerpo hasta la altura de la joven Viola, con cuidado depositó un suave beso en la herida de esta. Ambas estaban sonrojadas y acaloradas, Shizuru se perdió por un momento en los ojos verdes que la traspasaban y, utilizando el lento bambolear del barco, se lanzó sobre ella con cuidado. Natsuki sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y se ponía más roja de ser posible, arriba de ella Shizuru se veía más segura y decidida. La mujer acarició con su pierna la de ella por sobre la sábana, en sus ojos empezó a encenderse el deseo.

-Shizuru…- Natsuki fue callada por un beso, uno largo, uno profundo, uno que la dejo en las más lejanas estrellas. Se mordió los labios, intentando contener las ganas cada vez mayores de devorarla y pensar un poco en su salud aún delicada. –Espera… Shizuru…- Gimió cuando la castaña tocó con su lengua su oreja, pero logró mantener algo de cordura en sus pensamientos y usó la fuerza de sus brazos para imponer algo de distancia. –No, aún no- Susurró, decidida. La joven Viola la observó con un puchero en el rostro, Natsuki sintió que su voluntad se transformaba en mantequilla. –Por favor…- Agregó, suplicante. La castaña se recostó a su lado y con cuidado la abrazó.

-Esta bien, iremos hasta donde quiera mi Nat-su-ki- Susurró juguetona en su oreja.

-¿Hasta dónde yo quiera?- Inquirió, levantando una ceja.

-Sea donde sea- Ronroneó la castaña, bajo uno de sus hombros, desplegando una sensualidad de la que nunca se imaginó capaz.

-Perfecto, alcánzame esa chaqueta de ahí porque me cansé de estar en cama, ya van a ver estos perros quien manda en esta porquería de madera- Shizuru la miró atónita, Natsuki se afirmó de la cama clavada al piso para levantarse, no podía creerlo, acababa de 'casi declararle amor eterno' a la mujer y esta en lo único que pensaba era en volver a gritarle a su tripulación y seguramente beber algo de alcohol. Suspiró y alcanzó con rapidez la chaqueta de cuero que le había señalado la joven Kruger. Le ayudó a ponérsela, una tímida sonrisa luchaba por florecer en sus labios. Era inaudito, otra persona se habría quedado en camas en calidad de bulto o quejándose de ser una bolsa de huesos, solo a Natsuki se le ocurría levantarse al día de la paliza para patear traseros, pero esa era la mujer que amaba pensó. Le sirvió de apoyo a la capitana y solo entonces cayó en cuenta de que era más alta que la peliazul. Con pasos tambaleantes se dirigieron a la cubierta y seguramente al grito en el cielo que pondría Mai cuando viera a la enferma de pie.

* * *

El caballo piafó nervioso ante el hombre de blanco, su jinete le picó los flancos para obligarlo a caminar y ponerse a su altura. Nagi sonrió ante el hombre que forzaba el caballo mientras se sacaba la capucha de viaje. Siguieron caminando un rato en silencio por uno de los senderos que rodeaban los muros de los jardines.

-¿La encontraste?- Inquirió, finalmente, rompiendo el silencio del mediodía

-No, pero hemos detectado actividad, pronto la tendremos a la vista- Contestó con la voz seca, había viajado toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana para llegar hasta la finca y acomodar los planes con su consejero.

-Ya veo… tienes barcos rápidos, pero sabes… esto no es una mala jugada después de todo…- El rubio lo miró, extrañado. –La sangre que faltaba ya va en camino, por ahora limítate a seguirla- Respondió ante su cara de interrogación.

-¿Eso significa…?-

-Bueno, algunos agentes son muy eficaces, y el lobo del mar resultó ser alguien bastante conocido- Pateó una piedra con desinterés, el joven a su lado se largo a galope hacia la finca, dejándolo rápidamente atrás. –Supongo que iré a hacer los preparativos- Se comentó, encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo de lado. Miró hacia arriba, donde un sorprendido Viola se topaba con el alterado lord Tate.

-Joven, no lo esperaba de regreso… ¿Mi hija?- Preguntó, registrando al hombre con la mirada y la notoria ausencia de Shizuru. Miedo goteó por su espalda al notar el estado febril del hombre, su mirada encendida y los dedos ligeramente crispados.

-La joya, dígame dónde está- Ordenó sin más explicaciones. Hitoshi retrocedió instintivamente, no era un hombre corpulento y no tenía mayores conocimientos respecto al combate, su única defensa era la lógica y hasta entonces no le había fallado.

-¿Qué sacará teniéndola?, la joya es solo un portal, uno que sella las desgracias del mundo- Retrocedió nuevamente ante el paso que el joven dio.

-Solo dígame dónde está, yo sé perfectamente que hay en esa cueva y que no hay, se toda la historia de Kagutsuchi y ya es hora de sacarlo un rato a pasear… ¿No cree?- Yuuichi posó su mano diestra en la empuñadura de la espada, dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

-No sé que te habrá dicho Nagi, pero no existe nada capaz de controlar al Dragón, no seas insensato aún eres joven… no cometas un error, cuando me avisaste tu visita te pedía ayuda para expulsar al impostor de mi casa, todos buscan los mismo pero no lo encontrarán, desiste de esas pretensiones de poder- Su espalda tocó la pared de piedra, sus ojos se ensancharon al oír el filo del acero rasgar la vaina y verse reflejado en la limpia espada.

-La joya, ¡¿Dónde está?- Lanzó una estocada tentativa, clavando la punta de la espada muy cerca de su aterrado rostro. Sus ojos rojos enfrentaron por un momento a la mirada fija y algo desorbitada del rubio, el miedo dio paso al valor, sonriendo el hombre contestó, sabiendo que dictaba su sentencia de muerte.

-Está muy lejos de ti, no la encontrarás nunca, puedes dar vueltas y vueltas, solo estás en la sombra del farol…- Susurró, antes de que la espada se levantara por segunda vez.

_NdA: Wow, si que me demoré con este... pero créanme, no ha sido por decisión propia, sino impuesta desde los más altos cargos de poder que existen... bueno por lo menos para mí xD. Este capítulo fue más corto que el resto, pero no me gusta alargar la narración si no considero que sea necesario, prefiero hacer un capítulo más corto que uno sobrecargado. Muchas gracias a quienes me escriben reviews, realmente se los agradezco ^^, haré un intento por no demorarme tanto esta vez... claro que como siempre la carga de trabajo es cada vez mayor ¡¿Vacaciones dónde están?. Hasta la próxima, saludos.  
_


	10. Pisando estelas

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise._

Capítulo 10

_Pisando estelas_

El mar se arremolinó con fuerza en la proa del barco, levantando y dejando caer el pesado transporte de madera entre el rugido de la espuma. La portentosa nave crujió sonoramente ante la mar que embravecía por momentos, desde su posición privilegiada en la boca del lobo Nao observó el horizonte lejano, a pesar de que el día estaba soleado y la fuerza de la luz reflejada en el agua le dañaba ligeramente los ojos, podía apreciar como el océano se tornaba más oscuro en la línea del cielo. Chasqueó la lengua molesta y se levantó, tomó uno de los hilos que había dejado colgando y de una rápida pirueta saltó hasta la cubierta. A esa hora del día no se encontraba muy animada, los marineros dormían la siesta luego del almuerzo, aprovechando que la capitana aún no se encontraba completamente recuperada. Sacó sus garras de metal y las aseguró en sus dedos, tamborileó un par de veces con el acero el mástil. Sonrió pensando lo que haría Natsuki cuando viera las muescas y subió por el palo mayor hasta la cofia. Mikoto descansaba sobre su espada, mirando sin interés el mar, su cabello se agitaba por el viento y la niña lo disfrutaba con la vista perdida.

-Hey Mikoto, ¿No es tu trabajo mirar el agua?-

-Es solo agua, si no aparece nada interesante no hay nada que mirar- Respondió, sin mucho entusiasmo.

-A ti te faltan horas de sueño- Se quejó Nao, mirando al cielo en busca de paciencia, luego tomó la quijada de la niña y la dirigió hacia las nubes que se arremolinaban en el horizonte. -¿Qué es eso?- Inquirió con el tono de pregunta de uno más uno son dos.

-Nubes- Respondió con simpleza Mikoto, sumida en el sopor.

-Genial, ¿Y eso que significa?- Nao empezaba a perder la paciencia, lo que menos necesitaba era una niña idiota tomando decisiones importantes.

-Que lloverá- Contestó, quitándole importancia. Luego de unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron como platos, una chispa de entendimiento cruzo sus pupilas doradas. -¡Tormenta!- Exclamó antes de saltar por el mástil hasta el suelo, Nao suspiró de alivio y se descolgó tras ella. La niña corrió en cuatro hasta que se topó con Mai, saliendo del camarote de Natsuki. -¡Mai!, ¡Rápido, tormenta!- Gritó, moviendo los brazos y haciendo gestos bastante notorios.

-¿Tormenta?- Mai la miró con pereza, sin fijar realmente la vista en ella. La niña saltó hasta sus hombros, jalándola hacia todas direcciones.

-¡Tormenta!, ¡Aguacero!, ¡Olas!, ¡Hay que avisarle a Natsuki!- Clamó, despertando a la primera de su letargo.

-¡Tormenta!, ¡¿Pero qué mierda…?- Pateó hacia atrás, abriendo violentamente la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

-¡¿Qué carajo te pasa Mai?, ¡¿Se te olvidó todo lo que robamos para poder comprar este barco?- Natsuki se levantó de mal talante, acababa de recostarse en su cama y las heridas le dolían hasta el alma, Shizuru tras ella la siguió preocupada, la mujer aún no estaba totalmente recuperada, y no se recuperaría si seguía siendo tan terca.

-¡Tormenta, capitana!- Gritó, sin darle tiempo a la morena de enfadarse más. La expresión de la pirata cambió totalmente, adquiriendo la gravedad que la situación ameritaba.

-¿Cuánto falta para que topemos con ella?- Preguntó, su voz tomando características de hierro.

-Pues, por como se ha agrandado un par de minutos- Respondió Nao, mirando el horizonte que se oscurecía con rapidez.

-¡Mierda!, ¡Rápido, alerta a todos!, ¡Hay que ponernos a resguardo!- Ordenó la mujer, cojeando hacia la cubierta, pero la mano rápida de Shizuru la detuvo. Mai la miró interrogante.

-Vayan ustedes primero, hay algo que debo conversar con la capitana- Dijo ante las mujeres algo desconfiadas, Mai asintió y salió disparada con Mikoto hacia la cubierta, gritando órdenes, Nao las siguió de mala gana. En la cubierta y las ventanas empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia.

-¿Qué sucede Shizuru?- Inquirió algo agresiva Natsuki, la castaña se sorprendió un poco por el tono, pero no se dejó intimidar, la situación ponía a la mujer en una situación que ameritaba un estado mental distinto.

-Esta tormenta es porque nos acercamos a la isla. No nos hemos topado aún con Midori y Akane, pero ellas no podrán cruzar hacia la isla, solo las tres sangres juntas pueden hacerlo…- Sostuvo su mirada decidida, observó desconcierto en los ojos esmeralda y luego molestia.

-Podemos decirles que se devuelvan o subirlas a bordo cuando las encontremos, ¿Pero nosotros?, ¿Cómo se supone que cruzaremos si nos falta un Tate a bordo?, ¿No sirven muertos?- Inquirió, dispuesta a devolverse y traer el cadáver del rubio amarrado al mástil.

-No, no, no, tienen que estar vivos, ya lo han intentado antes así…- La castaña puso una de sus manos sobre las crispadas de la pirata. –Hay otra cosa más, todos aquellos que no posean sangre antigua no son bienvenidos, así que caerán en un sopor que les impedirá darse cuenta del peligro… ahora mismo Mai y las otras…- Natsuki comprendió de inmediato. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de mal humor y corrió hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, todos los dolores olvidados. El primer trueno iluminó la pieza y el bambolear del barco empezaba a aumentar.

-Ten- Espetó, entregándole una cuerda larga a Shizuru. –Amárrate con esto a la cama, está clavada y no se moverá y…- Buscó entre su chaqueta, sacando un pequeño puñal con incrustaciones de plata y oro que aún no decidía dónde poner luego de obtenerlo en uno de sus botines, por fin le había encontrado utilidad. –Ten esto también, si algo le pasa al barco corta la soga y sal a cubierta, te estaré esperando- Dijo a toda prisa, dejando a la castaña a manos llenas.

-¡Natsuki!- Gritó, antes de que saliera por la puerta. Esta se dio vuelta de mal humor, pero su ceño se relajó al sentir el beso cálido en los labios -¡Suerte!- La morena asintió, saliendo al clima que había empeorado notoriamente. En la cubierta algunos hombres corrían, siguiendo las últimas instrucciones dadas por la primera, mientras que otros vegetaban, indiferentes ante las enormes olas que azotaban el barco. Natsuki se acercó a Mai, que miraba con las manos sobre la baranda, y le dio un golpe en la nuca.

-¡¿Qué te pasa animal?- Exigió la pelirroja dándose vuelta.

-¡No hay tiempo!, ¡Amarra a los hombres y a ti al palo mayor, ahora!- Ordenó, sin darle tiempo a explicaciones corrió hacia Nao, que tocaba el tambor en uno de los cañones. -¡¿Los ataste?-

-¿Mmhh?- La mujer siguió tocando despreocupadamente una polca en el hierro mojado. Natsuki tuvo que agarrarla por el cuello con una mano y con la otra abrazarse a la baranda para que la ola que rompía contra la cubierta no las arrastrara. -¡¿Qué?- Gritó Nao, despierta ahora y conciente de su situación.

-¡¿Amarraste los cañones?-

-¡Sí!, ¡Están todos asegurados, y creo que las provisiones también, solo falta el polvorín!- La pelirroja soltó uno de sus extraños hilos transparentes lo lanzó al palo mayor para tener un mejor apoyo. -¡¿Qué mierda me pasó?- Rugió sobre el vendaval que azotaba sus rostros.

-¡No hay tiempo!, ¡Ve a mi cuarto y quédate con Shizuru!- Le ordenó, sacando de su manga un manojo de hilos. Nao se alejó batallando contra la mar embravecida hasta que desapareció por su puerta. Natsuki la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció, luego se aseguró que los demás tripulantes estuvieran en una buena posición y enfrento al viento de frente. El mar, hacía solo un cuarto de hora calmo, ahora se agitaba furioso, convulsionando sobre el mismo con ira, sacudiendo a todos los insignificantes que osaban a cruzar su bastedad recordándoles lo diminutos que eran en su comparación. Un trueno desgarró la barriga de la enorme nube oscura que se desprendía peligrosamente sobre sus cabezas, el aguacero arreció con más fuerza y la visibilidad se hizo difícil. La capitana chasqueó nuevamente molesta la lengua, buscó con la vista el timón y encontró a Mikoto, aún luchando valientemente contra la tormenta salvaje. -¡¿Mikoto?-

-¡Natsuki!- La niña cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración cuando una ola las golpeó nuevamente. -¡¿Qué les pasó a todos?- Gritó sobre el estruendo de la lluvia. La capitana saltó como pudo hasta su puesto en la altura.

-¡No tenemos tiempo!- La peliazul tomó la dirección, intentando mantener el rumbo que aún indicaba la brújula. -¡Rápido, al polvorín y asegúralo todo!- Levantó la vista mientras observaba a la niña saltar y apretó la mandíbula al ver las velas aún desplegadas. No podía moverse de su posición, aseguraba aún el curso de la nave y la tormenta seguramente amainaría en cuanto superaran el anillo de protección de la isla. Movió ligeramente las manos, en un amago de abandono y el impulso del timón la lanzó al suelo. -¡Mierda!- Exclamó, tomando otra vez el control, no podía bajar y golpear a Mai junto a unos hombres para asegurarse que las velas se recogieran para guarecerse mejor de la tormenta. La madera crujió al golpe de una masa de agua y una parte de la baranda salió despedida por la borda. Desesperada, la mujer dio un vistazo general a la situación, la tripulación amarrada al mástil estaban sentados, observando indiferentes el pan demonio que se formaba a su alrededor. Mikoto apareció por la puerta de la cubierta, moviendo los brazos para que la viera y le diera nuevas órdenes. Con un gesto la mandó a acercarse.

-¡Dime!- Vociferó sobre el estrépito del trueno que se desató sobre ellas.

-¡¿Puedes subir a la cofia?- La joven Minagi observó indecisa el mástil mojado y resbaladizo, sopesando las probabilidades que tenía de salir airosa de la tarea.

-Creo que sí…- Respondió, algo titubeante. A pesar de la situación Natsuki se sorprendió, era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de la joven con atisbos de dudas.

-Necesito que subas, tienes que buscar el barco de Midori, debemos encontrarla antes de que se vaya a pique- Tomó uno de los hilos más largos y, con una mano, amarró la cintura de la niña, confiaba en su habilidad, pero aún así se sentía recelosa de dejarla sola, pero Mikoto era la más ágil de las dos y la que estaba más acostumbrada a escalar por todos lados, además Natsuki tenía más fuerza para aguantar el timón. La niña saltó en cuatro hasta la baranda, y aprovechando la oscilación salvaje del barco se impulsó para saltar. La capitana siguió su trayectoria, afirmándose con más fuerza al timón para mantener lo mejor posible el rumbo y aguantar el nuevo golpe de una ola. La pelinegra cayó en la mitad del palo y se afirmó con las manos, las piernas y los dientes al mástil. Natsuki pensó en la espada negra que seguramente era solo peso de lastre en el asenso, pero Mikoto difícilmente se despegaba de su más adorada pertenencia. Subió lentamente, resistiendo el azote de las olas. El hilo entre las manos de la capitana se tensó, pero la niña alcanzó la cofia, ensartando su enorme espada en la madera para tener un mejor agarre. Oteó unos momentos el horizonte, antes de señalar el sur, Natsuki giró inmediatamente, pero no vio nada.

-¡Nos alcanzaran pronto!- Vociferó la niña usando las manos como bocina, su pelo alborotado y los oídos reventados por el viento que giraba en todas direcciones.

-¡¿Cuánto es pronto?- Preguntó, quitándose el pelo empapado del rostro.

-¡Míralo tu misma!- Contestó, señalando nuevamente, la capitana logró distinguir los palos con velas replegadas de Gakutenou, su barco se movía mucho más rápido que el de ellas.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- Susurró, pensó un momento, aún sosteniendo el timón, luego tomó una decisión desesperada. -¡Rasga las velas!- Ordenó sin dudas.

-¡¿Qué?- Mikoto la miró como si hubiera perdido la cordura, lo que menos necesitaban era más destrozos, el barco completo crujía amenazando con partirse en dos en una nube de astillas y la capitana sugería que rasgaran las velas.

-¡Se mueven más rápido porque no hay velas que le hagan contrapeso a la corriente!, ¡No podemos replegarlas, así que rásgalas!, ¡Evitaremos que el viento nos refrene!- La niña comprendió, el viento errático solo se interponía en su velocidad. Sacó una daga mediana de su ropa y, usando el hilo con el que Natsuki había asegurado su cintura, amarró su espada. Lanzó la hoja oscura a la tela castigada por el viento y ella misma se lanzó sobre la otra vela, cortándola de cabo a rabo, luego tiró con maestría del cable para recuperar su preciada arma. El viento traspasó ambas velas y el barco adquirió rapidez. La corriente las guiaba directo hacia -¡¿Hacia dónde mierda nos lleva esta cosa?- Se preguntó molesta. Mikoto se acercó tambaleante hacia ella, solo entonces Natsuki se dio cuenta que no había caído en el sopor que se los comía a todos. Decidió que no era momento de pensar en eso, ya lo aclararían después. Volvió nuevamente la vista y el ánimo se le cayó a los pies, Gakutenou se acercaba más y otro barco se perfiló en el horizonte agitado. La mujer se dio cuenta que, si no movían su curso, chocarían directamente contra el espolón del otro barco y se hundirían en esas aguas que ni esperanza de rescate les daban. Natsuki observó a Mikoto aferrándose en la baranda aún unida al barco. -¡Desata el cañón de popa!- Le ordenó, moviendo ligeramente la dirección.

-¡¿Qué?- Inquirió nuevamente, algo exasperada por las órdenes contradictorias.

-¡Tenemos que reventarles el espolón y trabarles la dirección para que se devuelvan, después huimos de esa loca por no dejar llegar a su cadáver la preciosa isla!- La pelinegra saltó hasta el cañón más cercano, amarrando las sogas que lo aseguraban a una de las barandas y a una de las argollas del piso, ya que la otra parte de la baranda había sido arrancada de cuajo. -¡Apunta con cuidado, solo tenemos dos tiros!, ¡Ese espolón es muy peligroso, y trabarles la dirección!-

-¡Pan comido!- Gritó la niña verificando que el arma de hierro estuviera cargada. Apuntó con cuidado, intentando mantener una posición estable entre el bamboleo y el agua que lo cubría todo. Buscó en sus bolsillos fósforos y prendió la mecha, cuidando que el agua no la apagara.

-¡Apúrala!- Gritó la capitana, al ver la mole amenazante del otro barco ceñirse sobre ellas, el ruido de la explosión fue acompañado por el del pesado espolón de madera y metal reventándose entre las olas. Mikoto había acertado de lleno en el otro barco. Aseguró el cañón y se apeó del otro, apuntando, casi adivinando el lugar dónde estaba la dirección bajo el mar agitado. Gakutenou se irguió sobre Dhuran, y lo habría despedazado de no ser por la maniobra de último minuto y el golpe de timón con que Natsuki se los sacó de encima. La niña disparó nuevamente y el barco giró hacia la derecha con un rechinar de madera. -¡Bien hecho!- Sonrió Natsuki de medio lado, feliz de que el barco se alejara de ellas dando vueltas erráticas. –Llegarán fuera de esta tormenta muy pronto- Susurró, enfocando su vista en el otro barco, que también se les venía encima. La sangre se le enfrió y luego hirvió en las venas al distinguir el capitán que guiaba al galeón. Blasfemó contra su chatarra de madera lenta y le pasó el timón a Mikoto, eso era algo personal y lo resolvería por sus propias manos. Saltó sobre el mando y se deslizó por la cubierta, con el estómago pegado al piso para mantener el equilibrio. Pasó al lado de todos los amarrados y se afirmó a uno de los cañones de babor, ahora agradecía mantenerlos siempre cargados. -¡Vamos a ver si este bastardo tiene cojones!- Se gritó para infundirse valor. El barco se acercó a su rango de fuego, desplegando sus propios cañones. Natsuki sonrió y dejó libre la descarga del cañón, un estallido, astillas volando y el agua entrando en la bodega del galeón le alegraron el día. Seguramente el rubio estaba solo lidiando contra la tormenta, sería imposible que siguiera la persecución con un hoyo en el barco. Se dio vuelta, satisfecha de su trabajo, pero un grito la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Vuelve aquí, perra!- Gritó Tate, colgando de una cuerda y esperando el momento apropiado para saltar, su barco se acercaba cada vez más a Dhuran y la mujer observó atónita como el rubio sacaba su espada y saltaba a su cubierta.

-¡No en mi propio barco hijo de puta!- Gruñó, sacando su propia espada. Se midieron con las miradas unos momentos, las rodillas flexionadas soportando el vaivén de la tormenta, que amainaba a momentos, antes de lanzarse al ataque, Natsuki lanzó un par de estocadas tentativas antes de reconocer que el hombre era bueno. Chocaron espadas un momento, antes de trabarlas en una lucha de fuerzas. Tate aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar con rapidez una daga de su cinturón y lanzar un corte hacia el abdomen de la mujer, el corte fue limpio y la sangre tiñó de rojo la hoja plateada.

-¡Ma-¡- Gruñó la mujer, tomando la mano que sostenía el arma por la muñeca y doblándola. Tate gritó de dolor y dobló sus rodillas, su muñeca crujió sonoramente antes de que soltara la daga. Natsuki la atrapó al vuelo y le dio una rápida estocada en la mejilla. Su intención era ensartarlo igual que un insecto, pero el dolor del corte la obligó a cambiar la dirección del corte en el aire, solo rasgando levemente la piel del rubio. Frustrada pateó al joven, empujándolo por la borda, con la esperanza de lanzarlo al mar, pero una cuerda de seguridad lo dejó colgando a uno de los costados de su barco, que se alejaba entre los saltos salvajes de las olas que volvían a su intensidad anterior. Natsuki apretó su abdomen para contener la sangre, el corte no era profundo, pudo sentirlo al tantearlo y medir la profundidad con uno de sus dedos, pero era largo y dolía como un diablo. Observó la daga, aún goteando sangre y miró el cielo, que descargaba toda su ira contra ellas, se preguntó cuando se detendría la dichosa tormenta. Una idea absurda cruzo por su mente "sangre viva, ¿eh?" se cuestionó. Tomó la sangre mezclada de la hoja en un dedo y, ignorando el dolor, la metió en su corte. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que el viento amainara y la lluvia dejara de caer a cántaros. Escuchó los gritos de Mai y sonrió, había burlado el castigo de un dios, poniéndose de pie con dificultad se acercó a los marineros, que más parecían despertar de una resaca que de un encantamiento.

* * *

-Es increíble… realmente no puedo dejarlas solas ni un segundo- Suspiró Mai, vendando el corte del abdomen de Natsuki y mirando de soslayo el cuerpo magullado de Mikoto, que se había golpeado al escalar el mástil.

-Cierra el pico, salvé tu trasero y no te diste ni cuenta- Susurró la capitana, no sabía si era su mala suerte o algo que había comido, pero simplemente atraía las heridas en esas últimas semanas. La pelirroja no respondió, simplemente apretó con más fuerza la venda, arrancándole el aire de golpe.

-¿Qué haremos con las velas?, no podemos tener a la tripulación remando todo el día- Mai se acercó a la pequeña pelinegra, tomando una pomada del escritorio de la capitana. Shizuru se acercó a la mujer peliazul mal humorada, su camarote era un desastre, nada estaba en su lugar, excepto las cosas clavadas al piso. Ella había mantenido los pies en el piso con suerte y Nao se había colgado para evitar caer hacia cualquier lugar cuando perdiera nuevamente la conciencia. Rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos y pensó en los hilos de Nao.

-Nao- La aludida la miró sin mayor interés. -¿Puedes remendar las velas con esos hilos tuyos?- Inquirió, esperando que la mujer no se largara a reír. La tabernera la miró unos momentos con algo de burla en los ojos y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Considérenlo una forma de pagar por salir vivas de la tormenta- Analizó a la castaña con ojo crítico unos momentos antes de agregar juguetonamente –Y me ayudarás algunas veces en la taberna, tu porte servirá de mucho…- Sentenció, antes de salir corriendo y riendo de la mirada salvaje que le dirigió Natsuki.

-Mai ayúdala, Mikoto tú tienes la noche libre descansa- Ordenó, antes de levantarse pesadamente y salir de la habitación echa un desastre. Shizuru la siguió con calma, empezaba a comprender que esos arranques de mal humor eran normales en la mujer y hasta le parecían graciosos. Se sorprendió al pensar lo mucho que le gustaba el ceño fruncido de la mujer. Se quedó a su lado en silencio, solo escuchando el deslizarse de la tela por el mástil antes de caer pesadamente al suelo y luego, los sonidos de esfuerzo de las mujeres para llevar la vela a la bodega, donde podrían estirarla mejor para remendarla.

Natsuki suspiró en cuanto todo quedo en silencio y apoyó los brazos contra la baranda algo destrozada, aspirando el aire marino que azotaba suavemente la proa del barco y desordenaba su cabello. Shizuru se acercó a su lado, un escalofrío la recorrió al observar los ojos verdes, profundos por la noche, un cosquilleo en el estómago le advirtió lo profundo e íntimo del momento, observando el mar por fin calmo, Natsuki había bajado todas sus guardias, se veía incluso algo tímida, ya sin ese dejo de salvajismo que imponía a sus facciones, su ceño relajado era una de las cosas extrañas, pero agradables que la castaña no se cansaba de ver.

-¿Por qué el mar?- Inquirió de pronto la joven Viola, no había pensado antes en la pregunta, pero se le vino a los labios antes que a la mente. Sin despegar la vista de la espuma blanquecina que jugueteaba con la luna Natsuki meditó unos segundos antes de responder

-Porque es la única manera que tenemos de alcanzar las estrellas-Susurró, con el rabillo del ojo captó la cara de extrañeza de la castaña y, riendo de lado, con su colmillo de lobo y la mirada de cazadora recuperada, estiró una de sus manos, tomando a su mujer por el brazo.

-¡¿Natsuki qué?- Gritó, mientras la morena la arrastraba por la cubierta, se la echaba al hombro y subía hasta cofia sin mayores explicaciones. Por un momento Shizuru se sintió secuestrada, luego recordó que su socia/novia era una bucanera y se recomendó empezar a acostumbrarse a esas situaciones. La peliazul saltó la barrera de madera y depositó con cuidado a la joven, algo mareada después del alocado paseo.

-Esto es lo que decía- Exclamó, abriendo sus brazos y abarcando todo el mar que las rodeaba, sin darle importancia a las puntadas de dolor que atenazaban su cuerpo. Shizuru abrió los ojos al comprender lo que la mujer explicaba. El mar, calmo luego de la tempestad a la que habían sobrevivido, reflejaba cada una de las estrellas que brillaban en la noche. Sin luces molestas que las opacaran estas brillaban con toda su intensidad, la línea del horizonte no se distinguía, todo era cielo y todo era mar. Al darse una vuelta en redondo, la joven castaña sintió que estaban navegando entre las estrellas, cruzando el vacío del espacio y deslizándose suavemente por la noche. Solo la luna y su reflejo colgado del océano mostraban la verdadera situación. Shizuru fijó sus ojos, de un rojo oscuro al brillo lunar, en esa imagen cortada del astro que se dibujaba en uno de los horizontes marinos, parecía un pendiente plateado manchado por la espuma. Suspiró, perdiéndose ante la majestuosidad de la naturaleza, tomó conciencia de su propia pequeñez y de lo regocijante del mundo. Natsuki a su lado sonrió y la envolvió entre sus brazos. No necesitaban más palabras, en ese silencio cargado de susurros ellas podían comprenderse.

-Me gusta esa luna- Murmuró luego de un rato la castaña, señalando el reflejo del mar. –Parece una joya mal labrada, pero preciosa-

-¿Una joya?- Suspiró en su oreja la peliazul.

-Sí- Shizuru se dio vuelta, para rodear mejor a la mujer con sus brazos.

-Pues yo estoy viendo dos ahora, y no he visto joyas más preciosas- Sonrió galante la capitana, sorprendiéndose a si misma por las palabras que se escapaban de sus labios. La joven recompensó sus adulaciones con un beso. Natsuki sonrió a través de él y la separó un poco, una idea loca le cruzaba la mente. -¿Te gusta esa joya?- Preguntó nuevamente, levantando una ceja, esperó que la otra asintiera antes de apoyar su rodilla contra el suelo, agradecía estar en lo más alto del barco en la media noche, así nadie vería la embarazosa situación que se disponía a crear. –Yo soy dueña de estos mares y te la ofrezco como compromiso de matrimonio… claro si la quieres… y si aceptas... y si…- De repente Natsuki se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y su cara adquirió un tono rojizo que pasó al fucsia y luego al rojo más preocupante. Estaba pidiéndole matrimonio a Shizuru, bueno, no era que no le gustara, ¿Pero ella, la bucanera más buscada, la pirata más temida, la mujer más ruda y salvaje que la tierra había sostenido?, y de la manera más romántica y embarazosa que pudo haber ideado. Pero lejos, lo qué más miedo y vergüenza le causaba a la morena era la posibilidad de una negativa por parte de la castaña, después de todo todos los demás podían irse al carajo y si no gustaban de hacerlo ella los llevaría con gusto de un solo golpe, pero si Shizuru se negaba, entonces ¿Qué haría?, por un momento simplemente dejó de respirar.

La castaña por su parte tampoco estaba respirando bien, ¿Matrimonio, a ella?, siempre se imaginó esa situación como algo suntuoso, donde su padre intercedería y decidiría su futuro consultándole solo en leves detalles, se veía de la mano con un hombre bien parecido, heredero de una gran fortuna que se la llevaría a un gran palacio donde debería darle hijos y asegurarse del buen funcionamiento de sus tierras y la alianza que aportaría a la familia el matrimonio. No era una idea que la emocionara demasiado, pero ya se había echo a la idea de sobrellevarla lo mejor posible. Y, ahora, una mujer, una pirata buscada en cinco reinos, un ser humano que más parecía animal en ocasiones, estaba frente a ella, arrodillada, pidiendo su mano, roja como un tomate, con los ojos verdes llenos de miedo y expectación, temblando ligeramente las manos que atrapaban las suyas, el mentón suavemente tensionado y las cejas algo fruncidas. Una ola de calor la invadió, la amaba, no le importaba nada más, ella era la persona que la protegía, que la ayudaba, que la amaba. Se dejó caer al piso, las piernas echas mantequilla, y abrazó a su novia asintiendo con la cabeza, sin poder hablar y con un sollozo atravesado en el pecho.

-Sí, sí, sí…-Susurró finalmente, hipando a través de las lágrimas contradictorias que corrían por sus mejillas –Siempre, Natsuki, siempre, como la luna, el cielo es nuestra unión…- Los brazos de la otra se cerraron sobre ella, acunando su cabeza en su cuello. La morena repitió las mismas palabras como un mantra, siempre, siempre, siempre, no importa hacia dónde las llevaran las vueltas, siempre. Finalmente calmaron sus lágrimas y se apaciguaron sus inseguridades. Shizuru le sonrió a su novia y suspiró satisfecha, apoyando su frente en su hombro. Aspiró nuevamente su aroma y se sintió feliz, no necesitaba nada más para hacerlo. Natsuki, aún sin poder creer su buena suerte, acarició el cabello de la joven y cerró los ojos, complacida, pero pensando en como lograr que nadie más se enterara del vergonzoso momento. Un ruido sordo las sacó a ambas de sus cavilaciones, al levantar la vista en conjunto se quedaron mudas, en la línea del horizonte, brillando con una luz propia azulada y muy suave, la gran cascada del inicio se derramaba sobre el océano, imponente, increíble, interminable. Shizuru tomó la mano de la morena para infundirse valor y Natsuki le correspondió buscando lo mismo, se acercaban a su destino.

_NdA: Sip, me demoré menos esta vez, pero me enfermé bastante fuerte y bueno... me puse al día con ciertas cosas xD, es lo único bueno de estar en cama por días ¬¬, este capítulo es algo más largo que el anterior y más movido. Espero que lo disfruten, ahora debo dormir y recuperar fuerzas... Muchas gracias a todos quienes siguen la historia y comentan ^^, espero poder tener el siguiente capítulo pronto, hasta entonces. Saludos._


	11. La espera del Dragón

Capítulo 11

_La espera del Dragón._

La barandilla del barco crujió ante la carga, sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes prestó oído al lamento de la madera. Una veintena de ojos estaba fija en un solo punto en el agua, uno que los tenía a todos en vilo, uno que no terminaba nunca de ceder. El agua se arremolinaba a medida que la cadena se sumergía en ella, el oleaje del mar dominaba la situación, imponiendo con su rítmico pasar una sombra de tranquilidad a una situación que no la ameritaba. La tripulación completa se asomaba por la barandilla derecha, observando impresionados como el ancla no terminaba de tocar fondo. El ruido de la cadena deslizándose por la cubierta fue la constante del barco, habían lanzado la más larga, la más gruesa, la más confiable. Ahora, ante la incredulidad de los presentes, el fin del mar no parecía empezar, a pesar de encontrarse a menos de veinte metros de la isla, de la tierra. Natsuki sintió como sus manos se clavaban al maltrecho pedazo de madera de lo que antes fue la barandilla de su barco, marcando un recorrido irregular con las uñas. Desvió la mirada hacia la cadena restante. Calculó con rapidez y supuso que quedaban alrededor veinte metros, los que les daba un par de segundos más antes de que el ancla alcanzara su máxima extensión, y por consiguiente, el golpe de latigazo que le daría al barco si no encontraba suelo firme. El peso de la nave no era suficiente para contrarrestar el impulso del ancla, por lo que serían azotados como aves en la tormenta en cuanto diera su cadena al máximo. Sostuvo a Shizuru disimuladamente por la cintura, rogando, como la mayoría, que el metal tocara suelo.

El ruido del metal incrustándose en la madera de cubierta tronó, cortando el suspenso y el aire que sostenían todos a bordo. El barco se inclinó peligrosamente sobre su flanco derecho, acercándose de forma vertiginosa al mar. La pirata se sostuvo al pilar de la barandilla con piernas y su brazo derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo sostenía a una Shizuru que por poco cae de lleno, como algunos tripulantes, al mar, engañosamente turquesa, bajo ellas. La cadena astilló la madera, marcando un profundo surco en la cubierta que hizo crujir a la nave entera, antes de relajarse y ceder. El barco inmediatamente intentó recobrar su eje de equilibrio, bamboleándose con igual fuerza hacia la izquierda, lanzando a quienes no tenían buen agarre al extremo contrario. Natsuki se vió despedida con madera, pilar y Shizuru hacía atrás, y su recorrido habría terminado en el profundo océano de no ser por las manos oportunas de Mai y Mikoto, quienes sostuvieron la larga chaqueta de la capitana en medio de su vuelo y, usando uso de toda su fuerza, las pegaron a ambas a las cuerdas de las velas, dónde ellas tenían buen agarre. La morena pudo sentir como un par de lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos al sentir la presión y la violencia del pequeño vuelo sobre la herida de su estómago. Shizuru se abrazó a ella, sosteniendo las cuerdas y pasando sus brazos por el alrededor de su cuerpo, la pirata se abandonó ese momento a los brazos cálidos que cuidaban de ella, librándola de la pesada tarea de realizar demasiada fuerza.

El barco bamboleo como un péndulo perdido, azotando erráticamente la superficie de las olas, agitadas ante el extraño comportamiento de la nave, hasta que, finalmente, recuperó el equilibrio y se dejó llevar por el subir y bajar pausado del océano. Rápidamente se deshicieron los nudos humanos en los que se habían transformado los tripulantes y se procedió con rapidez a ofrecer rescate a los caídos. Natsuki gritó un par de órdenes extrañas, que fueron repetidas y decodificadas por Mai, antes de darse vuelta en busca de Mikoto. La niña sacaba su espada negra, a la que había enterrado con fuerza en la cubierta para tener un punto de apoyo más seguro que las cuerdas temblorosas que sostenían las velas. La morena decidió pasar por alto el daño que había sufrido su preciosa nave y le hizo una rápida indicación con la vista. La pelinegra asintió, antes de quitarse las botas, dejar con cuidado su preciada espada en el suelo y, tomando prestado uno de los hilos de Nao, quién se bajaba de la cofia dónde la había sorprendido el bamboleo, se lanzó al mar de un salto limpio. Natsuki, Shizuru y Nao se lanzaron hacia los restos de cubierta, observando con ansiedad la espuma brillante por dónde había entrado la niña al agua. Los gritos de los hombres que clamaban por ser rescatados se acallaron al sentir el golpe del agua. Todos desviaron la vista, temerosos de lo que seguía, de lo que la pequeña traería. El haber llegado hasta la cascada del inicio era un privilegio que ahora se arrepentían de tener.

-¡A trabajar, perros!- Gritó Mai, sacándolos a todos de sus cavilaciones. Pronto el ruido del las sogas cruzando el aire y el agua invadió nuevamente el espacio, aliviando levemente la atmósfera tensa que se sentía alrededor de la nave. La pelirroja se esforzó por no mirar hacia las tres mujeres, ni pensar en la pequeña que se sumergía cada vez más en las extrañas aguas que las rodeaban. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano se tragó el nudo en el pecho, disimuló la puntada que le surcaba el corazón y siguió comandando órdenes de rescate, diez tripulantes dependían de ella para ser sacados del agua, y, aunque no le gustara, diez era un número bastante superior a uno. Observó por el rabillo del ojo, parecían estar pescando, las tres sosteniendo un único hilo, esperando por el momento justo en que se tensara en sus manos, como lo haría al ser mordido el anzuelo por un gran pez. Pero no estaban imbuidas en la paciencia del pescador, sino que una silenciosa excitación las dominaba, ella deseaba unírseles. Sacudió la cabeza y les dio la espada, debía poner, muy a su pesar, sus prioridades en su lugar, los sentimentalismos llegarían después.

Las tres mujeres sintieron el primer tirón al unísono y, bajo el comando de la misma prodigiosa coordinación, el hilo se tensó bajo un solo impulso. Brillantes gotas que refulgían al sol del medio día evidenciaba el delgado hilo transparente. Rápidamente subieron el largo hilo que surgía de las profundidades. La morena sintió que su piso se hundía lentamente al observar que el hilo no terminaba de surgir, sin muestras de la niña atada a él. Finalmente, apareció una sombra oscura en el agua que rápidamente tomó la forma de la pelinegra. Mikoto hizo emerger su cabeza violentamente, boqueando por aire. Shizuru, Nao y Natsuki siguieron tirando, esta vez con más lentitud, del amarre. Mikoto, ya oxigenada, aprovechó el impulso que les brindaban las tres para balancearse en el aire y asirse del flanco derecho del barco. Escaló por la nave velozmente y, cuando saltó sobre la cubierta con una expresión de asombro, los ojos de todos a bordo la observaban.

-Nada- Susurró, antes de juntar aire y subir la mirada –Nada- Repitió, esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos la escucharan, desencadenando una ola de murmullos.

-¿Cómo que nada?- Inquirió la capitana, acercándose y elevando el tono de voz para imponerse. Mai detrás de ella llegó solicita con una toalla para la niña.

-El ancla está flotando en el agua, sostenida por la cadena, bajo ella sólo hay oscuridad, todo el mar que nos rodea es oscuridad…- Respondió, recibiendo la toalla para secarse el cabello que escurría agua por su rostro. Un mareo invadió a todos en distintos grados. El barco flotaba sobre la oscura boca del mar, un pozo sin fondo donde los marineros jamás serían encontrados para contar su historia. Una entrada al inframundo, un océano de muertos por el cual navegar pesadamente los aguardaba abajo. El vértigo de imaginar a Dhuran, hundirse lentamente en las aguas desconocidas, los embargó, silenciando el barullo. De pronto, todos desearon estar en tierra.

Silenciosamente miraron anhelantes la isla, a unos escasos metros de distancia.

-¿Y la isla?, debe tener algún punto de apoyo…- Preguntó nuevamente la capitana, tan desconcertada como sus hombres. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al ver como la niña negaba lentamente la cabeza.

-Tampoco, al parecer flota sobre el agua… la fuerza de la cascada de alguna manera debe mantenerla estática- Repuso, ante el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la cubierta.

De pronto la tierra tampoco parecía segura.

Natsuki suspiró, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba conversar, necesitaba una reunión con las jefas. Carraspeó para obtener la atención general, debía mantener a la tripulación entretenida. -¡Todos!, ¡Reparen la nave dentro de lo posible, quiero este barco impecable!- Ordenó, marcando su frase con un golpe de su bota para darle autoridad, debía distraer a sus hombres, debía evitar un motín. -¡En cuanto terminen se les servirá un buen banquete!- Respiró aliviada al ver la luz en los rostros hambrientos -¡A trabajar!- Despidió a los hombres, dándoles la espalda mientras la tropa se ponía en movimiento. La capitana se dirigió a su camarote, seguida de cerca por Shizuru, Nao, Mikoto y Mai, era hora de decidir.

-Bien, Shizuru, ¿Qué carajos hay en la maldita isla?, ¿Puedes hacer un plano de ella?- Preguntó en cuanto se cerró la puerta. La castaña la miró indecisa, recordaba algunos planos vagos que había revisado con su padre sobre la isla, pero pensó que exponerlos ante las mujeres sería algo hasta risible. La apremiante mirada de todas la hizo decidirse. Tomó la daga de Natsuki, que aún guardaba colgando de su cinto, para empezar a hacer muescas en la mesa desnuda de la capitana ante la mirada atónita de todas.

-Hay algunos planos, o había, en la biblioteca personal de mi padre. Parecerán extraños pero…- Habló, indecisa, mientras marcaba la madera con finos surcos. –Eran algo así- Susurró, mientras se retiraba para que pudieran observar el dibujo que se extendía sobre la mesa. Cada una de las presentes giró la cabeza en un sentido contrario, buscando algún punto de referencia en la mesa para intentar darle sentido al dibujo. Las muescas delineaban una serie de líneas curvas, que vistas desde cierto ángulo, mostraban al dragón escupiendo fuego con dos figuras flanqueando su derecha e izquierda. Rodeando el dibujo unas runas rezaban "Bajo la sombra del Faro" –La isla tiene su propia lógica, cada cual puede ver algo distinto en la isla del origen, no hay verdad, tampoco hay mentira, solo existe el poder, la sangre, y el dragón dormido en el centro de ella. Es como estar a la sombra del faro…- Repitió en una letanía, mascando las palabras que su padre con tanta convicción alguna vez afirmó. Las mujeres a su alrededor fruncieron el entrecejo, intentando cuadrar una imagen mental de la isla descrita, armando un rompecabezas en las que sus piezas, voluntariamente, no encajaban. El silencio fue roto por la voz de Mai, firme a pesar de sus dudas.

-Llegados a este punto parece ser innecesario, pero… ¿Es necesario encontrarse con el dichoso dragón?, después de todo, la más interesada en esto era Midori…- Inquirió, cristalizando el deseo oculto en cada una de ellas, desistir, abandonar el lugar maldito y volver por donde llegaron. La capitana acarició en silencio la posibilidad, ella también la había considerado, y seguramente habría tomado la decisión hacía mucho de no ser por dos obstáculos que le impedían tomar cualquier resolución. La primera era Midori, tenía un trato con ella y si bien no pudo llevarla hasta la isla, el sólo llevarle algo que confirmara su visita a la porquería de tierra que tenían delante serviría para calmar sus ansias de saber por un buen tiempo. Natsuki tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa, inconsciente de la atención que recaía sobre ella, todas esperando la decisión que tomara, la única que realmente importaba cuando estaban arriba de ese barco. El segundo problema, y lejos el que más molestaba a la mujer, era Tate. Su sangre hirvió al recordarlo, mientras su herida punzaba deseosa de sangre para la venganza. Midori era un problema que podía salvar sin complicaciones, a lo mucho terminarían dándose una golpiza, pero Tate, no Tate no. Él no las dejaría en paz, las buscaría y finalmente terminarían en la misma situación, huyendo del imbécil que lo único que desea es el poder del Dragón. Chirrió los dientes y golpeó la mesa en signo de desaprobación, sin percatarse, nuevamente, del sobresalto que provocó en su audiencia. Estaba decidida.

-Hay que cerrar esta porquería. Midori me importa un carajo, podemos ajustar cuentas con ella, pero si estamos aquí un tiempo más… tendremos a Tate en nuestras manos y esta vez lo haré tragar arena por los ojos antes de cortarle la piel en hilachas- Sentenció. Mai se revolvió un poco indecisa, la idea de permanecer más tiempo sobre esas aguas sin fondo no le agradaba, pero comprendía la situación. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de las mujeres a su alrededor. Nao se deshizo de la invitación con un encogimiento de hombros y salió casi inadvertidamente por la puerta, sabía lo que deseaba saber y los otros asuntos sobre el mando de la nave la llevaban sin cuidado. En el fondo era mejor, Mai necesitaba hablar de asuntos prácticos, como la alimentación y el arreglo del barco. Shizuru suspiró, saliendo también disimuladamente junto a Mikoto, debía aprender sobre esos asuntos, lo sabía, pero ahora mismo lo único que deseaba era sentarse a mirar el mar e intentar recordar lo que fuera de posible utilidad para la situación. Observó como Nao subía hacia la cofia, acompañada de la pelinegra. Honestamente no sentía deseos de subir, por no decir lo poco que confiaba en su habilidad física para escalar hasta arriba por la madera pulida como una araña. Caminó perezosamente hasta la popa del barco, justo detrás del timón abandonado de la nave. Desde ahí miró la agitación de cubierta, todos encontraban algo que hacer en medio del desastre y el desierto. Sus ojos rojos divagaron, siguiendo brevemente las acciones de las distintas personas que se movían sobre la madera, parecía un jugador, analizando su siguiente movimiento en una partida de ajedrez.

La castaña se recargó sobre la baranda, molesta. Ella no pensaba o analizaba durante tanto tiempo una situación, acostumbrada a esperar o enfrentar lo peor, sus reacciones eran afiladas y rápidas, no dudaba, no temía, no erraba. La mordedura de una cobra se asemejaba a su manera de actuar, podía debatirse mentalmente sobre un tema durante mucho tiempo, un tema que mereciera un análisis profundo, no una situación en que las decisiones debían ser tomadas sobre la marcha, basadas en la experiencia, la inteligencia, el olfato y el instinto de quién asumía la responsabilidad. Respingó levemente la nariz al aire marino, el estar sola le permitía sacar a relucir sus disgustos, examinando su manera de actuar. Natsuki no había dudado, había actuado. Cansada, molesta, exhausta. Shizuru se sentía incompetente, rodeada de un mar que no podía predecir. La única situación sobre la que tenía poder en esos momentos era la situación de la isla, y tampoco se encontraba segura de lo que podría hacer sobre ello. Suspiró, parecía ser una persona totalmente distinta a la que abandonó su hogar. Pensó en la morena, justo bajo ella en esos momentos, decidiendo su suerte y la de todos en el pequeño cuarto ahogado en penumbras. Un cálido sentimiento le abrazó el corazón, pero no sintió la necesidad imperiosa de estar cerca de ella. Encontrarse de golpe con la practicidad de la capitana la habría hecho deprimirse un poco más, no era lo que necesitaban, considerando la situación. Observó en silencio como Mikoto se descolgaba por las velas rasgadas, siguiendo las indicaciones de la pelirroja, y enganchaba algunos hilos con agujas de hueso a los cortes. Lentamente fue poniéndole más atención, no lograba adivinar cuál era el fin de su actuar. La pelinegra saltó y desapareció de su vista por un momento, mientras aseguraba algo al otro lado de la vela. Finalmente la niña regresó junto a la joven, entregándole un manojo de hilos. Nao aseguró algunos a su cintura y entonces la castaña comprendió. Una chispa carmesí corrió por sus ojos, divertida y asombrada, al ver como Nao se descolgaba en el andamio, que la niña había preparado, para zurcir la tela rasgada. Sintió una puntada de envidia, parecía que sus facultades mentales para resolver problemas se habían oxidado por el aire marino, aunque sabía perfectamente que era culpa de la agitación y su total inexperiencia ante las situaciones que enfrentaban. Apretó las manos contra la baranda, incrustando las uñas sobre la madera, lo sabía, sabía que no era su culpa y que mejoraría con el tiempo, pero, a pesar de todo, dolía.

Un golpe seco se escuchó bajo sus pies, pronto la capitana y su mayor aparecieron en su campo visual, agitadas seguramente luego de una reunión improvisada. Observó cómo Natsuki giró la cabeza, y tuvo la certeza de que la buscaba a ella. Clavó sus rubíes sobre la nuca azulada de la morena y espero, hasta que luego de unos momentos, sus ojos rojos se encontraron con esa mirada verde que tanto la anhelaban. Sonrió al sentir, no aún sin sorpresa ni un escalofría de placer, la calidez y el amor que le transmitían esos ojos, fríos en ocasiones, pero siempre cálidos para ella. Natsuki se alejó de Mai con un gesto de la mano, dejándole el resto a ella. Seguramente ya habían arreglado los asuntos más importantes y quería desprenderse de su responsabilidad unos momentos. Shizuru miró hacia los lados, buscando algún lugar oculto o más resguardado del barco, uno en el que pudieran estar a solas, a salvo de las miradas indiscretas. Un bufido de frustración se ahogó en su garganta al observar que la nave no le ofrecía ningún lugar que las alejarán de los curiosos. Resignada esperó a la morena, que se acercó con una sonrisa mal disimulada y los brazos tras la nuca, incapaz de contener su propia excitación, buscando esconderla de alguna manera. La castaña la recibió con una sonrisa abierta, le resultaba sencillo leer los gestos de Natsuki, desde que la mujer se había revelado como tal el comportamiento de esta se había vuelto más claro y directo. Shizuru sonrió, la capitana era una mujer práctica, que no pensaba más que lo justo para decidir. Una sombra le cruzó por el rostro, recordando el objeto de sus meditaciones, sumiéndola nuevamente en esa sorda molestia que no la dejaba tranquila. La morena advirtió el cambio en el rostro de la mujer y se acercó más rápido, bajando los brazos en un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Mucho que hacer?- Inquirió la castaña cuando su pareja la alcanzó. Sonrió nuevamente, intentando sonar libre de preocupaciones, liviana como una pluma, como una persona que no es afectada en lo más mínimo por la tormenta que se abate a su alrededor.

-Mmhh- Contestó Natsuki, sin ánimos de hablar de ello. Un dolor palpitante se asentaba en uno de los costados de su cabeza, sólo quería descansar y pasar un buen rato con la castaña, un buen rato que quizá era el último. Se recargó a su lado, observando el cielo detenidamente. Sí, tal vez también sería una de las pocas veces que le quedaban para mirarlo a su antojo. Suspiró, el dolor disminuía poco a poco, fijó la vista en su acompañante, Shizuru estaba silenciosa, con la mirada perdida en un punto del cielo parecido al suyo. Sin embargo, Natsuki la sintió distante, algo pasaba, los rasgos de la castaña se oscurecían y revelaban su verdadero sentir sólo cuando creía que estaba a salvo de las miradas ajenas que pudieran desnudar sus sentimientos. La pirata meditó seriamente si deseaba inmiscuirse en lo que pasaba por la mente de la castaña. Analizó los momentos pasados, a riesgo de terminar en unas de esas conversaciones que le subían la sangre a la cabeza y en las que terminaba diciendo cosas de las que se avergonzaba enormemente, buscando algo que pudiera molestarle. Sin embargo, para Natsuki, la vida seguía un ritmo bastante normal "Claro, las posibilidades de morir aplastada por una pata de dragón o carbonizada hasta los huesos se pegaron un jalón hasta las nubes, pero…" pensó, posando la mano derecha sobre su mentón sin darse cuenta. "Pero no es nada que me sorprenda o a lo que no esté acostumbrada. Y Shizuru sabía perfectamente a que mierda nos estábamos metiendo cuando arreglamos el trato" Examinó las pequeñas muescas en el piso, las dudas empezaron a asaltarla. Su silencio llamó la atención de la castaña, Natsuki distaba mucho de ser una persona comunicativa, sin embargo ese silencio que mantenía parecía cargado de dudas. Borró las propias y armando una sonrisa sincera se interpuso en su campo visual.

-Ara, ara, ¿Acaso mi Natsuki está asustada por el dragón?- Preguntó, en tono divertido. Natsuki respingó al notar lo cerca que estaba, sumida en sus propios pensamientos no había advertido el movimiento de la castaña hacia ella. Sonrió de lado, retrocediendo un poco para poder encontrar espacio donde maniobrar. Shizuru sonrió maliciosamente al notar la jugada de la peliazul, se acercó otro poco, jugando con la proximidad entre las dos, desafiando a la capitana a no perder ante su presencia. Natsuki intentó recuperar la compostura, nunca había sido buena manejando los espacios personales, y a pesar de que disfrutaba mucho de la presencia de la castaña en su círculo, no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa cuando la abarcaba tan abiertamente. Distinguió la sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y una gota de cólera sumada a otra de diversión le corrió por la espina. Sonrió con suficiencia, enderezando el torso y acercándose a la mujer con una mueca de superioridad en el rostro. La castaña se acercó, delineando algunas figuras vagas en los brazos cruzados de la mujer frente a ella. Quería hacerla abrir los brazos, dejar al descubierto su torso sería su victoria. Sonrió, juguetona esta vez, al observar como las gotas de sudor empezaban a formarse en la frente de la morena. Tal vez necesitaba un pequeño incentivo más. Olvidando por completo donde estaba pegó su cuerpo al de ella, besándole suavemente el cuello, se sorprendió a sí misma al notar cuanto la deseaba. Natsuki fue presa de un ataque de escalofríos, las manos empezaron a picarle y los brazos a estorbarle, deseaba llevar a esa mujer inmediatamente a su cama, quedar sin aliento mientras le hacía el amor hasta la extenuación. Agitó cabeza, intentando borrar esos pensamientos, demasiado vívidos, de su pobre y trastornado cerebro. Shizuru sintió el calor proveniente de ella, una ola de lujuria que la sorprendió, de pronto se sintió presa de un animal salvaje, uno al que se le alargaban los colmillos de solo verla. La mujer, sin embargo, no se sintió desagradada por la situación. Colocó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de la capitana, oliendo lentamente su cuerpo caliente. Aún no había ganado, y no se daría por vencida hasta que lograra su victoria. Natsuki sintió la piel cálida de Shizuru en su hombro, observó atónita como parecía disfrutar del recorrido que hacia sobre su cuello. Un escalofrío mezclado con un ligero gemido se le escapó cuando la castaña posó sus labios sobre su clavícula, el estremecimiento hizo que sus piernas parecieran mantequilla, aflojó ligeramente los brazos, la respiración se le agitaba por momentos. La morena tuvo un destello de cordura entre el mar de excitación que se la llevaba, tomó conciencia de donde estaba y levantó la vista, buscando indicios de algún curioso. Todos seguían ocupados en algo, suspiró de alivio al notar que nadie había visto la escena anterior. Decidida, tomó a Shizuru en brazos bruscamente, sin hacer caso al pequeño grito de sorpresa de su castaña al ser arrancada tan cruelmente de su diversión. Se descolgó de la baranda y saltó, según la vista atónita de Shizuru, al mar turquesa bajo ellas. La castaña cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe contra el océano helado. Sin embargo se detuvieron en medio de vuelo. Natsuki usaba una de sus manos para sostener el peso de ambas y la otra para sostenerla a ella. Una vena se marcó en su frente al intentar levantar el peso de ambas.

-Shizuru, por favor, sujétate de mí, necesito mis dos brazos- Resopló, haciendo fuerza para levantarlas a ambas y quedar en una de las barandillas de la popa del barco, ocultas de cualquiera que intentara buscarlas desde la cubierta. La morena soltó un par de insultos mientras soltaba los brazos, protestando contra sí misma por la fuerza tan repentina que hizo. Su pareja seguía abrazada a ella, incapaz de entender cómo fue que llegaron ahí desde cubierta sin una escalera, una cuerda, o si quiera un poco de sentido común. De pronto se percató de que sus brazos rodeaban el torso de la capitana. Sonrió con satisfacción, había obtenido su pequeña victoria. Se acurrucó en sus brazos, descansando la cabeza en su hombro y aspirando tranquila su aroma, esta vez sin el aire de sensualidad que había usado hacía momentos antes. Natsuki se acomodó contra la pared con ella en brazos. Así se estaba bien, pensó, mientras recorría las hebras castañas de cabellos con unas manos algo torpes. Recordó la preocupación en el rostro de la castaña antes de que empezaran todo ese juego y se aventuró a preguntarle, rogándole a los cielos porque no fuera un embrollón sentimental que no fuera capaz de entender.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Preguntó al fin, luego de un rato de meditarlo.

-¿Ara?- Shizuru, sumergida en su novia, había olvidado momentáneamente sus molestias.

-Por lo que viene, parecías preocupada allá arriba- Comentó la morena, señalando hacia la cubierta. -¿Tienes miedo de lo que encontraremos en la isla?-

-No, Natsuki, no es eso…- Shizuru levantó la vista, buscando los ojos verdes de la mujer. –Es sólo que…- Se debatió mentalmente de cómo podría explicarlo. Pensó que un "Me jode la vida no saber que mierda hacer cuando tenemos la porquería hasta el cuello" habría sido bastante razonable y entendible para la pirata, pero que se hubiera unido a un grupo de mujeres marginales fuera de la ley no significaba perder sus modales. –No tengo miedo, no lo sé, morir no me asusta… estoy molesta- Pronunció al fin, fijando la vista en el océano.

-¿Molesta?- Natsuki se sorprendió, de todo lo que esperaba escuchar, estar molesta no encajaba dentro de sus posibilidades.

-Mmhh- Afirmó la castaña. Su mujer decidió esperarla, no estaba segura de cómo proceder en esos casos, pero prefería que Shizuru le contara sin presión lo que le molestaba, después de todo aún tenían algo de tiempo. La castaña se acomodó más en sus brazos, buscando el punto más confortable para poder hablar sin sentir dolor. –Todos saben que hacer, todos son una máquina funcional aquí, me siento inútil y eso me molesta- Resumió, luego de un momento, hablando rápido y sin cortes. Natsuki no respondió, la abrazó por detrás intentando reconfortarla. Sin embargo las siguientes palabras de Shizuru la dejaron helada. –No quiero sentir que soy un peso, una persona que llevan sólo porque es… la mujer de la capitana- Susurró, bajando la vista avergonzada, a pesar de que la morena no podía verla. La pirata sintió cómo su sangre hervía, estaba segura de que nadie le había dicho algo a Shizuru, pero no podía descartar que rumores como ese se extendieran por el barco si las cosas seguían así. Meditó la situación, Shizuru no estaba siendo de ayuda, era cierto, y ahora la tripulación pensaba que sólo sus conocimientos sobre la isla la hacían merecedora de un puesto en la nave, pero en cuanto salieran, si es que salían, de ese lío los rumores empezarían a extenderse por la tripulación, sin importar lo que ella pudiera hacer para detenerlos.

-Si eso pasara…- Susurró la castaña, escondiendo el significado oculto tras esas palabras. Natsuki lo comprendió de igual manera. Tragó duro, si Shizuru no se sentía a gusto ella sabía que intentaría aguantar, su naturaleza así lo dictaba, pero ella se sentía incapaz de provocarle una mala vida a su mujer. La abrazó más fuerte, considerando remotamente la oportunidad de perderla y, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, le susurró: No pasará, yo te enseñaré.

Shizuru se dejó querer. No podía evitar sentirse molesta, pero si Natsuki estaba con ella el dolor se volvía un lamento sordo al que podía ignorar. Suspiró pesadamente, después de todo no valía la pena preocuparse por eso todavía. Se giró para estar frente a su mujer y robarle un beso, sonriendo nuevamente.

-¿Me enseñarás?- Preguntó juguetona, levantando la ceja izquierda. La morena apreció cómo el corte que se había hecho rápidamente se curaba en forma de una fina cicatriz. Le acarició la frente, sin percatarse del tono que cargaban esas palabras. Shizuru volvió a besarla, lentamente esta vez. Natsuki cayó en cuanto la lengua de la castaña se deslizó por la suya, de las intenciones de su mujer. Acomodó mejor su cuerpo al suyo, describiendo círculos suaves por su espalda. Shizuru no estaba segura de lo buena que era su amante en la cama, sin embargo a ella le parecía estar muy cerca del cielo cada vez que Natsuki la besaba. –Aún no tenemos nuestra noche de bodas- Susurró, intentado desamarrar los nudos de cuero que aseguraban la chaqueta de su pareja. La morena no respondió, buscó con dedos diligentes los botones de su camisa, sin dejar de besar a su mujer. El ambiente se caldeó, pronto las palabras estuvieron de más. Shizuru se sorprendió un poco al sentir el aire marino sobre su espalda desnuda, tenía miedo y curiosidad, pero confiaba en su mujer, confiaba en que le daría lo que deseaba. Natsuki terminó de sacarse su camisa, buscó el broche del sujetador, sin embargó un grito las detuvo a ambas en seco. El grito de una mujer que conocía, que conocía muy bien y que apreciaba, pero que en ese mismo momento odiaba.

-¡Natsuki!, ¡Ven acá hija de la grande!, ¡Hay cosas que hacer!- Gritaba Mai, paseándose por la cubierta en busca de su capitana.

-¡Carajo!, perra mal parida que te c…- Malluscó la capitana, vistiéndose con rapidez. Shizuru la siguió, algo decepcionada. Observó el semblante molesto de su mujer, antes de reír suavemente. Natsuki de alguna manera u otra siempre le subía el ánimo. "Y vaya que manera" pensó, aún acalorada, mientras abrochaba sus últimos botones. La morena le indicó que subiera a su espalda, la castaña se aferró a su cuerpo con brazos y piernas, mientras Natsuki subía discretamente hacia la cubierta de popa. Miró desde el piso de la embarcación, la vía estaba lo suficientemente libre como para subir sin ser vista y puesta en evidencia tan groseramente. Le indicó a Shizuru que subiera primero, usando su cuerpo como escalera para llegar hasta la cubierta. La castaña subió con rapidez, limpiando sus pantalones de polvo en cuanto sus pies tocaron suavemente el suelo. Natsuki la siguió de un salto, haciendo resonar sus botas gruesas contra la madera del barco. Se adelantó con rapidez hasta el timón, desde donde llamó a su segunda con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Mai!- Gritó, elevando uno de los brazos para que la mujer la viera. -¡Aquí estoy pedazo de animal!, ¿Qué pasa?- Inquirió, saltando hasta la altura en la que se encontraba la pelirroja. La mujer solo le señalo hacia uno de los costados con la cabeza. Cerca de donde se recogía el ancla, uno de los pequeños botes de exploración estaba listo para ser lanzado al agua. Natsuki tragó, mientras inspiraba una enorme bocanada de aire para calmar la enorme excitación que la había embargado ese último segundo.

-Es hora… La isla no ah dejado de humear, si no vamos por el dragón creo que él vendrá por nosotros…- La segunda se debatió un momento al ver a su capitana tan exaltada, pero siguió firme según el plan -¿Quiénes irán?-

-Tú, Mikoto, yo y Shizuru, quiero que Nao se quede aquí en caso de emergencia… ya la hemos cargado con esto lo suficiente- Decidió, segura. Pasó la mano por su cinturón, tocando su espada y sus pistolas de hierro fundido, sólidas. –Avísales y que se preparen, quiero ver la isla antes de que caiga el sol- Ordenó, antes de darle la espalda para ir a su despacho a cerciorarse de que todo lo que necesitaba estuviera a punto. La pelirroja contestó con una rápida afirmación, antes de mirar hacia la cofia y suspirar. Después de eso esperaba tener unas largas vacaciones, ojalá en las playas soleadas del este, del lugar donde Natsuki y ella provenían –Takumi…- susurró, antes de poner sus manos a modo de bocina y llamar a las jóvenes arriba del mástil.

Shizuru cerró suavemente la puerta tras ella, había observado la conversación entre la capitana y su segunda y dedujo de qué se trataba al ver el pequeño bote a la altura de la cubierta. La había seguido hasta su cabina y ahora miraba su espalda, mientras revisaba una de sus pistolas y la otra estaba totalmente desmontada sobre la mesa llena de muescas. Se acercó en silencio, fijando su atención en cada una de las pequeñas piezas que la morena dejaba sobre la superficie de madera. Natsuki la observó por el rabillo del ojo y, sin desviar la mirada de sus pistolas, empezó a hablar, describiendo el funcionamiento de cada una de las pequeñas piezas que conformaban el mecanismo del arma. Shizuru se inclinó hacia delante, interesada, la morena no dejaba pasar el tiempo, le estaba enseñando. Terminó de ensamblar, limpiar y cargar el arma. Dejándola con cuidado junto a su cinturón de armas, luego se volvió hacia uno de los cofres que tenía la habitación y que milagrosamente habían resultado ilesos de la tormenta anterior. Registró su interior concienzudamente, buscando mientras murmuraba algo incomprensible para los oídos de la castaña.

-Aquí está- Exclamó por fin, sacando un cinturón oscuro de aspecto bastante extraño. Se acercó a Shizuru, colgándoselo por el cuello y cruzándolo por su cuello.

-¿Natsuki?- Preguntó, sorprendida de que le entregara algo así a ella.

-¿No piensas ir desarmada cierto?, no sabemos con lo que nos encontraremos… y honestamente sería mejor para la seguridad del grupo que todas fueran armadas apropiadamente- Evaluó con una mirada a su mujer, sonriendo por lo bajo, con orgullo en los ojos –A pesar de que algunas no sepan cómo usarlas- Sonrió, mientras escapaba de lo que fuera que Shizuru le lanzó. Rió, rió muy fuerte, cosa que sorprendió a la castaña, pronto su risa la contagió, y terminaron ambas en el suelo, sujetando sus estómagos para contener el ataque de risa que las dominaba, liberando las tensiones de ambas. Finalmente la joven Kuga se levantó, limpiándose las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas, y siguió inspeccionando el cofre. Le entregó una pistola pequeña a Shizuru y una espada pequeña, algo más larga que la daga colgada a su cinto. –Ven acá, esto va así- Susurró Natsuki, ayudándole a acomodar las armas en el cinturón que corría por su pecho. –No tengo otro de cintura, así que este debería funcionar pero…- La castaña se sorprendió al ver como la morena ordenaba las armas en posiciones contrarias, el mago de la espada hacia la derecha desde su cadera izquierda, la daga mirando hacia la izquierda desde su axila derecha, y así con todas las armas que le preparó. -¿No es incómodo?, perfecto- Palmoteó sus hombros, al ver como la joven asentía y se daba vueltas para probar su nueva adquisición. –Así tendrás rápido acceso a lo que desees… aunque debería pasarte un arma larga también… por si acaso…-

-No creo que sea necesario…- Comentó Shizuru, observando la cantidad de hierro y acero que llevaba sobre ella, no era incómodo, tal vez un poco pesado mientras se acostumbraba, pero de una manera bastante intuitiva la hacía sentirse poderosa. Levantó la vista y distinguió un reflejo caoba al final de la habitación, avanzó, forzando la vista, hasta la pared en la que se encontraba el arma dueña de dicho brillo. Natsuki le sonrió, al ver como Shizuru tocaba casi con reverencia el mango de madera rojiza que sostenía la hoja.

-¿Bonita, no?- Comentó, acercándose. La castaña solo asintió. -¿La quieres?- Shizuru se volvió hacia ella indecisa, era hermosa, pero no sabía si era un arma que sería capaz de manejar. Unos golpes en la puerta las sacaron a ambas de sus meditaciones. Mai llamaba, ya era hora de alistarse y salir hacia lo que fuera. Natsuki descolgó el arma de la pared y rápidamente se la colgó a la espalda de Shizuru. –Ya te enseñaré a usarla- Susurró, antes de tomarle la mano y salir hacia la cubierta, donde el resto de la tripulación esperaba. Ambas tragaron duro, la cascada no mitigaba la luz del sol, la luz que lentamente se tornaba carmesí. En el océano el azul de la cascada y el rojo del sol peleaban por el liderazgo, anticipando los eventos que se desencadenarían esa noche, los eventos que guiarían las vidas de quienes habían logrado llegar hasta el fin del mundo, hasta la cuerda floja de la misma evolución.

* * *

El humo había subido desde la isla durante horas, mientras la enorme criatura salía de su letargo, pero ahora, por primera vez, luego de milenios, la voz surgió desde la entraña de la cueva. Sólo un rugido, un rugido que lentamente tomaba los caracteres de un idioma antiguo, un idioma perdido y, sin embargo, un idioma comprensible a los oídos de cualquier criatura.

-El escenario está listo, ¿Debería ir a atender a mis invitados?- Susurró la enorme montaña, expulsando una bocanada de humo. Las dos guardianas se miraron indecisas, no era su deber interferir en ese momento, el Dragón estaba despierto y ya sólo de su voluntad dependían sus acciones. Observaron el pequeño bote que desembarcaba en la orilla. Aún era de día y el sol se escondía a la derecha de la gran cascada, pero todo el océano se bañaba de esa luz. Ese engañoso mar color turquesa, capaz de hacer pensar que sus aguas sin fondo eran en realidad solo lagunas en las que la arena reflejaba la luz solar. A lo lejos otro gran barco se acercaba. Suspiraron, otra pequeña escaramuza en la gran guerra del poder se avecinaba y su trabajo era sólo ser espectadoras. De la gran boca de la cueva retumbaron pasos, enormes y pesados pasos al principio, seguidos del rasgar de la piedra contra el cuerpo duro del Dragón, para dar paso luego al suave resonar de una suela contra las piedras sueltas que se convertían en arena a medida de que la boca se ensanchaba. Kagutsuchi esperaba a sus invitados con una gran sonrisa. La cascada volvería a teñirse de carmesí esa noche.

_NdA: Demoré más de lo que pensé, pero bueno... la vida no es tan desocupada en ocasiones como me gustaría. Agradezco mucho la paciencia de quienes leen este fic y aquí, por fin, les traigo el capítulo once. Honestamente, pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero cuando me di cuenta, tenía un capítulo demasiado largo para mi gusto, por lo que lo partí en dos... Como sea, ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia. Espero poder terminarla con un resultado satisfactorio. Como siempre las opiniones son bienvenidas y, esperando que lo disfruten, me despido. Hasta la siguiente actualización, saludos._


	12. A la sombra del Faro

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise._

Capítulo 12

_A la sombra del Faro_

La arena era suave, blanca, fina, muy fina y blanca en esa extraña orilla. Al descender del barco las mujeres dejaron caer la mandíbula, asombradas. La playa se extendía infinita ante ellas, no podían distinguir la enorme montaña que, estaban seguras, se veía desde la cubierta del barco solo unos cuantos metros atrás. Shizuru fue la primera en recuperar el decoro y cerrar la boca para comenzar a explorar los alrededores. La arenisca no era levantada ni por la más mínima brisa que cruzaba la costa, todo estaba tranquilo, debatiéndose los colores del atardecer como un gran cuadro vacío. La castaña giró la vista, buscando el barco que las había llevado hasta ese extremo del mundo, pero sus sospechas se confirmaron al observar el cuadro de un mar interminable tras ella. Chasqueó la lengua molesta, aún no sabían cuantas sorpresas les esperaban en la isla. El rápido y áspero giro que le dieron tirando desde su hombro la sorprendió, quitándole por un momento el cielo de su lugar. Natsuki sostenía su hombro izquierdo fuertemente mientras que con su mano libre se asía del cinturón de Mai, quien a su vez tenía a Mikoto colgando de la espalda. La interrogó con la mirada, no era su costumbre tratarla bruscamente, pero el semblante de la pirata lucía preocupado, alerta a cualquier indicio que evidenciara lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Nos perderemos si nos soltamos- Susurró quedamente, pasando su cinturón al de la castaña para mantenerla cerca. La capitana había alcanzo a vislumbrar como las formas de su mujer se perdían en medio de la arena. El pequeño pedazo de tierra conspiraba contra cualquiera que osara pisar incautamente sus dominios y estuvo a punto de separarlas, dejándolas deambular a cada una por cuenta propia en sus extensas, pequeñas, infranqueables e infinitas a la vez que limitadas, fronteras. Las cuatro mujeres pasaron holgadamente, para tener algo de movilidad, sus cinturones formando una cadena antes de emprender la caminata en línea recta hacia lo que supusieron era el centro de esa locura. La joven Kruger maldecía por lo bajo, estaba segura que esa era la peor decisión que había tomado en su vida, toda esa expedición era una locura insostenible. La isla daría vueltas y vueltas, tal como se describía en los antiguos mapas guardados por los Viola. Dieron unos pasos tentativos antes de volver nuevamente al centro de la nada. No había ni principio ni final, solo la larga extensión de arena y algunas rocas interminables.

Y la sensación incesante de estar siendo observadas.

Minuciosamente observadas.

Conocidas.

Interiorizadas.

Los ojos carmesí fueron los primeros en verlo, la sombra solitaria de un hombre acercándose. Y la morena fue la primera en sentirla. Las carcajadas suaves que el hombre les dirigía. Un par de cadenas gruesas cruzaban su pecho, cubierto por un extraño traje oscuro que contrastaba con sus ojos dorados. Una daga permanecía alojada a la mitad de su pecho, custodiada por los eslabones de las cadenas que le confinaban y que desaparecían en el horizonte.

-Bueno, bueno, señoritas, se adelantaron- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, sacando las manos de sus pantalones algo holgados y finamente decorados. -Pero no se preocupen, la compañía ya está casi aquí- Comentó, mirando hacia un punto más allá del horizonte. Las mujeres le miraron extrañadas, el aura que exhalaba el hombre era poder puro, uno antiguo y aplastante. Shizuru se debatió mentalmente unos momentos antes de recordar las conversaciones con su padre.

-Kagutsuchi...- Susurró, haciendo que sus compañeras la miraran asombradas, y luego temerosas. No estaban listas para enfrentarlo, nunca lo estarían. El hombre sonrió en respuesta, afirmando su nombre con un movimiento quedo de cabeza. Natsuki abrió la boca para preguntarle un par de cosas a esa 'gran deidad', pero un grito externo y sostenido la alarmó, interrumpiéndola. Yuuichi Tate, el representante faltante de la sangre apareció en el horizonte, casi tan desconcertado como ellas de verse ahí, y aún más desconcertado al ver al hombre detrás. La pirata desenfundó rápidamente su espada y cortó los lazos que mantenían a las cuatro unidas. Ahora con el Dragón presente lo más seguro era que se mantuvieran fijos en una posición. Y si quería pelear debía hacerlo con la mayor libertad posible. Alrededor de ellas el paisaje empezó a hacerse nítido. El mar sin fondo pintó sus colores claros en el horizonte y la enorme montaña apareció tras ellas, irguiéndose y tapando la vista de la cascada, solo delatada por el sordo rugido que producía al caer. A los pies de la enorme masa de rocas estaba la tan anhelada cueva del Dragón y dos figuras humanas, cada una conectada a una de las cadenas que mantenía el hombre en el pecho. Las guardianas que se le habían asignado el día de su caída.

Tate fue el primero en reaccionar, desenfundando con rapidez su pistola disparó hacia Mai, hiriéndola en el brazo. Esa fue la señal que necesitaron. El hombre se encontró ante el ataque simultáneo de las tres piratas. El contundente golpe de Mikoto lo envió un par de metros atrás. La pequeña se encontraba furiosa, como siempre sucedía cada vez que veía la sangre de su compañera derramarse. El joven disparó nuevamente, sin acertar en la capitana que corría hacia el con su katana sedienta. Alcanzó a detener el golpe con su propia espada y, con la mano libre, golpeó con rapidez el estómago donde la había herido la noche anterior. La morena se dobló en el suelo, traspasada por las punzadas que inundaban su cuerpo paralizándolo. El hombre lanzó un corte rápido, hiriéndola en el hombro y pateándola con rapidez para asegurarse que no se levantaría en un rato. La joven pirata pelinegra intentó alcanzarlo nuevamente con otro golpe por el costado, pero el hombre alcanzó a ver el movimiento y se lanzó al suelo, evitando la patada en la que se había lanzado la pequeña, quien cayó varios metros más allá rodando por el impulso. El hombre se levantó y corrió hacia la joven Viola, dispuesto a arrancarle a golpes el secreto de la joya y el poder. Pero Mai se le interpuso en el camino. La mujer sangraba profusamente por el brazo derecho producto de la herida de bala, pero aún así asió con fuerza su espada, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que viniera. Midieron fuerzas un par de instantes, antes de que Yuuichi se lanzara contra ella hacia su brazo herido. Un destello rojo y el grito del hombre desgarraron el momento. Mai observó sorprendida como Shizuru, tras ella, había utilizado la larga naginata roja que Natsuki le había pasado antes de desembarcar para herir al hombre en el muslo. Ahora en el suelo se revolcaba sosteniendo su pierna que sangraba profusamente, herida de manera burda y profunda. La pelirroja no perdió el tiempo. Apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor, saltó sobre él y con un rápido y ensayado movimiento soltó las cuerdas que llevaba cruzadas en la espalda para atar de manos y pies al hombre y, de paso, darle un par de golpes en la cabeza, inmovilizándolo. Shizuru guardó el arma sin limpiar la sangre, sorprendida de sí misma, la noble aristócrata manchándose las manos de sangre. Pero lo que más le sorprendía fue su falta de remordimientos. No había placer en herir al hombre, pero tampoco culpabilidad. Intentó dejar de lago esos pensamientos y corrió hacia Natsuki, quien ya de pie la miraba con una mezcla de orgullo y desconcierto.

-Al fin- Comentó el gran Dragón, sobresaltándolas a todas. Observó como el hombre rubio se debatía contra las cuerdas mientras la herida de su muslo empezaba a dejar de sangrar. -Ahora, ¿Qué les parece si empezamos de nuevo?- Propuso sonriente. Se acercó a la pared de la montaña, ahora aparecida, y cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos eran oscuros como la noche. Todos alrededor de él sintieron un escalofrío. El Dragón empezaba a desatar su poder.

-¿Pero bueno?, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- El sonriente joven dejó caer su peso sobre la pared de roca, tamborileando descuidadamente con los dedos su antebrazo. -Un puñado de humanos que se honra al visitarme- Levantó un poco más la frente, ahora en su sonrisa brillaban dos colmillos blanquecinos. -A mí, el señor de la tierra, quien permite la apertura de la cascada eterna...- Una de las cadenas que cruzaban su pecho a lo largo tintineó, una risa estentórea empezaba a poseer al pelinegro. -¡Qué puedo decir!, ¡Extrañaba un poco tener visitas!... Hacía siglos que las sangres no se reunían y nunca lo habían hecho de forma tan divertida- Shizuru se alejó unos centímetros de forma instintiva. No le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada la situación. La mano de la capitana en torno a la suya afianzó un poco su agarre, en un intento de infundirle confianza, la confianza que a ambas les faltaba. -No sean tímidas niñas, estoy desarmado- Declaró, olvidando por completo mencionar al herido hombre furioso que aún se debatía contra las amarras que Mikoto rápidamente había deslizado por sus pies y manos. -La daga que tengo en el pecho no herirá a nadie... no lo hará mientras no pueda quitármela- Susurró, preñando cada palabra de desprecio no disimulado.

-¡Ustedes!- Las guardianas a la entrada de la cueva se encogieron levemente al saber que los gritos del apresado eran para ellas -¡No se hagan las estúpidas, mierda!, ¿No pueden hacer algo por esto?- Tate señalaba con la barbilla la espada dorada en el hombre/dragón.

-Déjame responderte, ya que ellas no lo harán...- El pelinegro caminó lentamente hacia él, sin apresurar ninguno de sus pasos sobre las rocas sueltas y tibias. Natsuki y Mikoto hicieron un amago para detener al hombre que caminaba entre ellas, pero tanto como Shizuru como Mai las detuvieron. Era ilógico pelear contra una bestia 'sagrada', por más sellada que estuviera seguía a eternidades de su alcance. El Dragón dejó que el polvo levantado por sus zapatos oscuros se apacentara antes de encuclillarse, para quedar a una altura similar del cautivo. Tiró de su cabeza por su oreja, sin prisa, pero sin cesar. Todos alrededor sintieron el nudo en el estómago cuando el primer grito desgarró el aire. Gritos que no conmovieron la impávida cara del joven, ahora sumergido en un mutismo, mientras la cabeza del rubio se levantaba hasta su altura y su oreja se separaba lentamente de su cráneo, milímetro a milímetro. Tate dejo de forcejear cuando, con un ligero sonido, su piel se desgarró otro tanto. Levantó su torso lo que más pudo, intentando evitar a toda costa la tortura que le imponía la bestia. Su oreja ya estaba unos centímetros separada de su cabeza y la sangre corría en hilillos hacia el suelo, pero los dedos de hierro no cesaron en ningún momento el agarre que le aprisionaba. Finalmente, luego de un impulso con el pecho, Yuuichi logró colocar su cabeza más arriba que la del hombre, zafándose del tormento que le producían los tibios dedos largos del Dragón. Este sonrió, recuperando su cara de afabilidad, antes de propinarle un puñetazo que hizo al suelo y su cabeza crujir. -...Ellas no harán nada, porque su deber no es mediar, sino simplemente informar a esos estúpidos perros de arriba de mi 'desdichada' posición, el 'tormento' al cual caí por mi 'desbordada ambición' e increíble 'ceguera' al intentar dar el lenguaje a 'los perros salvajes' que correteaban en esta tierra- Completó la frase, limpiando sus dedos de la sangre en la ropa del hombre aún inconsciente en el suelo. El golpe no había sido fatal, pero tardaría unos momentos en recuperar la conciencia -Y recuerda perro, nunca intentes mirar por sobre mí- Escupió, levantándose.

-¿Y qué se supone que Midori quería con este mal nacido?- Susurró por lo bajo la capitana, petrificada. Era obvio que estaban en un juego, eran simples títeres desechables para el escalofriante Dragón que se paseaba entre ellas como si nada. La bestia se dio vuelta hacia ella, fijando sus oscuros ojos en sus pupilas verdes. La joven Kruger sintió como el miedo goteaba por su espalda e, inconscientemente, pasó uno de sus brazos por el pecho de Shizuru, poniendo una barrera física entre el hombre y ella.

-Bueno, bueno, la tercera sangre... el fiero poder de las bestias...- Canturreó, deleitándose con cada una de las palabras cargadas de la ironía sangrienta que escondía la historia tras esa terrible figura. -Tú, la representante de el poder bestial que me derrotó... ¿Sabes cuántas veces he exprimido a tus ancestros entre mis garras?, no lo negaré fue muy divertido... piensan que son capaces de igualarme...- El hombre detuvo sus pasos a unos metros de ellas, ahora divagando en sus recuerdos. La mujer aprovechó la pausa para retroceder y hacerle una seña a sus compañeras. Era hora de regresar. Sería estúpido intentar siquiera resistir contra esa criatura. Que pasaran cinco milenios más si lo deseaba, pero ellas no intentarían encontrar lo que guardaba esa cueva custodiada por el guardián cruel y sagrado. -Hey, hey, tranquila... aún no llegamos a la parte importante del asunto.- Comentó la bestia, levantando las manos haciendo tintinear las cadenas. -Supuestamente ustedes deben liberarme para conseguir parte de mi poder... claro, las de atrás están bailando una danza que jamás aprenderán... - Mikoto y Mai se detuvieron en el acto, sorprendidas de que se les dirigiera la palabra por primera vez en medio de ese juego macabro que había puesto a rodar el Dragón. -Quédense un momento más... si logran salir completas, o tal vez no tan completas, podrán contarle a lo que deje de mundo lo que realmente pasó- Fijó nuevamente su atención en la joven Viola, semioculta tras el cuerpo de la morena que inconscientemente había colocado sus manos en las fundas de sus pistolas. -Bueno, lo primero... Vamos guardiana de la joya, ¿No piensas liberarme con ella?-

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte lagartija sarnosa- Gruñó la capitana, desenfundando sus fieles armas y exponiendo sus dientes en un intento primitivo de asustar al sujeto frente a ella. El hombre sonrió de medio lado, exponiendo totalmente su pecho hacia ellas.

-No tengas miedo, pequeña lobita. No es nada más que la preciosa humana tras tuyo me libere y, quizás, les permita la vida... considerando que fueron sus antepasados directos quienes me encerraron en esta perdida punta del mundo, creo que soy bastante compasivo- Natsuki apuntó los cañones hacia la frente del hombre, dispuesta a proteger la vida de su mujer hasta las últimas consecuencias. El Dragón levantó una ceja, al parecer divertido. -¿Qué?, ¿Piensas matarme?, adelante, inténtalo Natsuki Kruger, o más bien, Natsuki Kuga- Un ligero temblor recorrió la fina línea de los cañones plateados. La mujer le observaba sorprendida de que supiera su nombre. -Por supuesto que te conozco, pequeña idiota, soy un dios para ti, ¿Lo olvidas?- Dio un par de pasos hacia ellas metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus holgados pantalones. Shizuru deslizó las suyas por los hombros de su pareja, intentando darle confianza. Podía sentir bajo sus palmas el ligero temblor que recorría el cuerpo de la peliazul. -Nacida en la quebrada de las bestias, al este del mundo. Asesinaron a tu madre cuando eras pequeña, tienes treinta latigazos en la espalda y aún te escosen las cicatrices al recostarte sobre ellas, ¿No?. Venganza, buscabas venganza, pero te enamoraste de la pequeña niña que debería haber pagado la injusticia que te cometieron. Pequeña estúpida, lobo plateado del este. Te creíste un Huargo, solo eres una humana, ni siquiera, una bestia despreciable que juega a ser lo que no es...- Miró con cierto desprecio a la joven que aún se mantenía firme ante él, o por lo menos lo intentaba. -Eres parte de mí, así lo decidieron quienes vinieron mucho antes que tú ante mi presencia, ahora hazme caso y retírate de mi vista. Es con la humana con quien deseo hablar.- Ordenó, imprimiendo de autoridad cada una de las palabras. La mujer no se movió de su posición, por más que sus manos temblaran ante el simple individuo ante ella. "No te muevas, mierda no te muevas" pensaba, mientras intentaba hacer caso omiso de las crecientes oleadas de asco y sumisión que nacían desde la boca de su estómago. Algo andaba muy mal, tanto física como mentalmente la voz de ese ser la afectaba más allá de lo que creyó posible. Levantó la vista, jadeando y sudando copiosamente, tras ella Shizuru la sostenía con fuerza, presa al parecer de la misma afección. La capitana tragó duro, antes de fijar la vista en sus marineras para ordenarles que se retiraran, pero estas no la miraban, sujetas al parecer por la misma fuerza de las palabras, que las anclaba al suelo. Seguirían ahí, por más que sus cuerpos desearan escapar, siguiendo las instrucciones del Dragón. Ahora estaban atrapadas en su juego.

-No...-Susurró la mujer, al fin dando la respuesta al discurso del hombre que la observaba duramente, esperando que se cumplieran sus órdenes. Era consciente de que no podría agregar mucho más, pero por nada del mundo dejaría a Shizuru frente a esa criatura extraña.

-Oh, claro, nobleza y protección...- Suspiró el hombre, sacando las manos de los bolsillos y adelantando un par de pasos -Había olvidado que todos ustedes son de sangre caliente... estúpidos incapaces de pensar con claridad- Volvió a observar fijamente los ojos verdosos de la capitana, sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente y ya no era capaz de apuntar hacia él. -Bien, si tú no quieres obedecer no hay problemas... Humana- Continuó con el tono de autoridad, ahora dirigiéndose a Shizuru. -Entrégame la joya y libérame de esta maldita prisión que me tiene enfermo- La joven Viola retrocedió unos milímetros, contrariada. Estaba traspasada por el miedo y la incertidumbre. Algo le decía que debía obedecer al hombre frente a él, sin embargo era incapaz de hacerlo. Aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y se abrazó a la mujer frente a ella, escondiendo el rostro en su espalda- -¿Qué esperas?, dámela de una vez y terminemos con este jueguito-

-No la tengo- Susurró por fin la castaña, sin moverse ni cejar su agarre. -No sé dónde se encuentra ni que es exactamente la joya- Pronunció, con voz clara. Estaba asustada, sí, demasiado como para poder describirlo con palabras certeras. Pero tener a Natsuki cerca la tranquilizaba y le infundía la gota de valor necesaria para enfrentarse de forma entera a la poderosa bestia ante ellas.

-¿No la tienes?, créeme, ese no es un problema...- El pelinegro se dio vuelta, hacia el joven rubio que hacía débiles intentos por levantarse. Había recuperado la conciencia hacía un rato, pero aún no podía centrar su vista lo suficiente como para recuperar el equilibrio. -Oh vamos, un golpecito como ese no te habrá dolido en lo más mínimo, ¿verdad?, levántate y enséñanos la joya de una maldita vez... hazlo si quieres tu libertad- Ordenó. Tomó uno de los cuchillos que aún mantenía el hombre al cinto y cortó las cuerdas que lo confinaban. Luego tiró del cuello de su chaqueta para erguirlo. El hombre trastabilló un par de pasos antes de sacudir la cabeza y enfrentar a las dos mujeres indeciso. Natsuki sintió que sus piernas se liberaban del peso que las mantenían entumecidas. Respiró grandes bocanadas de aire para volver a tener completo control de su cuerpo, su sangre ahora volvía a correr caliente por sus venas, volvía a tener la vida que las pocas palabras directas del hombre le habían arrebatado. Centró nuevamente las puntas de sus pistolas, esta vez una hacia cada hombre frente a ella. Mai y Mikoto parecieron reaccionar junto con ella al unísono, ya que desenfundaron sus espadas y corrieron para asegurar a su capitana.

-No, no- Susurró la peliazul a sus camaradas. -Este es mío- Completó, mientras sus heridas en el abdomen y en el hombro ardían como si les pusieran tizones encendidos. Guardó sus pistolas plateadas y levantó los brazos, en actitud de pelea. Sintió el resoplar de Shizuru en su hombro, desaprobando su decisión, pero nada le quitaría el placer de destrozar a ese imbécil con sus propias manos. La castaña deshizo el abrazo que la capturaba, dándole de esa manera el consentimiento de machacar a su oponente. De dejar fluir a voluntad libre su ira, hasta entonces controlada.

El rubio no espero más señales, ya repuesto de los golpes que había recibido y con la hemorragia de su pierna ya detenida, se lanzó contra la capitana manos en alto, dispuesto a repartir puñetazos hasta quebrarse los nudillos.

-Cuando salgamos de esta me deberás una grande, Natsuki...- Alcanzó a escuchar a su mujer antes de esquivar el primer puñetazo a su cara e intentar conectar un golpe desde abajo hacia el mentón. Tate lo esquivó por unos centímetros, flexionando las piernas y buscando el estómago de la mujer con un golpe de palma abierta. Natsuki saltó hacia atrás e impuso algo de distancia, sonriendo. Iba disfrutar pelear con el estúpido después de todo, era más diestro de que lo parecía. Intercambiaron golpes tentativos, midiendo la fuerza real del oponente, antes de lanzarse con los verdaderos puñetazos. Golpes contundentes, macizos y sonoros llenaron los ojos y oídos de los espectadores. Tanto Mai como Mikoto enfundaron nuevamente sus espadas y retrocedieron un par de pasos, no cometerían la deslealtad de desconfiar de las habilidades de su capitana. Shizuru, por su parte, seguía la pelea con el alma en un hilo. Ninguno de los dos había logrado conectar un golpe limpio, ambos conservaban la guardia alta, desviando o absorbiendo la mayor cantidad del impacto. Natsuki desvió con un puñetazo la patada alta que le lanzó el rubio e intentó conectar un codazo en la sien de su oponente. Tate, anticipando el movimiento, corto el golpe empujando con su palma izquierda, dejando expuesta la guardia de la mujer. El puñetazo lanzó a la capitana de cara al suelo, aturdida e incapaz de enfocar bien luego de que le golpearan bajo la oreja. La castaña estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el hombre, dispuesta a atravesarlo con su naginata y dejarlo ensartado como un pez en un anzuelo. Pero la tranquilidad de las piratas al lado de ella la contuvo. Natsuki se levantó de un salto hacia atrás, limpiándose rápidamente la sangre que corría desde su oreja hacia su cuello, con una sonrisa. Era lo que esperaba, sentir el verdadero golpe para comprender el alcance de su oponente sobre ella. La mujer se lanzó nuevamente, impulsada por los nuevos bríos que le provocaban el sentir su sangre caliente derramada. Había olvidado por fin al Dragón y la situación que les rodeaba. Volvía a sentirse como si cazara a su presa sin descanso. Yuuichi intentó esquivarla, dando un paso hacia el lado para dejar pasar la ola de fuerza que generaba la mujer en su alocada carrera hacia él. Pero el brazo de hierro que envolvió su garganta lo llevó directamente al suelo. El golpe lo había confiado, su enemiga no presentaba signo alguno de cansancio o de resentir el sólido puñetazo que le había dado antes.

Solo Shizuru cerró los ojos un momento mientras su mujer destrozaba al hombre en el suelo.

El Dragón sonrió feliz, al parecer divertido por el entretenimiento gratuito que le estaban dando. Al primer golpe de la mujer la sangre saltó desde la nariz masculina, quebrada. Le siguieron más, muchos más. Nadie se detuvo a contar como le arrancaban el último despojo de orgullo que le quedaba. La mujer dejó que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza, descarriada totalmente de su común y fría forma de actuar en una pelea, solo quería acabar con esa escoria hasta que se sintiera satisfecha su sangre de bestia despertada. Fue el Dragón el que detuvo la masacre. Un sonoro golpe de sus palmas fue suficiente para congelar los puños de la peliazul en el acto. Todos comprendían, ahora cada quien se enfrentaba a su verdadera naturaleza, liberada por la bestia y la isla despiadadas en un laberinto que solo los llevaría hacia sí mismos. Un interminable camino de líneas circulares. Las huellas digitales que definían a cada cual, la universalidad expresada en el individualismo. El gran Dragón los controlaba solo por el hecho de conocer la verdadera naturaleza de cada cual y exponerla sin reparo alguno. Shizuru maldijo por lo bajo, deseaba nunca haber conducido a nadie a esa isla maldita.

-Bien, bien... pero eso no es lo que quiero- Susurró el hombre, tranquilo. -Levántate y consigue la joya, como te lo pedí en un principio- Ordenó el hombre, señalando al malherido Yuuichi, incapaz aún de incorporarse por la falta de sangre. Natsuki sintió las órdenes, transmitidas por los ojos oscuros. El poder del Dragón aumentaba a pasos agigantados, entre más tiempo estuvieran en esa isla, más fuerte sería el control que se establecería y que las uniría a él. La castaña retrocedió, intranquila, ni Mai ni Mikoto parecían darse cuenta del peligro en que se encontraban, sino que mantenían su posición, bajo el control de la enorme bestia. ¿Cómo sus antepasados habían sido capaces de enfrentar ese poder avasallador?, se sentía arrastrada sin remedio a las disposiciones del hombre sonriente. La confundía esa sensación de repulsión que experimentaba al ver su rostro, que contrarrestaba con la subyugación que le producía la cara afable con la que se revestía. Sus piernas parecían nuevamente de plomo.

Natsuki se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos, aún respirando entrecortadamente. No era propio de ella dejarse llevar así. Sintió miedo de sí misma, deseaba huír y no volver jamás. A la mierda con los grandes poderes, con todo. Sólo deseaba una vida algo agitada con Shizuru a su lado. El pelinegro se acercó al rubio, tomando una de sus manos y obligándolo a sostener el asa de la daga en su pecho. La capitana alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo como las guardianas se removían intranquilas de sus posiciones, era la primera vez que lo hacían, la primera vez a lo largo de todo el tiempo que habían permanecido en la isla. El mal presentimiento cruzó rápido como un relámpago su espalda. Sus piernas la catapultaron hacia la pareja de hombres, aún en la misma posición. Pero un duro golpe en el costado desvió su trayectoria, haciéndola aterrizar duramente unos metros alejada de su objetivo. Se levantó de inmediato, con sus sentidos alertar en su máxima expresión. Mikoto la miraba asustada, sus grandes pupilas amarillas dilatadas por el miedo, mientras se ponía en cuatro lista para inmovilizarla. Tras ella Mai, con la misma expresión de horror y de confusión desenfundaba su larga espada y la apuntaba contra ella.

-Manténganla ocupada- Se lanzaron al mismo tiempo. Natsuki sintió el cansancio sobre ella, las duras piedras en su espalda y la presión de sus mejores tripulantes sobre el cuerpo. Cualquier intento por escapar fue en vano.

Yuuichi se levantó, mareado. Intentando enfocar que apretaba su mano. La daga del Dragón subía y abajaba siguiendo el vaivén de la respiración del mismo. Subía y bajaba cada vez con mayor rapidez. Estaba excitado. Empezaba por fin su propia liberación. Con un ligero movimiento de manos empujó el hombro del otro, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos y permitiéndole extraer la daga limpiamente de su cuerpo.

Libre.

Libre.

O casi.

Sonrió con un brillo siniestro en los ojos. Natsuki observó la mano del rubio que poseía la hoja. Una hoja que alguna vez fue dorada, que ahora estaba manchada de sangre milenaria. De repente, todo se hizo claro. Estuvieron siempre dando vueltas a la sombra del farol. La realidad y el entendimiento la golpearon como una vara de metal en el pecho. Intentó respirar, no podía ser, no podía ser, no podía hacerlo. Abrió la boca llenando sus pulmones nuevamente antes de empezar a gritar. Gritar como una posesa. Gritar en vano, mientras la frustración y la impotencia empezaban a dominarla. No podía hacer nada. Necesitaba liberarse. Tenía que liberarse. La presión que ejercían las mujeres sobre ella se incrementó a medida que su resistencia lo hacía.

-¡Déjenme maldita sea!, ¡DÉJENME!, ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDEN?, SUÉLTENMEEEEEE!- Aulló, mientras intentaba desesperadamente liberarse. Sus gritos se entremezclaban con sollozos. Nadie, ni siquiera su castaña, había caído en la simple, pero maldita verdad. Lloraba desesperada, y las mujeres que la retenían lloraban junto a ella, incapaces de oponerse a la voluntad ajena.

Tate miró la daga extrañado. Se sentía cálida y viva, tenía pulso propio. Todo se le hacía confuso, sus sentidos se encontraban lentos y erráticos, los gritos llegaban a su cerebro aletargados y distantes, solo los ojos oscuros como el ébano le ordenaban que hacer. Y él también comprendió. Comprendió las palabras del patriarca Viola, comprendió la gran historia y comprendió su papel en ella. Apretando los dedos en el mango de la hoja dio un par de pasos tentativos antes de dirigir su mirada a la joven Viola. La castaña que aún estaba demasiado atónita ante el giro de los acontecimientos como para intentar actuar.

Fue rápido, se sentía poseído por demonios. Su verdadera naturaleza expresada.

Solo un par de pasos largos y bien dados dejaron al rubio frente a frente a su presa. Leyó el miedo en los ojos rojos y sonrió. Ella leyó la determinación en las pupilas doradas y se arrepintió. La hoja penetró limpiamente su pecho, en busca de su corazón. La sangre roja, la limpia sangre humana guardada desde hacía tantas generaciones brotó y baño la daga que mantenía preso al Dragón. Por fin la joya lucía en todo su esplendor. La hoja, ungida por su cuerpo inocente y a la vez culpable en el gran teatro que se montaba, palpitó junto al joven corazón acelerado. Shizuru cayó al suelo sin un grito, no eran necesarios, Natsuki gritaba por ella desgarrándose el alma a pedazos. El mango sobresaliente de su pecho siguió palpitando al ritmo de la joven vida que se iba en ese río de joyas escarlatas como sus ojos. Tras todo, el Dragón reía por fin su venganza.

_NdA. Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento... me demoré DEMASIADO en este capítulo. Tengo varias excusas, de verdad, y de bastante peso, pero no daré ninguna porque sólo son excusas. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Por cierto, sobre la daga que palpita junto al corazón, es perfectamente posible e incluso hay casos documentados en los que ha sucedido. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos quienes siguen la historia, sin su apoyo estos desvaríos míos no llegarían muy lejos. Hasta la siguiente entrega, saludos._


	13. Akai Hōseki

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise._

Capítulo 13

_Akai_ _Hōseki_

-¡DEVUÉLVEMELA!- Su garganta se forzó, casi sintió el desgarro recorrer las maltratadas cuerdas vocales que pedían un segundo de descanso. No se lo daría, jamás les daría un instante de quietud. Ella estaba ahí, desangrándose lentamente y no podía hacer nada más que observar, observar como la vida se le iba en espasmos silenciados aún por la daga palpitante en su pecho. Gritó otra vez, con más fuerza. Sus piratas la sostenían contra el piso haciendo acopio de toda voluntad, mientras la acompañaban en la sinfonía disonante de aullidos desgarradores. Querían levantarse y asesinar, querían la venganza necesaria para pagar la sangre de su compañera derramada. Pero sólo podían quedarse ahí, sujetando el cuerpo que se debatía furiosamente bajo ellas.

-¡SHIZURUUU!- Hizo un nuevo amago de levantarse, tomando a la pequeña por los brazos y cargándola en su espalda. No podía elevar las rodillas del suelo, Mai usaba todas sus fuerzas para mantenerla prisionera en esa tierra blasfema. Entrecerró sus ojos verdes, desesperada. Ella la miraba, fijamente la miraba, sus ojos rojos eran incluso más profundos y carmines que antes. Con una sonrisa recitaba alguna frase que no podía oír, que quizás nunca podría oír. Las imágenes se sucedían en un devenir de pasado y presente con una velocidad vertiginosa, todavía le parecía verla caer, envuelta por su pelo castaño en un remolino que ella deseaba abrazar y aquietar. Su pelo castaño aún incólume de la mácula sangrienta que exigía la liberación. Esa era la joya, ahora todos lo entendían claro, la sangre y el corazón de la sangre humana, la joya que se transmitía de generación en generación. El secreto celosamente guardado y enterrado por los Viola. Tate miró sus manos manchadas del líquido rojo y retrocedió unos pasos, su expresión cambiaba sistemáticamente entre la alegría, el miedo y el asco. Ya no había seguridad, todas sus convicciones fueron borradas de un plumazo. Podía sentir su propia sangre reaccionar, palpitaba intentando alcanzar la que manchaba sus dedos criminales. Bajó la cabeza, intranquilo. ¿Qué era lo que le bullía en el corazón?, no era la primera vez que asesinaba, no sería la última. La existencia llevada en consonancia con la naturaleza cruda exigía víctimas y sacrificios, eso todos los presentes lo sabían. Pero…

No, el tampoco podía entenderlo a cabalidad.

Ahora mismo le dolía tanto el cuerpo, sólo quería descansar.

No podía pensar.

De haberlo hecho habría regresado a su tierra natal.

Habría dejado las leyendas como tal.

Un sonoro golpe de taco lo saco de sus pensamientos. Uno que no escuchó, sino más bien que sintió. Dio vuelta la cabeza, para mirar por sobre el hombro las indicaciones del hombre tras él. Un ligero movimiento de cabeza le dio la orden. Se acercó a la mujer aún inmóvil en el suelo, su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente con la hoja incrustada en él. Parecía no caer en cuenta que estaba a pasos de la muerte, a unos metros de abandonar por fin ese mundo vacío y llegar a la nada, otro mundo vacío que esperaba por ella, por todos. Apretó el mango del arma, ahora caliente, y la retiró con cuidado. La herida era profunda y certera, estaba seguro que solo le quedaban unos cuantos minutos a la mujer antes de que se desangrara por completo. Dirigió su mirada buscando la contraria, pero estaba perdida en Kuga, amarrada por las personas en la que confiaba, gritando hasta la extenuación y mucho más allá. Cayó en cuenta que se hallaba sumergido en un mutismo insondable. No podía oír los gritos de la mujer morena, marcados en su garganta y en las venas que sobresalían bajo la piel debido al esfuerzo. Tampoco escuchó el débil correr de la hoja sobre la carne. Sus oídos sangraban, ahora estaba seguro, no podía oírla con los tímpanos reventados. Pero en su rostro, y en de las que la rodeaban, se escribía la desesperación profunda, una lucha inútil. Nada podía hacerse, la mujer moriría con o sin ayuda médica. Después de todo, se necesitaban sacrificios para realizar grandes cambios, para llenar de poder las arcas agotadas. Observó la empuñadura en su mano, una simple hoja sin guarda. Nada había de especial en ella, sonrió. Esperaba una ceremonia, un complicado ritual de liberación, una espada exquisitamente decorada y forjada. Una maravilla de la herrería perdida por el flujo de las eras, pero sus ancestros no habían sido capaces de crear algo así. Tampoco habían sido capaces de crear una joya como es debido. Esperaba algo suntuoso, espelúznate y grandioso a la vez. Pero sólo era un poco de sangre no tan vulgar. Algo guardado por el tiempo que no había sido capaz de tallar. Se preguntó cómo, enormes sujetos como lo fueron sus ancestros, lograron crear algo tan burdo pero efectivo. Sacudió la cabeza, no importaba mucho en el momento, lo único que necesitaba saber era que pronto tendría algo del poder que guardaba ese enlace, volvería atrás y lograría tomar la fuerza que la mezcla de sangre inevitablemente había deteriorado.

Se levantó y camino tambaleante hacia el hombre, que señalaba el agujero de su pecho. Insertó la daga en él. Opuso resistencia. La operación tomó largos minutos en que la sonrisa no se desvanecía del rostro del pelinegro. La hoja resplandecía con la sangre tomada, reaccionando al contacto de las piezas al juntarse. El enigma parte por parte encajaba y escribía el destino. Como siempre a pasos agigantados, llevado por la prisa del ritmo, más que por el compás tranquilo del tiempo mismo. Las cadenas cayeron pesadamente en cuanto la empuñadura de la hoja tocó la piel del hombre. Las guardianas tras él retrocedieron unos pasos, intranquilas, parecían estar esperando un desenlace que jamás llegaría. Milenios aguardaron junto al dios intranquilo, ahora no sabían con exactitud de qué forma despedirse de él.

Natsuki cerró los ojos. Se sentía derrotada. Por primera vez en la vida su destino parecía insalvable, incluso aún en las peores situaciones sabría que encontraría una manera de salir del paso. Pero ahora era distinto. No podía creer que cayera tan rápido. Sólo una persona fue necesaria para destruir sus convicciones, para que sus prioridades se fueran al demonio y ella estuviera sola, desnuda. En medio de todo aquello que buscaba, rodeada por todos quienes lo buscaba. Eso no quitaba que se sintiera sola.

Sola.

¿Sola?

Realmente nunca lo había estado, tenía a Mai, a Mikoto y a Nao, pero aún así. También podría agregar a Midori. Sola, en medio de la multitud. Sola recorriendo un camino que lastimaba, pero que era el ideal para ser compartido y apreciado. De pronto una pesadumbre oscura se dejaba caer pegajosamente sobre sus hombros, empapándola de la desesperanza, justificada, pero no necesaria. Se sorprendió un poco de sí misma, no solía dejarse llevar por la desesperación en momentos así, pero no podía controlarla. Pensó en sus días, tan lejanos vistos desde ese punto, y sonrió, después de todo ¿No era divertido rajar diablos como sacos?, tenía la sensación de que Shizuru habría sido feliz junto a ella. No parecía el tipo de persona que se detuviera en demasiados reparos. Era la ley del mundo y ella la entendía bastante bien. Eso creía por lo menos… después de todo, ¿Era ella quién podía decidir y conocer a su mujer?, ¿Por qué se encerraba ahora mismo en las meditabundas idioteces que no la llevarían a nada?. Se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos, por un momento se había dejado dominar y había cerrado los ojos. Abrió los párpados con violencia. ¿Y qué si no la conocía?, se dijo, aplastando a esa fuerza oscura que caía sobre ella. No dejaría que los estúpidos recuerdos no llamados acudieran y dominaran su mente. La isla redonda, el torbellino incansable. No caería en esos juegos de mierda, redadas burdas y casi ofensivas para alguien como ella. Cerró y abrió los dedos sobre sus palmas, sintiendo sus músculos tensos, su cuerpo respondiendo nuevamente a flor de toda su fuerza y voluntad. Mai sostenía sus brazos por detrás, extendidos en una cruz mal formada mientras Mikoto todavía descansaba en su espalda, ahora quieta y relajada. Aunque le costara los últimos alientos sobre la tierra, le enseñaría a ese par de idiotas quién era Natsuki Kruger, no Kuga, no pirata, no lobo, sino ella, lo que realmente valía su simple persona en el universo. Esperó un momento. Tate se levantaba con la daga en sus manos.

Un segundo.

La niña dormía sobre ella, abrumada por la carga de la atmósfera.

Dos más.

La pelirroja soltó levemente el agarre, convulsionada por sollozos reprimidos.

Un silencio más…

Las manos de su primera podían ser grilletes si lo deseaban, pero ahora se hallaba absorta en su propia frustración. Liberó sus brazos con un golpe seco, a la vez que se levantaba de un salto y lanzaba lejos la carga de su espalda con un poderoso golpe de palma en el pecho de la niña. Se dejo caer suavemente hasta el suelo, siguiendo sus instintos. La pierna lanzada en una potente patada pasó sobre su cabeza rozándola. Apoyada en su espalda levantó ambas piernas y apresó la cabeza de Tokiha, incrustándola brutalmente de un golpe en el suelo. No la mataría, ni siquiera estaba cerca, pero le daría el tiempo suficiente como para actuar. Se levantó de un salto. Dos caminos se abrieron ante ella. El rubio insertaba con ceremoniosa lentitud la daga bañada de sangre en el pecho del Dragón nuevamente, mientras por otro lado Shizuru no dejaba de mirarla, con una mano puesta suavemente sobre el agujero donde debía estar su corazón. Corrió hasta ella, ansiosa por oírla aunque fuera una vez más. Su venganza, como siempre, podría esperar un poco más.

-Nat.. suki- Susurró la castaña en cuanto la tuvo al lado, sonriéndole con suavidad. La peliazul notó inmediatamente los dientes aún blancos de la castaña. Una pequeña llama de esperanza se le avivó en el pecho. Acarició su frente con delicadeza, limpiando las gotas de sudor que empezaban a perlar sobre su piel blanca. Observó la herida, manaba sangre rápidamente, pero no a montones como solían hacerlo ese tipo de cortes profundos. Luego, actuando con la rapidez y pericia que le había dado la experiencia, desgarró con un rápido movimiento de su cuchillo su chaqueta de cuero en dos largas tiras. La primera la hizo un ovillo que insertó a modo de tapón en el pecho y con la otra amarró firmemente el pedazo de tela alrededor del pecho de la castaña, sosteniendo su cuerpo con una de sus rodillas. Con cuidado la depositó en el suelo. No pudo evitar el suspiro de alivio. Por un momento creyó que realmente la perdería, que todo lo que habían hecho y atravesado había sido en vano. Pero ahí estaba ella, y era lo único que necesitaba saber para seguir luchando. Tenía que sacarlas a todas con vida. Las piezas que formaban el sentido y la diversión en su vida.

-No te muevas- Ordenó, levantándose y limpiando la sangre de sus manos en la chaqueta. La mujer la observó atónita tras los ojos rojos. Abrió la boca. Sentía cerca, muy cerca la muerte, y deseaba decirle adiós. Pero un relámpago verde se lo impidió. –Olvídalo… tú y yo no nos diremos adiós aquí… no lo haremos- Sentenció, apretando los puños y dándole la espalda. Sentía cierta posesión sobre la vida de la mujer, era suya. Le pertenecería y no dejaría siquiera que se atreviera a despedirse en ese lugar. Vivirían, no sabía cómo, pero vivirían un poco más. Se lo prometió a sí misma y a Shizuru, en silencio mientras caminaba decidida hacia el centro de todo.

La hoja estaba totalmente ahora dentro del cuerpo del hombre y las cadenas caían a sus pies, dejándolo en libertad. Repasó con la mirada rápidamente el lugar. Mai había liberado su cabeza del duro suelo, pero no hacía amago alguno de levantarse. Mikoto, por su parte, seguía en la tierra, más allá de toda la situación, al parecer aún dormida o inconsciente. La capitana gruñó por lo bajo y se encaminó hacia el Dragón libre. Este la observó con el rabillo de los ojos, y le dirigió una mueca despectiva.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, ahora, pequeña bestia?- Inquirió, sin girarse a verla por completo. -¿Qué deseas?, ¿Poder?, ¿Inmortalidad?, ¿Para qué viniste a buscarme humana?- Su voz estaba cambiada, ahora provenía de su garganta, nacía profundamente del pecho antes de hacer vibrar levemente lo que lo rodeaba. Acorde al crecimiento que sucedía en su cuerpo mientras hablaba, alargando sus formas sin perder aún su aspecto humano. Sonidos de rasgaduras inundaron por un momento el lugar, mientras las ropas cedían ante el crecimiento, costuras totalmente forzadas y telas reducidas a pequeñas tiras de lo que alguna vez fue el traje del Dragón. La mujer se detuvo a unos metros del la extraña figura. No sentía miedo, ya no tenía cabida una emoción más en medio del terremoto de sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo. Ahora debía mirarlo hacia arriba, buscando sus ojos que codiciosamente tapaban el sol, el sol que por fin había aparecido tras la enorme montaña. Seguían a la sombra de todo ese maldito juego estúpido de que habían tomado parte. Tanteó sus armas, las fieles armas seguían ahí, cargadas.

-Vete al infierno- Respondió, sacando sus fieles pistolas y apuntándole al pecho, directo a la daga aún sangrante.

-No, no, ahí irás tú si no cuidas tu actitud mocosa. Perra estúpida, estás ante un dios, ¿Lo olvidaste?- El hombre bajó la cabeza, ahora unida al resto de su cuerpo por un largo cuello. La mujer calculó que el hombre se había erguido con más de cuatro metros de altura. Desde esa enorme altura sonreía y bajaba la cabeza, ahora algo alargada, con una benevolencia disimulada. Poco a poco sus contornos se difuminaban, su piel producía a momentos débiles brillos que parcelaban el cuerpo. Se dio vuelta completamente, usando las manos y las piernas para redirigir su enormidad hacía ella. –Ya no hay nada que hacer, niña, pero tranquila. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, deje a los humanos tener modos de vida muy parecidos a los que tienen ahora.- Inspiró y expiró con fuerza, pequeñas motas de humo escapaban por su boca y orificios nasales. La morena apretó un poco más el metal caliente de sus armas. Tenía una débil idea de cómo detener esa locura, pero no estaba segura siquiera si podría llegar a realizarla. El crecimiento del dios detuvo por fin su alocado ritmo, estancando al ser sobre todos ellos, sonriente y deformado. Enormes brazos que sostenían su peso exhibían membranas plegadas a sus costados y dedos fusionados con garras coronándolos. Las latentes alas que alguna vez lo harían surcar el cielo propagando la guerra alrededor de todo lo que conocían, una vez más. La cabeza, ahora surcada por oscuras cicatrices, portaba cuernos incipientes y dientes largos, afilados como navajas pero más parecidos por su tamaño a las enormes espadas que cargaban los mercenarios desempleados en los puertos. Seguramente estarían tan manchados de sangre como aquellas. Pero la daga seguía en el centro, luciendo brillante las joyas rojas que escasamente fluían ahora de ella. La mujer maldijo por lo bajo. Alrededor de la daga crecían escamas blancas que la cubrían por los costados, asegurándola en su sitio.

-He vivido en él toda mi vida- Contestó sin inmutarse, aún con el pulso firme y asegurado hacía la punta roja que brillaba con languidez en el centro de su pecho. Disparó al mismo tiempo, ambos caños vomitaron fuego lanzando sus cargas de plomo y pólvora directo a la daga. Ruido de metal contra metal al chocar. Habían acertado. Pero Natsuki lo sabía aún antes de disparar, aún cuando la pequeña humareda de pólvora quemada no se hubiera difuminado a su alrededor, aún cuando el retroceso de sus hombres le hubiera indicado un disparo efectivo. La risa del Dragón no la sorprendió, necesitaría mucho más que eso para acabar con él.

-¿Qué planeabas hacer, niña?, ¿matarme?- Comentó en medio de su risa. Estiró un poco más su cabeza, sonriente, una sonrisa plagada de colmillos blancos. -¿Para qué quieres repetir el error de tus antepasados?, les di el lenguaje y la vida, por supuesto que puedo tener jurisdicción sobre su muerte. ¿Pensabas acaso que sería un dios justo y caritativo?, ¿lleno de la sabiduría necesaria para que el mundo funcionara 'correctamente'?- Preguntó, marcando la última palabra a la vez que la acompañaba de un ligero gorgoreo, simulador de su risa. -¿Crees acaso que el mundo de arriba es un reino de prosperidad y armonía?, no. Está lleno de dioses imbéciles destripándose unos a otros sin descanso. Hay solo destrucción, algo esperable cuando tanto poder se reúne en un lugar. Deberían estarme agradecidos, he sido benevolente con ustedes y han podido subsistir con holgura.- Bajo un poco más su cabeza, repasando a la gente a su alrededor. Las piratas aún en el suelo, el hombre sentado cerca suyo, cansado pero anhelando el nuevo poder que se le entregaría, y la capitana al centro aún sin bajar sus pistolas. -¿No lo entienden, verdad?, déjenme darles una pequeña demostración.- Siseó. Su boca se torció en un extraño gesto, uno que interpretaron como una sonrisa. Sus ojos fueron un poco más allá, desclavándose de la mirada de Natsuki y dirigiéndose por sobre su hombro. La mujer siguió su recorrido y llegó hasta Shizuru, que ahora se había sentado en el suelo, sosteniendo su pecho con ambas manos y jadeando. Su espalda se apoyaba contra el rojizo mango de la naginata. De alguna manera había logrado clavarla en el suelo para usarla como apoyo.

-¡Te dije que te quedaras quieta!- Bramó la morena, sin moverse de su posición. ¿Qué diablos pretendía la mujer?, tenía un agujero en medio del pecho y se movía como si nada hubiera pasado. -¡Tu maldita sangre tiene que quedarse dentro tuyo!- Insistió, la castaña le sonrió desafectadamente, restándole importancia al asunto. La joven Kruger se prometió no volver a llevar a alguien tan despreocupado e inconsecuente a uno de sus 'negocios'.

-Veo que el estúpido ni siquiera fue capaz de completar el ritual de forma adecuada- La voz las sacó a ambas de la pequeña discusión visual en la que se habían enfrascado. El Dragón avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar más cerca de la castaña y justo al frente de la morena. –Pero ya no importa, mujer no me sirves.- Susurró, observando a los ojos rojizos con los suyos penetrantes. –Los portadores de la sangre lo único que poseen es la voluntad.- Shizuru sostuvo su mirada, seria. Lo sabía, su padre se lo había explicado. La valentía de las bestias, el poder de los demonios, la voluntad de los humanos. Sólo los elementos en conjunto podían liberar al Dragón, y los tres exponentes estaban ahí. A mal traer, sí, pero ahí. La enorme criatura desvió la vista, buscando al rubio joven desperdigado en algún lugar del suelo. Lo encontró cerca de sus pies desfigurados en extrañas garras. Sonrió nuevamente de esa manera tan particular suya. –Ahora, observen un poco de mi verdadero poder.- Siseó, divirtiéndose mientras hinchaba el pecho. Por un momento Natsuki pensó que lo calcinaría con un solo soplo de esas mandíbulas fatales. El humo se juntaba alrededor de sus fauces junto a cada respiración, exponiendo la carga inflamable que el Dragón tenía dentro. Pero en su lugar la bestia estiró el cuello y alargó el hocico hacia el cielo, suavemente cantando una melodía olvidada.

Todos los que estaban consientes sintieron el irrefrenable llamado.

La melodía que acompasaba el corazón y lo ponía a la disposición de la voluntad ajena.

El lenguaje antiguo en plena acción, desarrollando, esclavizando. Mutilando.

La morena retrocedió un par de pasos, acercándose a Shizuru, quién estiró su brazo y asió débilmente la bota de la pirata. La mujer se dejó caer junto a ella, aferrando con cuidado su mano para asimilar la cantidad de sensaciones que se desparramaban en su interior. Hace un momento su interior se encontraba claro y decidido, ahora una avalancha de emociones confusas la colmaban, agotándola, no quería pensar en ellas, no quería sentirlas. Simplemente quería que se detuviera, pero, a pesar de todo, era incapaz de formular la simple petición. Era subyugante. Miraron hacia los lados, tanto como Mai y Mikoto se mantenían en el suelo, pero pudieron detectar el movimiento de las manos de la pelirroja hacia su pecho. A todos les afectaba por igual. Yuuichi intentó levantarse, forzando a su cuerpo a responder. Estaba mal herido, pero el llamado iba mucho más allá.

-¿Es simple?, ¿Cierto?- Comentó riéndose el dios. –Es sólo cosa de que recuerden un par de juegos antiguos. No olviden que su lenguaje, individualidad y voluntad provienen simplemente del idioma antiguo. De mi legado para ustedes.- El 'padre' ceso la canción, devolviéndolos a la realidad. Shizuru estaba helada. Natsuki temblaba a su lado. Había perdido parte de su convicción. La mujer pensó en cómo devolverle la confianza. Algo era raro con respecto a la actitud de ese supuesto 'gran' dios. Pero la castaña era incapaz aún de decidir dónde estaba el error. Apretó débilmente la mano de su pareja, intentando infundirle ánimos. El lenguaje antiguo condenaba a quienes lo escuchaban a volver atrás, a la naturaleza primigenia, donde todos eran esclavos pacientes y serviciales. Intentó pensar, pero no podía razonar con claridad. La joven a su lado se levantó, aún temblorosa, pero con más resolución mientras volvía a recobrar su individualidad. La miró expectante y ella le respondió con una afirmación de cabeza. Aún no se rendirían. El objetivo no era matar, era huir.

-¿Eso es todo?- Susurró la pregunta con la voz trémula. El frío le recorría las venas, pero el impulso cedía con suavidad. –Creí que nos destruirías con un rayo sacado quién sabe coño de dónde- Ahora la daga estaba ligeramente más cubierta por las escamas. A un ritmo mucho más lento el crecimiento del Dragón seguía inevitable e irrefrenablemente su desarrollo.

-Oh, no, querida bestia pequeña y violenta.- Comentó en tono despreocupado, mirando hacia Tate que ya se había levantado. –Sólo quiero verlos jugar un poco más.- Sentenció. Bajó el hocico y cubrió de una bola de humo al hombre, haciéndolo toser y encorvarse sobre sí mismo. –Eso bastará para que dure unos momentos más contra ti- Retrocedió un poco, dándoles un espacio, un 'campo de batalla' donde podrían deleitarlo. Natsuki maldijo por lo bajo, estaba cansadísima, pero debía subir los puños por mucho que le pesaran. Debía acabar.

Tate la observó sin sonreír, levantando los puños.

Él también estaba cansado.

Pero amos eran simples títeres en medio de esa representación y, nuevamente, les tocaba su turno.

-Ahora.- Ordenó el dios, terminando con la espera y con sus dudas.

Se lanzaron sin preámbulos ni maldiciones, dispuestos a dar el todo por el todo en su lucha para sobrevivir.

* * *

El ruido de golpes la despertó definitivamente. Le dolía la cabeza como un demonio, recordó el golpazo que Natsuki le dio contra el suelo y juró vengarse en cuanto subieran a la proa de su barco. Mai intentó mover suavemente sus miembros, iniciando por las piernas y luego los brazos, comprobando cada músculo y articulación, antes siquiera de hacer un amago de levantarse del suelo. Algo básico cuándo necesitaba sus funciones motoras a punto. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, el control que la bestia había ejercido sobre ella iba más lejos de lo que alguna vez había experimentado. Sin amarras ni presiones, simplemente por la voz esa criatura había logrado dominar por completo su sentir y su accionar. Se las pagaría, nadie la hacía pasar por eso. Nadie. Levantó la vista, intentando distinguir que había sucedido mientras permanecía inconsciente. Natsuki peleaba con Tate a mano desarmada. La sorprendió, ambos tenían en sus cintos espadas y pistolas, pero sólo usaban las manos y las piernas para golpearse. Y la lucha estaba muy pareja. Pero más le sorprendió el Dragón tras ellos. Gigante, deformado, liberado. Recorrió el lugar y distinguió a Shizuru sentada en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, siguiendo con los ojos la pelea y una duda escrita en todo el rostro. Con cuidado, intentando no llamar mucho la atención de los cuatro ojos negros penetrantes, se deslizó hasta su lado.

-¿Shizuru, cómo es qué…?- Inquirió, atónita. Estaba segura de haber visto como Yuuichi le enterraba esa daga hasta el corazón, sin compasión ni miramiento alguno. La castaña señaló el vendaje improvisado. La primera comprendió al momento, la hoja había penetrado entre todos los órganos importantes, sin tocar ninguno, alojándose a un costado del corazón sin dañarlo. Shizuru sobreviviría si recibía una buena desinfección en unas cuantas horas más. Suspiró aliviada, y luego la observó con la mirada preñada de perdón, pero el gesto disuasorio de la mujer postergó las explicaciones. -¿Qué mierda está pasando?-

-Algo está mal, el Dragón…- Los ojos rojos rastrearon nuevamente el cuerpo blanco que cambiaba lentamente. –Hizo pelear a Natsuki y Tate, quiere ganar tiempo…-

-Entonces todavía es vulnerable…- Añadió Mai, en un susurró. Shizuru asintió, buscando en la coraza dura de escamas el punto en que la daga había hecho ingreso. Aún se distinguía, en medio del mar blanquecino. –Intentaré llegar hasta las guardianas y la cueva, quizás haya algo que nos pueda servir.- Susurró, el Dragón seguía enfrascado en la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a él. La castaña asintió sin dejar de observar a los combatientes. Ambos jadeaban y sudaban profusamente, no dudaría mucho más. Mai tragó duro antes de lanzarse en una loca carrera hasta la entrada de la cueva. Para llegar hasta ella debía cruzar la cola del Dragón que bloqueaba el camino. La mujer imprimió el mayor impulso que pudo a sus piernas, exigiéndoles hasta límites insospechados. Recorrió el camino en una exhalación, saltó por sobre la cola del monstruo y siguió su desenfrenada maratón hasta las guardianas, que la miraban atónitas. Intentó, frenar, pero la velocidad la hizo perder el equilibrio y rodar un par de metros antes de detenerse de un golpe contra la muralla de la montaña. Se levantó de un salto, el dolor vendría después. Escuchó el grito agudo y perforador del Dragón, algo había salido mal, muy mal entre los luchadores. Se volvió hacia las figuras, sorprendiéndose al toparse con dos niñas. El rugido se repitió, descartó cualquier otro pensamiento del que no fuera terminar con eso. -¡Rápido!, ¡¿Qué tienen?, lo que sea!- Inquirió, posando su mano sobre la empuñadura de su arma para darle fuerza y valor a sus palabras. Ambas niñas se miraron, indecisas.

* * *

El hombre cayó ante ella, sorprendido. De sus heridas salían súbitamente chorros de sangre. El efecto del humo se debilitaba. Retrocedió unos pasos, atónito, antes de caer de espaldas, inconsciente por la falta de sangre. La peliazul jadeó entrecortadamente, tan sorprendida como él. Estaba exhausta, empapada en sudor y adolorida. Sus piernas temblaban al sostener su peso. Pero estaba lejos de acabarse, debía seguir plantando batalla. Un grito agudo, desgarrador, hizo que sus tímpanos casi se rompieran y que recordara abruptamente que tenía audiencia. La bestia bufaba molesta, despidiendo grandes cantidades de humo algunas chispas de fuego del hocico. De alguna manera se veía amenazante y, a la vez, pequeño. Como un niño con rabieta cuando algo se le es negado. Uno con el poder suficiente para asarlos a todos hasta los huesos si se le antojaba. Retrocedió un par de saltos, acercándose a su pareja que seguía en el suelo, con la hemorragia ya detenida.

-¡Natsuki!- Gritó Shizuru, intentando imponer su voz por sobre el estruendo del Dragón que gritaba de nuevo. La mujer saltó otra vez, para aterrizar a su lado. –Mai fue en busca de algo que nos pueda servir… el Dragón ahora es vulnerable.- Le informó, señalándole con la mirada a la figura que se perfilaba en la boca de la cueva. La capitana entornó los ojos, a lo lejos su primera gesticulaba, pidiendo algo, supuso, a las guardianas.

-Lo sabía, ahora se le acabaron las excusas y los títeres, acabemos con esto.- Se levantó y enfrentó a la bestia, ahora más tranquila, pero aún con grandes cantidades de humo a su alrededor. -¿Puedes moverte?- Inquirió a la joven sentada, ante su asentimiento sonrió débilmente. –Aléjate lo más que puedas, si es posible hasta la orilla de la costa y ahí descansa, me ocuparé de esto en un momento.- Susurró, antes de volver la cabeza sin dar tiempo a las protestas. -¡¿Qué pasa animal?, creí que me darías algo más de entretención!- Gritó, usando sus manos de bocina para atraer su atención. El dios la miró, sus enormes ojos negros eran inescrutables, pero su boca se torció mostrando una larga fila de colmillos.

-No te preocupes Kuga, tengo un montón de sorpresas para ti- Susurró, subiendo la cabeza para mirarla hacia abajo.

-Kruger, renacuajo, Kruger- Corrigió, la mujer, caminando hacia él. Pudo escuchar el débil arrastrar de rocas tras ella. Shizuru se alejaba. Su respiración volvía a la normalidad, había recuperado un poco de sus fueras con ese pequeño descanso.

-Eres bastante estúpida al desafiarme mujer- Repasó el contorno de sus labios con la lengua. –Pero si es lo que quieres, por mi está bien.- La enorme cola se dejó caer sobre ella sin aviso. Alcanzó a esquivarla por los pelos. Pronto se encontró danzando en medio de los coletazos de la bestia, quién parecía divertirse al verla correr como un ratón enjaulado. Natsuki esquivó, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo a su primera. Mai seguía discutiendo con las guardianas, pero ahora tenía algo en las manos. Esperaba fervientemente que ese algo fuera útil. De pronto captó un brillo extraño en la sonrisa del Dragón, se volvió más curveada y abierta. La cola se levantó una vez más y se dejó caer con fuerza. La mujer contra todo sentido común se tiró contra ella. El dios había dirigido su ataque a Mikoto, la pequeña que aún se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. El impulso las mandó a las dos lejos a través del aire. La capitana había alcanzado a quitar a la niña del medio, pero las pequeñas rocas que salían en todas direcciones despedidas como proyectiles le golpearon la espalda y los brazos. Ambas estaban vivas, pero golpeadas y heridas. Natsuki se levantó, aún con la niña bajo el brazo. La cola se alzaba una vez más. Se estaba volviendo demasiado peligroso para seguir mucho tiempo con ello. Esquivó un par de veces más antes que las piernas le fallaran. Ya ni siquiera podía sostener su peso. Observó la enorme extremidad elevarse como un látigo hacia ella, y pensó en lo irónico que sería morir a manos de un látigo, parecía que sería una tradición familiar, cortísima, pero tradición al fin y al cabo. Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Pero no llegó. El silencio se hizo alrededor de la isla, sólo el tintineo de las cadenas se escuchaba alrededor.

¿Cadenas?.

La mujer abrió sus ojos verdes para encontrarse con la mirada violeta de su primera corriendo hacia ella con los sendos grilletes en cada mano. El Dragón estaba paralizado, un ligero temblor lo recorría. Incluso él sentía miedo ante lo que no podía controlar. Mai llegó hasta ella y le dio un brusco empujón, las tres rodaron unos metros alejándose de la cola. La pelirroja la levantó de un tirón en cuánto se detuvieron. Sin mediar palabras, sólo hablando con la vista, intercambiaron carga. Niña y cadenas pasaron entre las dos con rapidez.

-Cállalo con eso, es lo único que lo detendrá- Ordenó precipitadamente Mai, cargando a Mikoto en su espalda. La capitana asintió y, le señaló con la barbilla hacia dónde se encontraba Shizuru. Ambas entendieron con rapidez. Tokiha corrió sin demora hacia la mujer, necesitaría que le vieran esa herida más al detalle y la primera era la más indicada para hacerlo. Natsuki no se detuvo a observarlas. Sujetó con fuerzas las cadenas entre sus manos, intentando pensar cómo haría para apresar el hocico de la bestia entre ellas. Sopesó con presteza el peso del metal en sus manos con un rápido movimiento de brazos. No podría lanzarlo hasta él. Ni siquiera con su fuerza completa, eran demasiado pesadas incluso como para correr livianamente con ellas. El terreno a su alrededor no la favorecía, simples explanadas de roca suelta y la muralla casi recta de piedra elevándose más allá de cualquiera. Sólo Nao habría sido capaz de subir por la lisa pared que se erguía. Aseguró las cadenas alrededor de su espalda, anudándolas pesadamente sobre su torso. No eran muy gruesas, podía manejar cada una con una mano, pero los grilletes que antes tenían en cada extremo se habían caído. El gruñido bajo la sacó inmediatamente de sus meditaciones. El enorme Dragón, ahora un poco más grande de lo que recordaba, la miraba con rencor. Recuperado del susto momentáneo que había paralizado su cuerpo, se volvió furioso hacia la fuente de sus temores.

-¿Las quieres?- Le preguntó la pirata burlonamente. La bestia no respondió, aspiró una gran cantidad de aire, entreabriendo las fauces. Natsuki tuvo solo unos instantes antes de suponer lo que se acercaba. Un potente salto la hizo caer cerca de los pies del Dragón, evitando la enorme bola de fuego que disparaba como un cañonazo. Sintió el calor a su espalda aún sin levantarse. La piedra se fundía bajo el calor de las llamas, inundándolo todo con un golpe de onda que seco el aire alrededor, la mujer sudó, si le hubiera dado ni siquiera sus huesos habrían quedado para chamuscarse. Se levantó con rapidez y giró la cabeza, una buena porción de tierra estaba abrazada, aún cubierta por llamas titilantes que ardían con menos fuerza a medida que el viento marino las amainaba. La bestia respiró entrecortadamente. No podía lanzar muchos tiros seguidos aún, sujeto a su desarrollo cada vez más lento.

Shizuru observó desde la distancia la bola que arrasó con lo que encontró a su paso. Ellas también sintieron la ola de calor expandirse como el aliento caliente de las entrañas de ese ser. Se había cansado de jugar, estaba dispuesto a acabarlas a todas como moscas, divirtiéndose una por una mientras las cazaba. Mai depositó a su lado a Mikoto con cuidado. Estaban bastante lejos de la escena central, la castaña ahora tenía un vendaje un poco más firme en el pecho y las piernas no le temblaban ya de dolor. Inhalaba profundamente para controlar las punzadas de pánico y sufrimiento que le recorrían el cuerpo a cada paso, mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de su naginata, ahora cubierta por los delgados hilos de sangre que bajaban de su pecho. La pelirroja miró preocupada la situación. La peliazul necesitaría ayuda, era demasiado para una persona y, seguramente, también lo sería para dos.

-Te la encargo- Gritó, haciendo una rápida seña para que Shizuru mirara hacia la pelinegra. Corrió con fuerzas renovadas hacia la bestia. Natsuki seguía cerca de sus pies, refugiada de la vista de _eso _gracias a su enorme tamaño. El Dragón estiró los brazos, ya transfigurados totalmente en alas, dispuesto a devastar completamente todo a su paso desde la altura. Ambas piratas sintieron el goteo del miedo descender por su columna vertebral. Si la bestia se elevaba sobre ellas no tendrían posibilidad alguna. Mai llegó junto a Natsuki mientras el dios probaba una de sus alas, estirándola completamente y recogiéndola para sentir el control de sus miembros.

-¡¿Alguna idea?- Inquirió la mujer, incredulidad en sus ojos verdes, no podían dejar pasar un segundo más sin actuar. Mai recorrió el campo de batalla con la vista, desesperada. Reparó en las piedras derretidas y deformadas por el calor del Dragón.

-¡Tengo una, pero será arriesgada!- Respondió, fijando sus ojos en los suyos. Sonrieron, el peligro después de todo sí estaba hecho para ellas. Tomaron sus codos en una extraña manera de estrechar las manos antes que la pelirroja le contara su plan rápidamente. Su capitana le sonrió y asintió, su coordinación tendría que ser casi perfecta para que funcionara.

-¡Que no te rompan la madre!- Coreó la morena.

-¡Ni el coño de la tuya!- Respondió, largándose a cumplir su papel. Natsuki le dio la espalda, exponiéndose a la vista de la bestia, que comprobaba su segunda ala.

-¡Hey!, ¡Tú!, ¡Vamos!, ¿Eso fue todo?, todavía tengo frío- La criatura la miró atónita. ¿Estaba ofreciéndose como sacrificio?. Le restó importancia, ahora mismo lo único que importaba era elevar vuelo y liberarse por fin. -¡Cuidado con el gran Dragón!, ¿Estás seguro que no eres una especie de lagartija subdesarrollada?- Sólo ruido, sólo ruido, lo siguiente, comprobar el timón de su cola. -¡Oh, vamos!, ¡Creí que por lo menos serías más entretenido que Tate!-

-¡Silencio maldita mosca escoria humana!- Bramó, cansado del incesante zumbido que sus desarrollados oídos captaban. -¡Te fundiré esa maldita boca, la desintegraré, sólo quedará la mancha de tu miserable existencia!- Clamó, furibundo. Levantó la cola y la dejó caer con fuerza hacia la mujer, la cual pudo esquivarla con cierta facilidad. Encolerizado, disparó su cola en un golpe horizontal, que casi lleva a la mujer directo a la pared de rocas. Natsuki saltó abriendo las piernas para dejar pasar las enormes escamas bajo ella. Toda la montaña tembló ante el choque de la piel dura como el acero contra las piedras milenarias. Una explosión de granito y escombros hizo colapsar parte de la estructura, sepultando buena parte del miembro de la bestia en las enormes rocas que no cesaban de caer. Natsuki se alejó unos momentos de la pila de escombros, dejándola a su izquierda, disfrutando de la furia ajena. Ahora estaba ciego de ira, sólo pensaba en destruirla y sacarse esa molestia de encima. Abrió el hocico aspirando una gran cantidad de aire. Tan ciego y sumido en su venganza estaba que, mientras llenaba sus pulmones y preparaba la explosiva mezcla, no sintió a Mai aferrarse firmemente a los cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, cuchillo en mano esperando el momento justo para proceder. Ambas mujeres se miraron y asintieron levemente.

Kagutsuchi alcanzó a distinguir el plateado relámpago antes de que el punzante dolor lo hiciera gritar y girar la cabeza.

Girarla hacia la derecha.

Cegado, uno de sus ojos destruido por el punzante hierro dentro de él.

Pero ya no podía contener el rugido mortal que pujaba contra sus dientes por salir.

Y todo se transformó en un mar de fuego sin dirección fija.

Mai se sostuvo con firmeza, evitando el impulso de tapar sus oídos ante los desgarradores y penetrantes gritos de dolor que soltaba la bestia. Funcionó, Kagutsuchi, en medio de su ceguera temporal, había disparado hacia su cola revestida por las piedras. Sellando así la parte de esta que se encontraba cubierta en una gruesa capa de roca fusionada que se solidificaba con rapidez. Natsuki se alejó del dios, que golpeaba furioso el suelo con sus manos llorando sangre. Gruesas gotas del líquido rojizo caían a sus pies, formando pequeños charcos a su alrededor. La mujer decidió que lo más prudente sería esperar un momento antes de acercarse y sellar para siempre el hocico de esa bestia. Mai descendió por la espalda, dejándose caer un poco antes de llegar al burdo sello que habían improvisado. Se dirigió hacia Natsuki con una sonrisa. De pronto las dos se sentían cansadas.

-Eso debería mantenerlo ocupado…- Suspiró la primera, tallando uno de sus hombros, adoloridos por la fuerza ejercida para sostenerse sobre Kagutsuchi.

-Creo que puedo cruzarle esto sin perder una mano…- Comentó la peliazul, haciendo tintinear las cadenas que la cruzaban. Ambas guardaron silencio unos momentos. La bestia por fin se había calmado, exhalando aire a grandes bocanadas, mientras su ojo dejaba de sangrar y reordenaba su situación. Intentó girar la cola, pero la encontró unida a la montaña que durante tanto tiempo lo había mantenido prisionero. Por un momento su mundo se desplomó, otra vez se vio atrapado en esa isla maldita, en ese mundo al que jamás debió haber bajado. Un nudo le atravesó la garganta, estaba otra vez en la misma posición, cuándo por fin se creía libre. Atrapado. Confinado, pronto también a ser olvidado como existencia real, condenado a ser el protagonista de un cuento de niños antes de dormir. La ira nació de la impotencia y la desesperanza que lo embargaba. Y todo era culpa de esas estúpidas mujeres, mortales insolentes incapaces de inclinarse y aceptar su divinidad. Sus labios se recogieron en una mueca de desagrado absoluto. Estaba cansado y se liberaría, sin importarle las consecuencias. Tiró nuevamente de su cola, esta vez con más fuerza. Apretando los dientes al sentir como las escamas y la piel bajo ellas se desgarraba. Como un cambio de piel, uno cubierto de sangre y prematuro. La funda natural de cuero que cubría su extremidad quedó olvidada junto al escalofriante ruido de rotura que le acompaño. Ahora estaba libre, y se vengaría.

Ambas mujeres se dieron vuelta al unísono al escuchar la roca quebrarse, forzada, y la piel abandonar los músculos de un tirón. Boquiabiertas observaron cómo Kagutsuchi sacaba su cola sanguinolenta de su prisión, el grillete de piedras inutilizado por el violento golpe que liberó los músculos a costa de las escamas. Las observó sonriente, una sonrisa cruzada por la violencia y la macabra idea del sufrimiento. Tragaron duro y se prepararon para el segundo encuentro. El Dragón estiró sus alas, elevándose un par de metros con un par de vigorosos aletazos antes de caer al suelo de improvisto, levantando piedras y polvo a su alrededor. El humo brotó de su nariz como una chimenea, molesto. Había perdido el timón de su cola, no podría levantar vuelo hasta que ella se regenerara, lo que tomaría un par de días. Gruño nuevamente y camino lentamente hacia ellas. Natsuki y Mai miraron al mismo tiempo hacia atrás, observando a Mikoto y Shizuru. La castaña seguía la escena boquiabierta. Apoyada en su naginata estaba de pie. La pelinegra por su parte había recuperado el conocimiento, pero sostenía su pecho con una mano, mientras la otra estaba sobre el hombro de Shizuru, sirviéndole de apoyo para caminar. La castaña intentaba echarse a la pequeña a su espalda para alejarlas un poco más de la zona de fuego. Fue una mirada rápida, ninguna logró encontrar la mirada de la otra, solo un destello rápido cruzando el campo de batalla. Pero fue suficiente para que el dios tuerto lo captara. Con un enorme rugido intentó abrirse paso entre las dos molestas humanas que se interponían en su camino. Natsuki desenfundó con rapidez y disparó hacia el segundo ojo del lado izquierdo. La bala penetró el orbe, pero no cegó al Dragón que gritó nuevamente molesto de dolor. La capitana intentó con otra ronda más, esta vez con sus dos cañones apuntando directamente al orificio de entrada del primer proyectil.

Acertó.

La bestia retrocedió unos metros, definitivamente tuerta de su lado izquierdo. Kagutsuchi las observó con ira sin contener. Aún no podía lanzar otra de esas destructivas bolas de fuego, pero le quedaba un recurso a mano. Levantó la cabeza sangrante, dispuesto a lanzar otro de sus destructivos cantos.

-¡Ni en tus putos sueños!- Mai tomó una de las cadenas que tenía Natsuki, en un desesperado intento por callarlo de una vez con ella. La capitana la siguió, la otra cadena en mano, para sellar de una vez por todas al terrible dios. Saltaron por sus piernas y alas, evitando las enormes dentelladas que lanzó para atraparlas. La pelirroja llegó primero, desenfundando su espada y cruzando uno de los eslabones en ella, antes de enterrarla hasta el mango en el hocico del Dragón, haciendo saltar las escamas violentamente. Este gritó desesperado, sacudiendo la cabeza y sacándose a la desprevenida mujer de encima. La capitana fue incapaz de sostenerla mientras se precipitaba al suelo, pero la vio caer sobre sus pies, rodando unos metros para diseminar el impulso de la caída. Ahora una de las cadenas se balanceaba peligrosamente bajo el hocico del desesperado dios. Natsuki saltó hacia ella, trazando una trayectoria limpia en el aire desde el hombro de la bestia hasta la cuerda de acero que se retorcía como una serpiente viva en el aire. Logró alcanzarla, ahora era un péndulo, uno que iba y venía siguiendo las sacudidas que el poderoso cuello de la bestia describía en torno a ella. La mujer alcanzó a dar tres vueltas antes de lograr ubicarse y trazar una ruta. Estiró ambas piernas, guiando el impulso que le prodigaba la bestia, rodeando el largo hocico con los fuertes eslabones y haciendo pie sobre la cabeza de Kagutsuchi. Desenfundó su propia espada y cruzó el segundo eslabón, asegurando el amarre en torno a esa peligrosa abertura que constituía la boca del dios. Prodigiadora de vida y de muerte, la única que ostentaba el poder de la voluntad perdida. Se dejo caer al suelo, resbalando por una de las membranas de las alas, exhausta. Mai la recibió abajo, con una sonrisa. Ahora por fin estaba acabado.

Lo estaba.

¿Lo estaba?

Se giraron atónitas, con el alma en el suelo cuando escucharon el grito de la bestia. La cadena en torno al hocico blanquecino se había deslizado unos centímetros, dándole la posibilidad de abrir la boca un poco, permitiéndole disparar e, incluso hablar.

-¡Me las pagaran todas, despellejaré sus inmundos cadáveres hasta que no quede más que polvo de sus miserables vidas!- Gruñó, enfrentándolas. Levantaron los puños, a punto de un ataque de histeria. ¿Cuándo terminaría esa tortura?. Kagutschi las observó unos momentos, antes de lanzar una larga llamarada, su boca entreabierta sólo le permitía disparar largas columnas letales de fuego, en lugar de la enorme bola a la que estaba acostumbrado. Giró la cabeza, trazando látigos de fuego en el aire. Mai y Natsuki los esquivaron con agilidad. Pronto se acabó el combustible que mantenía viva la rosa de fuego que dibujaba a su alrededor. Dio vuelta su cabeza, para observar a las mujeres frente a él. –Pero antes… me daré un gusto…- Susurró. Una leve sonrisa le cruzó el rostro y, más rápido de lo que cabría esperarse de un animal de su envergadura, se lanzó directo hacia la castaña y la pequeña que caminaban a paso lento por la costa.

Las alcanzaría en cosa de segundos.

Y ninguna de las dos tenía las fuerzas o la rapidez para alcanzarlo antes.

Aunque de haberlo hecho, ¿Cómo lo habrían detenido?

-¡SHIZURUUUU!- Aulló Natsuki, desesperada, mientras emprendía la loca carrera. No era justo, no lo era, sólo quería salir en paz y regresar a su maldito barco, con su maldita tripulación, los malditos problemas y su maldita mujer. Ahora todo se tambaleaba en el piso de la inseguridad, ahora ya no quedaba nada cierto. Todas sus expectativas a la mierda. Luego de pensar que la había perdido, el sentimiento se materializaba con una fuerza y un peso mucho mayor. -¡SHIZURUUUU!- Volvió a gritar como posesa.

La castaña observó a la enorme mola blanca arremeter contra ella en estampida y el relámpago de adrenalina cruzó inmediatamente su cuerpo. Abierta su boca a lo máximo que podía, el dragón parecía dispuesto a partirla en dos de un solo mordisco. Lanzó a la niña que cargaba en la espalda lo más lejos que pudo, usando su tronco como una catapulta. Sintió cómo la pequeña salía despedida hacia atrás. No la dejaría siquiera pelear, Natsuki le había destrozado el pecho al dejarla inconsciente. Sujetó su naginata con fuerza, sin tener una idea de qué hacer ante la situación. Las mujeres corrían a todo los que sus cuerpos cansados les permitían tras la bestia, pero no serían capaces de alcanzarlo antes que el animal la partiera en dos como un mondadientes. El Dragón bajó la cabeza hasta ras de suelo, buscando a su presa cada vez más cerca. Shizuru invocó a todos sus antepasados en busca de fuerza y protección. Si la sangre Viola lo había hecho antes, lo haría de nuevo. Espero hasta el último momento antes de saltar.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

Saltar, lo más alto que podía.

Simplemente saltar.

Y la poderosa mandíbula de la bestia se cerró bajo ella con un ruido sordo. Había alcanzado a esquivarla. Se aferró con brazos y piernas al mango rojizo y cálido de su arma. Una idea relampagueó por su mente como un rayo carmesí. Tal vez, podría funcionar. Se dejó caer sobre la bestia, aún en el suelo con el hocico cerrado mascando las piedras y el aire en el que antes había estado. La hoja de su arma penetró limpiamente las escamas blancas, hasta la mitad del mango. Kagutsuchi levantó la cabeza de golpe, traspasado por el dolor. Tras él Natsuki alcanzó a ver la acción de su mujer y corrió por la espalda del Dragón, saltó sobre su cabeza y cayó directamente sobre la punta del arma con sus dos botas en ella. La naginata se perdió en la carne del dios, incrustada hasta lo más profundo de su mandíbula, atravesándola totalmente. La mujer se sujetó al hocico, temblando y jadeando, sus fuerzas ya estaban al límite. Bajo ella, Kagutsuchi abrió los ojos atónito, luego solo tuvo fuerzas para resoplar lastimeramente, antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a caer en un sopor profundo. La joya sellaba nuevamente la sangre salvaje desatada. Bajó las escamas, en el pecho, la daga reaccionaba y se dejaba caer de su sitio, abandonaba su podio oscuro de sangre y violencia, desatando la vida en un caudal violento e irrefrenable que se extinguió rápidamente.

Todo quedo en silencio.

EL silencio incrédulo que prosigue a la victoria.

Nuevamente el dios guardaba el silencio en medio de la isla. Ni siquiera su respiración.

Estaba muerto, y todo había acabado tan súbitamente como había empezado.

_NdA: ... ¡¿Qué he hecho?, creí que esta historia no terminaría jamás!. Wow, ha pasado mucho desde que diseñé esta escena. Sí, siempre que empiezo una historia tengo el principio y el final más o menos claros, el resto espero que llegue por obra y gracia de mi mete divagadora y enferma ^^. Bueno, en realidad, aún queda el epílogo para terminar de atar algunos cabos y cerrar por completo la historia. Agradezco a todos quienes siguieron este largo recorrido, espero les haya gustado. Hasta la siguiente entrega, saludos._

_NdA2: No creo que se hayan fijado, pero... este capítulo es el más largo que ha tenido la serie._


	14. Después de las cicatrices

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise._

_Epílogo: Después de las cicatrices_

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo salvamos?- Preguntó la capitana, mientras sujetaba una venda alrededor de una de sus muchas heridas. Lentamente el pequeño bote era guiado por corrientes oceánicas hasta Dhuran, ninguno de sus ocupantes tenía fuerzas como para levantar los remos y guiarlo por cuenta propia.

-Porque necesitamos su sangre… y no podíamos dejarlo ahí botado- Suspiró Mai, apoyando su espalda contra la de Natsuki, destruida físicamente. –Si quieres sacarlo tíralo tú por la borda, yo lo cargué hasta acá y no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo de nuevo. De todos modos creo que Shizuru tiene planes interesantes para él cuando regresemos a tierra firme- Observó, al notar la mirada perturbadora de la castaña hacia el rubio. Y por supuesto que los tenía.

-Ajá…- Shizuru sonrió ante el desanimado comentario de su mujer, era la única que se encontraba sentada con cierta compostura en la nave. Mai y Natsuki se usaban mutuamente como respaldo, Mikoto descansaba en sus piernas, con las manos sujetando su pecho y Tate seguía inconsciente en el piso. Estaba pálido y frío, pero según la pelirroja sobreviviría. Se sorprendió un poco al notar que la mirada esmeralda de la pirata pasaba desde las vendas que manejaba con familiaridad en las manos a sus ojos. –Shizuru, ¿No quieres lanzarlo tú?, me duelen los jodidos brazos…- Suspiró. La castaña bajó su cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa que le cruzaba el rostro mientras negaba la petición. La peliazul resopló y siguió con la siguiente herida de su cuerpo, ninguna estaba en condiciones de realizar el menor esfuerzo físico. Mai removió suavemente al dormido con su pie. Agradecía a los dioses haberlas devuelto sanas y salvas en esa corriente de agua. Ahora sólo restaba volver a tierra firme y desligarse completamente del enredado 'asunto'.

-¿Qué le diremos a Midori?, después de todo no quedo nada…- Todas las conscientes levantaron la vista, aún asombradas por lo ocurrido. Luego de la muerte del gran Dragón blanco el mundo a su alrededor, por unos pocos minutos, se había desquiciado. Shizuru podía verlo si cerraba los ojos, sería algo que guardaría intacto por mucho tiempo. O por lo menos eso creía, si se lo permitían.

**Flashback**

Miró a su lado, para estar segura de que lo que veía era real. Encontró la misma estupefacción en los ojos verdes. Resplandeciendo fuertemente, en una tormenta azulada, la cascada detenía su eterno caudal. Por un momento las tambaleantes y pequeñas figuras que ellas conformaban se encontraron en medio del silencio insondable, cuando el agua dejó por fin de caer, estática en una columna de agua que se perdía entre las nubes. La castaña sintió que su corazón presionaba contra sus oídos, reventando sus tímpanos. De pronto, su propia existencia era lo único que resonaba en ese desolado lugar. Los silencios se extendieron perezosamente a través de los segundos, dominando todo a su paso. Aplastaban, Natsuki se dio cuenta que nunca antes había estado entre tanta tranquilidad, si algo no sucedía pronto sintió que perdería toda su cordura. Las proporciones empezaron a extenderse y contraerse alternadamente, alejando y acercando todo a su alrededor. Sus propios pies se encontraron en un momento a, lo que calculó, serían unos veinte metros de su cabeza. Sin su ancla, el mundo se perdía a la deriva de las dimensiones. Volteó, para ver a sus compañeras, pero estaban tan lejos que no podría alcanzarlas, aunque gritara sus nombres ellas serían incapaces de escucharla. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sí, manteniendo, por lo menos, su mente dentro de las dimensiones que conocía. Lentamente la cascada volvió a su curso natural, cayendo con fuerza sobre la tierra y devolviendo al mundo a su normalidad. Pero ya no azulada, ahora estaba teñida de un suave color rojizo, apenas perceptible en medio de la blancura. Las guardianas se acercaron a los humanos expectantes, abandonaron su posición en la boca de la cueva y se desplazaron con suavidad en medio del terreno accidentado, más parecían volar sobre el suelo que caminarlo.

Una de ellas les sonrió.

La otra simplemente tocó la enorme mole blanca y roja que se extendía al lado de ellas con la palma de la mano extendida.

-No… ¿No estamos a algún terrible destino por esto, cierto?- Inquirió, rompiendo el silencio, ahora suave, la pelirroja. Natsuki la observó de reojo, el miedo goteó nuevamente por su espalda, era la primera vez que consideraba la posibilidad de un castigo por el asesinato del dios. Todas exhalaron suavemente una bocanada de aire cuando la joven guardiana castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba exiliado, llegó a este mundo exiliado, atravesado por la daga y maldecido. Ahora devolveremos su cuerpo a donde nació y sus cenizas nutrirán el ciclo al que pertenece- La niña puso sus palmas de igual manera sobre el cuerpo del Dragón. –Ahora esta isla ya no cumple función alguna, cederá a las normas de su mundo… y ustedes llegarán a salvo a su tierra, un pequeño regalo que le permiten los otros dioses por regresar a su balance los diversos universos- Ambas observaron la cascada, y, con un suave gesto de despedida, levantaron la enorme bestia. Shizuru las observó con la boca abierta, mientras decían un par de palabras y saltaban hacia la rojiza pared líquida. Se perdieron en ella, coloreándola completamente de rojo por unos segundos antes de volver a un tranquilo color blanco.

-¿Devolver el equilibrio?- Inquirió la pelinegra, soltándose del peñasco al que se había abrazado en medio de la vertiginosa experiencia.

-Supongo que habla de devolver a ese mal parido a su mundo…- Susurró Mai. –Lo de antes…- Se detuvo, al ver la mano alzada de su capitana.

-No quiero oírlo, guárdenselo, creo que todas lo vivimos de forma diferente…- Musitó, prefería no exponerse a mezclar y perder la extraña situación por la que habían atravesado. Su primera asintió, sin agregar nada más, después de todo ella sentía algo similar. Una sombra cruzó por sus ojos y los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa desganada.

-Sobre Midori…- Comentó, recordando a la mujer. No había quedado nada para llevarla, nada más que palabras, y, conociéndola, ella no estaría satisfecha sólo con eso.

-Que se joda… - Maldijo cansinamente la peliazul. No estaba dispuesta a pensar en nada por el momento. – Me deje la piel y la sangre en esto. Si molesta un poco más le arrancaré la lengua para no oírla más… Movámonos, quiero beber cerveza y recostarme por días…-

**Fin del Flashback**

La corriente las acercaba por fin a uno de los costados del barco. Podían escuchar como los hombres daban la voz de alerta en la cubierta y ver a Nao, desde uno de los palos, gritar un par de indicaciones. Natsuki se inclinó hacia delante, dejando caer a Mai con una maldición al suelo, y sostuvo la mano de la castaña, suspirando. Estaba contenta, y Shizuru podía vérselo dibujado en el rostro. Le sonrió cálidamente de vuelta, tras ella observó como la pelirroja se levantaba y descargaba un potente puñetazo en la nuca que la arrojaba hacia su pecho.

-¡No puedes pensar un poco siquiera una vez, idiota!- Gritó con los brazos en jarra. EL descanso le había devuelto. En silencio la castaña le agradeció a la primera. Cerró rápidamente un abrazo sobre la morena, evitando que se levantara con la palabrota a flor de boca, callándola en medio de la sorpresa y el estupor. – Ahora responde, ¿Qué haremos con Midori?- Preguntó nuevamente, era realmente una duda que no la dejaba en paz. Le daban escalofríos de sólo pensar en lo que les haría la mujer si no llegaban con algo convincente.

-Está bien… simplemente la leyenda ha pasado a serlo para siempre- Respondió Natsuki desde su cómoda posición, se había acurrucado sobre el pecho de su pareja aspirando el aroma natural que nacía de ella. No quería pensar en nada más que no fuera eso, ella y, tal vez, una jarra de cerveza esperándola. Mai se sentó nuevamente, Mikoto se recargó ahora sobre sus piernas, desplazada por su capitana de su cómoda posición anterior.

-Supongo que siempre puedes dejarla inconsciente si molesta mucho…- Un par de escaleras de cuerda se descolgaron del barco, a sólo unos metros de ella. Natsuki se levantó, vistiendo otra vez su aplomo de capitana. Dirigió una mirada divertida a su primera para que se levantara y la ayudara con la tarea de subir el bote a la cubierta.

-Siempre- Respondió tardíamente, mientras alcanzaba la primera escalerilla.

* * *

Blanca brilló contra su palma la enorme escama que había rescatado. Resplandecían opacos los últimos rayos del atardecer, capturándolos en su extraña materia, absorbiéndolos y conservándolos. Era, sin lugar a dudas, una joya preciosa, a medida que más tiempo la contemplaba más la atraía. Sus ojos habían visto y sus dedos sopesado muchas piedras deslumbrantes, parte de los botines que debe exigir cualquiera que desee granjearse el respeto de los demás. Pero esta iba más allá de lo que podía recordar incluso de otras manos. Blanca, blanca cruda, era el color de la bestia ya muerta. Muy atrás. Atrás, más allá del horizonte que abandonaban con viento favorable. La mujer cerró su puño sobre uno de los pocos recuerdos y testigos de su aventura, sonriendo. Todo había acabado, y ella estaba aliviada de que así fuera. Tras ella se perdía el borde del mundo, con el sordo retumbar del agua infinita cayendo. Ahora todo estaba bien… o por lo menos eso esperaba. Aspiró profundamente el aire marino limpio del ocaso. Todo estaba bien, estaban todos enteros en el barco, camino a casa. Camino por fin a casa. Apoyó cansinamente su espalda contra la tibia madera del mástil. Guardó la escama, su pequeño secreto, y tomó la botella de alcohol a su lado, ayudaba a sortear mejor el dolor de las llagas que dibujaban un mapa en su cuerpo. Las heridas palpitaban suavemente, haciéndola sentir adolorida, pero viva. Su mujer estaba abajo, en su camarote, descansando. Y si ella no estaba a su lado era por la imperante necesidad de un poco de aire, y un poco de privacidad por ese día, por todo ese día. Estaba segura que Shizuru también quería, un momento para ordenar ideas y dejar que se aquietaran las aguas de su consciencia.

Además, se estaba tan bien así.

Sólo mirando el mar extenderse ante ella.

Los tibios colores del atardecer dando paso tímidamente a la luna.

El sonido de las cuerdas al ser tensadas.

¿Ser tensadas?

Entre abrió los ojos que había cerrado, alguien subía lentamente por el mástil hasta la cofia, su lugar de descanso. Espero unos momentos antes que las manos blancas de la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos aparecieran sobre la barandilla de madera, impulsando su cuerpo y alzando su torso sobre ella. Sonriéndole. La morena sonrió de vuelta, palmoteando el piso a su lado, en una invitación silente a que compartiera con ella el silencio plagado de palabras que se extendía sin prisa entre las dos. La castaña avanzó lentamente, algo incómoda por la cantidad de vendajes que envolvían su cuerpo. Dejo caer suavemente su peso a su lado y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la capitana, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro de satisfacción. Entrecruzó suavemente sus dedos, sin pensar en sus acciones, dejando que su cuerpo guiara sus deseos. Que sus instintos mandaran e hicieran lo que consideraran necesario para hacer a la mujer feliz, plena. Observó sus manos entrelazadas.

Dispares.

Distintas.

Desconocidas.

Pero finalmente conectadas.

Cada pequeña cicatriz marcada, como una línea de plata suspendida en la piel aún suave de la mujer, se perdían entre sus dedos, fundidos en el abrazo silente que las conectaba. Volvió a suspirar, satisfecha, plena. El dulce aroma de bosque y de flores se desparramó por la pequeña cofia. Eran las contrapartes de una moneda mal acuñada, atravesaron durante años perdidos el camino accidentado para volver a fundirse en una sola unidad. A fuerza de hierro y sangre, de táctica e intelecto. Los dos mundos el acero y el fuego contra el agua y la seda. Simplemente dos polos que encajaban, como en el bosque encajan las flores que suavemente brotan de sus raíces portentosas, benevolentes, guardianas. Esperanzadas en ellas para guiar al viajero y cuidar del terreno que se les ha encomendado.

Natsuki recorrió suavemente la palma de la mano de la castaña, repasando el contorno de cada una de sus líneas. Esas manos que hasta hacía tan poco habían estado manchadas de sangre, la sangre real que estaba dentro de ella y del dios profano. Era increíble, Shizuru podría calificarse, de alguna manera, en una diosa, o una descendiente directa. Y ahí estaba ella, a su lado, apoyando su sedoso cabello contra su mejilla. En algunas ocasiones la vida era demasiado bella y alegre como para tomársela en serio, pensaba la morena, sin dejar de acariciar ahora el dorso de la mano. Una suave brisa se levantó sobre la mar tranquila, revolviendo sus cabellos y haciéndolas estremecerse. La felicidad era eso, y lo habían alcanzado en sólo un segundo, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Un simple dejarse llevar en brazos de cada una. Shizuru acomodó un poco más su posición, rodeando a la mujer por la cintura y depositando un suave beso en el inicio de su cuello, embriagada por el calor que desprendía la pirata. Había muchas cosas que no sabían aún la una de la otra, pero en esos momentos, en los que todo podría ser contado, preferían guardar silencio y aprender a conocerse a través de la intuición y lo sentidos. Esperar un momento más, después de todo tenían mucho tiempo para terminar de indagar sobre sus vidas separadas.

* * *

NdA. Sé que tenía muchas cosas que decir… pero no consigo recordar bien cuáles eran ^^U.

Y es así como llegamos al fin de esta historia. Ha pasado mucho desde que la colgué (más de un año dios, debería flagelarme…) y me ha pasado mucho desde que la ideé (créanme, mucho más siquiera de lo que me habría gustado…). Pero, aquí está, el fin… creo… siempre podría hacerle otra parte… cállate Ookami, te demorarías cinco años más en otra parte (sí, hablo mucho sola, supongo que eso asusta un poco a la gente en la calle). Ahora, un par de datos curiosos sobre la historia (es que me da vergüenza colgar esto después de tanto tiempo sin nada xD [y pensaba hacerlo desde hace tiempo]):

1.- La idea me llegó cuando escuchaba _La canción del pirata_ de **Tierra Santa**. Sonará extraño pero no conocía al grupo, una amiga me mandó la canción un día y me llegó esto. Muchos capítulos están inspirados, principalmente, en distintas canciones de **Korpiklaani, Metallica, Pearl Jam **y el** OST de Mononoke Hime. **Aunque más de alguna vez terminé escribiendo algo que no tenía planeado por lo que escuchaba en el momento.

2.- Originalmente empecé a escribirla como una historia original, el primer capítulo y parte del segundo estaba narrado con personajes totalmente andróginos y sin personalidades definidas. En ese momento empezaba a escribir fics nuevamente luego de un par de años 'retirada', esta vez sobre Mai HIME y me pareció que podría funcionar. Un par de cambios y ya estaba.

3.- Es la historia más larga que he escrito alguna vez, me sorprende su extensión, ya que comúnmente escribo cuentos cortos.

4.- Contrario a lo que suele ocurrir, cada vez que leía a un escritor/a que me inspirara a escribir no avanzaba en esta historia. Si lo hubiera hecho esto sí que habría sido una ensalada de estilos…

5.- Todos los capítulos fueron escritos en la madrugada.

Y… creo que eso es lo que puedo decir sin afectar negativamente mi imagen pública =)

Si han llegado hasta acá realmente se merecen un premio, me he soltado una retahíla de idioteces…

En fin, este final se parece al que pensé cuando inicié, pero muchas cosas cambiaron por el camino (como siempre). Realmente apreciaría que me dejaran un comentario para saber sus opiniones con respecto al final de esto, hay ciertos puntos que deje, siento, abiertos. Pero es una de mis debilidades… dejar cabos sueltos, por alguna razón me gusta ¬¬

Y hasta mi próxima historia. (Sí, por ahora, tengo muchas ideas bosquejadas, empezadas, algunas más desarrolladas… estoy esperando avanzar más en alguna para ser más responsable y seguir un ritmo decente de subidas) Saludos.


End file.
